The Pirates Chronicles, The war on Technoid
by Godess of the galaxy
Summary: The war between the pirates and Technoid is a long standing story. Sonny has finally reached the point where he will speak the truth to the galaxy, backed by the maticulously collected evidence over the years. But even Sonny himself is in for a surpise, when learning the full truth of Technoids lust for power and what lenghts it will go to to get it.
1. Let the fun begin

Chapter 1: Unexpected Challenges

It was night at Arcadia Sports and Callie Mystic, the legendary field reporter, had a real treat this evening. She had managed to have all the Galactik Football cup participating team's coaches meet up for a debate on holo tv. They would come and sit down in studio with her and Nork to have a talk about visions of the future for their respective teams, strengths, weaknesses, their role as coach, and where they hope to see their team. All had agreed to come to the studio. Well, all but one.

Arcadia Sports had not been able to secure an agreement of immunity for the Coach of the Pirates' football team, which had ended in the Pirates agreeing their coach would join them through a video link through a secure line.

Callie understood The Pirates had to be careful as they were all wanted and some of the players were crew on board the ship that Sonny Blackbones, the head of the Pirates, was residing in. Callie had also not been able to get a name for the coach of The Pirates either, all she had been told is that they would know who it was when they saw him. Rumor had it that no one else but Sonny Blackbones himself that held this role but this was unconfirmed.

The Coaches were taking their seats in the sofas in the studio. Callie looked at the screen that had been made ready for the secure call. She had hoped The Pirate Coach would be ready as well but establishing a safe connection was proving difficult. The technical staff tried to call The Pirates but the link appeared blocked. Rocket noticed.

"I don't think you can call The Pirates directly. They're extremely careful to let anything through if they are not ready. Better wait for them to call you." He suggested. Callie sighed.

"I understand. I just hope they won't delay the show." Rocket laughed a little.

"There are few that are as effective of getting things done as them. I'm sure they will be on time." Callie nodded at Rocket's comment. She decided to start by greeting the many coaches that were present.

Even Duke Maddox, the Head of Technoid, was present in the studio today. This was part of the reason The Pirates' Coach was not physically there. The Pirates did not feel comfortable around Duke Maddox after their leader Sonny and his right hand man Corso had nearly been captured a few years back after watching a Shadows versus Pirates match in Technoid's Genesis stadium box. The Shadows had been robbed of their Flux under mysterious circumstances and no one knew if it was an old habit or something else but Sonny had been accused of causing this to happen so his team could win. Until this very day, it was still not clear what had really happened and who was to blame but The Pirates themselves claimed innocence on the matter and had demanded Sonny be cleared of the charges held against him. With things like this going on, it was no wonder The Pirates were hesitant to be in the same room as Technoid's Leader. Callie wasn't sure this was the reason for the delay but she hoped it would not drag everything out.

All of a sudden, the screen started to flicker. The image received was unclear, almost as if it was deliberately obscured by The Pirates.

"It seems we finally have the last guest with us; the Coach of the Pirates." She said. Duke Maddox seemed to have tensed up, not sure whom he would see on the other end.

When the image finally stabilized, Callie looked into a pair of hazel eyes. A face that was known throughout the Galaxy. The mystery of who coached The Pirates football team was now cleared and the rumour confirmed true.

"Welcome to the debate, Sonny Blackbones." Callie said.

"It's my pleasure." The Pirate Chief said. "Sorry I couldn't come personally but security would not permit that with how things currently are." He explained.

"Of course. We understand that your situation as a wanted man complicates matters." Sonny nodded before he looked at his nemesis; Duke Maddox.

"Your Excellency, always a pleasure." He greeted. Duke Maddox looked like he would rather not have to deal with the Pirate at all.

"Likewise, Sonny. Good to see you are doing well." He managed.

Sonny smiled, and raised an eyebrow as to indicate he knew this was just politeness on Duke Maddox' side.

"I hope the last raid didn't cause too much delays, Pirates have to eat." He said. Duke Maddox growled slightly.

"Sooner or later we will track you down, Sonny. Let's hold of on chatter like this till you're in front of me." He said with clenched fists. Sonny grinned, The Duke's irritation had not gone unnoticed.

"In due time, Your Excellency. For now, we will discuss football."

It was an interesting two hours with lots of laughs and teasing. Rocket and Artegor, who once again coached The Shadows, had been at each other's throat but tried to keep it civil. Rocket had dragged Sonny into the conversation as well, reminding them it was not all that long ago that The Pirates revealed that they had a Flux of their own but had avoided playing with it in the matches. Sonny had explained to everyone how Flux could be used to trace the team after departing the stadium they played in and that the players always wore Flux inhibitors when off the pitch, for protection. Artegor had asked since he knew of the background of The Pirate Chief, if he also had the Flux the Pirates played with or if he had no Flux at all. Sonny had surprised them by revealing that his original home planet was Akillian and that not only could he make use of the Pirates Flux; The Seed of Shiloh but also The Breath of Akillian, which worked well in conjunction with their Flux. Sonny had done some studies after having been asked by The Flux Society to do so, and revealed that combined, the two Fluxes could work as a healing tool for advanced energy healers that had mastered their Flux. It could also turn into a weapon of war, and Sonny had deliberately shot Duke Maddox a look when he said that. In the end, Callie felt every fan watching had gotten something out of this debate. Bringing on Sonny Blackbones had really sparked interest. A lot of the holo viewers had posed questions for the Pirate Leader to answer and Sonny had calmly responded to all of them that were related to football. Just a few years back, The pirates had started using their Flux in competition, and they had grown in popularity. Duke Maddox had revealed that Technoid was aware Sonny Blackbones had a son that was on one of the Galactik Football teams, but had not revealed which team or Sonny's son's identity. A fan had asked if his son had the same last name as Sonny, and he revealed that his son, for safety reasons, was using a different last name and was currently not living with his father, since he had his football career to take care of. Another fan had asked if Sonny planned to let his son play for the Pirates. Sonny's answer had caught them all by surprise.

"On Shiloh we have a saying; you don't become a Pirate if you have better things to do with your life." Sonny said. "To join us, your life has to be a mess, you have no way to safely return to your life as it was without danger of being hunted down and imprisoned. Even if you join us, it is not guaranteed that you will stay. Some return to normal life. For those wanting to do so, the Pirates will erase all traces of where we can be found for everyone's safety." As Sonny was talking, Callie had found herself fascinated with the Pirate Chief. His hazel eyes had drawn her to him the instant she saw him through the screen. Callie was used to look for deception, but there was none in Sonny's eyes. He was calm and collected all the time and she felt like a deep level of honesty had been revealed. He also had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. His voice was having a hypnotic effect on her. Comforting, and relaxing. Like being in a cocoon made of a soft material to protect the precious gem inside. Wait, What was that all about? She was not the type to fall for a pair of hazel eyes and a soothing voice. She snapped out of it as Duke Maddox approached her.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Callie and Nork. It will be an exciting upcoming Galactik Football Cup, now that former Team Paradisia will represent Technoid." He said.

"Absolutely." Callie said. "It will be very exciting to see if The Snowkids will hold their title, or if another team can snatch it." Duke Maddox laughed.

"That challenging team should be my new players. They are amazing footballers. The Pirates brought them to me after the Final of the last cup. We had an agreement in exchange for taking over the team, who were saying they needed help." He said. Callie nodded.

"Speaking of the Pirates, Your Excellency, now that they have a Flux of their own, is it possible that they could be the surprise team of this cup?" She asked. Duke Maddox grinned.

"They stand the same chance as everyone else in this Cup. I wish my chances at capturing Sonny Blackbones had been better too. Sonny is not all that bad as he is made out to be, I quite enjoy my conversations with him but he is suspicious of me because of the past. I understand. I have wronged him in many ways and I'm only just starting to realise the full extent of the loss he has been to Technoid. If the past can be corrected, I hope to be able to make it up to Sonny someday. But the damage Technoid has caused him and his men is vast. I hope it's not too late." Callie nodded. She said goodbye to the staff and headed home.

Once home, she dropped her keys on the table after she locked the door. After that, she kicked off her high heels. Her feet always ache after a long day. Callie sat down, placed her feet in some nice warm water and looked at her schedule for the week.

There were plenty of things she was supposed to do but her mind kept drifting to a soft voice which felt almost hypnotic and a pair of hazel eyes, watchful, but still.

Callie thought she had written a list of things to do in the coming days, but when she looked at it, she was surprised to find she had written a name, and put a heart around it. Sonny Blackbones. Good thing no one was here to see it, especially Sonny himself. Callie decided it was enough for today. She got her feet out of the water, emptied the water, put it away and went to the bathroom. She got undressed, and went for a shower.

Corso was not happy. Sometimes Sonny would do things that were out of line, but this…! It had to be lack of sleep. Why else would he do this? Then again, Sonny had a sixth sense that worked perfectly, even without sleep. Till this day, that sixth sense had been scarily accurate. After the interview with the other Coaches, Sonny had an idea. An idea that involved Callie Mystic. And here he was, doing a reconnaissance mission to see if it was possible to enter her apartment, undetected. Corso moved as silently as he could. Sonny owed him big time for this. Without a sound, he entered the apartment's living room. It looked fancy, fit for a lady of Callie Mystic's stature.

As he was searching, he noticed a notebook she had written in. Callie had left it open and Corso could not miss seeing his boss' name, encircled by hearts. He grinned. Sonny could charm people even through a screen. And what he could do in that regard. Corso had seen the pictures of Sonny's deceased wife. If Sonny could charm a woman like that into marrying him… Corso smiled at the thought, If Sonny could make her sit and draw images like this without even having physically met, whatever plan he had cooked up should be smooth sailing. Corso used a small camera to take a picture of the little drawing and sent it to Sonny's holo transmitter. In his earpiece, Sonny told him to stay focused. Corso heard a small sound, indicating Sonny just received his image. He could hear a soft laugh in his ear. Corso reported he could hear she was in the shower.

"Try to leave undetected. No need to spook her. Yet." Sonny commanded.

Back at Base, Sonny had seen the image Corso sent. Without giving it a second thought, Sonny used his laptop to find her phone number. Sonny knew better than to question his sixth sense. His pirate's intuition told him this was a golden opportunity to have their message shared with the Galaxy. He thought about it for a long while but knew they needed help getting it out there. Maybe this was it. Sonny ordered Corso to leave. He waited for a while to be sure she was out of the shower. When he was sure about it, he decided to send her a text, smiling as he wrote it. He attached the image Corso had taken.

Callie had slept like a baby and felt fresh as she woke up, ready to face a new day. When she looked at her holo phone to check the time, she jumped.

A picture of her notebook, with the name of the pirate leader, surrounded by a heart, and underneath it a message;

This is Sonny Blackbones

I have a suggestion for you

Callie felt her heart skip a beat. How did he get that picture? She wasn't sure if she should be scared or flattered. No matter, she got herself dressed, and ready for work. Should she respond? She decided to at least try.

Are you really who you claim to be, Mr Blackbones?

She texted, and attempted to send. To her surprise it got through. Now she had to wait to see if he would respond.

Corso returned to The Black Manta and found Sonny waiting for him.

"I had no problem getting in undetected. That said, could you at least tell me why you would want to see her?" He looked at his friend who got up.

"It is not a new thought, Corso, I've been thinking about it for some time but I needed the right person for it. Seems we may have found her." Sonny said. By now, Corso was utterly confused.

"What's this about Sonny?" He asked, placing a hand on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny smiled.

"It's time the Galaxy gets to know us and our cause. The Pirates' real motivations and why Technoid is the one we target." He explained. "I believe Callie Mystic may be sympathetic to our cause." Corso nodded.

"If not to the cause,then clearly to the Pirates Chief or rather, who she thinks he is." He said. Sonny nodded.

"That's true. Her little drawing exposed is why I feel we should act quickly so she won't have a chance to change her mind." Corso looked at him. A grin formed on his face.

"You're flattered by that little drawing. That or you are colder than people take you for." He said. Sonny grinned.

"I have not seen things like that since my school days." He laughed. Corso grinned.

"Me neither but it didn't answer my question. I hope you're not taking advantage of her."

Corso looked at Sonny with an expression that challenged Sonny to clarify himself.

"That's not it but it is an opportunity I'm not going to pass up. I sent her a text, telling her that I got a suggestion, and I did add your little image." Sonny said. Corso laughed.

"Better watch out. Some people throw hard objects when you do things like these. And I should know; I'm one of them." He said as Sonny smiled.

"Not, if you give them something special in return." He mused and winked at Corso.

"You already got a plan ready for this?" Corso asked. Sonny turned towards him. A small buzz alerted him to an incoming text.

"She already replied, asking for evidence for my identity." He said as he read it. Corso shook his head.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" He looked at Sonny suspiciously. Sonny just rubbed his chin with a smile.

"I think I will."

Callie had pulled into the parking lot outside Arcadia News as her holo phone rang.

She looked at the sender, who she put in her phone as 'S.B'.

You will get all the evidence you need

My second in command will contact you with the details

Sonny

Callie started to think this might be some sort of prank, she would have to wait and see. There was this sense of excitement. Was it really Sonny Blackbones that had reached out to her? She hoped so. This was how the Pirates worked. Callie found more comfort in the idea that this was really the Pirates than a random stranger. It definitely peaked her curiosity. What could the suggestion possibly be? Callie decided to drop the matter for now and focus on work.

She had an interview with the former Team Paradisia and now Technoid Captain; Nikki Four, about the upcoming matches. She was travelling outside Genesis stadium to follow the Snow Kids matches.

Akillian had two teams, both with The breath of Akillian as their flux but in her heart, Callie had a soft spot for The Snow Kids. Aarch had now resigned as Team Coach, and Rocket, his nephew, had taken over and at times, he would still be playing. Her schedule was busy so Callie logged in to her computer and checked her to do list. However, she noticed something odd. The same evening she had planned to rest at home was marked as booked so no one could set an appointment. That was odd. Callie didn't remember doing that. She decided to ignore it for now. She was at work. She had to act professionally. The day seemed to go on forever. Callie could hardly wait until she was back home and could soak her feet and relax with a good movie.

As she entered her home and had locked the door, she stopped. There was something different in her home. Callie moved around carefully, looking for what changed. After a few minutes, she noticed a slight breeze from the open balcony door. Odd, she hadn't left it open when she headed out, at least, she didn't think so. Callie sighed, and closed it up. Someone grabbed her from behind and held a hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you." A male voice whispered to her. Callie tried to relax as the man let go of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Callie asked with a slight shake in her voice as she turned around to look at her assailant.

He had a military cap, a goatee, and part of his face was replaced with cybernetics.

"The name's Corso. I'm Sonny Blackbones' second in command. You received a message from him last night, and you requested he show proof that it was really him. So I'm here to help him communicate safely with you." Callie looked at the pirate and she didn't need any more proof if it really was Sonny Blackbones that contacted her. She knew that Corso was always at Sonny's side as his friend and bodyguard. If Corso was here, Sonny had sent him.

"I know who you are and your relation to Sonny. I'm almost expecting to have him show up too." Corso shook his head.

"Sonny is somewhere safe, waiting for me to return. Did you get his message?" Callie nodded.

"What kind of suggestion does he have for me?" She asked. Corso looked at her.

"He will tell you himself. The reason I'm here is to set up an appointment so you can meet somewhere safe."

"Would my apartment be safe enough?" Callie asked as Corso looked around.

"I suppose but we need to make sure Technoid isn't snooping around." He answered.

"I also have to make sure that you are not going to turn Sonny in. There's a price for five million standard units on his head. My job is to keep Sonny safe and since he wants to meet face to face, I'm here to find out how this can be done without hurting him." Callie nodded.

"Tell Sonny I'm willing to listen to his suggestion but I will need to know what it is by the end of this week." She said. Corso nodded.

"I'll let him know." He said as he went out on the balcony and disappeared into the night.

Callie yawned. She was very tired. As soon as she had closed all her doors, she took a hot shower and went to bed.

As she woke up the following morning, Callie found a new message from S.B.

You knew who Corso was. Was he sufficient evidence to my identity?

Callie smiled as she responded.

Yes. It confirmed who you are.

Callie put the phone down after that, as it was the weekend after all. Just moments later, it signaled a new message. Callie felt like crawling under her blanket again. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she checked the text.

Be ready

Corso will deliver further instructions for this meeting

Sonny

Callie looked at her phone. Seriously? Just who did he think he was? Right, the Leader of the Pirates and he had been for over twenty-five years. His people were extremely loyal to him and from how she saw Corso act, overly protective of him. She wasn't surprised. Sonny was the most wanted man in the Galaxy and Technoid was constantly trying to catch him. Callie texted back.

I'm free today and tonight

We can meet whenever you like

After that, she fell back into bed, trying to get some sleep.

Sonny smiled as he checked his transmitter and saw Callies reply.

"Corso, prepare some escape routes in case of trouble. The meeting will take place tonight." He said. Corso nodded with a smile. It did not escape Sonny's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked as Corso chuckled slightly.

"At the moment you are. I've never seen you in such a hurry to meet someone before, let alone a reporter." He said. Sonny smiled shyly.

"I'd rather act quickly before she backs out." He said. Corso nodded.

"Tonight, then?" He looked at Sonny, who had turned his back on him in deep thought. He nodded with a smile.

"The sooner the better."

Callie had taken the day off to rest. As a famous television personality, there were very few off days for her so the ones she could get she treasured. She spent her day taking care of herself, painting her nails, other self care, and just not caring about how she presented herself. She looked at last night's interview with Nikki Four; Technoids new football star. It was really nice of Duke Maddox to take her team in instead of his using football droids again. Maybe this time, Technoid would stand a chance.

As Callie picked up a magazine, she noticed a shadow on the balcony. Moments later, Corso made his way in, followed by two other pirates. She recognized them as Bennett and Artie. Two more of Sonny's crew. Artie smiled at her before he and Bennett started to install a magnetic system to detect and turn off any possible bugs in her apartment while Corso stood watch. "There you go, all set." Bennett said eventually. Corso nodded as he used his transmitter to call Sonny.

"All Clear." He said. Callie looked up as a fourth man snuck through the balcony door. Black pants, a red jacket and goggles. Slowly, he removed the goggles. Callie couldn't help but take a step back. She had seen his face on a screen many times, she knew who he was. Then, his hazel eyes fell on her. As he took a step towards her, Sonny Blackbones smiled.

"Callie Mystic, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Face to face this time." He smiled as he held out his hand to greet her. Callie took it, feeling warm all over. If she felt his voice was hypnotic through a screen, hearing it in person was even more powerful.

"The pleasure is all mine Sonny." Callie said. "Please, have a seat gentlemen." She said, gesturing towards her sofa.

"Our job here includes standing watch while you have a private talk with Sonny." Corso said. Callie nodded. She felt a gentle hand to her shoulder. Sonny Blackbones now stood right next to her.

"Please, have a seat." She told him. "I understand you have a suggestion for me?" Sonny nodded slowly.

"Yes I do. The idea came to me during the debate with the other team coaches. There was a high level of interest for my Team and I noticed quite a few questions related to the Pirates' cause and motivation." Sonny started. "It is no secret, the Pirates have been wanting to let the galaxy know who we really are and what we stand for. I've searched for someone that could help us with this but I always have my instincts warn me not to go along with it. My sixth sense is very well developed. It has saved my life and many other pirates' time and time again. I had a very strong feeling that I needed to speak to you about this possibility. To have an interview that would be an all time exclusive for you. I'm willing to take a huge risk for this. Are you willing to conduct this interview and have a news story that would be viewed across the galaxy?" Sonny looked at her as Callie swallowed. Was she dreaming? Almost as if he knew what she felt, Sonny took her hand in his. Callie felt warm by how he held her; not tight, but loose. She could break free at any time. This brought Callie back to reality. Sonny was right, the people had taken a big interest in The Pirates and Sonny knew this could benefit their cause.

Callie knew most of the Galaxy only knew Technoid's version of events, The Pirates themselves were effectively blocked from any airtime to speak for themselves. It wasn't fair and Callie had always had a soft spot for the underdog. Callie took a deep breath, as she made her decision. She decided to follow her intuition. The galaxy had heard a one sided story for long enough. Arcadia News would provide a chance for the pirates to respond to accusations thrown at them, and put forth proof of innocence. It was not about who was right, it was about justice being served. She looked into Sonny's hazel eyes.

"I've made my decision. I will accept your offer and give you a chance to speak about your cause, the Pirates and anything else that you feel it is important to share with the Galaxy. Technoid has monopolized the media for too long. I will help you. Because I believe in justice." Sonny nodded and smiled at her. He had held his breath and was relieved over her choice.

"Thank you Callie. This will help us in our fight for the truth."

The following day as Callie arrived at work, she was called to her boss' office. She had no idea why, so she was slightly confused when she arrived. But when she entered his office, her boss was happy.

"Callie, the ratings from the debate between the team coaches have been on fire. The one that joined through video link is by far the most popular one. Sonny Blackbones appearing with the other coaches? Brilliant! I don't know how you managed to reach him but it is time we focus on The Pirates some more." Callie could hardly believe what she heard. Her boss wanted to allow The pirates to speak to the Galaxy through the channel? Either Sonny Blackbones had Lady Luck on his side or this was fate stepping in to lend them a hand. Callie decided to be open about Corso having come to see her and the suggestion Sonny had made.

"Marvellous idea. Will you be able to make him come to the studio?" Her boss asked. Callie shook her head.

"The Pirates themselves will choose locations. Sonny Blackbones is taking a huge risk by doing this. Him and his men don't risk anything happening to him while doing this. They are very serious about that." Her boss nodded.

"Understandable, considering their status." He said, rubbing his chin. "I'll give you full control over this. No one has ever been able to interview The Pirates' Leader before. The whole galaxy wants to hear what Sonny Blackbones has to say. Do as you please but keep others away from this. If the pirates ask for Blackbones' safety, that's the least we can give them." Callie agreed.

"Should I focus on questions for this interview?" Her boss looked at her.

"Zoe can do the rest. Focus on this interview. It's a major exclusive, never before has Sonny Blackbones spoken out about the Pirates and their cause. Him doing this now is something we must act on and make the most of."

Callie smiled and prepared to leave.

"Callie!" Her boss called.

"Yes?" She turned to her boss. He had turned around, facing away from her.

"Remember; safety first. Make sure you're not seen with the Pirates and that they're not put in a position where they can be tracked down. Also, please stay safe." Callie nodded before she went to her desk as her boss called Zoe to his office to give her her work for the day. It didn't take long for her to come up with questions for this interview.

Corso smiled, having listened in. "Seems her boss has her working on this interview full time." He told Sonny.

"Good!" Sonny said but he didn't look at Corso. His mind was wandering to their meeting. Callie's voice was so soothing and her eyes were so compassionate, understanding to their cause. Lastly there was her touching his hand. Sonny would not admit it but he felt something with her. A part of him that had been frozen since his wife died. Callie had brought it back to life. He was unsure what it was at first but it was far more pleasant than it should be in his mind, considering the circumstances.

Come on Sonny, get a hold of yourself. You're not a teen anymore

With that he was reminded of his son and his ego. He would never tell D'Jok but he had no problems remembering his own stubbornness, going against his own father, seeking the opportunities that Technoid offered him. When it came right down to it, Sonny knew he and D'Jok weren't all that different. Only he had chosen a path where he devoted himself to his studies. He had surpassed his teacher's expectations and he had been taken notice of what D'Jok found as a footballer, in science. He remembered being introduced to Duke Maddox, at the young age of nineteen. What took others several hours to explain, Sonny would be able to do within thirty minutes and the results had floored even the best of Technoid's other scientists. It had put him on their radar but because he was still a teenager he had been paired with a more skilled Scientist; Yarritt Labnor. Sonny remembered Yarritt as a relaxed man but with a keen eye for details, making him become obsessed with making his creations better and more advanced. It became a running joke between them though Yarritt always said he just wanted his machines to work. Then there was that day when they accepted a seemingly innocent assignment; create a synthetic flux for the football Droids of Technoid to make them play better. Sonny shook his head to dissipate the memories.

That had been the single biggest mistake of their lives. Fortunately, they realised what could happen in time to try to stop it.

But the price they paid for it. It haunted him even after all these years. His wife had been alive, long enough to give birth to D'Jok and had passed soon after. Sonny wanted to know if there was there anyone out there with the knowledge to put the last piece of the puzzle in place. Did she die as a side effect to the child birth, not being in a proper hospital, or was internal injuries as a result of the crash?

"Sonny!" He felt Corso shake his shoulders as he stood in front of him with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm okay. Just some bad memories." Sonny said, placing a reassuring hand on Corso's shoulder. Corso wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? You haven't had much sleep lately and if we are going to do this with Callie, you need to be sharp." Corso smiled carefully. Sonny meant the Galaxy to him. They had been thick as thieves ever since Sonny had joined them. Corso had shared a cabin with him since he was a rookie, been his instructor and had him trained to become the Pirate he was now. Sonny had surpassed him on all levels and had stepped up to the role of their leader, when they needed him to. Without Sonny, they would be done for as an organization. Many counted them more as vigilantes than Pirates, but they still chose to keep the name. After being thrown into exile, Magnus Blade had made no attempt to challenge the Pirates, and the name was already familiar. Instead of changing the name, Sonny decided to keep it and instead changed their inner values and goals. Money was a necessary evil, so they had to steal sometimes. But it was all aimed at Technoid, a company responsible for a lot of pain. Everywhere in the galaxy, people had suffered under Technoid. Many had joined the Pirates as Sonny made Technoid the primary target for their exploits. That and Sonny had found out what the company really stood for. Duke Maddox was in many ways just the company's face. He had no knowledge of the sharks within his company who would use any means possible to take over and rule over the Galaxy. Sonny knew by now how to make Duke Maddox tell the truth about many things Tecnoid had done. This interview Sonny was going to give… It would be a message to the entire galaxy. That the truth would be revealed and that removing the bad apples from Technoid was going to happen.

If they had to go to war with the company then so be it. This was all thanks to Sonny, building his stack of evidence against them one file at a time. Sonny was patient unlike many of the Technoid staff. He would allow them time to reveal their true nature before he would strike back.

Corso placed his hand on Sonny's back. He could feel the tension. Sonny really needed to get some sleep and he was going to have to force him if Sonny didn't do it himself. Corso was afraid if Sonny went too long without proper rest he would make a mistake and it would lead to his capture. They didn't know what would happen after that but the bounty for his capture said enough. Corso was not going to let that happen.

"Sonny, please, come with me." Corso requested. Sonny looked at his friend.

"What do you have in mind?" Sonny asked. Corso smiled, a tired and worn smile.

"Bennett, can you take over for a few hours?" Corso asked as Bennett tipped his hat.

"Sure thing, have a nice rest." Sonny nodded. He knew what Corso was getting at. "You're right, I do need some down time. As do you." He said. Corso nodded.

"And it's quiet now, we better grab the chance to sleep. You'll be on TV soon. Better not look like a Shadow." They shared a chuckle as they went to the cabin, grabbed their sleeping devices, and setting them. Soon both men were fast asleep.

Callie had been notified that the Pirates would arrive at her home for the first part of the in-depth interview. As they arrived, Sonny stayed out of sight as they put up jammers and detectors to create a safe environment for the interview. Callie was also told that they would bring someone that knew how to prepare for the camera for the interview. But when she saw who, it caught her by surprise; Mei and D'Jok. Seeing D'jok interacting with Sonny, it dawned on her that he was his son.

"Quick question; D'jok IS your son, right?" She asked with a smile. The facial features they shared gave them away. Sonny smiled as he put his arm around D'Jok's neck.

"You'd be right. To some degree, you played a part in me finding that out." He said.

"How?" She asked as she looked at them.

"Remember this?" D'Jok raised his arm so she could see the bracelet. Callie remembered how he had used it in an interview, to have Micro-Ice come home and back to his team. "What I didn't know at the time was that this is one of a twin set. This used to belong to my birth mom." D'Jok looked at Sonny for a moment. Sonny just nodded silently. D'Jok looked down for a second. "I never knew my mom. She died shortly after giving birth to me at the very start of the Akillian ice age. I was raised by my foster mother; Maya. She could never tell me much as she only got to know my mother for a short while and never knew my father. All my birth mother left was my name and her bracelet. I don't know why, maybe she knew he was still out there, hoping he would find us, and raise me." D'Jok swallowed. Talking about it made him very emotional. Mei reached out and touched his arm silently. Sonny looked at her.

"This part doesn't go into the interview. It's too personal." Sonny started. "When this happened, I was injured by some Technoid robots and I was recovering in Shiloh. Micro-Ice saved my life that day, along with Corso. If not for them, Technoid would have captured me that day. Laying on the bed, trying to recover, I watched the interview with D'Jok, where he showed the bracelet as a sign for Micro-Ice to come back. It shook me to my core. As D'Jok said, there are only two of these bracelets in existence. It was a gift from my deceased wife on our wedding day." Sonny pulled up his sleeve and revealed a second, matching bracelet to D'Jok's. "This was how I found D'Jok. But I wasn't sure until we had a private conversation. The final clue was the engraved name in the bracelet." Callie looked at both of them, as they took their bracelets and revealed the inscription. D'Jok's bracelet read 'Forever your I'Son' while Sonny's read 'Forever your Helena'. D'Jok was the first to speak up.

"Callie, Thanks to you I found my Dad. I'm very proud to be the son of Sonny Blackbones." He said. "My father's many things but not what Tecnoid tells you. I will never speak ill of the Pirates or my father. I love him andI feel a lot safer when he and the other Pirates are around. We don't get to meet very often, but when we do, I enjoy the time spent with him. I'm very proud of him and I came here to thank you for giving him this chance." Callie was moved by D'Jok's statement. The Snow Kids' striker always seemed so caught up in his own importance. He was a great footballer but his ego often got the better of him. Now she saw another side of him.

"I'm ready to do your make-up." Mei interrupted, pointing at a chair. Sonny sat down where Mei pointed and she started with the concealer. "You at least got some sleep, the dark rings under your eyes are not as bad today." She pointed out. Sonny just silently allowed Mei to do what she needed to do. Soon, he was ready. "There you go." She said and let him have a look in the mirror. Sonny smiled.

"Thanks Mei. I look like I've actually rested for once." He said. Even Corso smiled.

"You also actually look your age instead of ten years older." He said. Sonny nodded as D'Jok got an idea.

"Dad?" He started, making everyone look at him. "This might be a bad idea but you know Duke Maddox and Technoid will be watching, looking for anything they can use against you. Wouldn't it be nice if we could see Corso in the background?" Corso looked at Sonny.

"He has a point. Duke Maddox will look for any way to nail you to the wall. He may put others in danger in an attempt to capture you." He said. "There is no way I will allow you to act like you did when Bleylock took D'Jok." Sonny looked at Corso.

"Because the situation didn't leave me with any choice." He said. Corso looked at him intently.

"If that ever happened again, I'll do more than just knock you out with a stun gun. I swear, I will tie you up if I have to." He answered. "I never feared we'd lose you more then that time and I hope it will never happen again." Callie realised she was seeing some very personal confessions and deep displays of care and love. Sonny nodded at Corso.

"Corso, stay in the frame of the camera, behind me." He ordered, Corso nodded. Meanwhile, Mei had finished Callie's make-up as well after which Callie set the cameras and framed the shot before she sat down. Bennett and Artie were in charge of the light. As Callie cleared her throat, the recording started.

The following morning, Callie ran into D'Jok on his way home from practice at Club Galactik. D'Jok balanced well between being a Snow Kid and Coach for the Galactik Kids.

"Hi Callie, how are you?" D'Jok smiled.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm not used to working late." Callie answered as D'Jok nodded.

"Me neither, it's why Dad decided to end it when he did." He said. "This is probably how the other interviews will go, too; addressing one topic at a time." Callie nodded.

"He's a fantastic guy." She said. D'Jok grinned.

"He is. Not to mention; single." D'Jok moved back to see how Callie reacted. She needed a second.

"I'm not looking for a date." She started, D'Jok raised an eyebrow.

"Shame, I think the two of you would be good for each other." He said. "I know my dad, he's attracted to you. He called me and confirmed things."

"What things? All we did was to conduct an interview." Callie asked. D'Jok laughed.

"If that is how you see it." He said. Callie knew D'Jok was holding something back but now was not the time to argue. She was here to speak to Aarch and Artegor, who would be the coaches of the two All Stars teams to meet this season. "See you around." D'jok said as he left.

Sonny looked the footage Callie had sent him. Corso stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Not bad for a first attempt. You covered all the bases." Corso said, Sonny nodded. He was well satisfied with what he saw; Callie's questions had been very professional and to the point of what he wanted to convey. He had room to speak, he told from when he joined the pirates, how the organization had been going more and more in a direction besides seeking riches, mostly helping people suffering under Tecnoid. Money could not bring loved ones back. Sonny didn't need to work hard for support. There were plenty of Pirates that wanted to help. It had taken forever but now it looked as if they would finally be able to put an end to the suffering for many, and give answers to even more. And the Pirates all said it was thanks to Sonny. Without his leadership it would not have happened. This came across very clearly in the interview. Corso smiled when he noticed something else. It was pretty clear Sonny was intrigued by Callie and from the looks of it, she also seemed interested. Corso decided to keep an eye on things. Maybe there was a chance that Sonny for once could have someone to talk to who wasn't a Pirate. Who knew what kind of alliances could be born from this. Corso had never spoken of it but he still held the hope that Sonny would someday meet someone, whom he could start over with. As a Pirate, it would only be a matter of time before he would get killed or captured. If he found someone, maybe there was still a chance to keep him out of Technoids grasp and safe from harm. Callie could be that person.

Back at Shiloh, Sonny looked up as one of his men approached him.

"You may want to have a look at this, it concerns General Bleylock." The man said. Sonny frowned.

I thought that was all cleared." He said, looking at the information given to him. "Seems someone is still running his old operations."

"How do you want to deal with this?" The Pirate asked, awaiting his orders. Sonny clenched his fists.

"We are going to shut this down right now. Assemble everyone, we will go through the vents."

"Got it!" The pirate turned to execute his orders.

"Sonny?" Corso looked at him from his own seat.

"Get Artie and Bennett, we need to leave right now. " Sonny ordered. Corso nodded as Sonny looked at an image of Bleylock.

"Even After your death you cause problems for the Galaxy. I will put an end to it, no matter the cost."

A/N: I had had this idea for some time and now it's time to write it out.

Hope you will like the insights and my interpretation of who the Pirates are, what they became and why. All this will be explained in following chapters.

Also, we will see just how deep love really runs with the Pirates, and face challenges never before faced in the show.

Bringing in Callie Mystic has a purpose.

Happy reading, and please, leave a review.


	2. Unexpected challenges

_Here is chapter two of this fic. Sorry for the wait. But I do try to make this with a beta reader, and I love her suggestions to make this fic just that more authentic and real. Big shout out with lots of gratitude to Paranoid Girl, for taking the time to Beta read and help me improve the story. I hope all who reads this will enjoy the story as much as I enjoy creating it. I promise, you will get to know these charracters in new ways. And see sides to them that did not appear in the show. Enjoy the chapter, and rewiew to tell me what you think._

Deep under Genesis Stadium at the old Netherball sphere, the Pirates were examining the area. It had been completely wiped last time but there was Flux activity detected. Corso was wiping his forehead.

"I find the devil that started this thing up again, I will break his neck." He growled. Sonny knew that he meant it.

"We have to keep searching Corso, whoever is behind this left clues to who they are and what they're up to. We have to stop this." As the Pirates worked, they heard robot footsteps. approaching them.

"Just what we need; Tecnoid." Corso said. He wasn't happy.

"Everybody out!" Sonny ordered. He was barely finished when a laser blast hit the wall behind him.

"Sonny!" Corso exclaimed in shock. The laser blast had struck dangerously close to where Sonny stood. He launched forwards and pushed Sonny down before he placed a hand on the other man's neck and pulled him into cover behind some containers.

"Stay out of the line of fire! Try to make it to the air vents so we can get out of here." Corso said. Sonny nodded as he started to look for a safe way to make it to the air vents on the wall across their current position when things took a turn for the worse. One of the robots had scanned them, and alarms were going off.

"Sonny Blackbones, you and your men are under arrest." The robots approached the containers where Sonny and Corso had taken cover. Corso shot back at them while he looked over at Sonny crouched down beside him.

"Sonny, get out of here!" Corso ordered. Sonny nodded and crouched down as he prepared to make a run for the air ducts.

All of a sudden, a bomb was thrown towards them.

"Sonny!" Corso yelled in pain as he was thrown against a wall.

"Corso!" Sonny watched in horror as his friend landed close to the robots. Sonny thought of running to grab Corso and drag him to safety but it was not safe. Bennett and Artie fired back at the robots as Artie prepared a magnetic disc to stop them. Bennett looked at Sonny, who was close to the air vents.

"Sonny, go! We'll be alright. It's you that they're after. We'll help Corso and meet back up with you at the ship." Bennett called. Sonny felt pulled between doing what he was asked and storming in to save Corso. "Just go!" Bennett interrupted his thoughts. "You're far too valuable to get caught."

Sonny snapped out of his haze. As much as he hated it, Bennett was right. He nodded at them from his position as a sign he was going to make a run for it. Corso would want him safe, they all would. Sonny made his way towards the air vents.

But some of these robots were smart and one of them had turned in his direction, spotting him.

"There is Sonny Blackbones. Take him!" It yelled. Sonny had jumped up to pull himself into the air vent and barely made it, before the laser blast hit the wall.

"That was too close for comfort." Sonny muttered to himself as he crawled in. He couldn't resist peeking out the vent and that was when a second laser blast was fired at him. Sonny yelled in pain as the blast grazed his blast was so powerful, even that threw him into the wall. Sonny could feel how the wound bled, A muscle had to have been torn, as it felt quite painful. He reacted on instinct and tore one of his sleeves off to use it to stop the bleeding.

"Sonny!" Stevens called as he came around a corner. He was the leader of Sonny's secondary team. Sonny liked to have several groups of people to rely on. Usually, Corso, Bennett and Artie would be his main team but Stevens was in charge of his second team which all held players from his Football Team. Hawkins and Davidson were two other members. Brilliant hackers, one with a medical degree, and one specialized in nutrition, should the need arise. Sonny looked up at them as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Stevens! The others…" Sonny tried, Stevens shook his head.

"It's too late. We have to get you to safety." He said. Sonny nodded. Quickly, he gave an old Pirate Sign with his hands; Ancient Shiloh. Something told him this would be a wise move. All Pirates that worked on the teams around Sonny knew what this was. Stevens nodded silently.

"We will find Corso and the others but first we need to secure you. You're our leader." Sonny nodded. He tried to get up but fell back down. Stevens looked at the injury; it wasn't deep but it bled heavily.

"Looks like you've torn a muscle, Are you able to walk?" Sonny shook his head.

"I'm dizzy and cold." He said. Stevens nodded.

"You're going into shock because of the blood loss. I'll bandage you up and carry you out of here." He said as he started. "I'm not sure we can make it back to the ship. You need medical help, and fast." Sonny nodded.

"Help me get to Callie Mystic's home, she'll help us." He didn't know why that sprang into his mind, but his intuition was strong. Callie Mystic would hide him until he was strong enough to make it back to his ship. He was sure of it. Stevens nodded.

"Leave it to me." He answered. That was the last thing Sonny heard, before he lost consciousness.

Callie was tired, this interview took a long time to prepare. She and Sonny still had many meetings to go until this was fully done. Sonny had been a leader for the organization for a long time, and he had a lot to tell.

It all needed to be told, to tie it all together so the galaxy would understand. That would take time. Callie tried to prepare her questions so that Sonny could say what he needed to. She was quite amazed at the way they had been formulated. Sonny had set a clear line when he did the first bulk, which had been a wider introduction to what the Pirates really stood for before he was elected their leader and now, after more than twenty five years as a leader. Sonny had been open about his conflict with Technoid, but not so much about his personal life. Sonny had revealed that even at that young age as one of the youngest scientists in Technoids staff, he had a strong intuition that some of their research, especially into artificial Flux, was a bad idea. He told about Bleylock's betrayal. His attempt to get the Flux out of the General's hand, how it failed and it caused the Akillian Ice Age and many lives, including his wife's. He also told about the connection it had with the Snow Kids. Sonny did not want to get personal but admitted there was still a few places where he sought some puzzle pieces to close the book on things. He moved on to tell of his escape from Akillian, into dark space, not sure where to go when his ship had been found by The Pirates, who brought him in front of their leader at the time; Magnus Blade. Sonny had made this part as impersonal as he could but Callie could see the emotion in his eyes.

Callie looked at the suggestions Sonny had given her and how they each fit a different theme for every single part of the interview. Callie knew this would be a big hit.

It brought clarity to why things were as they were and also shone a light on what many had already suspected; that Technoid had not been truthful in their account of events. The pirates had been blamed for almost everything that could go wrong.

They had enough of it.

Another interesting fact was that Pirates never had a leader hold his position for this long. It had been rumoured that a life among the Pirates was like living in a Shark Tank; kill or be killed.

Or rather, it used to be like that. Sonny had made many positive changes for his men when he took seat as leader. He had added values and a cause to the organization.

Callie remembered she found herself listening to Sonny's voice as he spoke of himself joining the Pirates, and the way things were like back then. Sonny admitted that working for Technoid had left him with a good amount of money and with the help of the Pirates, he had been able to transfer that from his old bank account as I'Son and over to another account under an alias. Callie had asked if the Alias was the same name he went under now. Sonny shook his head as he looked at her.

"No. I have several aliases. Blackbones is a last name all leaders of the Pirates get. It holds a significant meaning." Callie became curious.

"Since you brought it up; could you tell us what your name means?" Sonny laughed.

"It means a lot of things; my first name, Sonny, has a few different meanings. Magnus Blade, was looking to train someone as his successor. He had a good team around him but none really had the qualities he sought for a new leader. Then they found me. I was originally brought there as their prisoner as my ship was found near the lair. Magnus set his toughest instructor to train me; Corso. As Corso and I grew close, and I got stronger, I started to take on leadership of smaller raids. Magnus discovered that I had inside knowledge of Tecnoid. He also admired how I was thinking outside the box, to intercept their convoys. I was made second in command on one of the smaller ships and because of my intuitive ability to avoid capture I rose to become captain just a few months later. I was allowed to choose my own crew, and my first choice was Corso. Around this time, Magnus had started taking notice of successes, and started to ask around about me. Not long after, I was receiving a training that was a lot harder, including training with Magnus himself. When I asked why this was happening, he told me he needed to train a future leader for the Pirates, in case of his demise. Of course, none of us had any idea what was to happen. The name Sonny represents Magnus' idea of a son; an heir to the throne. It still amazes me, after all this time, how accurate that name has been for me. It's a Pirate name, true, but it also represents who I was and who I am today. The son of the Pirates' ruthless leader, the heir to the throne." Callie had been amazed at this explanation.

"Did he tell you this was the reason for the name?" Sonny nodded with a small smile.

"Not in those words exactly, but it was clear that was what he meant."

"What about your other name; Blackbones? Does that have a story as well?" Callie asked. Sonny chuckled for a moment.

"Yes but not as meaningful as my first name. Blackbones was more of a joke. Many of our last names are meant to sound like old-time pirate names. We're scavengers, picking at bones and we're always doing so under the cover of darkness."

"The Sonny Blackbones name has just as interesting a story as the man who has it." Callie said. Sonny laughed.

She loved the sound of his voice. It was calming. She had known many men that presented themselves as a leader, but few of them really had that aura of leadership to them as Sonny had. Above all, he had earned the respect and loyalty of his people. Sonny wasn't talking about being a leader, he was showing it, through his actions, his care for others. Sonny was the very image of what it meant to be a Pirates had found a true diamond in the rough when they elected Sonny as their chief.

She was ripped from her trail of thought as she heard a tap on her balcony door. She walked to open it but took a step back as Stevens, the Pirates Striker, entered.

"Please Callie, we need your help." Steven said, he was carrying someone in his arms, wrapped in a black cloak. "I can't risk taking him to the ship like this." Callie quickly ushered them in before she closed the door and pulled the blinds shut. Stevens walked over to her sofa and laid down the person he was carrying. "He's bleeding badly." Stevens looked worried as he pulled the cloak aside. Callie was horrified when she saw who it was; Sonny. The bandages Stevens had wrapped him in were now soaked with blood and Sonny was very pale and unresponsive.

Callie's survival instincts kicked in. She was not having Sonny bleed to death on her couch.

"Close the doors and shut the curtains." She ordered and Stevens did so. Sonny was sweating from the severity of the wound, and he made a sound that indicated pain. Callie took a pair of scissors and cut loose the blood soaked bandages. "Do you have anything that will numb the pain? I will need to stitch this wound up." Stevens nodded as he pulled a small syringe from inside his uniform.

"This will knock him out for a while." He said, injecting it into Sonny. Callie nodded as Sonny looked up with glassy eyes. He was running a fever and trying to say something.

"Corso… Bennett… Archie… They need help." Sonny managed. He is going into shock. Stevens nodded.

"He will need to rest, and a blood transfusion." He said.

"Do you know his blood type?" She asked. Stevens nodded.

I'm a match." He said. "But we're sitting ducks here and Sonny is in no condition to return to the ship." Callie looked at him.

"You two are staying here." She said. "Don't go out and you'll be fine. No one knows you're here."

"Let me know what kind of food you need and contact the ship if you need something from there. Have them deliver it to me. We can't risk Sonny being captured like this. For now, consider this your home." She knelt down next to Sonny. Let's take care of Sonny, then we can worry about the rest."

Corso had a splitting headache when he woke up and not just from the concussion he might have. They were prisoners to Technoid. At least Sonny escaped. To only see Artie and Bennett with him and knowing Sonny was still out there, made Corso hopeful it would not take long before he would locate their whereabouts and organize a rescue. He just hoped Sonny would not come personally. Now more than ever, he needed to stay hidden. Technoid already had him and he knew he was facing torture to reveal where Sonny was. That wouldn't happen. Corso was determined to give his own life if it meant Sonny stayed safe.

"How are you feeling?" Bennett asked him, sounding worried. Corso groaned as he sat up on the bunk bed they placed him on.

"I'm fine, just a headache from banging my head." He said, looking around the cell they were in. "How are you two?" He asked. Bennett and Artie raised their thumbs. Corso nodded at them. "Where's Sonny?"

"I saw him pull himself into the air vents. He got away." Artie told him. Corso nodded. Sonny being safe was what mattered the most. He was interrupted when the cell was opened and Duke Maddox entered.

"Gentlemen." He greeted. Corso looked at him, taking the lead in talking.

"What do you want?" He asked. Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I want. Where is Sonny Blackbones?" He asked. Corso looked at him as a sly grin formed on his face.

"He got away?" Corso struggled not to laugh. "You got all of us but not him?" Duke Maddox wasn't pleased.

"He got away but that won't last. It seems he was shot in the ventilation ducts. We detected a lot of blood. He might be dying. I need to talk to him before that happens." Bennett and Artie looked at each other.

"With all due respect Your Excellency… I don't think Sonny wants to talk to you." Bennett said, looking at Maddox sceptically. Artie nodded.

"No offence but you did a lot to make him distrust you." He added.

"What do you want anyway?" Corso asked. Duke Maddox looked at them with a narrowed eye.

"Have it your way." He said, clapping his hands as several guards entered. "Put them in separate interrogation rooms and don't stop until they've talked. One of you will crack and tell me where I can find Sonny." The three of them shared a worried look. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Back at Callie, Stevens had established contact with the Black Manta through a secure connection he had rigged on Callie's computer. They were in Callies bedroom where Sonny was resting after a blood transfusion.

"We're online, Sonny. You can talk to them now." Sonny nodded as he carefully sat up.

"Hawkins, what's the status?"

"Grim. Corso, Bennett and Artie are all imprisoned by Technoid. Bennett managed to activate his safety beacon, so we know where they are." Sonny nodded.

"Send me the location and any available maps of the building. I will have a look at how we can get in." He said. Hawkins nodded.

"Right away. Should I notify the third extraction team?"

"Yes, have them stand by. As soon as I've had a closer look, we will go in." Stevens looked at Hawkins through the screen. Hawkins had called Davidson, the third member of the team and team medic, to his side.

"You're not going anywhere with that torn muscle of yours. Stay hidden until it heals enough to make it safe for you to return to the ship. They're looking for you, and there is a chance they manage to force some answers out of Corso, Bennett or Archie." Sonny nodded.

"Relocate the Black Manta. I will secure a new private astro port to stay. When that's done, report to Stevens. We need to find a way to free them."

"Got it." With that, Hawkins ended the transmission. Stevens looked at Sonny somewhat uneasy.

"He's right, you're not in any shape to do a rescue mission." He said. "You can barely walk." Callie nodded. She took Sonny's hand in hers and gently pushed him back down as she could see tiny drops of sweat on his forehead.

"You're not capable to go out to free them like this." She tried. Sonny looked away. He knew them all to be right. Still, he felt he had to do something. Without Corso, he felt strangely helpless. The Pirates were used to getting captured, but usually, it was Sonny alone that was taken. Now, it was Sonny's closest men that were captive and Sonny had to rely on a new team whom he had not worked much with before. When it came to Corso, it was even worse. Sonny and Corso shared a cabin on board, that was how close they were. With Corso gone, Sonny felt out of place. Corso would always help him calm down, be it through an intense workout, combat training or even just figuring out new tactics for their missions. They sometimes became very intimate, Corso even combined speaking in a low voice, while applying pressure to certain muscles in his back to calm him. Corso was his lifeline to reality. He had lost count of all the times Corso had interrupted bad memories from the past, and pulled him back to the present simply by saying his name.

"This is my fault." Sonny whispered. "I should have ended the search sooner." He covered his eyes. Seeing Sonny like this was new to Callie. Despite his strength, Sonny felt weak without his closest friends. Sonny clenched his fists. "They're probably being interrogated about my location right now… and I've seen the results of Technoid's… techniques. We have to get them out of there, fast." Stevens put a hand to his shoulder.

"We will find them and we will free them." He said. "This is hard, I understand. It's the first time they've been captured while you escape." Sonny nodded.

"I can't make a plan till I have all the information, Stevens. We will find them and free them." He said. Stevens nodded. Sonny winced as he moved and his body was pulling at the torn muscle. Callie carefully put her hands on his chest.

"We can't do anything right now. You must rest, until the muscle heals." She said. Sonny wanted to protest but Callie' s glare shut him up. With a small smile, Sonny raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll listen to you for now but as soon as I'm able, we free my friends." Stevens looked at him.

Can we go in as soon as we have viewed the plans? The longer they stay there, the bigger the chance Technoid gets what they want." Sonny nodded.

"Do you have the plans of the building?" He asked. Stevens nodded and pulled it up on a smaller laptop that he handed to Sonny.

"See for yourself. You would get in just fine but getting back out is not going to happen. Especially not like this." Sonny nodded slowly.

"Then how do you suggest we do this?" He asked. Stevens had pulled his mask off and Callie could see he was a fairly young man, possibly early in his early twenties.

"I suggest you lead this operation but from here." He said. "You must stay hidden for now, but you are also the one among us that has the most experience with climbing ventilation ducts at this point. You also know Technoids security systems like the back of your hand. If you could guide us through the ducts, we may get them out tonight." Sonny nodded before he looked at the plan and a small smile formed on his face.

"The sooner they are safe, the better. I know what Technoid is capable off. Tell Team three to be ready in six hours. That's when security is at its weakest, because of the watch shift. We should be able to enter without too much trouble. We may need to steal an access card to the cell area. Stevens, you will be my contact on the ground. Davidson and Hawkins handle the hacking and Team Three; Kate,Otis and Cameron will be doing the breakin." Stevens nodded.

"Are you using the same method as when we freed the Obia ambassadors?" He asked. Sonny smiled slightly, he remembered their daughter, Tia, had shown some great pirate skills. Callie nodded.

"Sounds like this is quite a change for you." She said.

"True." Sonny nodded. "Usually, it has been me that ends up being caught. I'm still trying to adjust." Callie tried to hide a smile.

"Is this a situation that Sonny Blackbones is not on top of?" She teased. This produced a smile on the Pirate Chief's face.

"Excuse me for being human." He joked. Callie could not hold back her laugh anymore, and her infectious laughter pulled Sonny in.

At the Technoid prison, in a small interrogation room, Corso wiped the blood from under his nose.

"You tin cans really don't know any better techniques then beating, do you?" He said. This angered the interrogation leader.

"Where is Sonny Blackbones?" He asked. Corso looked him straight in the eyes.

"Like I'll tell you. Do you really think he'll be somewhere I know?" The human interrogation leader seemed to get where this was going. He took a chair and sat down in front of Corso.

"You're still his right hand man, surely, you must know where he is hiding?"

"I don't. Standard security measures." Corso looked at him fiercely. "And we won't try to contact him so you can track it. We're not dumb. And neither is Sonny. You're not getting to him. He's safe and there's nothing you can do about it." The interrogation leader grinned.

"I take it you have not seen what happened in the air vents." He said as Corso looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" The interrogation leader pulled out a small laptop in front of Corso and played up a video file. Corso could see Sonny enter the air vents and turn back to check on them.

"Sonny, you fool. Why did you do that?" Corso muttered. He then saw the laser blast that grazed Sonny, causing him to fall against the wall. He saw Sonny clutch the injured muscle, trying to stop the bleeding. Then, Stevens arrived. Corso saw him talk to Sonny, pull out some bandages and wrap them around Sonny's wound. He saw Sonny move his lips. Corso had been trained during his military service to read lips, and managed to see what Sonny was saying. He realised they were talking in Ancient Shiloh, the native language of the Pirates. Sonny probably knew there were cameras around.

He's not at the ship. He can't reach it in that state. They have taken him somewhere to recover.

Corso knew this was not necessarily true, but if he could mislead Technoid a bit, he was willing to do so. He was very familiar with this game and he always played to win. Still, Corso was worried about the injury Sonny sustained. It was clear that he was unconscious when Stevens carried him out. Corso hoped Sonny was alright. Until then, he had to hold tight.

Back at her home, Callie was waking. Sonny had slept next to her as Stevens felt this would be the best place for him. Callie smiled as she got up. Sonny opened his eyes as she got out of bed.

"Time for work already?" He asked. Callie nodded.

"That's the price of fame. A star reporter like me has little down time." She said. Sonny nodded.

"Much like a Pirate's life I imagine." He joked. Callie chuckled.

"I guess it can be compared to a certain point."

"Had a nice sleep?" Sonny made a face as he moved slightly and stretched the injured muscle.

"I slept well, for once. Must be the company." Callie sat down next to him for a second.

"Maybe it was my amazing herbal tea." She said with a wink. Sonny looked at her.

"Never really figured that could really help."

"How is the wound?" Callie asked as she looked at him.

"Better but still sore."

"You slept like a brick." Callie waved goodbye as she made her way out of the apartment to work.

At the Technoid prison, Stevens and Davison were making arrangements to enter with Sonny's directions. Stevens gave them all information Sonny passed on to him from the bed. Sonny had tried to get up to have a shower but that upset the wound too much. Stevens had to bandage up the stitches again. Sonny was now resting on the bed again.

"As soon as Corso is freed, have them all brought here, he will know how to stitch this tighter." Sonny said. Stevens nodded.

"They are ready to enter the cell block." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Take it nice and easy. The map is marked, but I'm not finding any air vents leading to their cell. Bring a laser to make one yourselves." He said as he laid back and the team made their way inside.

Corso checked the bruise across his working eye for the umpteenth time. He hated those damn robots. But at least, Sonny was safe. Bennett had pulled out his harmonica, and started playing. Artie was sitting in a corner.

"How will we ever get out of here?" He asked. Corso didn't say anything. He heard a noise above their heads.

"Quiet Artie." He hushed and a few seconds later, he saw a face in the air vent, making him grin. "Looks like the rescue party is here." The Pirates made their way out of the opened vent.

"Good to see you Kate." Corso smiled as he made his way into the duct.

"Likewise. Did you enjoy your stay?" Corso saw Kate grin behind her mask.

"Let's just go." Corso said.

Sonny woke up as his headset came to life.

Sonny, they're free. Where do we take them?

"The Black Manta, make sure they're not bugged. After that, bring them over here. Tell Corso to bring some medical supplies."

Will do. How are you holding up?

"Good enough, just taking the time to rest." With that, Sonny ended the call. As soon as it did, he received a new one from… someone he didn't expect.

"Clamp?" Sonny answered.

I hope I am not disturbing you.

Clamp said, sounding worried.

"Not at all. What do you need?" Sonny could tell from Clamps voice that something was up.

I got a message from Dame Simbai for you. And it's not just her.

Sonny frowned.

"Please explain." He said.

Dame Simbai asked me to reach you on behalf of Duke Maddox.

Sonny couldn't hide his surprise.

"Allow me to obscure the connection first and call in my backup team to witness the call." He said eventually. Clamp was worried.

Your back up team? Where are Corso, Bennett and Artie?

"They got caught by Technoid at the old Netherball sphere. There is flux activity again, it seems someone has continued Bleylocks wheeling and dealing with multi flux. I got all available men on it. I got to safety, but a laser grazed my right side and tore a muscle. For now, I'm in hiding while recuperating from this injury. I received word that Corso, Bennett and Artie have been freed and are on their way here. Corso will help me recover with his medical knowledge.

Sounds like you've been through a lot, Sonny. Are you okay?

Sonny grinned,

"It takes more than a torn muscle to stop me." He answered. Sonny had sent a message to his team; to flank him until Corso, Bennett and Artie returned. Now, his men showed up, and Sonny obscured the background of his surroundings.

Are you protecting someone?

Clamp asked, noticing his actions.

"Yes and for now the one offering me shelter needs to stay hidden from Technoid." Sonny saw Stevens giving the thumbs up, meaning the line was now secure.

"Ok Clamp, put them through." Sonny tensed as he accepted the conversation from Dame Simbai. She would not do this unless it was for a good reason. As the image cleared, Dame Simbai appeared flanked by Duke Maddox.

I'm sorry to intrude on you like this Sonny, I understand that you're injured?

She asked, sounding worried.

"I'll be fine." Sonny's said as gaze landed on Duke Maddox. "Your Excellency, I understand you wanted to speak to me?" He asked.

Thanks for accepting this call, especially after our latest spat.

Maddox said as Sonny frowned.

"You won't be able to track me through this call anyway."

Duke Maddox nodded slowly. Sonny decided to take a good look at him. His arch enemy looked tired and worn. Sonny had never seen Duke Maddox like this before and his intuition told him this was the reason for the Duke reaching out to him.

I..I need your help

Sonny looked at him.

"My help? With what?" He asked. Duke Maddox looked at him.

I will need to sit down to tell you this Sonny. Though you might already have an idea.

Sonny looked at him, realizing how much of an old and defeated man Maddox was.

"Tell me what's going on and I might consider helping you. But I do want something in return." Sonny said. Duke Maddox nodded.

Fair enough

"Now that we are on the same page here; what do you need my help with?"

Corso, Bennett and Artie had made it back to Callies apartment after their visit to The Black Manta's new astro port. They silently entered the apartment at the same time as Callie came home. She smiled as she entered and saw them. Corso signaled to be quiet as Sonny was on cloaked call and they did not want to expose their current location. Corso was worried about Sonny's torn muscle. He had brought the necessary items to help. The call lasted for a long while, and Corso had Bennett and Artie scan the entire apartment for bugs while they waited. As the call was ended. Corso knocked a signal on the bedroom door.

"All clear." Sonny called and Corso opened the door.

"Sonny!" He called as Sonny rose and embraced him.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked, looking at the bruising around his eye with worry. Corso nodded.

"A little banged up but nothing I haven't been through before." He said. "How about you?" Sonny smiled at him.

"I'll be fine but I might need your special touch." He joked. Corso nodded.

"I'll take care of it." He said as Bennett and Artie entered the room and embraced Sonny as well. Callie noticed how much more at ease Sonny was once his regular team was with him. "Stevens, return to your duties on the Ship and put all available people on that cursed sphere again." He ordered. "My usual team takes over from here." Stevens nodded.

"Alright. Enjoy having your team back. Good luck on the new mission." He said.

"New mission?" Corso looked at Sonny confused. Sonny nodded.

"This mission is big and it pushes the urgency to do this interview with Callie as well. Time will be of the essence." He explained. Corso looked at him sceptically.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like it?" He said. Sonny looked at him.

"Because you won't. The one who requested our help, is none other than Duke Maddox himself. The mission is one of the biggest we have taken on. Duke Maddox figured out he's nothing more than a pawn in his own company and it's up to figure out who's pulling the strings. If we can solve this, and return Duke Maddox the power of his own company, he will officially and fully pardon all of us." Sonny looked at everyone in the room, their faces aghast.

"The Pirates will finally have their freedom returned to them."


	3. DJoks surprise

Corso looked at Sonny, aghast.

"You can't be serious." He said, crossing his arms. "The Pirates working for Duke Maddox… Why don't we all go apply for jobs at Technoid while we're at it? We all know how great that turned out." Corso said, not hiding his contempt for this new mission.

"Corso…" Sonny sighed. "The two of us need to talk." Corso was having none of it.

"Just tell me why. Why are you betraying your own values like this?" He asked. Sonny took a few deep breaths to calm himself before addressing his second in command.

"I'll explain everything. Trust me, it's the best decision." He started.

"Like that decision to trust Bleylock to keep his word?" Corso harshly retorted. Sonny took a deep breath as he clenched his fists, his patience nearly at an end.

"Corso, Sit DOWN! You and I are going to talk this out right now." He ordered fiercely. Corso slowly obeyed, arms still crossed. The intensity in Sonny's voice caused Bennett to tap Artie on the shoulder.

"That's our cue to leave." He said as Artie nodded and they both left. Once they were gone, Sonny looked at Corso, to see if he could make out his friend's thoughts. There seemed to be a lot and none of them good.

"Let's just set aside what I think personally; It's a huge mission Sonny, it will take a lot of time, not to mention a lot of risk." Sonny nodded.

"True, but the pros outweigh the cons." He tried. Corso just sighed and nodded.

"Fine. You're the boss." Sonny smiled encouragingly at his friend.

"Until I heal from this injury, we better focus on the interviews with Callie." He said, trying to move on. "It will be broken into segments so I can give time to singular points."

"Sonny, the galaxy wants to hear you speak up. And after the interview, the eyes of the Galaxy are on you, this time for other reasons than the wanted poster." Sonny nodded. He had a lot of time to consider what this could lead to. The opportunities were endless. Maybe this time, they could finally put an end to the misery that had lasted far too long and close the book on some of the mess the Flux Wars had left in its wake. Sonny's transmitter beeped and he answered the call; D'jok. Corso could see the smile that formed on his friends face when he saw his son.

"Hey Dad. I was wondering if you had some time to meet with Mei and me this weekend. We got something to tell you." Sonny looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, D'jok. I have to lay low at the moment. I tore a muscle during a mission." D'Jok winched as his father told him that.

"Is it bad?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

"No but I can't really go anywhere until it heals." Sonny said to calm his son. D'Jok nodded.

"When are you doing the next interview with Callie?" He asked as Sonny . Don't tell anyone but I am hiding at Callie's apartment until further notice. D'Jok nodded.

"Can Mei and I come over before you do the footage? I really don't want to wait with telling you this." D'jok asked as Sonny raised his eyebrow.

"What happened? Did you catch a particularly large trout?" Sonny said, knowing his son was on a fishing trip.

"Not going to tell you over the phone Dad, so you can stop fishing for information." D'Jok laughed.

"I don't need to do that." Sonny told his son. D'Jok raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so Dad." He said. Sonny smiled.

"I 'll send Bennett and Artie to meet you." He said.

"Ok Dad, see you soon." With that, D'jok ended the call. Corso smirked and made no attempt to hide it. This made Sonny smile as well, at this point just happy his friend wasn't angry any more.

"Ok, I was angling for a reaction." He said. Corso started laughing. After he was finished, he noticed Sonny was rubbing his chin.

"I wonder what he wants to tell me." He muttered.

"It's probably something good, don't worry about it." Corso gently said. But Sonny rose from the bed, went over to the computer to check something. Being a Pirate had earned Sonny access to some documents that others couldn't get to. Sonny quickly logged in to check all files he could find on D'jok and also Mei. A few minutes later, a big smile formed on his face.

"Corso, how long has it been since we had a celebration of any sort?" Sonny asked. Corso creased his forehead in taught.

"Too long for me to remember, why?" He asked. Sonny smiled.

"We have a good cause for one tonight." He said. Corso looked at him.

"You got some good news?" Corso asked. Sonny smiled.

"I would say so." He said. Corso looked at him.

"Let me guess, you are not going to tell me yet?" He said. Sonny still smiled as he logged out and closed the laptop.

"Later, Corso." He said. "You got some stitching to do." Corso got his medical equipment.

"Lying down or standing up?" He asked as he looked at his friend who removed his bandages. Sonny laid down as carefully as he could. "Anything to kill the pain?" Corso offered.

"No, let's do it without. I can manage." Sonny said, making Corso sigh.

"Your call, tough guy." Corso said as Sonny took a few deep breaths to relax.

"Alright, I'm good to go…"

Callie had shown the first segment of the interview to her boss just like she and Sonny agreed. Her boss looked at her.

"This is absolutely brilliant, Callie. This is the scoop of the year and Sonny relaxed and comfortable, with his righthand man behind him so they can't claim you're forcing it out of him." He said. Callie smiled.

"It was a very special night, I can assure you that." She said. "And this is only the first part." She said. Her boss looked at her.

"He has agreed to do more?" He said. Callie nodded. "The things he wants to share have to be backed up by evidence. That takes time. It will be over several segments as he wants to address issues one by one. It's really something else to interview him. I keep looking for signs of deception, but I have found none." Her boss nodded.

"I doubt you will." He said. "I'll tell you something; I have my own, personal reasons for wanting the Pirates to give their side of the story." Callie looked at him.

"I am not sure I understand." She said, somewhat confused. Her boss stood up and walked over to the window of his office. With his back turned on her and in a low voice, he began to explain why he wanted the Pirates to be allowed to counter Technoid's allegations towards them. Callie could not help her mouth from dropping open when her boss was finished.

"I don't know what to say." She said. Her boss turned towards her again.

"I try to keep it a secret. Sonny may not know who I am but I just might have a piece of the puzzle he's trying to solve." With that her boss pulled out two envelopes from his desk. Callie could see that one was marked;

The pawn, and the other. The shadow behind the throne.

"What an odd phrase." She said. Callie looked at him.

"Don't worry, it's not for you, Sonny knows the meaning of this." He said. "It has to do with the Flux Wars. What happened to a planet named Ascaron, and in many ways, where all the things that is destroying Technoid from inside started. Sonny is close to solving this. He may not know yet but he is the one that will bring back the peace to the Pirates."

"How do you know all this?" Callie asked. Her boss looked at her intently. "The Pirates' Council of Elders. One of them has the ability to predict things. The minute Sonny joined them he knew that the rightful leader had arrived. Sonny is still unaware of this but there were special protocols put in place to assure his safety and training. Sonny is more protected than even his own personal crew knows."

Callie nodded slowly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked. Her boss nodded.

"Which is why you must make sure that Sonny is able to escape whoever is trying to find him. It is not just the Pirates that are done for if the real perpetrator of this mess find them. It is all of us, the entire galaxy."

Mei felt slightly nauseous as she got ready to leave with D'Jok. Her body was adjusting to the little life growing inside her, and D'Jok was a bit too eager to tell his father he was a grandfather to be.

"Slow down D'Jok, you're making me dizzy." She complained. D'Jok smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I guess being a father-to-be just makes me nervous and I really want to tell Dad."

"You know, you could just have told him over the phone." Mei said. D'Jok shook his head.

"Not this kind of news Mei, we are heading over to Callie right now." Mei nodded before she ran to the toilet to vomit.

After a little while, Artie and Bennett them up. D'Jok was suspicious as he entered the car.

"Has he figured it out yet?" He asked Bennett.

"Not that I know. And Corso's pretty clueless as well." Bennett answered. D'Jok nodded.

"Seems he didn't check things this time." He said. Artie smiled.

"I wouldn't underestimate your old man." He said. "I know I once did." Bennett chuckled.

"And that got you barraged with pillows." He said. D'Jok laughed.

"Who started the pillow fight?" He asked. Bennett laughed.

"Artie did." He answered. "He threw a pillow at me and missed, hitting Corso instead. You can figure out what happened next."

"Oops." Mei smiled as she imagined the pillow hitting Corso. "Let me guess, Corso sought revenge?" Artie laughed.

"He missed and ended up hitting Sonny. Wich led to a pillow fight. I never figured the two oldest of us being so set on revenge." D'Jok Chuckled.

"I am so going to hold this over them." He said. Bennett and Artie looked at him.

"No, you won't!" They both said at the same time.

"If Corso hears we told this, we're toast." Artie said.

"Correction; you're toast." Bennett stated. Artie pouted.

"Yeah Yeah, always pick on the assistant, what else is new?"

Sonny hid in the shadows on Callie's balcony. To avoid detection, he had left his red jacket inside, and just put on his black pullover and hood, in combination with the goggles. They allowed him to see heat signatures on the ground. The torn muscle still hurt when he moved but Sonny was used to pain and was not bothered by it. Corso had stitched it tightly, so it would heal faster. The cool breeze helped him clear his head. Corso had gone down the fire escape to make sure the coast was clear when D'Jok and Mei arrived. Sonny managed a small smile when his thoughts wandered off to the surprise D'Jok planned to spring on him. D'Jok was learning the Pirate trade fast but he still had more to do if he wanted to outsmart Sonny Blackbones. He would be busy enough, with the baby coming.

A baby; Sonny smiled at the thought. It didn't make him feel old to know that he was a grandfather to be. If anything, Sonny felt excited. He had missed out on D'Jok's entire childhood and most of his teenage years. With this baby, Sonny was determined to be a very present grandfather. Sonny could see Corso return, and he looked worried.

"Sonny, we may have a problem." He said.

It was late at night, and Callie was walking home. She felt exhausted, but the day was not over yet. She had agreed with Sonny to do the second interview today. When she was out, Sonny and Corso worked on other things, including Sonny's injury. It was ironic that Sonny, being the one that escaped capture, was the one that ended up with the most serious injury. As she walked towards the main entrance of her apartment someone grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the shadows. Callie was close to screaming when she saw the bracelet.

"Sonny?" She said as she saw Sonny was dressed in a cloak, hood and goggles. Sonny placed a finger in front of his lips to signal her to be silent. He handed her some binoculars and pointed. The Technodroids were not easy to spot but the binoculars helped. Callie understood why Sonny was worried. He kept a lookout, and Callie could see he was still not ready to make an attempt to reach his ship. Sonny was going more on sheer willpower than anything else. What little strength he had was leaving him fast. She needed to get him back inside, and fast.

Soon, Corso joined them.

"It's not us they came for. There has been some disturbance a few apartments down but let us be silent anyway, just in case." He said. Sonny nodded and they slowly made their way back inside.

"Corso, warn Bennett and Artie, tell them to use plan seven to enter and then wait for their arrival." Sonny ordered. Corso nodded. He was about to execute the order when he noticed the tiny drops of sweat on Sonny's forehead. Corso went to the kitchen and filled up a tall glass with some nice potent painkiller. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see Sonny had misjudged his own ability to perform and he was paying for it.

Sonny leaned his head backwards, waiting for the pain to subside. He felt Corso touch his shoulder lightly.

"Here." Corso said as he handed him the glass. Sonny looked at him.

"Painkillers, really?" He sounded rather indignant. Corso couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Sonny, we both know you should not have been taking that walk." He said. "I know better than to argue with you but I can tell, from looking at you that you look very pale and the drops of sweat are selling you out. You're in pain so take some goddamn painkillers before D'Jok and Mei get here." Sonny could only nod as he downed the glass. "Taught so." Sonny said nothing but the glare he shot his second in command made it clear this wasn't the end of this.

Sometime later, Sonny looked at the questions for the second part.

"Anything you would like to add?" Callie asked as she saw him read through it.

"No need, we covered all of it." Sonny answered. Callie remembered the two envelopes her boss had asked her to give him.

"I almost forgot. My boss told me to hand you these. He said you would know what it all meant, that this is evidence you need to finalize something big." Sonny looked puzzled as Callie handed him the envelopes.

Corso looked over his shoulder.

"The pawn and the shadow behind the throne… What does that mean?" He asked.

It's code Corso. Protocol A, Section X." Sonny answered intensely. Corso gasped.

"Section X? That means it's about…" He started. Sonny nodded.

"It confirms my suspicions. This goes back all the way to the start of the Flux Wars." Corso got a strange look on his face when Sonny said this. He saw how Corso was shutting off.

"Corso?" Sonny asked softly. He knew all too well how this affected his friend. Corso swallowed.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute to compose myself." He said, voice shaking.

"Take your time." Sonny answered. Corso nodded and withdrew to the bedroom to collect himself. Callie wanted to follow him, but Sonny grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Corso was just reminded of a very dark part of his life. Give him some space." He said. Callie looked at him.

"He looked downright haunted." She said. Sonny nodded.

"Corso has some inner demons that he needs to deal with. He might decide to share later but not right now." He said. There was some noise over at the balcony door. Sonny froze and Callie saw him go for his laser gun.

"Relax Sonny, it's just us!" Bennett came in and waved for Mei and D'Jok to follow. Artie came in last, pulled the curtains shut and closed the door. Corso had come back into the room and Sonny looked at him sympathetically.

"Better?" He asked, still sounding slightly worried.

"I'll be fine." Corso answered before turning to Mei, who looked slightly green.

"How about you?" Corso asked after he looked at Sonny, who smiled.

"She's fine. Right, D'jok?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. D'Jok smiled.

"Yes, Dad; congratulations. You are going to be a grandfather."

A grandchild.

"That's a reason for celebration." Sonny smiled as he hugged Mei carefully.

After a bit of small talk and a light celebration of the next generation, Mei did Sonny's make up for the cameras, and they were ready to go.

It was late in the night before they were done. Callie found that hearing Sonny talk had a very calming effect. He never boasted about anything. He showed proof of the accusations and claims he put forth. Mei sat in the shadows and leaned on D'Jok's shoulder with a smile. Callie was happy for them. She had witnessed the news of the grandchild. Sonny was clearly happy about it but she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind about this. As they ended the sequence, Sonny got up to see D'Jok and Mei off. She could see how he gently supported Mei. There was a strong bond between him and his daughter in law as well as with his son.

Corso, Bennett, and Artie took them home. Sonny and Callie were alone now. Callie went to the kitchen and put on some tea. She noticed that Sonny was near her.

"Want some company?" He asked.

I would not mind at all." Callie smiled. "Tea?" She offered.

"Yes please." Sonny answered as he carefully sat down at the small kitchen table and Callie poured him a cup. As she handed it to him, her fingers grazed his hand. It felt like she had gotten an electric shock. Sonny noticed. She took her own cup, and sat down opposite of him. She looked at him, Sonny had closed his eyes as he took a big sip of the tea. As he opened them again, Callie couldn't keep herself from looking at his lips. Sonny noticed.

"Callie?" He sounded insecure for a second. This made Callie snap out of it. She stood up.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just tired." Sonny nodded. As Callie proceeded to rinse her cup in cold water, she failed to see that Sonny had gotten up and next to her. When she turned around, she looked straight into his eyes. Those hazels… Callie could have sworn they worked as tractor beams. He was also standing very close to her. Callie knew she shouldn't, but this was stronger than her. Without thinking, she leaned in, and snuck in a kiss. Her hands were on his shoulders and now they touched his neck, fingers sliding through his hair. Sonny didn't stop her. His hands caressed her face as he made the kiss deeper. They both failed to notice that the other Pirates had returned. Corso peeked in the kitchen door. A smile formed on his face at what he saw.

"Hold off on entering the kitchen. Let's give them some space."

"Right on the kitchen table?" Bennett couldn't help but ask.

"Not quite like that. Let's leave them at it. They're both adults who need the break. Lord knows Sonny does." Corso said.

In the kitchen, Sonny and Callie were in a world of their own. Neither of them had broken the kiss. What started off innocently, had led to a deep hunger within both of them. Callie barely even registered the strong arms that held her until they had to stop to catch their breath. Callie looked at Sonny.

"Wow." Callie said as Sonny could do nothing but smile.

"You said it." Sonny answered. Callie felt herself blush. Sonny himself looked slightly red as well.

"Can't say I regret it. You're a good kisser, Sonny Blackbones." Callie said. She felt him pull her into a warm hug.

"I hope you understand this isn't how I usually act. Corso would get real annoyed real fast." Sonny said.

"Speaking of whom, shouldn't they be back by now?" Callie asked. Sonny heard a suppressed snigger.

"Looks like they already are. This evening's going to be fun." He mused.

"Not feeling tired anymore?" Callie teased.

"I will have to go through the information in the envelopes anyway. Something tells me it's important to look into quickly." Sonny said as Callie nodded.

"We've seen your interventions before. I trust you. Besides, no one can kiss that well and be a bad guy." She said. Sonny chuckled.

"If you say so…"

At Technoid HQ, Duke Maddox stared in shock at the report from the Sphere. Someone was still having a flux collecting operation there. Could it be the Pirates? Unlikely. Sonny Blackbones did not want Multiflux to exist so Duke Maddox did not believe this was Sonny's work. But then who could be behind it?

"Your Excellency?" Someone asked.

"Yes?" Duke Maddox asked, looking up. His security droid stood in front of him with an envelope.

"You requested information on who could be trying to take your place." Duke Maddox took the envelope and opened it. A picture fell out.

"That's not possible." A terrified Duke Maddox whispered as he saw the picture.

At Callie's apartment, Sonny, Corso and Callie had opened the envelope that said The Pawn; a file, with a picture of a familiar face attached.

"If it isn't General Bleylock. The galaxy is just full of surprises, isn't it?" Sonny said as he opened the file. Corso shook his head.

"Not really. We always suspected he had something to do with the Flux Wars. Only difference is that now we have a file that can back it all up." Corso said. Sonny creased his brow in taught.

"One thing though bothers me; the name of the file. General Bleylock is listed as Nothing more than a pawn. But this… " Sonny took the envelope marked 'The Shadow behind the Throne' "Might be the Mastermind." Sonny opened the envelope It contained a disc, a file with a message taped on a sticky note addressed to Sonny. He quickly read through it. He looked at Corso and handed him the disc, who placed it in Callie's computer. "Let's see what is on this." He said as they watched the files on the disk.

Much of the material was from the Flux Wars, locations of several Technoid factories all across the galaxy including the planet Ascaron, which had exploded under mysterious circumstances, causing the death of millions. Corso was having a hard time watching it and seeing the list of people listed as killed in the explosion seemed to break him as he started shaking, holding his head. Sonny carefully placed his hand on Corso's shoulder. As soon as the list ended, Sonny looked at Corso.

"This… this is proof of what happened. I'm all that's left. They're gone." Corso whispered, looking through his fingers as he still covered his face. "All gone… Because of me… "

"It is not your fault Corso. You did what you could." Bennett tried. Sonny could hear the suppressed sobs from his second in command.

"Could we have a moment alone?" He asked. Everyone nodded and exited the room. "Corso?" Sonny asked carefully as he pulled Corso to his chest and just held him close. Sonny couldn't imagine what Corso felt. The only knowledge Sonny had of his traumas were the many nightmares that haunted his friend through the years. Sharing a cabin had Sonny be there for the worst of it. He had seen Corso battling invisible attackers, reliving seeing his close friends be shot down by merciless droids. That world was so far away from the relative safety he had lived. They were different in many ways but in some, so similar that one could mistake them for twins. As Corso's shaking slowly subsided, Sonny carefully let go of him. Corso looked up, his normal eye showing signs of tears.

"Thanks. I needed that one. He said, voice thick

"Anytime." Sonny smiled as Corso took a deep breath.

"What else is in that file?" He asked, wanting to get back to business. Sonny grabbed the file.

"This has possibly the identity of the mastermind behind the whole war." Corso nodded.

"Whoever that bastard is, they have destroyed many lives. If they are still around they must be found and stopped at all costs." He growled. Sonny agreed.

"Let's have a look." He said as he opened the file. Both of them were prepared for most things but not for what they found.

"It can't be. Not him." Corso was in total disbelief. Sonny stared at the picture.

"So, Dame Simbai was right all these years, after all." He said. "There is a mole in the Flux Society and he is in a very dangerous position." With that, Bennett and Artie were called back in.

"I don't like the look of this." Artie said as he saw Sonny and Corso's faces.

"We have a big problem on our hands." Sonny said.

"You know who the shadow behind the throne is?" Bennett asked. Sonny nodded, and showed them the picture. Callie gasped when she saw the image; it showed Brim Balarius, the Grandmaster of the Flux society.

A/N: What can I say? I love dramatic endings.

The idea for this is largely inspired by season one, where Dame Simbai said that she suspected a mole in the Flux Society.

Since then, I have always had some suspicion towards Brim Balarius.

I felt him to be too sceptical, and not seeking a peaceful solution like the rest of them.

The image of him in season 3 where he saw the Flux Explosion on Akillian further raised my suspicion against him.

And since it is known that Bleylock learned about D'Jok being Sonny's son from a member of the Flux Society, it was either Dame Simbai or someone else that was the mole.

I choose to go with Sonny's sixth sense here, and since he chose to trust her, I found someone else informed Bleylock of this matter.

As for the events that happened on planet Ascaron,the war there and how this ties in with Corso's past, will all come up later.

And for the kiss in the kitchen.

We will see, it may just lead to something even deeper for Sonny.

A big big thanks and shoutout to Paranoidgirl for the beta reading and the many wonderful ideas she gave me. You are quickly becoming my muse and I hope to soon see a new galactik football fic from you.

If you like the story, please drop me a review.


	4. The Dare

Weeks had passed, and things were starting to fall into a routine at Callie's apartment.

Corso and Sonny had started to do the work involved with rebuilding strength in the muscle Sonny had torn. It had been painful to watch the first few times. Corso had helped Sonny with some exercises that looked extremely painful. Callie was always amazed at how the two read and communicated without words. Corso would push Sonny very close to the breaking point and hold it for a designated number of seconds before he would help Sonny back into a position that took the strain off the muscle. After the exercises were done, Corso would use a Health Scanner to check Sonny. So far, the results were encouraging.

Corso and Sonny had made the decision to take it further this evening by going on a jog together,outdoors. Callie and the others were holding their breath, fearing they would be seen. But after roughly two hours they both returned, sweaty in their tracksuits.

"I swear, you're faking it. You're outrunning me and I am supposed to be the athletic one." Corso laughed as he downed a tall glass of water that Artie gave him. Sonny chuckled.

"I'm not faking anything. You're just getting old." He teased. Corso grinned.

"I'll still kick your ass in hand to hand combat." He retaliated. Sonny laughed.

"You're not even going to get a good grip if you are that slow."

"How did things go? Any pain from your injury? Callie asked. Sonny shook his head.

"Nothing to speak of." He said. Callie nodded.

"Are you going to attempt to reach your ship?" She asked. Again, Sonny shook his head.

"Not yet. There are increased patrols in the area where we are hiding the ship." He said. We need a better overview before we make an attempt. Do you want the apartment to yourself again?" He asked. "Because we can find another safehouse."

"No, I enjoy the company, I just try to prepare myself, in case I come home to an empty house." Callie answered. "It would be kind of scary after having company for so long." She explained. "Besides, I am curious how things will progress with the information my boss gave you." Sonny nodded. He and Corso had spent hours going through the files and now had a clear picture on the part that concerned General Bleylock, the pawn in this chess game.

It had become evident that Bleylock held more power than they first assumed within Technoid. Even if he was truly gone, there were still too many players that shared his insane lust for power and wanting to rule the Galaxy. Sonny and Corso had began looking at the list of the Board members to find a connection and Sonny was forming a plan to smoke them out. He made sure the claims he would make could be backed up by hard evidence. There was no room for mistakes, as he was negotiating a deal for an official pardon.

Sonny, knowing that an agreement not put in writing was something Duke Maddox would back out of, had the help of D'Jok and Micro Ice to deliver the agreement to Duke Maddox. According to D'Jok The Duke had been cooperative and signed it after having read it through. It had was clear to Duke Maddox that Sonny was going to hold him to his word this time.

The pardon Sonny had negotiated the terms for was becoming more important to him everyday and with a grandchild on the way, He was very motivated to get things done.

The thought of a grandchild put a soft smile on Sonny's face. He looked forward to this experience. He even had a few thoughts of what he would be doing with an official pardon.

The Pirates were criminals by the letter of the law but if pardoned, they would be free and return to be normal citizens. Many of them had severe trust issues and other traumas to deal with. Sonny had a plan to make sure they were all taken care of and receiving the medical and psychological help they would need.

He looked at his own main crew. All of them had their own, hidden problems, and issues.

Bennett, who always wore special glasses because of his hypersensitive eyes.

Sonny had the medical knowledge to help him but he needed to get his freedom to have access to the kind of equipment and help he needed to make it happen.

Artie was physically fine and acted the most jovial… but Sonny knew for a fact that hid some severe trauma. That would need time and patience.

Corso… Sonny knew the damage went far beyond the emotional and psychological traumas he endured. They never spoke of the fact that Corso's body continued to reject the cybernetic eye he had. Sonny had suggested to find another solution but Corso insisted, despite the damage to the surrounding tissue and even his own brain. Sonny was worried about the long term consequences and had come up with a temporary solution. A solution that contributed deeply to Corso being overly protective of him, seeing it as no one else knew how to produce the special formula Sonny had made. He could still remember the day Corso had asked him what it was.

Corso had taken his cybernetic eye out so Sonny could apply the salve. It was an odd feeling, going into the socket with his fingers.

"What's the secret to this formula? It doesn't burn like all the other things." Corso asked. Sonny smiled as he finished applying it before Corso reattached the cybernetic eye and sighing.

"That hit the spot. Now I don't have an itch inside of my skull anymore" He said with a smile. Sonny had sat down on a chair next to the examination bed in the infirmary.

"Corso, you need to know a few things about this formula." He started. "It will have a cooling effect and we will need to apply a new dosage regularly. I limit the amount as it is biodegradable. Also, please don't ask about the donor for the biological components." Corso looked at him.

"Donor? Are you keeping something from me?" He asked. Sonny could have bit his tongue at that reaction but he decided against it. Corso, of all people, deserved to know.

"Corso, are you sure you want to know?" Sonny asked. Corso nodded, looking at him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Sonny sighed. He told Corso how he had created the formula; from of bone marrow, as is was regenerative. Corso listened attentively as Sonny explained the makeup of the formula. As he was done, Corso looked at him with tears in his real eye.

"I think I already know who the donor is… Thank you." He managed as Sonny nodded.

"Don't mention it. I do what it takes to help you." He said. Corso laid a hand on his neck.

"It also makes me dependent on you." Corso said. "If anything happens to you, that would be the end of that." Sonny nodded.

"That is the downside. The bone marrow has to be harvested once a month for this." He said.

"Where?" Corso asked. Sonny looked at him.

"You know how I always take off alone at the end of the month and I always go to the same place in Shiloh?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"Is this why?" He asked.

"We only have one doctor qualified to do the kind of procedure needed. I meet with him in a secret location, so he can extract bone marrow from me to produce the formula." Sonny explained. Corso nodded.

"That is why you always stay for three days?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"It's necessary as the procedure is risky. He also keeps an extra supply at his lab in case something was to happen to me." Sonny said. He could see Corso was starting to get worried. "Relax Corso, it's completely safe." He said. Corso nodded.

"Where is the marrow extracted from? Some places aren't really all that safe."

"We extract it from my spinal cord. It is the strongest marrow there is." Sonny answered. "Don't worry. He makes sure I eat a diet that allows me to recuperate as fast as possible." Corso nodded.

"If I knew it took this much, I might have refused… but thank you for what you are doing." He carefully said. "It gives me all the more reason to protect you."

Sonny shook his head. He had to focus on the here and now. Corso was checking the injured muscle.

"Looking good. It's over halfway healed by now. "Corso informed. Sonny nodded with a smile.

"We need a shower." He said. Corso grinned.

"You head out first, I need to check up on a few things." Corso said as Sonny looked at him.

"Let me know when you are done with the shower. It's time for our routine." He said. Callie looked confused.

"It's the cleansing of Corso's cybernetic eye. Sonny always helps him, no one else is allowed." Bennett explained. Callie nodded.

"I will get them some towels."

Duke Maddox had looked at all the reports of the old Sphere. Sonny had been down there with his men for a reason. So far, they had not been back to Shiloh. He knew that Sonny had gotten injured and was lying low while he was recovering. There was no sign of the pirates lately, so it was possible Sonny had managed to return to Shiloh without him noticing.

Duke Maddox studied the reports from the gauges placed around the Sphere. He was no scientist but he was aware of the destruction abuse of Flux could cause. Sonny, who had worked with Flux for a long time, had informed him in no uncertain terms, what a person that held even the smallest amount of Flux, was able to do with a weapon like the Sphere. Duke Maddox was aware that neither Clamp or Sonny could be blamed for the creation of Multi Flux.

Their invention had been the Metaflux which, in comparison, was much weaker and did not hold the same potential to cause harm.

Nonetheless, it had been powerful enough for Sonny to dispose of it. No one knew how or where this had been done except Sonny himself. Duke Maddox knew the Fluxes had been used for war and it was not all that long ago either.

It was less than fifty years ago. He remembered Ascaron, the planet that many who were now Pirates, had been living on. Many were settlers from Akillian. Ascaron was where the worst conflicts had broken out. The military had been called in an attempt to defuse the situation.

Duke Maddox closed his eyes. He had nothing to do with what happened there but his company, Technoid, was still to be blamed for the decimation of Ascaron and the attack on the military troops stationed there. To Duke Maddox' knowledge, only one of the soldiers survived and been scapegoated for the incident.

Duke Maddox raised his hand to his own cybernetic eye. An illness took his eye and he replaced with cybernetics. The best of doctors had made it happen. A special formula had been used to make this an easy transition. He asked but the Doctor would not tell him who had created this formula, only that it was the most effective formula to keep rejection and tissue deterioration from setting in. The Doctor referred to the scientist that had created it as a valued friend whose identity had to remain a secret. The mix was different from person to person and the cells had to come from a matching donor to the Duke. They had found one after several blood tests so Duke Maddox had this done every three months.

Getting back to business, he could see that someone had started the same operation Bleylock had run all over again. Duke Maddox had no scientists that knew how to read Flux as well as Sonny did and Sonny was nowhere to be found. As Duke Maddox looked at the files, he gasped. There was a formula for an Anti Multiflux for the version Harris had created but this one with a solid dose of smog and two unknown fluxes looked very potent. Duke Maddox started to sweat as he called Dame Simbai.

"Dame Simbai, this is Duke Maddox, I need to get in contact with Sonny Blackbones right this instant."

D'Jok was on his way home after having been to the doctors with Mei to check on the baby. Mei had taken their car, so D'Jok stopped by a baby store. He was tempted to buy a few things. As he turned the corner, a hand grasped his arm. D'Jok looked up.

"Corso? What are you doing here?" He asked his dad's friend and bodyguard. Corso grinned.

"Sonny sent me to ask if there is any news on Mei and the baby." He said. D'Jok nodded with a grin.

"Yes there is but I won't tell him yet. Instead, I got a challenge for him." He said as Corso raised an eyebrow.

"A challenge? Really?" He asked. D'Jok had a devious smile on his face.

"Tell him, I'll tell him what he wants to hear about the baby if he asks Callie out on a date." Corso could not help himself from laughing.

"I'll be damned D'Jok, that is a great idea." He said. "He could certainly need a little push for that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" D'jok asked. Corso looked at D'Jok, every passing day, the boy became more and more like his father, Sonny was rightfully proud of his son. Corso decided to fill D'Jok in on the kiss he had seen. D'Jok smiled as he heard that.

"Callie said she wasn't looking for a date." He said.

"Sonny's the same." Corso added. D'Jok smiled.

"They could use some help. You think there's anything we can do?" He asked. Corso was rubbing his chin while a smile formed.

I think I know something. If this can be done with the new gadgets I know of, Sonny and Callie can have a normal date, with minimal protection." He said as D'Jok nodded. Corso looked at the younger man.

"Listen D'Jok, I've known Sonny for a long time. He's like a brother to me, he means the galaxy to me and for the first time in a long while, I see him happy. He jokes around with her, he laughs a lot more. But they're holding back." Corso explained as D'Jok looked at him, a sly grin forming on his face.

"Corso, you know Dad and what he likes and dislikes." He started. "Can you find out about Callie's likes and dislikes? We could orchestrate a date for them with something they both enjoy. Let's give them a night to take it easy for once." Corso smiled.

"I like the way you think." He said, looking down and smiling. "Should I tell him the gender of the baby or keep it to myself?" He asked.

"Keep it to yourself for now." D'Jok said with a smile. "I want him to make some steps with Callie, first." D'jok said. Corso laughed as he parted with him. This would be fun.

Dame Simbai was serious as she talked to Clamp.

"It's crucial we speak to Sonny about this." She said. Clamp agreed after having seen the flux gages. Duke Maddox and Dame Simbai looked at him.

"Could you turn away while I set up a private call? Sonny is a friend of mine and I'm not about to put him in any danger of being captured." Clamp said. Duke Maddox nodded. He turned around, as did Dame Simbai when Clamp made the call.

Clamp,what is the emergency? Sonny soon asked.

"Can you scramble the background? Duke Maddox sought me out to speak to you. We have a problem."

Sonny didn't say anything, just pressed the button that obscured the background behind him.

All set, put him through He said. Clamp looked uncomfortable.

"Uhm, he's already here in the room." He carefully said. Sonny nodded.

Next time, let me know in advance. We don't want to expose our current location. He said. Clamp nodded.

"Still not back at the ship?"

No, Still trying to heal properly before we make the attempt. There are also… other, happier things Sonny said. Clamp grinned.

"I heard congratulations are in order." He laughed.

It's a way to remind us of our real age. Sonny chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I'm still feeling like a youngster." Clamp joked. Sonny laughed.

I'm still feeling twenty on a good day Both friends laughed until Duke Maddox coughed slightly.

"I hate to interrupt but I have some questions related to Flux and the sphere where you got injured. I need to ask your expertise on this." Duke Maddox said. Sonny nodded, this was an emergency. If there was produced flux of any kind, he and Clamp had to meet and fabricate an Antiflux specific to those Fluxes.

Clamp, patch the information through, so I can see it Sonny asked. As the graphs came up, Sonny had a worried expression on his face.

Dame Simbai, we will need the flux society to get involved with this one. This is a very potent mix from what I can gather and it's amplified as well. We will need to find who is running this operation and put an end to it right now Clamp nodded.

"The mastermind may be hard to track." He said. Sonny rubbed his chin.

It doesn't have to be. Corso and I have discovered some things lately and we both reached the same conclusion Sonny said as he looked at Duke Maddox. Your Excellency, for your own safety I will ask you not to reveal to your board of directors what you know. The Mastermind behind the loss of control you have within your company is at this board. We will smoke him out

Duke Maddox nodded.

"Who is it?" He asked. As he looked at Sonny, who shook his head.

For the time being, it's better that you don't know. Your behaviour towards him may change if you knew, tipping him of that we are on to him. This man is very dangerous. I'm currently figuring out how this can be done without anyone getting hurt. He explained. Duke Maddox nodded.

"Are you going to try to bait him out?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

Yes, I just need to find the bait that he will go for. As soon as I got something, I will get in contact again. For now, the number one priority is to deal with this new Flux. Clamp, I'm counting on you to create an Antiflux for this version. I will take care of disposing of it, as soon as I'm well enough.

Sonny said his goodbye and ended the call. He sat back in the chair, rubbing his chin. Corso looked at him.

"There isn't much we can do at the moment. We're still a few puzzle pieces short." He said. Sonny agreed.

"Did you see D'Jok today? Any news on the baby?" He asked. Corso grinned.

"Yes but he had some demands before he gives you that information." He teased. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And those demands are… ?" He asked. Corso smiled and told him what D'Jok had said. Sonny was amused by this.

"And before you ask, We got a new gadget." Corso said, rummaging through his pockets, extracting a bracelet. "Wear this and the robots won't spot you. I also took the liberty to check her likes and dislikes against what I know about you. You two have lots in common. Step out of being the leader of the Pirates for one night, and just be a normal person." Sonny listened to Corso. It sounded to him that he and D'Jok had planned this.

"Let me guess, unless I do this, he's not going to reveal the baby's gender, right?" He said.

"Something along those lines." Corso admitted. Sonny rubbed his chin. He could do with a night out. The more he thought about it, the more appealing it became. He looked at Corso.

"Dinner and dance night?" Corso asked. "You both like seafood, and Callie's into dancing. As far as I know, you used to be into that yourself." This made Sonny laugh.

"I haven't done that in a long while." He admitted.

"Oh come on. Stop beating around the bush. Or are you afraid you might actually enjoy yourself?" Corso teased. Sonny knew he was backed into a corner.

"Book a table at a classy place. I will make sure to disguise myself enough that I won't be recognized." He said. Corso giggled,

"You will need some new clothes." He said. "You can't be dressed like a Pirate for this." Sonny walked over to him, where he was on the laptop, checking out clothes.

"If I ever need a secretary, you will fill that role." Sonny chuckled. He saw the selection of clothes. "The blue jeans shoes and a white polo shirt. That should look casual enough." He mused. As soon as Corso placed the order and paid, he asked Artie to go pick it up.

"Make sure to get something for the lady." He said. Sonny looked at him.

"Take care of it Corso. If I am going to go on a date, I better make sure I'm clean and well groomed." He said. Corso could not hold back anymore and he laughed.

Later that evening, Sonny got a fresh pair of underwear, and T shirt, and new pants as he got ready.

"Don't forget to be courteous." Corso reminded him. Sonny picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Remind me to return that favour." He said as he sent a text to Callie.

Callie, it's Sonny. I want to thank you for all your help.

Would you like to accompany me for a seafood dinner and dance tonight?

Without second guessing, he sent the text. Then, he headed to the shower.

D'Jok smiled as he received an image from Corso, showing that his father sending Callie the invitation to the date. Mei looked at him.

"Wow, he asked her out on a date? Lucky Callie. Your Dad's is a very attractive man, I'm sure they will have a great time." She said. D'Jok laughed.

"He must really want to know the kid's gender." He laughed. Mei looked at him seriously.

"What? And you didn't think that was mean?" She asked.

"It wasn't just me, Corso helped out." D'Jok defended himself.

"Doesn't matter. It's still mean to use this as blackmail." Mei said. "You know how much he looks forwards to this." D'Jok nodded.

"But if this works, it will be so good for him. He can start having a normal life. This is what he wants more than anything else." Mei smiled.

"If there is any justice in the Galaxy, this will work out."

Callie looked up as the message came in. She had shown the second segment to her boss, who was thrilled. Callie blushed as she saw who it was from. Her boss couldn't help but notice. Callie closed the doors before she showed him. Her boss smiled.

"This will be good for you, Callie. Go out on a date, talk with him, not as a pirate but as the person he is. From what I know, this is very rare for Sonny to do. Not to mention you need a break as well. From what I can see, you're attracted to him and it would not surprise me if he feels the same way." He said. Callie smiled as she took her phone.

I would love to go on a date with you

She wrote. Her boss smiled.

"Take the rest of the day off and prepare for a nice night out."

"Wow, for someone who doesn't date regularly, you have excellent taste in restaurants." Callie said as she looked at her date. Sonny looked dashing in this new attire. No one would ever figure him for a Pirate, unless they knew.

As the evening passed, she found him to be a real entertaining conversation partner.

He would tell her small anecdotes, which would make her laugh as they ate some exquisite shellfish. They had ordered a plate with a combination of many dishes. Sonny had also ordered some Alarian oysters.

"Have you ever tried these before?" He asked with a smile.

"Can't say that I have." Callie answered as she looked at the food closely.

"Clearly a sceptic." Sonny chuckled as he had no problems with his. She could see him close his eyes for a second.

"Delicious, the cook knows what he's doing. I wonder if I should tell Corso to hire him for the Pirates." Sonny mused. Callie laughed.

"It's hard to let go of being a commander, isn't it?" She smiled. Sonny nodded with a smile.

"Or let go of always looking over your shoulder to see if you are being tailed." He admitted. Callie was so understanding. Sonny felt himself relax for the first time in many years. Corso was right, he needed this, for himself more than anything else. He looked at his date. She sparkled in her outfit tonight, complimenting him on every level. Her laugh was infectious. They had spoken of their co workers and their antics. Callie had told stories about Barry and Nork, wich made Sonny laugh heartfelt several times.

"I never would have figured Barry Rant was like this." He admitted. Callie laughed as well.

"I'm having a hard time imagining Corso doing house cleaning, that must have been some sight." She said as Sonny hid a smile. Callie also hid her smile behind her hand but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

Later that night, their plates were all emptied out.

"That was really delicious but I don 't think I can have another bite." Callie said. Sonny smiled.

"Not even desert?" He teased.

"Well, maybe if it's nice and light." Callie said. Sonny smiled.

"They happen to have Crushed Paradise here, I was told it's delicious." He said.

"Supposedly it's a frozen fruit bar." Callie smiled. "Let's try it."

After finishing the dessert, Callie felt like taking a walk and Sonny agreed.

"The night isn't over yet. There's a place where we can dance if you like. He said.

"What a wonderful idea, how did you know that I love to dance?" Callie asked as she looked at him. Sonny raised his hands.

"You can thank Corso for that. Him and my Son set all of this up." He said.

"Really? I wonder why." Callie mused. Sonny shrugged. Callie smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to be mad at them for it. I had a wonderful night with an amazing man. No complaints there." She said. Sonny smiled as he offered her his arm.

"The pleasure's all mine. You made my first night off in a long time a very memorable one." Sonny said. Callie laughed and leaned in to give him a kiss. Sonny could see what was coming and didn't back away. Callie's lips felt warm on his, and he felt her hands caress his neck. Sonny let go of the last remnants of tension. This night was his night off, time for him to just be a normal person for once.

And he was going to enjoy it.

Corso smiled as he saw it happen on the surveillance cameras he had hacked. Sonny was enjoying his time with Callie. He couldn't remember when he had last seen Sonny laugh this much. Callie seemed to enjoy it as well.

When he saw them on the traffic cam, he smiled even more. Sonny was the perfect gentleman, giving her an arm, if people didn't know, they would take them for a couple in love. When he saw Callie lean in to kiss him, he could tell how Sonny enjoyed it. He looked relaxed. Bennett came in.

"How is the Date night going?" He asked. Corso grinned.

"This is just what Sonny needed. He's finally starting to relax. Her too."

Corso turned the laptop so Bennett could see.

"To be honest, I never thought he would agree to do it. It is good to see him like this." He said. Corso smiled as Sonny invited Callie to the dance floor.

"Look at them, can you recall having seen Sonny this happy?" Corso said with a smile. Bennett also smiled.

"It's a most welcome sight." He said before he got serious. "Can I speak openly with you?" Corso looked at him.

"Any time." He answered as Bennett sat down next to him.

"Corso, we're Pirates, we always will be, in one form or another. I always worry for Sonny, just like you do, do you think there is any chance this could develop into something more?" Bennett asked. Corso looked at him.

"What are you getting at?" He asked Bennett sighed.

"If this turns into a relationship, it will serve as more than just a powerful alliance. It literally could save Sonny from being killed, and finally make him safe." He said as Corso nodded.

"Keep this to yourself but that's exactly what I'm hoping for. To get him out of harm's way." He said." Bennett nodded as well.

"Count on me to do whatever it takes to help with that." He said.

At the Club, Sonny and Callie were having a great time dancing. They both were a bit rusty, but adjusted fine to each other. Callie felt like she was in her own little bubble and didn't want the night to end. A slow dance called to them.

"May I have this dance?" Sonny asked and held out his hand to her. Callie smiled.

"My pleasure." She answered. She felt his arms embrace as he led her out on the dance floor again. It felt so natural to put her hands around his neck and lean towards him and he seemed to feel the same way. She had seen a different side to him tonight. This was not Sonny Blackbones the Pirate Chief, nor the father or even the scientist. This was who Sonny was when he stepped out of his roles. He was someone that she would like to know more about.

Until this point, it had all been dreamy. But that was about to change.

As they exited, smiling, a flash went off in their faces.

"What a scoop! Callie is on a Date. Who's the lucky man?" Hush Sharky tried to get a photo of Sonny, but that was not happening. Sonny pulled out his memory eraser, and took hold of him.

"You never saw us and you will be finding a new scoop." He said as he flashed his memory eraser. As soon as Hush Sharky was out, he erased the photos of him and Callie from his camera. He looked at Callie.

"Sorry you had to see that. I couldn't risk a story like that in the news." He said. Callie nodded.

"It's Okay." She said. Sonny sighed.

"This is, unfortunately, a part of my life that I can't escape." He said. Callie nodded.

"I know all about it. It's part of my life as well." She said. Sonny nodded it as he made sure to place Hush Sharky out of sight. There was no need to get charges thrown at him at this time.

"You want to go dance somewhere else?" He offered.

"Actually, I think it's time we headed back home. I still got work tomorrow and after this I think it's time we slip out of the spotlight, don't you agree?" She winked at him. Sonny looked at her with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" He wondered. Callie smiled as she leaned over and whispered it to him. Sonny smiled.

"Are you sure we're not rushing things?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She turned away and smiled shyly. "I have been thinking about it since we met." Sonny smiled.

"To be honest,so have I." He admitted. Callie smiled.

"There is a place here on Genesis, close to Genesis forest, where lovers go if things are crowded elsewhere." She said. Sonny rubbed his chin for a moment. Then, Corso's words hit him.

"Live a little, go out and be just yourself for once."

Sonny made a decision.

"Lead the way." He said.

It was past Two AM before Sonny and Callie returned from their date night.

Corso had not been able to locate them on cameras so he had used the signal from Sonny's transmitter to find them.

"Genesis Forest, what where they doing there?" Bennett asked, reading the question in Corso's eyes.

"You know why they went there. They had a car, and this place is a bit crowded right now. I would not be surprised if they wanted some special alone time." Bennett stopped, allowing Corso to draw his own conclusion. Corso grinned.

"I'm happy for him." He said. Corso heard the balcony door open. "They're back."

Sonny and Callie tried to be silent as they entered.

"Goodnight there. Had a good time?" Corso suddenly asked from the recliner. Callie jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Corso, you scared me." She said. Corso grimaced.

"Likewise Missy. I lost track of you and had to track Sonny through his transmitter." He said. "Genesis forest?" He raised an eyebrow at Sonny, who smiled innocently back at him.

"You would have done the exact same thing if you were in my place." He said.

"It depends on what you did in there." Corso said.

"That's a personal matter between Callie and me you don't need to know." Sonny said. He could tell from Corso and Bennett's knowing looks at what they thought. Callie decided since they had seen them on the cams all night, she was not going to hide anything. She walked up to Sonny, put her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of the two other Pirates.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Sonny. If you ever want to repeat, give me a call." She said as she winked. Bennett sniggered.

"That clears things up. Right, Corso?" He joked. Corso didn't say anything but the look he sent Sonny spoke volumes.

"You two need to get a life." Sonny said as he followed Callie to bed. Corso and Bennett smiled.

Once in the bedroom, Sonny carefully undressed and chose his outfit for the next day. Callie smiled.

"Sonny, There's some leaves on your back." she said. Sonny grinned.

"And you know how they got there." He said. Callie grinned.

"Of course not, we were never there." She answered as Sonny laughed.

"Okay, it's late, and you have work tomorrow." He stated. Callie grinned.

"Actually, my boss told me I could be late. He sort of told me I needed to go out and have fun." She answered. Sonny laughed.

"I'm starting to wonder if your boss spoke to Corso and my men." Sonny said. Callie grinned as she leaned over to kiss him again.

"Don't think too much about it. If you don't feel like sleeping, I got a suggestion that may help." She winked at him. Sonny smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. Callie whispered it to him. Sonny grinned as he pulled the covers over both of them.

"I think that is a very good idea." He said. Callie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck, and pulled the covers around them.

A/N: Ending this one on a positive note, I wanted to try this kind of chapter for a while.

Some may disagree and say Corso would not encourage such behaviour on Sonny's side, but in this fic I explore if he went this way. To me, it seemed to work out just fine.

As for the pairing of Sonny and Callie, I have felt for a long time, if there would be anyone in the show that could match Sonny and be a potential partner, it was Callie.

As for the reason for Corso's overprotective nature, that is a well-known fact already. I decided to give my take on what could be a possible reason for this close bond.

I'm planning a chapter on Corso's, Bennett's and Artie's background as well, to get to know how they all joined the Pirates, and what they bring into the mix.

Hopefully, my readers are enjoying this.

Is there something else anyone would like me to address in this fic? It will be Pirates centered.

I can also reveal I'm planning characters down the line. This is just the first of several Pirates chronicles. This will take us deep into the real villains within Technoid and how they came to this power. Someone will soon start sweating once they realize Sonny and his men are on to them.

I also have something special planned for Callie Mystic down the line.

If you like what you've read so far, feel free to drop a review.

As always, big shoutout and thanks to Paranoidgirl, who has beta read this fic, having her to exchange ideas with is very helpful to my writing.


	5. Date night for a pirate

The following morning, Callie woke up with a smile. Thank heavens she had the afternoon shift today. She smiled as she turned to find the man she had been dreaming of laying next to her. He was still asleep. Whatever he was dreaming about made him smile. He was a truly amazing man. Callie tried to get out of bed without waking him up. Sonny needed all the rest he could get. As she tried to exit the bed, she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She said, turning to him. Sonny smiled as he stretched himself.

"Don't worry, I was already awake. I need little sleep. How about getting segment three done tonight?" He said as he looked at her with a small smile. Callie smiled.

"I would love to. My boss is getting eager to get the story out there for the Galaxy to hear." She said. Sonny nodded.

"It's also part of our strategy to smoke out the mastermind within Technoid. They will also be watching. It will provoke them as it confronts them with their mistakes and cover ups. Since they can't physically reach me, they will have to take some chances to try and cover their tracks. This is where my men will hone in on them. I can tell they are highly motivated." Callie smiled.

"A pardon is a great motivation for your entire organization." She said. Sonny shook his head.

"I wouldn't call it 'my' organization. I'm part of it just like everyone else. The Pirates are like a well-oiled machine. We all have our jobs and as long as everyone does their part, things will run like clockwork. The organization is ours, not mine." He explained. Callie nodded. She bent down to kiss Sonny, who took advantage of the situation and pulled her back in bed.

After a little while of cuddling, they both decided it was time to get up. Sonny packed away the clothes from last night's date and put on his usual clothes. Callie couldn't help but admire him as he got himself ready. He was a good looking man, strong and athletic. Callie noticed the bandage on the wounded muscle was gone. A part of her felt sad, as she knew what that meant; He would soon head back to the safety of his ship.

"What's your plan for today?" She asked. Sonny smiled.

"I'm going to look more closely at the information we have from the old Netherball Sphere. Even Duke Maddox knows this is not good news. I'll to find out who is behind this and where any flux devices have been taken." He answered. Callie looked at him.

"Could you please explain more about these 'Flux Devices'?" She asked. Sonny sat down on the bed.

"Better get comfy. This may take a while…" With that, he started explaining.

Callie was thinking very hard when she headed to work. To learn how flux could work as a weapon had been a real eye-opener. Sonny did not hold back as he told her of his and Clamp's invention and how General Bleylock, a Technoid operative at the time, had planned to use it for war. Callie sensed there was more to the story about Bleylock than Sonny was telling. Something more personal. But she knew better than to press the matter. If she would need to know at any point, Sonny would tell her of his own volition.

The hatred Sonny had for the other man was obvious. Sonny told of how Bleylock had used the Netherball Sphere to mix Fluxes from different players, to create a weapon. As a result, the Multiflux that had been taken from players that had played Netherball had caused the players, no matter how long they were in there, to suffer from a phenomenon Sonny called Resonance. Sonny had explained how the players' Flux would feedback on its own echo and how it left the players suffering, weak and unable to move for a while.

Rocket, The Snow Kids' coach was the one exposed the most to this, and his Resonance was the strongest.

Sonny also explained how he and Clamp had fabricated an anti Multiflux, an antidote that canceled out the effect.

Callie had a totally new look on General Bleylock now and as far as Technoid went, if they were hiding these facts from the Galaxy, they had to be put in their place.

Now, there was a third Flux mix at play. Sonny told her he would need to head into a lab with Clamp to deconstruct it, molecule by molecule.

Callie worried, as being in a lab made Sonny vulnerable to capture. She was starting to become like Corso. If she could have it her way she would have placed him somewhere he was safe, and locked the door.

As she reached work and parked, she received a text from Sonny.

Callie, Can you arrange a meeting with your boss for me? I have some questions I need answers to.

Callie decided instead of texting back to use a holo call instead.

Two rings passed before Sonny picked up. Callie smiled as she saw him.

"Not quite who you expected?" She said as Sonny grinned back.

'I must say it's a pleasant surprise.'

He smiled. Callie laughed.

"How about I get my boss to come to the apartment before we do todays recording, would that work?" Callie asked as she looked at Sonny's hologram. Sonny rubbed his chin for a moment.

'We will be ready. Thanks. See you when you get back.'

Callie grinned.

"Don't work too hard today. You need your rest." She said. Sonny laughed.

'Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?'

Sonny raised an eyebrow as he asked this.

"I will tell you about it later. Right now, I have to run." Before Sonny could respond, she hung up with a laugh.

At Technoid, a meeting was taking place in the underground hallways of the building.

Maurice Miller, a rather plump little man and member of the board was, sweating as he met with a colleague from the board. He wiped his plump face as his nervous green eyes roved the dimly lit room where they've met.

"It won't be long until Duke Maddox will be removed from power. Technoid will be mine. As it should have been." His colleague, looking out a window, eyes gleaming from underneath a hood and dark sunglasses. Mister Miller was sweating at the thought. He had heard of General Bleylock having a similar plan, even Harris had gone down that route, and they had both been stopped by the same man, Sonny Blackbones. Miller knew Sonny was a former employee of Technoid and one of very few that Duke Maddox would publicly regret losing. "No one will stop me." The man in the hood mused. Miller looked at him sceptically.

"Don't you think you are underestimating Sonny Blackbones? Two of our high ranked officials have tried before, and he stopped them both." He asked carefully. The hooded man nodded.

"Yes, they both underestimated him. I won't make the same mistake. Sonny will not see this coming until it is too late to stop it. Should an opportunity arise, have him captured. That way we will control the Pirates. If we hold Sonny prisoner, they wouldn't dare to go against us." He said. Miller looked worried. This was crazy.

"How would we even find Sonny Blackbones? To my knowledge, he has gone into hiding." He asked. The hooded man smirked.

"He can't hide forever. He will surface. When he does, seize him and bring him to the reservoirs." He ordered. Miller gasped.

"Where Bleylock tried to drown him last time?" He asked. The hooded man nodded.

"There is a special tank in there now, I will have a few friends of mine deal with Blackbones. He won't survive this."

That evening, Sonny was waiting for Callie to arrive with her boss before the interview would be held. This would be the third, only two after this. Only two more meetings with Callie… Sonny felt a new feeling arise when he thought of how close to the end this also was. This would help with the job they needed to do but a part of him felt sad with the thought of not seeing her every day.

In the last two weeks, something had changed in how he saw himself and where he currently was. Sonny knew that he was still the most wanted man in the Galaxy. It got old.

Meeting Callie Mystic had changed things, made him desire things that just could not happen at this point in time. Sonny forced himself to focus on the upcoming meeting. He would have to deal with his regrets later. Corso looked at him.

"Sonny, can I have a word with you?" He asked. Sonny nodded as Corso led him into Callies bedroom and closed the door. Corso placed his hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"I can see there's a lot more on your mind than usual. What's troubling you?" He asked. Sonny knew there was no point in trying to lie about things. Corso knew him too well. He Sighed.

"I guess. I'm thinking about how much I'll miss Callie once this is all over." He said. Corso nodded.

"I figured as much. She got through your defensive barriers." He said as he sighed and gestured Sonny to sit down.

"Sonny, you know how much you mean to me, to the Pirates. But the longer you stay a Pirate, the greater the risk that one day you will either be captured or worse, killed. Pretty much everyone fears this will happen. If there's any way that we could get you away from that, we would do it. Callie may be what you're looking for." Sonny looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Corso smiled.

"Don't you get it? You've fallen in love and you haven't done that in so long that you don't know how to handle it." He said. Sonny nodded.

"You're right. I'm struggling with it. There is a solution but for now, I may use it as motivation to solve the issue Duke Maddox gave us." He said. Corso nodded.

"You're getting a second shot at a normal life with a woman you love.

I don't usually get this personal but if there is any chance this could work and finally get you out of this life , I will try everything in my might to make it happen. You're happy when with her, and seeing you laugh and relax is one of the most beautiful sights I could ever imagine." Sonny nodded, deeply touched by his friend's words. He smiled as he placed his hand on Corso's shoulder.

"Thanks Corso, you helped me sort through some mental clutter. I hope that one day you will also find the same thing I did with Callie." He said. Corso smiled.

"I will and whoever that will be, you will be just as protective of me, as I am with you." He said. Sonny nodded.

"You can count on that. I promise." He said.

Callie was driving home along with her boss, Aaron. He looked at her. Callie appeared to be in deep thought. He was happy he was driving as she seemed pretty preoccupied.

"Genesis stadium calling Callie Mystic." He said.

"Huh? I'm here." She said while smiling apologetically. Aaron smiled.

"Your thoughts weren't here at all. They're with a man dressed in a red jacket with hazel eyes." Aaron smiled. "You love him, don't you?" Callie felt her face turn red.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked. Aaron nodded.

"I don't blame you, Sonny is an extraordinary man. The pirates are lucky to have him as their leader." He said. Callie nodded.

"I have met two of his teams. He has been hiding at my house while recovering from a torn muscle." She explained. Aaron smiled.

"I already knew this. I have access to the Pirates' communication frequency. I really hope this ambitious plan he has will help. If Technoid can be handed back to Duke Maddox, Sonny will have pulled off a miracle. If this is successful, he and his men will be free to rebuild their lives. Your interview plays a huge part in this plan. Getting the truth out there will help Sonny put the next stage into play and if it happens, we will have a news story worth sharing with the Galaxy. Who knows, maybe you will be able to invite Sonny and Corso to the studio to talk to us there." He said.

"The fans would love that." Callie smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding Aaron." Aaron looked at her.

"No, thank you for taking the risk. If all goes well, you will be the one that saves Sonny Blackbones from himself." He said.

At the house, they entered through the normal entrance this time. Callie knew her boss presented no danger and was not going to draw attention to him like the Pirates would. The Pirates always jumped as she entered that way so Callie sent a text to Sonny, telling them they were on their way up.

Sonny responded by letting her know that they made the apartment ready for the next segment while waiting for D'Jok and Mei to arrive. Sonny had even taken some pictures of his own on the date night, as evidence to present to D'Jok and Mei that he kept his end of the deal.

Sonny was relaxed as they entered. As soon as they were inside, he smiled as he laid eyes on her boss.

"Aaron Walters. That explains why you could forward the information." He said as he took the other man's hand. Aaron smiled.

"I understand you have a few questions of your own, Blackbones. Better get busy before the next interview segment." He said. Sonny nodded, and told the man to sit down. The two had a lot to talk about.

Callie's boss was still there when D'Jok and Mei arrived with Artie and Bennett. Sonny had listened to what the man had to say and he realised that this had to be broken into separate missions. Their first priority had to be Technoid and getting power restored to Duke Maddox. Then, the official pardon before they could go after whoever was operating in Bleylock's place. Sonny had wondered many times where Bleylock had gotten the idea to mix Fluxes the way he had with the Multiflux. As a scientist, Sonny was aware of the risk such mixing posed. What Bleylock had done could at best have endangered a lot more than it did. All of that because he wanted revenge on Sonny, for being able to stop him four years earlier. Sonny realised, the immunity the Pirates that was given by Technoid as a token of gratitude for them protecting Genesis stadium made the General tip over the edge. The fall, Sonny knew he was innocent in that matter, but it seemed Bleylock had blamed him for that too. That wasn't the first time General Bleylock had accused him of things he had not done.

As Callie's boss continued to tell what he knew, Sonny realised that even if Bleylock was a pawn in the bigger picture, he held a lot more power and control within Technoid then Sonny realised. That was a grave miscalculation on his end and as a result, another one of Bleylock's accomplices had taken his place, and continued his operation. With dire consequences.

Sonny looked up, as D'Jok and Mei arrived. Mei looked a little cross with D'Jok. Sonny stood up to greet his son.

"Good to see you, D'Jok." He said. D'Jok smirked.

"Likewise. Held your part of the deal?" He asked.

"D'Jok, stop being rude." Mei said, clearly annoyed with him over this stunt. Sonny couldn't help but be amused. D'Jok didn't worry too much about it.

"Well, did you do?" He asked again. Sonny handed him a set of polaroid pictures. D'Jok studied them carefully.

"Nice disguise. I could have walked straight past and not known it was you." He said.

"Good enough?" Sonny asked as he raised an eyebrow. D'Jok nodded.

"Yes." He said as Sonny crossed his arms, "Then I expect to hear some news D'Jok." Mei sided with Sonny.

"Just tell him D'Jok, he has kept his end of this ridiculous deal. Remember who he is, doing this could have ended in him getting captured. I'm not having you put him in danger with stunts like this." She said. Corso chuckled.

"You got some fierce women fighting to defend you." He said. Sonny smirked.

"Comes with the territory of being a Pirate." He said as he put his arm around Mei.

"And this lioness you better beware of D'Jok. She could eat you alive. But tell me, what news do you have?" Sonny asked. Mei cut D'Jok off.

"A little girl. Before Mister 'Let's call her Destiny' over there starts again, I want you to pick the name. And don't agree with him, please, he is driving me crazy." She said. Sonny smiled.

"I agree with Mei here D'Jok, her name won't be Destiny."

"Why not? It's a great name for a girl." D'Jok argued.

"To my knowledge you have driven your teammates crazy by using that word over and over. Also, the baby is not your Destiny. She's her own person and the name I will choose will reflect that. I also won't name her until she's born. I will wait until I see her, then, I will know what her name is meant to be." SOnny said as D'Jok sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this one.

"Okay Dad, I know when I'm outnumbered." He said with a pout. They all laughed as Callie and Sonny quickly went through the segment and the questions. Her boss looked at them.

"If you don't mind, could we do a follow up to this, after these matters with Duke Maddox and Technoid are resolved?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"If everything's resolved, we could do a live Q&A in the studio. Corso and I will both be joining." He suggested. Aaron nodded.

"That would make the Galaxy explode in excitement. You're popular, Sonny and people clearly like what you are saying." He said. Sonny smiled.

"We've noticed." he said before he looked at the questions again.

Today's segment was going to take them deep into the heart of the matter. Sonny knew this would cause panic within Technoid. As soon as it aired, the Pirates would have to be out of Callie's apartment. Sonny would not risk her getting caught in the crossfire. He was grateful for her help but that didn't mean he was going to let her get dragged into this. He had to protect her at all costs like he did with other people close to the Pirates.

"Callie?" Sonny looked at her. "We will have to start airing the segments. It's clear that we're dealing with forces more powerful than I suspected."

"That means a strategy change." Corso said while he grinned. "And you are going to crash the party at Technoid that is currently going on." He said and raised an eyebrow. Sonny smiled.

"That's exactly how we'll play it." He said as he looked at Callie and Aaron again. "Is there somewhere you two can go into hiding? We don't know who we are dealing with right now so it's best that you are both out of harm's way." Callie nodded.

"I have a place. What about you and the Pirates?" She asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We're used to this." Sonny answered. Callie nodded.

"Just promise me one thing." She said. He looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked. Callie looked at him while touching his arm.

"Just be careful. The Galaxy cannot afford to lose you or the Pirates." She said. Sonny nodded.

"I promise."

Technoid office building, sublevel nine.

The hooded man looked at Miller as he had the new flux capsules made. The liquid inside was dark in color. If Miller didn't know better, he would have thought it was smog. He could see from the computers and gauges that three different kinds of Flux were being mixed.

Miller pulled at his tie. Being down here was extremely uncomfortable.

"May I ask, what do you intend to aim these flux devices at?" He asked. The hooded man smirked.

"I can't let the Pirates get rid of all my issues. That might change them into an issue for myself. I will use these devices, to take out my opponents one by one. Some are more irritating than others, really. I'm guessing that the reason the Pirates have not intervened yet, is because they are observing and keeping an eye on Technoid. I will deal with them in due, For now, they're perfect scapegoats as always. The hooded man moved towards the computers. "We will need to be smart to make sure they don't target us first. They must be taken out for my plan to work." Miller started to sweat.

"Who do we need to take out?" He asked. The hooded man laughed.

"The Flux Society, for starters. Without them, there is no one to stop my next plan." He said.

Callie prepared for the third segment of the interview. Sonny looked like his thoughts were a million miles away. Callie knew he was trying to think of all the directions that Technoid could strike at the Pirates as he was trying to choose words that would convey their message without allowing himself and his men to become more vulnerable to attack. Callie also knew this would be the last night Sonny and his men stayed at her apartment. Sonny's sixth sense had gone off, telling him that an attack was coming his way. Sonny wanted to make sure his men was out of harm's way.

They would do three segments of a six segment interview to put out on the air, the remaining three would be held off until things calmed down a bit. Sonny was prepared that Technoid would be searching for him after the third segment aired. He had asked Aaron to go into hiding with his relatives in Shiloh. Aaron and Sonny had also discussed Callie. For the time being, Callie would be safe just switching apartments and continuing her work as a reporter. Sonny made arrangements so she would be guarded, to be on the safe side.

Now it was just a matter of putting things into motion. Mei had finished Sonny's make-up. She smiled as she looked at her father-in-law.

"I don 't know how you did it but I haven't seen you this well-rested since you were sick with pneumonia and hid at our house." She said.

"Well, he's hiding again. And this time not with a bunch of kids, that's helping." Corso answered with a grin.

"Corso, that's a personal matter. Drop the subject, that's an order." Sonny sternly said. Corso saluted Sonny with a glimpse of humor in his eye as the two shared a smile. Callie grabbed her datapad.

"Ready to go?" She asked as Sonny nodded. Aaron framed the shot and the recording was started.

This was it, the big night. It was time to air the first segment of her interview with Sonny Blackbones. Callie felt strangely nervous.

Sonny and his men had cleared out a little while earlier. Before they did, Sonny had pulled her into her bedroom. Callie could tell that she was not the only one nervous about this broadcast. Sonny had to calm himself as much as possible. He and Corso and a team from Black Manta were going to do more investigation into the Sphere and try to find out what Fluxes were being used. Callie took his hand.

"Relax, it will all be fine. The nerves are because this is the first time you are going on tv, speaking to the Galaxy." She suggested. "That's enough to make anyone nervous." Sonny nodded.

"Tonight may go easy maybe even segment two, but the third one… " He said. Callie knew what he meant. He was looking through the window, back facing her. Callie went up behind him and embraced him, leaning her head against his back.

"Don't worry about it. You and your men know how to handle this, you'll be fine." She said reassuringly. Sonny sighed.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He said as he turned and pulled her close, giving her a small kiss.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, to start feeling like this." He began. Callie nodded, she knew what he was getting at.

"Me neither but here we are." She said as Sonny nodded.

"These are feelings that I had buried. You brought them back to life. It puts me in a difficult spot. I don't want this to end." He confessed. Callie looked at him.

"Me neither. These weeks have been the best in my life but your safety is my number one priority. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She said. Sonny nodded.

"I feel the same way. While we're laying low, let's keep in contact." He said. She smiled. Her eyes stared into his hazels. Callie saw the warm glow, the true Sonny Blackbones, as she looked into them. All too soon, there was a knock on the door.

"We're ready to go." Corso called. Sonny nodded as he slowly let go of Callie. Before he left the room he took out a small envelope from inside his jacket and handed it to Callie.

"Here's a few memories from an amazing night." He smiled as he winked at her before he left to go with Corso.

Callie was feeling slightly anxious as she sat in the studio with Nork, ready to air the first segment of her three piece interview with Sonny Blackbones. Nork looked at her.

"Callie, I understand you have a surprise interview for all our viewers to see?" He said. Callie snapped back into her professional self.

"Yes I do Nork. After the debate between the team coaches, the lines here was almost red hot, as many had questions for the Pirates Team coach, whom we now know to be none other than the chief of the Pirates himself; Sonny Blackbones. It was a real treat to have him join us, and learn more about the Pirates as a team. But many had other questions. I did not expect that these would be answered, as the Pirates are wanted men, always keeping a low profile. Then I was contacted by the Pirates. Sonny Blackbones himself finally stepped out of the shadows to address the many questions the Galaxy has. With Technoid being our sponsor, it has in many ways been a one sided story we have heard. The Pirates and Sonny have been unable to respond to the many attacks they have been subjected to, or to let us see their side of the story. My first conversation with Sonny Blackbones before doing this interview, which is three pieces, addresses this and many other topics. The interview has been recorded in a secret location, for security. We are about to know who the Shiloh Pirates really are, why they do things the way they do, and why Technoid is their prime target. During these segments, I got to know many very loyal, courageous and truthful people who have fallen victim to circumstances beyond their control. The story we are about to hear is one of loss, grief, being on the run, and wanting the truth. These are the first few hours of my interview with Sonny Blackbones, the leader of the Pirates and the most wanted man in the Galaxy." With that, Callie started to play up the first interview segment.

From the ratings later that night, Sonny was no less popular this time. The interview was breathtaking, and held the Galaxy in a hypnotic grip. When it was over, Nork looked at Callie, knowing they were still live.

"Callie, allow me one question; what was it like to sit next to such a powefull man as Sonny is, hearing this?" He asked. Callie smiled.

"It was quite an experience. As you can see, Sonny did not come alone. He's always accompanied by a bodyguard. The level of care and love they have for each other, we could all learn a thing or two from." She said. Nork nodded.

"How do you personally feel about Sonny Blackbones? Do you trust him or would you rather wait to answer that?" Nork asked. Callie laughed.

"I have no reason to doubt Sonny. I just hope the Galaxy will also see that this feud between the Pirates and Technoid may not be as cut and dry as it is made out to be. Remember; there are two sides to every story."

Aboard The Black Manta, Sonny and Corso were watching the interview with Bennett and Artie right behind them. Corso grinned.

"No turning back now Sonny, you're a star. Just look at the comments." Corso pointed as Sonny nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"So far, we have more support than we thought, which is good. But we have not come to the third part yet." He said as Corso nodded.

"Nork was being a jackass, don't you think? He tried to make her slip." He said. Sonny agreed.

"Callie is a professional. You can trust her. She's not going to slip up." He said. Corso nodded.

"How is it like to see her like this? I know you're close to her." Corso looked inquisitively at his friend. Sonny didn't answer. He was deep in thought.

"Corso, make sure to have two Pirates are posted to guard her." He said. Corso frowned.

"Are you expecting problems?" He asked.

"I do. Call it instinct." Sonny answered. Corso nodded. He knew what that meant. Sonny was hardly ever wrong on these matters.

"I'll take care of it." He said.

To come back to an empty apartment, felt lonely. Callie felt the shadows on the walls were bigger than usual. This would take some time to adjust to. She picked up the envelope Sonny had given her before he left.

What did he say? Something about memories from an amazing night. Callie opened the envelope, and looked at the pictures; Sonny feeding her a shrimp or teaching her how to eat an oyster. Sonny relaxing and smiling. The way he had ruffled his hair that evening made him have a slightly boyish appearance. There even were images of the two of them dancing. Callie could see her own eyes on a picture taken behind Sonny. The Pirates had been keeping an eye on them all the time. Sonny was wanted for five million standard units so it wasn't a surprise. But it was also clear many knew he was being framed. Callie could see her own eyes sparkling in the light as she looked at him, with her hands on his shoulders. She remembered leaning her head to his chest and just letting him lead her on the dance floor. The next picture was a truly amazing capture; She saw herself in a soft embrace, kissing him. Sonny knew what she was about to do, and he relaxed into it. It had felt so good to just let go for a while, forget she was Callie Mystic, Legendary Field reporter and he was Sonny Blackbones, Pirate leader and the most wanted man in the Galaxy. The time in Genesis forest was their secret. The time when these roles they always played were put aside, when she was just Callie, and he was just Sonny. Callie smiled and put the pictures in her bag. She knew she would see him again. Until then, she had to do her job and he had to do whatever he had planned. Callie knew of his hopes. She also hoped it was possible. With a smile on her face, she went to bed, giving the photo where they danced a last glance.

The week that followed became a reconnection with her normal life routine. She went to the gym and kept herself busy with work. In the evenings, she would have time to talk with Sonny, as he had found a routine to get back to his cabin and get some rest at the same time as her. She could see this helped him. The dark rings under his eyes were now pretty much gone and Sonny looked his real age. Callie was surprised to notice how young he really was. With his sense of adventure that shouldn't surprise her at all. They had talked about the first segment and the response to it. The galaxy was talking everywhere about this interview and how sincere and honest Sonny had come across.

Even Technoid had responded, letting know that they would not make any statement on the claims from the Pirates yet, they needed to see the rest of the interview. Callie prepared for the next segment of the interview where Sonny had adressed another set of issues, related to the Technoid feud and what the Pirates truly sought to find.

When it aired, more people seeking lost loved ones had reached out to the channel, hoping to get connected to the Pirates, seeking answers.

This had made Sonny even more sure of what needed to happen; get control of Technoid back to Duke Maddox so the Pirates could establish the company he had meant to build.

This would be the Pirates' operation from then on; to seek answers for those who lost loved ones under mysterious circumstances, help them find answers and if needed, hold operatives from Technoid responsible for their actions. Sonny had not made the plan detailed in any way, just a rough draft. It was still a plan that would work.

However, tonight's segment left Sonny feeling anxious and uneasy. Red warning signs were hitting him at full speed. Something would happen, either during this segment airing or immediately afterward. This made him post guards to watch all possible targets Technoid could go after in order to get him. Sonny couldn't explain why but he also ordered extra guarding at Callie's apartment. Corso looked at him.

"Why is it that you put extra men to look after her?" He asked. Sonny turned away.

"Maybe it's nothing but I feel that if they will strike, they will target Callie." He answered. Corso looked confused.

"Why do you think that? Callie's a reporter. Reporting the facts." He said as Sonny sighed.

"By attacking her they will send a message; anyone that tries to help us will suffer for it." He said. Corso nodded.

"So, who do we send to her apartment? Everyone's busy." He asked. Sonny turned to face Corso as a sly grin formed on his face.

"Everyone but the two of us. We will be looking after Callie tonight. I got a feeling it will be needed."

Callie felt like she was falling apart. The channel lines had been calling all the time tonight just like Sonny predicted. Maybe she needed to get him online through a screen to reply to the questions. She shook her head. The neighborhood was very quiet as she got out of her car. It had felt too quiet after the Pirates left. Callie took her keys and walked towards the door of her apartment. She did not see the robot cat that silently dropped a bomb in front of her apartment door. Luckily for her, someone else did. Sonny and Corso had been close by When Sonny saw the cat, he knew they had to act quickly.

"Corso, secure the area. I'll get Callie." He said. Before Corso could answer, Sonny stormed towards the apartment and Callie. To Sonny, it felt like he was running in slow motion. He was reliving the last time he saw his wife Helena. The way events repeated themselves was enough to make him extremely afraid. Sonny made a leap forward, grabbing an unsuspecting Callie and ran away with all he had in him. Callie screamed as she saw the bomb go off. Before her eyes, her apartment, her home, was torn to pieces. She felt herself being thrown through the air, along with her savior. As debris started falling, Callie could see who it was.

"Sonny?" She said as she looked up at him.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Sonny said, as he slowly got up. Callie's ears rang from the blast and so did Sonny's. None of them heard Corso yell to get cover but Sonny did not depend on hearing alone. He could read body language and he could tell Corso was stressed. He saw searchlights began to close in and sirens in the distance, indicating a fire crew was on the way. Callie was in a state of shock as she saw the burning apartment. More people were coming out to try to save themselves. The Pirates used the confusion to sneak away into the night.

As soon as Corso noticed Sonny could hear him again, he had to ask.

"Now what? We knew Technoid would do something, but this is far even for them." He said. Sonny agreed.

"There are higher stakes involved now. This is not Duke Maddox, but the real mastermind behind the take over behind his back. I'm not going to confront Duke Maddox with this but I will find out who is behind it. This goes too far." Corso agreed. "What do we do about Callie? This is turning dangerous real fast." He said as Sonny agreed. He looked at Callie, who was still shaking from shock and holding him tightly. There was only one way to protect her now.

"Callie?" Sonny asked, carefully lifting her face to look at her. She was scared and unable to move. "I'm here. You're safe." Sonny could feel her silent sobs, as the numbness gave way for despair and fear. "That's it, Callie, let it all out. I got you." The other men joined them as they all got in the car to go back to The Black Manta.

"Sonny… " Callie whispered. Sonny pulled her close to his chest. Callie could feel his heart was slowly settling down from the adrenaline.

"I got you." Sonny repeated in a calm, soothing voice.

"I have nothing left and they...they tried to kill me." Callie's voice was one of utter disbelief. This was new and showed desperation. Sonny looked at Corso.

"Where do we go from here?" Corso asked as Sonny looked at him.

"She's coming with us. Genesis stadium is no longer a safe place for her to be. She'll come with us to Shiloh while we plan a new strategy for how to get Duke Maddox back in power." He said. Callie hid her face to Sonny's chest. Sonny didn't say anything. He just looked at Corso.

"To the Black Manta. We are leaving Genesis stadium. Call everyone back to the ship except for the guards watching Clamp, D'Jok and Mei. We will return soon but for now, Callie needs to be somewhere safe." He said. Corso nodded.

"Where in Shiloh do you want to go?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.

"The safest place there is; The Pirates' hidden lair."

A/N: That's right, the stakes are getting higher. With hidden enemies, risks will have to be taken. Going against Technoid won't be a cakewalk.

Are Sonny and his men able to handle this hidden enemy, and stay safe? How will Callie fare on Shiloh? Is there any danger posed to D'Jok and Mei and their unborn baby? The answers will be surprising as a new, darker side to Technoid will rise. Is Duke Maddox really innocent and unknowing or is it going to take The Pirates coming down hard on him, to finally hear the truth about Technoid? Who is the real menace in Technoid that has taken Bleylock's place, who are the teams he has collected flux from and what is his plan? Are Sonny and his men going to get ahead of him to stop his plans or is the Galaxy facing a new Flux war? The answers to this and many other things will be coming soon.


	6. Escape to Shiloh

She was Callie Mystic, a fearless and famous reporter. If she wanted the truth, she would find it. This determination to get to the bottom of things came with a price. Callie looked at her apartment one last time. It was burning brightly. She could hear a loud ringing in her ears. She felt Sonny grab her arms lightly. He had a worried look in his hazel and pointed for her to read his lips. Corso had joined them, signaling that they couldn't stay. The fire department was on their way and that meant Technoid would not be far behind. He handed Sonny a cloak, his goggles and gave the same kind of outfit to Callie. She looked at him, questioning. Sonny had put his gear on and helped Callie with hers. Callie felt her heart race. As they reached the car, she started hearing again.

"Can you hear me?" Sonny turned her towards him checking if she could hear him. Callie had put her arms around herself. She wasn't cold but she couldn't stop shaking.

"Yes Sonny, I-I just can't stop shaking." She said. Sonny nodded.

"I don't blame you. What you just experienced is very traumatizing." He said as he took her hand. She could see from his face that her reaction worried him.

"Corso, her pulse is too high. Do you have something to help her calm down?" He asked. Corso nodded before he handed Callie a small capsule and a water bottle.

"This works fast. But you'll get very sleepy." He said as Sonny nodded.

"You can trust it. It will help." He said before turning to Corso. "Have my cabin made ready to house an extra person." Corso nodded and sent the message. Callie swallowed the capsule with the water. It didn't take long before her vision became unclear. Sonny held her carefully with her head leaning on his chest. She could feel his calm heartbeat. She heard Corso as if through a fog.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Have everyone be ready, we'll head for Shiloh. For now, we need to lay low. This last move has demonstrated how far they're willing to go. This is also not Duke Maddox. We're close to the one that has taken control." Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"Why do I get that feeling this will get a whole lot worse?" He said. Sonny looked at Callie, who had fallen asleep.

"You and me both. We must await their next move. Things will get a whole lot worse."

Technoid HQ

Duke Maddox was watching the video from the fire. Before the explosion, he could see Callie Mystic make her way home, looking tired.

"She was running herself ragged." He muttered to himself with sympathy. The last interview had Sonny speaking very openly, revealing his side of the matter. Duke Maddox had paid close attention to these interviews. Sonny was relaxed and he could see Corso behind him at all times. Corso's posture made it clear he was there to protect his leader, his friend. Duke Maddox remembered how Sonny had once been; a young scientist. He remembered an observant young man. One who spoke only when being told to do. But even then, he was a genius. He would make calculations in minutes that the other scientists would take days to solve. Which was, of course, a boon to Technoid.

That was until the day General Bleylock, a person Duke Maddox had no problem admitting he did not like, turned his attention to young I'Son.

The scientists had been debating a complicated scientific problem when Bleylock made his move.

"I think you're all looking in the wrong way. This is overly complicated, when a simpler formula gives the same result. What do you think, I'Son?" Bleylock said as he turned his focus to a tall, blond young man in the back of the room. The young man looked up as Bleylock addressed him, not really having paid attention.

"I agree, it's more complicated than it has to be. Hang on, let me show you." He said, taking out his notes. Bleylock was fascinated with the theory the young man put forth.

That small incident had been the start of the end for the young I'Son. If he had only seen what Bleylock was up to. Or maybe he could have intervened. I'Son would have been able to continue working for Technoid. But the snake he was he had slipped through his grip. And the result was well known. Duke Maddox shook the memories, as he paid attention to a tiny detail in the security footage. He could see a tiny shadow near the door to Callies apartment. What was that? Duke Maddox zoomed in. It was a robotic cat. It looked like one of their X22 models. Duke Maddox watched in horror as the cat dropped a bomb from its mouth.

Then, from the right, he saw a familiar figure storm towards Callie, grab her and make a run away from the bomb.

He could see Callie's rescuer give it all he had as he threw Callie and himself out of range of the blast. When debris started to fall he used his own body to shield her. Duke Maddox looked closer at him. As he helped her to her feet, Duke Maddox froze the image. No wonder he looked familiar. They saw his face every day. Sonny Blackbones made a full recovery, as he could not see any signs of injury when they started to move. Callie Mystic was in danger but not from the Pirates. Duke Maddox knew, the way things were now that this had to be kept out of the news. If he wanted Sonny to help him, he needed to help them a little as well. He at least had some control over this situation. It did not take long for him to make a decision. He called Dame Simbai.

Your Excellency, how may I help you?

The herbalist said as she picked up her phone.

"I need your help, I need to speak to Sonny, and it's urgent." Maddox said.

Dame Simbai looked at him.

I believe they have left Genesis stadium at this point.

Duke Maddox was not deterred by that.

"Dame Simbai, there has been an assassination attempt. Sonny needs to know just how dangerous the enemy is." He said. Dame Simbai nodded.

I will ask Clamp to set up a call

At The Black Manta, Sonny had taken the sleeping Callie to his cabin and laid her on the bed. Callie was still sleeping soundly. Her clothes were dirty and shredded. Sonny smiled compassionately. A quick call and Artie arrived at his cabin with a tracksuit.

"It's not much, but it will have to do." He said apologetically. Sonny nodded.

"We will take care of getting her a new wardrobe when in Shiloh City. For now, she'll get first hand experience with life as a Pirate." He said. Artie left the cabin as Sonny set on Callie's bed and watched her sleep. Pleasant memories came to him as he recalled some of the things the two of them had done together. He was not ready to admit it to Corso but Callie's presence felt a lot more natural than it should, especially considering he was still a wanted criminal. It was not triggering the usual warnings. In fact, his intuition was taking a different direction with her. Sonny had given it some careful thought these last days. It felt comfortable, pleasant and for lack of better words, it brought him a sense of inner peace. He had not felt like this since his marriage with Helena. For once, he did not feel guilty for moving forward with a new partner. Sonny smiled to himself when he thought of how Helena would have felt about this. If he closed his eyes, it was almost as if he could see her in front of him;

I really like her, she's making you return to living again, being the man I once gave my heart to. Don't be afraid to love again.

Sonny let go of this inner vision. He carefully rose from the bed and put the covers around Callie. He smiled as he looked at her. Callie could handle more than even most Pirates could and that showed her inner strength. Sonny silently admired that strength. There had been a time when this had been the furthest thing from who he himself was. Memories from his first training sessions with Corso came to mind. Corso did not go easy on rookies.

'If you go in the shark tank, you take care of your own hide, no one is going to do that for you.' He used to say. But something about his clumsiness and fear for using weapons had made the hard, tough Corso notice him and take him under his wing. Corso had a tough way of being but the young scientist, close to scared of his own shadow, had awakened a kind of father instinct in the former soldier. As a commander, he had taken the young scientist under his protection.

"Sonny, I can't have your back all the time. If you don't stop being a chicken, it will ultimately be the end of you. It's kill or be killed around here. And that would be a shame, as you have real potential. We don't see that often around here and Magnus doesn't want you buried in the crypt just yet." Sonny looked at him, and then at the lasergun in his hand.

"I'm a scientist Corso, my way is through science. I'm not a weapons kind of guy." He stammered. Corso shook his head with a sigh.

"Listen, Sonny, I am helping you because I happen to like you. You also got a skillset that the Pirates need, and knowledge of Technoid. Most that escape them either lose their memories.. You're the first that has escaped them unharmed. That makes you valuable to our organization but also dangerous to theirs. It won't take long before you are on their most wanted list, with a bounty on your head. Don't worry, that's normal around here. But you have to be able to hold your own and right now you are one of the biggest chickens I have ever worked with. You need someone watching your back. I will help you out but you need to pull your share of the weight as well. No special treatment, you're not I'Son the scientist anymore. You are Sonny Blackbones, The Pirate. That might stick in your throat but that's the hand you were dealt. Play the hand the best you can, and you will find that you have a new home, and a family among the Pirates.

Sonny shook off the memories as he heard the door open and Corso entered.

"Sonny, Clamp is on the secure line." He said. "Duke Maddox needs to speak to you." Sonny nodded.

"Post a guard to look after Callie, I will take care of this." He said.

Clamp was feeling uncomfortable with Duke Maddox on the wait for Sonny to join. Sonny was usually easy to reach but right now, he had not been at the command post of the ship when he called and Corso had gone to find him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friend come into the frame.

"Clamp, I heard this is urgent." Sonny said, getting to the point.

"I got Duke Maddox on hold." Clamp said. Sonny nodded.

"Put him through." He said. A few seconds later, Duke Maddox' worn face appeared on Screen. "You wanted to speak to me?" He asked as Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Sonny, I need to tell you that what happened at the fire at Callie Mystics home was caught on the security cameras. I will try to keep the footage from the board. I know you didn't cause this but that is what the board in Technoid will insist on telling the world." He said as Sonny nodded. "I was expecting that." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I owe you a warning at least." He said. Sonny agreed.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll be careful." He said.

"How is Callie?" Maddox asked. Sonny looked at the Duke.

"No, she had a serious shock. At the moment she's sleeping and she'll be examined by Corso as soon as she wakes up. My question to you is, who among your employees or board members would benefit from her death? This attack on Callie is because whoever that is, can't reach me directly, so they try to hurt people close to me. Callie Mystic is innocent party. All she has done is help me." Sonny said as he locked eyes with the Duke. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I admit the interview may not have been something I personally wanted but I see what you are trying to do. The Galaxy is listening Is there any way I can send you some very confidential information?" He finally asked. This caught Sonny by surprise.

"It would have to be through a middleman. I'm still wanted after all. I will contact my team on Genesis, and see who is available to be a courier." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I hoped for a personal meeting but I see why you wouldn't." He said, this made Corso let out a loud snarl.

"Like hell we are. Do you think we're that stupid? We have access to all your files on us, we know what awaits us but in Sonny's case I just know you're leaving things out and I don't trust it. You could have plans to have him killed for all we know. That's been the case before." He said. Duke Maddox looked at Corso, who was seething by now.

"I am not looking to hurt Sonny. He was once our best employee. If he was taken, Sonny would be well cared for, and he would not be harmed." Maddox tried. Corso didn't buy it.

"I don't trust you. You helped him ONCE and jumped at the chance to hunt him again. Lucky for you, Sonny is the Boss around here and not me because our meeting would end up with just one of us leaving." Duke Maddox nodded slowly.

"I understand your distrust but things are different now. For the time being, we are working together." He said. Corso shot the other man a glare. Sonny didn't like things started to get tense between his friend and the Duke.

"Corso, put this behind you for now. We all need to be on the same page to solve this." He said. Corso nodded slowly.

"As you wish…"

Callie yawned as she stretched. She then looked around her. Where was she? She could see someone had left some clothes for her; a pair of sweatpants and a college sweater. She quickly put them on, discarding her destroyed clothes. A discreet coughing made her look up.

"Artie!" Callie exclaimed The young Pirate looked at her nicely.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. How are you doing?" He asked with a compassionate smile.

"Better now that I know I'm safe." She replied with a small smile. Artie was relieved.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that. That was never our plan. We figured there'd be retaliation but we never meant for you to get caught in the crossfire. I hope you won't hold this against us." He said. Callie smiled as she sat up.

"I never thought that for a second. If anything, this shows me Sonny is telling the truth,and someone doesn't like that." She stood up from the bed carefully. Her legs were wobbly. Artie was at her side instantly.

"Careful, if you hurt yourself, I'll be in trouble." He said. Callie smiled.

"No worries. Speaking of which, where are the others?" She asked.

"On the command bridge. Sonny had a call from Duke Maddox. The video from the fire will be withheld until we're in a safe location." Artie answered. Callie nodded.

"I need to get in touch with my channel, They need to know I'm still alive." She said. Artie nodded.

"Let's talk to Sonny about that. He will know how to do this safely."

Technoid HQ, Sublevel 9

Mister Miller was one of the board members of Technoid. The same had been the case with General Bleylock and Harris. Both were weaklings the way he saw it.

Bleylock had been megalomaniacal and obsessed with revenge.

Harris had put up a good show at first. No one had figured him out and he managed to steal the Multiflux for himself. It had been a powerful weapon until Labnor and I'Son had managed to fabricate an anti multi flux to counter it.

Miller shook his head. Those were their old names. Nowadays, it was Clamp and Blackbones. Clamp clearly wasn't a threat. Blackbones, on the other hand, was a big one. Even as the most wanted man in the galaxy, it didn't slow him and his Pirates down. Miller knew that the actual piracy, if any, was minimal. The Pirates as an organization had different motivations then sheer greed. Bringing Technoid to its knees was one of them. Understandable given the decades of lies that they now wanted the truth out there.

But Miller knew the truth couldn't get out. Not without exposing himself. Like Harris and Bleylock, he also sought the power that Multiflux could give. Bleylock had the Metaflux that I'Son and Labnor made. It was a lot weaker but powerful enough to cause a lot of harm.

That said, not even Sonny Blackbones was going to get in his way and neither was the Flux Society. Duke Maddox wasn't even on his radar. An old man unaware of the power struggles that go on in his own company.

Miller had a dark grin on his face when he looked at the security camera from the vault where he had stored his own Multiflux; the Shadows' Smog, The Sandpeople of Memnor's whispering curse, and The Gyros' Dark Wave. This mix would take out the Flux Society and if needed, the Pirates. And no one knew what he had planned. As for Sonny Blackbones, he knew things that could be useful to his plans. If he could find him and have him taken alive, he could, with some of Technoid's new inventions, put the man under his control. With their chief under his control, the Pirates wouldn't interrupt him. They would not do anything that could hurt their leader. But how to find him? The Pirates had avoided capture for years. Their usual solutions were not going to work.

Miller smiled. There was one thing he hadn't tried. It felt strange that it hadn't been used before since it would solve so many problems with the Pirates.

Miller grinned again as he made the arrangements.

"Let's see how well you will deal when the professionals join the hunt." He said with a laugh.

D'Jok was on his way home from practice with The Snow Kids. It felt good to meet up with the old team and play. The suggestion from the League to play against the All Stars in an exhibition match felt like a great opportunity.

Mei would not be partaking due to her pregnancy so Mark would fill her place.

Rocket was also going to act as a player and had asked their old trainer, Aarch, to Coach.

Dame Simbai and Clamp had agreed to help out.

Even Artegor Nexus had sent a good luck wish.

Sinedd also joined them to fill the substitute position.

So far, the team looked strong.

D'Jok felt so much more at ease. Playing made him stress less about the upcoming birth.

Tia, along with Mei, had organized a baby shower. D'Jok hoped Sonny could attend but his father being who he was, he knew that could be difficult but he kept hoping.

There was a line on his way home so D'Jok watched the screen of a holo tv through a shop window while he waited. Something came on that shook him to his core. Images of Callies apartment complex, ablaze. This made D'Jok worried. Had someone figured out the Pirates hid there? Was his Dad ok? D'Jok felt his heart race. He checked around if he was alone, then he called his father.

"Come on Dad, Pick up."

The Black Manta

Sonny was looking at the video file from the fire at Callie's apartment complex. Duke Maddox made sure to keep the presence of the Pirates secret but that did not mean it was unknown within the Board of Directors. Sonny understood that Duke Maddox stood alone against the Board, and that something needed to be done fast. But how to go about it?He needed more information on who he was dealing with. Sonny was going through a list of people he could ask for help. A name popped into his head.

"Of course." Sonny muttered to himself as he made a mental note to put together a team of non Pirates who worked well together and had the skills to pull this off.

His transmitter beeped.

"D'Jok?" Sonny answered. He could tell his son was stressed.

Dad, I just saw the news on the way home. Is everyone alright?

Sonny saw the anxiety in his son's eyes.

"We're fine, don't worry." He said in a calm and mild voice. That made D'Jok relax.

Where's Callie?

He asked. Sonny decided to be honest.

"Callie is not safe on Genesis Stadium right now. She's with us and we're heading to Shiloh." He said. D'Jok nodded.

That's a shame. We have Mei's babyshower coming up. We would really like for you to come.

Sonny smiled.

"What's the date? I will do my best to make it." He asked. D'Jok smiled and gave the date.

Let me know in advance if you will be there or not Dad, no surprise visit

He added. Sonny chuckled.

"I'll try. See you soon." With that, Sonny ended the call.

"Problems?" Corso asked as he approached him with a worried look. Sonny shook his head.

"D'Jok saw the news about the fire. He was just caught off guard." He explained. Corso nodded.

"Maybe we should be bringing him and Mei to Shiloh? They're prime targets for our enemies." He suggested. Sonny nodded slowly.

"I agree but with Mei's pregnancy, I don't want to put too much stress on her. I'm not going to put anyone in danger if I don't have to." He said. Corso nodded.

"You can check her health to consider it. I mean, what's the risk?" He asked as Sonny grinned

"Mei's mother. We would be accused of kidnapping. I accept blame for a lot of things but I don't plan to add this to the list." He said. Corso nodded.

"You're the Boss."

Genesis Stadium, Astroport

Miller had put on a cloak to hide who he was as he went to the kind of place that he felt was beneath him to visit. He had an important meeting with the man that would stop the Pirates and Sonny Blackbones from foiling his plan.

His gaze looked around the restaurant. A man with a light meal, sitting in the darkest corner, signed him to come over. The man was not the kind of company Miller usually kept.

This stranger had an appearance that made him feel uncomfortable in his presence. He was tall, broad-shouldered with brown hair and blue eyes that told you, even from a distance, not to mess with him.

"You're late." The stranger stated as Miller reached the table and sat down.

"I contacted four Bounty Hunters to help me with my problem. You're the only one that replied." Miller stated matter-of-factly. "Which of the four are you?" The Bounty hunter looked at him.

"The one with inside knowledge of the Pirates' lair." He boasted.

"I was asking for your name." Miller said.

"Kieran O'Keefe. Who's my mark?" Kieran asked, wasting no time. Miller pulled out a photo of Sonny and handed it to Kieran.

"Now I understand why you need to hire Bounty Hunters. Sonny Blackbones himself. That's not going to be easy. Getting close to him is close to impossible. Five million won't be enough. Maybe if it was his second in command, Corso, but not Sonny himself." Kieran said. Miller was already on that.

"Name your price." He said. Kieran looked at the picture again. "It is a considerable risk for me to take. I was exiled by Magnus Blade. Not Sonny's fault, to be fair. Magnus sent him off on a mission, to keep him out of the way. If he had been there, Sonny would have taken my side. They erased part of my memory to keep me from returning. If Sonny is hiding in Shiloh, I will have to wait until he resurfaces. After that, I will just need to tail him." Kieran looked at Miller. "I know you represent Technoid, and I know your deal. I haven't spoken to Sonny in a long while but I still consider him a brother in arms. If I turn him over to you, what will happen to him?" Miller looked at him.

"We want him imprisoned to keep the Pirates in check. I want him alive. He could be useful to Technoid." He explained. Kieran looked at him.

"I always wondered what would really happen to him in captivity when Technoid had the chance." He said. Miller shrugged at the comment.

"He was our best scientist. We would want him back in a laboratory, where he could use his knowledge." He explained. Kieran nodded.

"I may not be a Pirate anymore but I happen to know Sonny quite well. He served as one of my crew briefly, I found him an excellent conversation partner when it came to science. There was never any doubt that he would go far." Kieran said as he looked at the picture of Sonny again.

"I'll take this on but I won't turn him over unless I am given guarantees that he will not be harmed. Anything happens to him, I'm not able to stop the Pirates from coming after you. Then there's Sonny's right hand man; Corso. It's easier to deal with Sonny than it is with him. Corso has a military background, you don't want to know the many ways he can kill you. You hurt Sonny, he'll go after you." He said. Miller nodded.

"How much do you want?" He asked. Kieran thought for a moment.

"I'll have a few requests; no harm comes to him while in captivity. If you really intend to use him as insurance, do so unless you want to get disintegrated. Also; Ten Million Standard Credits. He said." Mr Miller smiled a sly grin.

"Deal."

At Mei and D'Jok's house, Tia was helping her friend organize the Babyshower. Mei smiled when she saw the crib D'Jok had put together in their nursery.

"Are you looking forward to this? A little baby version of you." Tia asked. Mei Laughed.

"Or a baby female version of D'Jok, can you imagine?" She said. Both of them laughed at the inner visions they had of this.

"Or my mom." Mei joked. "Maybe, she'll inherit traits from D'jok's mom." She added silently. Tia looked at her.

"I always keep forgetting Maya isn't D'Joks real mother. Have you ever seen a picture of her?" Tia asked. Mei nodded, taking a picture from the top of the fireplace. It was a young, red haired woman with a beautiful smile.

"Who got you this?" Tia asked Mei smiled sadly.

Sonny gave it to us. There isn't a whole lot of pictures of them, but Sonny has copies of the ones he could find." Mei explained before she sighed. "It still hurts Sonny to see these. Sometimes, I wonder if he blames himself for her death."

Tia nodded. Mei looked at another picture; Sonny and his wife at their wedding day. Tia smiled.

"He was a very handsome man even then." She said. Mei giggled.

"That's my father in law we're talking about." She tried. Her face softened as she looked at him. "But you're right. He's good looking. Whoever is with him is very lucky. If he ever allows that to happen. I'm not sure, Sonny is a kind and loving person but he's also very private. It's hard to really get close to him. If he ever tries to start over, it has to be with a very special person. He deserves it." Tia nodded.

"I can't imagine what he must have been through." She said. Mei smiled sadly.

"I really hope our daughter inherits some of his strong character traits." She said. Tia nodded. She looked at another picture on the fireplace. It was Mei, D'Jok and Sonny all together, the day D'Jok had asked Mei to marry him.

"It feels so long ago that he saved all our lives when the Metaflux was making us sick. I've wondered several times if there's anything we can do to pay him back for what he has done for us." She said silently. Mei smiled.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing myself. I asked Sonny about it once and his answer was a real surprise." She said. Tia looked at her.

"What did he say?" She asked. Mei smiled as she looked at Sonny in the picture. "He said we gave him back his son and for him, that was all he ever wanted." Tia could not help her eyes getting slightly wet from hearing that.

"He means it. I spoke with him on my trip with them to save my parents. D'Jok is lucky to have him as a father and your daughter to have him as a grandfather." She said.

"She truly is lucky." Mei smiled. "I was skeptical at first, but now that I know him, I have grown to love Sonny." Tia smiled.

"He sure is." She said as she looked at the picture of D'Joks mother again. "Do you know her name?" Mei nodded.

"Helena. Sonny's real name was I'Son while he worked for Technoid." She answered. She looked at Tia. "What are you up to?" She asked as Tia smiled.

"I would like to find some answers for Sonny and help him close the book on some of his past." She said. Mei smiled.

"That might happen sooner then you think. He went on a date not long ago." She said. Tia looked surprised.

"Another Pirate?" She asked as Mei laughed.

"No, he was on a date with Callie Mystic." She said as Tia hid a smile.

"They would make a great couple." She said. Mei smiled and showed her a polaroid Sonny had given D'Jok.

"He looks happy and a lot younger." Tia said. Mei Smiled.

"If we really want to give Sonny something special, how about we help things move forward with Callie?" She suggested. Tia smiled.

"That would be great but I don't want to meddle too much. Let's work on that. Maybe we can finally help him the way he helped us."

The Black Manta had reached Shiloh and Callie watched the Pirates started to disembark the ship and head to different destinations. Corso was also getting ready as they had ordered an overhaul of the ship now that they were in the safety of their lair. Sonny looked at him.

"Corso, could I have a word with you in private?" He asked. Corso was surprised.

"Sure thing but why?" He asked as Sonny smiled.

"Just something I would like you to know." He said. Corso nodded, as he followed Sonny to his cabin. Sonny closed the door and turned to Corso. "I've been thinking. I know you have asked me this before, and I was not really listening to you then. I think it's time." Corso looked very confused.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked. Sonny smiled as he placed his hands on Corso's shoulders.

"You've asked me to be more conscious of my own safety before. To stay out of the line of fire and in hiding, so you knew I would be safe." He said. Corso looked at him. He immediately understood what Sonny was trying to say.

"I don't know what to say. I've hoped you would see it this way for so long." Corso's natural eye filled with tears. Sonny smiled.

"I thought you would see it that way." He said as Corso embraced him.

"Thank you. That takes a lot off the weight off my shoulders." He said as Sonny nodded.

"It's time, there have been so many changes coming and it's time I start to think of others, like Mei and D'Jok, and the baby. If I'm going to get to know my grandchild, I need to adjust my life in a way that makes it possible." He said. Corso nodded.

"She really changed you, didn't she?" He said as Sonny laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked as Corso smiled.

"I'm happy she entered your life when she did. I know there is hope to keep you safe and out of the line of fire, she has done you real good. Remind me to thank her for that." He said as Sonny smiled.

"Yes, she deserves something special." He said. Corso nodded.

"She already has one of the most valuable things this Galaxy has to offer." Corso said. Sonny looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Corso grinned.

"You, dumbass. I have the honor of calling you my best friend, and someone I can't picture being a Pirate without." He said. Sonny smiled shyly.

"I guess you're right. I've fallen in love with her." He said. Corso smiled.

"Helena would be proud of you. I may never have known her, but from what you have told me about her, she would want you to be happy. Everyone here does. We love you for who you are. The two of you will be great together." He said. Sonny smiled.

"We have things to do if this kind of life she deserves is going to be an option. Also, for her to declare me as her boyfriend can get risky." He said. Corso nodded.

"She'd take the risk. It's not one sided. I've seen it." He said. Sonny nodded with a smile.

"Looks like I need to step up my romantic game." He said. Corso smiled.

"Shiloh is a magical place. Take her on a trip, and show her how things really look like here. She will fall in love with it just like we did." He suggested. Sonny smiled.

"You're right. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Callie was amazed at how Shiloh really looked. Having only been here for football matches before, she had no idea of the Lair or how a City was hidden underneath the barren rocks. Sonny just smiled as they drove to his living quarters here. Callie couldn't believe how the beautiful city she saw was and how it could remain hidden from View.

"How did The Pirates keep this gem hidden?" She asked. Corso grinned.

"Let's put it this way; We borrow the technology and expertise from other planets that have adapted to harsh surroundings. This is the result.

"This city looks old." Callie said. Sonny nodded.

"It is, it predates Magnus Blade. It's also where our most well kept secret is." He said with a sly smile. Callie grinned.

"You pirates and your secrets." She teased.

"Only because it's necessary. If the galaxy knew of this, it wouldn't be good for us." Corso explained. Sonny agreed. He pointed to a large building that looked very old, but well kept.

"That would be the real football arena of The Shiloh Pirates but since it's within our hidden city, all matches are played in the one you see at the Shiloh Nebula." He explained. Corso nodded.

"This city is the only place where a Pirate doesn't have to watch his back all. Here, it's safe for us to be ourselves. Even Sonny can walk around freely without having to watch his back all the time." He explained. Callie was astounded as she looked around. The city had parks, waterfalls, and even shopping centers. Sonny and Corso exchanged looks. She was falling in love with their home.

Soon, they reached a modern building that had a security man at the gate. He smiled when he saw Corso and Sonny.

"That's a rare sight, seeing the two of you at home." He said.

"Well, that's about to change." Sonny said. The guard looked at him, then he looked at Callie. A grin formed on his face.

"That's a new one." He joked. Sonny nodded.

"Has everything been taken care of?" He asked. The guard nodded.

"Everything is prepared. Have a nice rest." He said. Sonny nodded as he led Callie to an elevator. Sonny used a palmprint to command what floor he was going to. As soon as Sonny activated, the elevator moved upwards.

Soon after it stopped and they entered a very light hallway. Corso smiled as he split up from Callie and Sonny.

"I'll be at my quarters doing some research on the Flux War and those files you gave me." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Let me know if you need me, I know how this feels for you." He offered. Corso nodded.

"I have to confront my demons some time." He said. Sonny nodded.

"You know where to find me if you need me." He said. Corso nodded. As soon as Corso was in his apartment, Sonny used a retinal scan to open the door to his own quarters. It came as no surprise to Callie that Sonny had his place next door to Corso. Those two were thick as thieves. Sonny signaled for Callie to enter.

"Wow." Callie said as she looked around. The apartment was fit for a bachelor but tastefully decorated. A large holo tv, two black leather sofas, a steel coffee table with storage space under it and a balcony with a view of the inner mountain, the waterfall and a forest in the distance. Over to the left hand side she saw a desk with a computer and a filing cabinet. There was a box containing what looked like memory sticks and a notebook, along with a few pens, all neatly arranged. The kitchen had black tiles and steel. Callie could see how it all was kept simplistic. The bathroom held a large bathtub with white and blue tiles and a large mirror. The bedroom had a calming blue color with black blinds and a large king-size bed. On the nightstand she saw an alarm clock and a few Pirate gadgets. A small cupboard stood at the right side of the wall where Sonny kept his clothes.

After a few weeks of living with Sonny, Callie felt more relaxed than she had been in a long while. Sonny assured her everything had been taken care of and her channel had been informed by Aaron so Callie actually could fully concentrate on the interview. She looked up as she heard him enter from having been over to Corso.

"How did things go?" She asked. Sonny smiled as he logged into his computer.

"Smoother this time. Corso had some test results from the old Netherball Sphere. We now know what we're dealing with on that end. I'll have to ask Clamp for help. I'll be dealing with the snake within Technoid." He said. Callie nodded.

"Should we put this in the interview segment to smoke them out?" She asked. Sonny looked at her with a smile.

"I was thinking of something like that." He admitted. Callie smiled.

"We think alike, at least on that." She said. Sonny nodded with a smile, as he turned off the computer.

"We've both been working a lot since we got here. It's time you get to see Shiloh in its full glory." He said.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that it's your turn to cook." Callie teased. Sonny laughed as he rose from his chair.

"I think we can go for something else than home cooking today. There's a nice restaurant near the forest. My treat." He offered. Callie laughed.

"I can't say no to that. Forests hold fond memories." She said. Before they left, Sonny sent a message to Corso, letting him know of their plans.

Corso saw Sonny's message. He smiled. Here on Shiloh, there was no one coming in or out, unless they were on an approved list of names, Sonny would be safe without him guarding. He was also with Callie, who would be of great help in the event something would happen. Corso was thinking of asking Sonny if the bodyguard program for Pirates would be an idea for Callie. Sonny had made the call to lead from the shadows, putting him in command of The Black Manta. That meant Corso would not always be around Sonny to protect him, but Callie would. Corso had seen some old news footage of her, sliding down ropes like a professional. If she could adapt to things like this and still be around Sonny all the time, it would be a good idea to ask her to protect him.

Corso also saw how things were developing between them. How much more relaxed Sonny appeared and it was clear that he had a good rest and enough sleep. To see the dark rings he usually had under his eyes vanish made Sonny look his true age. Even though he was the leader, he was still a young man.

Corso smiled when he thought of the many times he had seen the two of them take a late walk in the nearby park. Sonny was courting Callie and she fell deeper for him every day. Corso knew there was a real chance. Sonny could be saved out of the fate many pirate leaders had met before him. Corso hoped this courting would lead to a full relationship. He never saw his friends this happy. Corso knew Sonny was ready to put his inner demons to rest and finally start over.

Corso's thoughts were interrupted by a call. It was Tia.

Corso?

She sounded stressed. Corso frowned. He knew Sonny had asked Micro Ice, Thrann and Tia to do some hacking and underground work in regard to the mission with Technoid,

"What is it?" He asked. Tia looked at him.

You know how Sonny asked us to snoop around in the emails for the board members of Technoid, to find out more about who the traitor is?

She asked. Corso nodded.

"What did you find?" He asked. Tia looked worried.

There's a big problem. Sonny needs to stay in hiding. He's in serious danger.

Corso frowned.

"This sounds serious." He stated. Tia nodded.

We checked all over the emails, and we came across this one.

Tia sent the mail to Corso. As Corso opened and read it, he grew pale.

"I'll call Sonny right away and make sure he is under constant watch." He said. Tia nodded, and ended the call.

Sonny and Callie were walking hand in hand in the park, when Corso, Bennett and Artie came to meet them. Sonny could tell from Corso's face that something was up.

"Corso? What is it?" He asked.

"Trouble." Corso said, looking worried. Sonny frowned.

"Tell me." He ordered. Corso sighed.

"Remember Kieran?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Tall guy, muscular but extremely fast for his size." He recalled. Corso nodded.

"He was exiled by Magnus when it turned out he had stolen more than his cut of the raids." He said, Sonny nodded.

"I remember. That was one of the few times Magnus held me away from the process, knowing I was friends with him." He said. Corso nodded.

"It was not pretty. The real problem is who he is now." Corso said.

"Explain." Sonny asked as Corso sighed.

"Kieran is a bounty hunter now and Maurice Miller, a board member of Technoid, put out a contract for your capture. It's not the regular price on your head either. Kieran is going after you for ten million standard credits. With the request that you'll stay unharmed." He explained looked at Sonny. It was rare to see his friend shocked.

"Corso, have the lair locked down." Sonny ordered. Corso nodded.

"Already taken care of. From now on, you will be under twenty four seven surveillance." He nodded.

"Let's get out of here." He said. Callie silently observed how Sonnys main team encircled the two of them. Sonny was in danger in the safest place he could be.

This didn't feel good.

I decided to end it like this to show there is no real place Sonny or anyone else that is a Pirate would be safe until matters with Technoid are resolved.

I also wanted to show how security works within the Pirates' home.

As for the romance, it will progress slowly.

Another part that I'm working on is Corsos background and eventually also more on Bennett and Artie.

I also plan to have Sonny confront some demons of his own.

As always, thank you to Paranoidgirl for the beta reading and her helpful suggestions.


	7. Baby shower

The mood had been unspeakably tense the last few days since the news broke that a bounty hunter had taken on the contract on Sonny and not just any bounty hunter. This one had a past as a Pirate, and even with his memory erased, Corso wasn't sure he wouldn't find Shiloh city anyway and track Sonny down there. That posed a real risk to Sonny's safety as this man knew how to disguise himself and could follow Sonny without him knowing it.

The security around Sonny was at a maximum and it limited his freedom. Out of all the pirates, Sonny was the one that appeared the most at ease with the situation. Callie found this peculiar. Corso had his own explanation.

"He's just pretending to be at ease, this has him worried. That's just how Sonny works. Better leave him to it when he does this. If he appears to be in deep thought, a word of advice; don't touch his shoulder unless you speak his name first. This can startle him. Also, try to speak to him calmly so he doesn't get more on edge. If you need help with him, come to me. I know how to deal with him when he is like this." H explained. Callie agreed. Corso, Bennett and Artie were all tense and stressed about this but Sonny seemed to take in stride, going about his everyday life. Corso worried that his friend would be more vulnerable and exposed than before.

Callie remembered a conversation with Corso.

"Callie, being the new commander of The Black Manta, takes me away from Shiloh City and Sonny is very exposed as it is. Even with Artie and Bennett around, I still worry. We're dealing with a former Pirate. Someone that knows our lair and our ways. He may be able to track Sonny and capture him He's very dangerous. He knows Sonny and he's very good at disguising himself. I've got an idea if you could help me out." He explained. Callie nodded.

"Tell me what you're thinking. I also want Sonny safe." She said. Corso nodded at that.

"We have the Bodyguard Program. In this we train people to protect high ranking Pirates. Do you want to try out to protect Sonny?" He asked. Callie was surprised. "You know I am a journalist, not a bodyguard, right?" She asked. Corso nodded.

"That's what the training's for. You're around him all the time. You already live with him." Corso explained. Callie nodded. She would be the best choice for Sonny to remain safe. All she had to do was learn how to protect him.

"Okay, you convinced me. I'll sign up for the program."

The bodyguard program was difficult. It was brutal physical training and called for a level of attention that Callie never experienced as a reporter. Corso was relentless in how he pushed the candidates and Sonny had decided to act as a guinea pig for the students, giving them the possibility to practice their skills and get the chance to practice shielding and removing him from dangerous situations. Corso had a specially built slope set up inside a building that would always change. Sonny now wore a hood, since his situation was the way it was, but he was still playing his part. For security reasons, Corso had equipped him with body armor that was hidden under his clothes. All lists were updated and if your name was not on it, you couldn't enter the lair and Shiloh city. However, since Keiran had several identities, the Pirates took their precautions with Sonny's protection either way.

Callie found herself sweating after the physical training part. To run like this, having to keep up with Sonny and keeping snipers from targeting him was hard work. Sonny could see it wore her down but he said nothing during the exercise, he just let her take the lead and bring him to safety. As they ended the run, Callie breathed hard.

"This is harder than I thought." She said.

"This is just a stress test to see how you react under pressure. You did well." Sonny said encouragingly. Callie looked at Corso.

"Is he saying this just to cheer me up?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not at all. Top score in this test." Corso said with a smile. Sonny nodded in agreement. Callie could tell Sonny had enjoyed this part of the training. He made sure to give each student pointers, letting them know what was good, and what needed to be worked on.

"Anything I need to improve?" She asked. Sonny shook his head.

"Nothing I could point out, did you see something Corso?" He asked. Corso shook his head too.

"You did great, and from the looks of it, you're ready." He said. Callie smiled.

"So, it's time to finalize the training then?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"Get ready for it." He said. Callie smiled as she stood with the group she had trained with and they were given their assignments.

Within a few weeks, the program was finished and the Pirates focused on what needed to be done. Sonny and Corso were handing out assignments to the new bodyguards. Callie already knew who she would be assigned to, so when her name was called, she was not surprised to see Sonny's name as her assignment. Others were shocked.

"Wow." The student next to her said. "You're going to protect Sonny Blackbones himself. That's a huge honor." Callie smiled.

"And a great challenge. Sonny is a busy man, always doing things. I need to keep a close eye on his daily schedule." She said. The other student nodded.

"We've all heard about the bounty hunter. It's horrible that he's targeting Sonny. Do you know who it is?" She asked. Callie nodded.

"Sonny and Corso told me all I need to know." She answered. The student nodded.

"Make sure he stays safe at all cost. We can't afford to lose him." She said. Callie smiled.

"Sonny will be safe when I'm guarding him." She said.

It was time for the bone marrow extraction as Sonny sent Corso to get the Doctor and the equipment to Shiloh city as it was the safest thing to do. With the bounty hunter on the loose, Corso didn't want to risk Sonny going off alone and wanted him to stay in hiding. Sonny had made a stealth call to his Doctor and asked if the procedure could be done at his home. The doctor understood the problem and agreed to meet Corso to make a house call. He also sent a list of things needed to help Sonny recover quickly. He also gave Corso and Callie a warning that doing this outside his clinic could cause an infection and he would stay until Sonny was all well.

While they waited for Corso and the doctor to arrive, Sonny and Callie prepared the bedroom. Sonny also made a special set of handcuffs ready on his side of the bed.

"What is that for?" Callie asked, confused. Sonny looked at her.

"The first day is very painful. Corso will stay here during that time as he witnessed this before. He will know what to do. Whatever happens, follow the doctor and Corso's instructions." He explained. Callie nodded.

"Something tells me I won't like this." She said. Sonny sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

"If there was any other way to do this, Corso would have forced me to do that a long time ago. Until I can get the pardon secured for the Pirates, I have no way of getting access to any laboratory with the means to work through this. The risk is just too great." Sonny said as he looked at a checklist. Callie wrapped her arms around him.

"This is going to hurt you, isn't it?" She asked, worried. Sonny knew he couldn't lie about this.

"Yes. Be prepared for that. Corso will tell you what needs to be done. He will administer the meds." He said as he pulled Callie to his chest. It pained him to know she had to see this but as his girlfriend, he had no choice but to tell her.

"I'll be fine. It will just be a rough few days. Listen to Corso and everything will be fine." He said. Callie kissed him lightly.

"You really have a heart of gold." This made him smile.

A little while later, Corso arrived along with the Doctor. A young but clearly skilled Pirate. A spare room had been made ready for the doctor to stay in. Corso informed Callie Sonny would be bedridden after the procedure, for as much as three days, while on a special diet with lots of gelatine to recover faster.

During those days, Corso was staying with him all the time. Callie noticed how Corso would vigilantly keep watch over Sonny. The pains he was having, was very bad so Corso, to protect him, had cuffed his hands to the bed to keep him from hurting himself. Corso was suffering every bit as much as him and Callie. All he could do was give Sonny a painkiller that would allow Sonny to sleep deeply most of the time. Callie almost started crying when she saw the pain Sonny was in. He had warned her but this was really too much. Corso looked compassionately at her as he sat next to Sonny, and used a cream to help calm down the inflamed area where the needle had entered Sonny's spinal cord. Callie could see the care Corso had for his friend. Corso gently massaged Sonnys back, trying to ease the tension, using different pressure points to alleviate the pain. Sonny moaned of pain when Corso accidentally came close to the inflamed area.

"I know. It will all be over soon." Corso said as he gave Sonny a sleeping agent to help him deal with the pain. As soon as he slept, Corso gently placed a blanket over him.

"If there was another way to do this, I would have taken it." He whispered. Callie nodded.

"He really cares deeply for you if he puts himself through this." She said. Corso nodded.

"I just wish he didn't have to suffer to keep me alive."

Callie made sure to follow the Doctor's orders for those days but it had been hard to see Sonny in the kind of pain this process was causing. The doctor had told her to use cooling towels to help Sonny's back recover from the puncture wound the needle left. Corso had also been taking care of Sonny when she needed to rest. Most the time, Sonny slept while he recovered from the extraction. He only woke up for carefully prepared meals and the mandatory examinations.

The first day had been really hard and Corso had placed his hand on Sonny's back, to block a nerve while he ate. As Sonny was done eating, Corso asked him if he wanted to go to sleep before he let go. Sonny nodded. The doctor gave him the sleeping agent and as soon as Sonny fell asleep, Corso carefully placed him on his stomach and let the pressure go. This continued until Sonny was better. Callie looked at him as he carefully got dressed.

"Are you sure you should get up?" She asked, worried. Sonny shrugged.

"There's too much to do." He stated. Callie didn't argue, this was a normal process for Sonny and if his doctor said he'd be able to work again.

As soon as Sonny was able to get out of his apartment, Callie got to see another part of the building. In the cellar was a small laboratory. It was heavily controlled, and the only reason she was allowed was that she accompanied Sonny. The bone marrow that had been extracted from Sonny was taken down to the laboratory to mix the formula Corso used for his eye. Callie was fascinated with the smooth way Sonny worked. There was no sign of what he had just been through. He knew exactly what kind of extracts and liquids to mix.

"Where did you get hold of these rare herbs?" She asked. Sonny smiled.

"They've grown in a special greenhouse. A lot of the Pirates' medical supplies are mixed in this lab. Right now I'm the only one using it. Well, me and my bodyguard." He said. Callie smiled.

"I like to think I'm a bit more than a bodyguard." She said as Sonny smiled.

"Really?" He smiled. Callie blushed.

"Some even think we're a couple. So far for doing that discreetly." She said. Sonny smiled.

"I've heard that too, but it raises a few new challenges." He said. Callie noticed how Sonny turned away, his back facing her. Callie prepared herself, Sonny would pull the plug on whatever they had for her safety.

"What are trying to say?" She asked. Sonny took a deep breath. Talking about this was hard. He felt nervous, almost afraid.

'Come on Sonny.' He told himself. 'You've faced far worse. Why is this so scary?' But he knew the answer. This could either make or break his hopes for a better future for himself. This made him hold back. Sonny closed his eyes. "Say it, Blackbones and get this over with.' He looked at Callie, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"Let's get things clear; I like you, you like me. I know this may sound foolish, and I understand if you say no…" Sonny stopped there. He was rambling like a teenager. What was wrong with him? Callie seemed to wait for him to clarify things. "I would love to offer you a normal life but right now that's just not possible but you still mean so much to me." He tried. Callie could see he was struggling to find the words. She took a few steps towards him.

"Sonny, are you trying to ask me something?" She asked as she looked at him. Sonny nodded.

"Yes and I can't seem to find the right words." He admitted. Callie nodded with a smile.

"I can make a guess. Do you want me?" She asked. Sonny sighed.

"I could do with some help." He admitted. Callie embraced him.

"Are you trying to ask me if I want to be your girlfriend? To take a chance on a future, together with you?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"That's exactly it." He said. Callie smiled.

"My answer is simple; yes."

The next few weeks, Sonny and Callie focused on getting a routine going, adjusting to being a couple, not just on a professional level. It wasn't normal for Sonny to be in his apartment for this long and Callie was adjusting to doing her job as a news reporter from a different location than her own home. Corso had given her a laptop with a secure connection to the channel and her boss. Aaron agreed with Sonny that Callie would continue the interview and if possible, speak more with the players of The Pirates football team. Sonny agreed, as their coach, to speak more about the seed of Shiloh, and how his players trained to perfect it. Callie had seen the special made holo trainer the Pirates had, where the main team they saw in the cup trained, and then, the original pitch of the Pirates, which was in the secret Shiloh city. Here, young recruits of the reserve team trained but the stadium was also used to keep all Pirates in shape.

Callie was even allowed to film a training session with Corso and Sonny as the instructors. She was glad she was not a Pirate in training, as the sessions were brutal. Corso was not cutting anyone any slack and even Sonny was pretty though on the recruits. A young pirate stumbled and fell behind the other recruits. Sonny helped him up.

"Back to the start and do it again." He said before he looked at Corso. "Set the timer again." He said. Corso nodded and did so. Sonny turned back to the young man.

"You will get through this, Cody. We all fail at times but we don't stay laying down. When that happens, we get back up again until we make it. I will give chase this time. Keep me from taking the lead. Think you can do that?" He asked. Cody nodded.

"I'll do my best, Sir." He stammered. Sonny patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Never liked being called 'Sir'. Just Sonny will do. I'm your ally and I will do my best to get you through this. I don't want to lose anyone if I can do something to prevent it." He said with a smile. Cody smiled back shyly.

"Okay, Sonny." He said.

"That's the spirit, let's go." Sonny said. Sonny got ready next to Cody.

"Sonny, you will start ten seconds behind the kid, I know how fast you are, let's give him some advantage." Corso said, making Sonny and Callie both look at him.

"Who are you, and what happened to Corso?" He chuckled. Callie grinned too. Corso shook his head.

"The two of you are teaming up against me." He joked. Sonny grinned.

"That's what couples do." He said. He wasn't sure how Corso would react but he caught them all by surprise as he smiled warmly and hugged Sonny.

"About damn time." Corso said before he turned to Callie and also embraced her with a warm smile. "Welcome to the family. I'm so glad since you make Sonny so happy." Callie felt herself tear up.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from Sonny's closest friend." She said. The other recruits had heard what Sonny announced as well and cheers broke out. Callie was very touched by this but they had work to do.

"Let's not forget why we're here." She reminded them. Corso nodded. He looked at Sonny with a smile.

"This calls for a celebration! If you only knew how long we've wanted this for you." He said, causing Sonny to tap his shoulder.

"What makes you think I didn't know?" He asked with a small wink to Corso. "After the training is over, we will set up a party. That's been a while." Corso smiled at Callie.

"I'm happy you choose him but be careful. You're gonna have your hands full." Corso chuckled. Callie laughed.

"I'll be just fine as long as he knows how to cook." She said. Corso laughed.

"He usually lets the bots do it." He said. Sonny chuckled.

"That's enough of you ratting me out. Let's focus on getting Cody through this."

Sometime later, the Black Manta was on its way back to Genesis Stadium. Sonny suggested an early arrival to have some other matters taken care of. As they were flying, they watched the latest segment of the interview. This segment was aimed at Former General Bleylock and his role in matters. Sonny briefly told of how Bleylock had been searching schools for students that stood out. Back then, Sonny had been very interested in science and was always ahead of his teachers.

Bleylock, with his high status, was welcome to these schools, as he could provide opportunities for the students.

Sonny explained how he himself and other young students with him, jumped at this chance. He shared the personal story that he had a huge argument with his father but had let ego get the better of him and he had taken Bleylock's offer When it came to his school results, it had been a boost but as far as personal life went, it was a trap. General Bleylock had made him his personal protege and made sure he was having funds for research, a laboratory to work in and all he wanted, really. In exchange for small favors, at first. Sonny had recalled how those small things gradually grew bigger. He had felt insecure but buried himself in work to compensate for it. During this time, he had met his wife to be, and social life all of a sudden became important again. General Bleylock let it be as he understood that he needed some time with friends. Sonny had taken advantage of it, proposed to his wife and got married.

General Bleylock had supported this, thinking it would make him look more responsible and mature.

It was after the honeymoon that things took a turn for the worse. Bleylock had been obsessed with power but didn't know how to obtain it. Not until Duke Maddox constant complaints about the Football Droids became an issue he could use to persuade two scientists; his protege I'Son Danvers and a new face; Yarritt Labnor.

He needed them to create an undetectable weapon that would allow him to seize power and rule as the Galactik emperor he saw himself as. Labnor and I'Son had been in the laboratory for months, trying to make something that would improve the Football Droids' performance.

When I'Son, almost by accident, found and created the formula that later became the Metaflux, he followed his instinct to not write it down on paper.

His suspicion had been raised by an unexpected visit by General Bleylock.

Sonny explained how Labnor almost fell for it when he had intervined and told General Bleylock they had to finish their tests before they could say with certainty. It had bought them some time but Bleylock, being suspicious, had rigged their laboratory so that he could keep an eye on them. He and his partner had been unaware of the alarm attached to the Metaflux. It was a weapon that could be used to start another Flux War. No one at the lab wanted to be associated with that, or be blackmailed by them.

Sonny talked about how General Bleylock had deliberately kept Labnor under his control by erasing his memory and giving it back later on.

Callie was astounded by the sinister plan the Galaxy had been saved from.

"Do you believe this is the real reason behind why you have a bounty on your head?" She asked with a slightly concerned expression. Sonny nodded slowly.

"I can't say for certain but the thought has crossed my mind. Many of my fellow Pirates think the same. We think that Techhoid was able to erase part of many of their scientists' memories before they left the company. The ones that made it out. We're investigating what happened for over two decades and it is painful to say but a lot of death and tragedy follows Technoid. General Bleylock was a key player in that sadness, and I suspect, I have not yet seen the end of what he's responsible for. If there's more, it will come to the surface and we will intervene to clean up the mess." He said.

"It sounds almost as if you're cleaning up after General Bleylock." Callie asked. Sonny nodded.

"It's necessary to keep the Galaxy safe. That's our main motivation for doing what we do." He said before he went silent for a second. "on a more personal note, much of what General Bleylock is behind, I feel responsible for. Much of it is based on my research from when I was still with Technoid. I made a personal commitment to be in his way, even after his Death, to prevent his plan from ever taking form." He said. Callie nodded.

"Did you ever confront him directly?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"I did and I made it clear to him that whatever I created in those laboratorys, if they were to be used as weapons of any kind, if they would be used to hurt others, I would be there to stop him. By any means necessary." He said. "When I realised what was going to happen, I had to act quick, there was no time to make any back up plans. We had to move and had no time to lose. As of today, the Metaflux is a story I have closed the book on, as it no longer exists. That doesn't mean no one else won't have the same ideas that Bleylock had. We will be the Galaxy's last line of defence. We will do anything possible to avert and stop evil from ruling the Galaxy." Callie nodded.

"General Bleylock was a prominent member of Technoid. Is the current head of Technoid, Duke Maddox, aware of all this?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"He knows some of it but not the whole story. Not even the other Pirates know the whole story. There are loyal Pirates directly and indirectly affected by his dealings. I've come close to getting killed by this General myself. Threats were also made towards my son, I can't and won't let a monster like that walk free." He said.

"Was your son blackmailed by General Bleylock?" Callie asked. Sonny nodded.

"Yes. On hindsight, I saw what it did to him. General Bleylock is dead and gone now." He said.

Once the interview was over, Artie watched the comments.

"This segment drew a lot of positive attention. Sonny was now seen as a hero. Looks like we're going to be busy with new requests to join us." He commented. Sonny nodded.

"Just remember we're on lockdown. No new recruits until the bounty hunter is dealt with." He said. Bennett nodded.

"You have a plan to smoke him out?" He asked. Corso grinned.

"Since when do we make plans?" He asked. Callie chuckled.

"It's on, look at how everything is boiling." She said. Sonny smiled.

"Seeing the support is nice. Now we only have to find out who we're dealing with inside Technoid." He thought out loud.

"But Sonny, we already know him; Maurice Miller." Artie said. Sonny was not convinced.

"That just sounds too easy. There is someone else involved, someone we're not seeing." He said. Corso nodded.

"If that is the case, we better be careful. Especially with a Bounty Hunter on your tail." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Which is why we'll operate with two bodyguards. Callie needs some field practice." He said. Corso grinned.

"Also some hand to hand combat training." He added Callie smirked as she stood up.

"Then why are we wasting time here? Corso, would you like to be my instructor?" She asked. Corso got up.

"I'll make you work for it." He said. As soon as they left the lounge, Sonny chuckled.

"This will be fun to watch."

It was the night of the baby shower. D'Jok and Mei had decorated a room for the party. Since they knew the Pirates would join, they tried to make sure no one could see them. The room was decorated with ribbons and balloons and baby pictures. Mei smiled as the guests started to arrive.

Mei's mother had been busy sadly couldn't make it. Neither could her father, who had to be with her mom. Maya, D'Jok's fostermom was the first to arrive, followed by the various players of the Snow Kids. A light knock on the backdoor alerted D'Jok to their next guests.

"Dad!" D'Jok embraced his father as he entered the room, followed by Corso and Callie.

"Wow, Callie Mystic." Mei said, excited. Sonny grinned.

"Tonight she's not a reporter. She's here as my second bodyguard." He said Callie smiled and winked at him.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" She said. Sonny smiled at her.

"Inform me of what?" D'Jok looked at Sonny for an answer. Callie saw Sonny's gaze call her to his side. Mei smiled.

"Should I congratulate you too?" She asked with an innocent smile. Sonny nodded.

"It's official. We're an item now." He said. Maya, who watched them from the couch, stood up and approached them.

"Congratulations." She smiled. Then, her eyes locked onto Sonny's. He was her son's father, and you could tell when they stood next to each other. For years, Maya had held anxiety that one day, Sonny would claim custody of D'Jok, taking him from her. As a wanted pirate, Sonny was not in a good position for that. And now, as D'Jok became an adult, Sonny did his best to be there for his son.

"Hello, Sonny. I don't know if D'Jok has spoken of me." She started. Sonny's hazel eyes looked at her.

"I've heard about you, Maya. From both D'Jok and Corso. I believe I owe you a thank you for saving my life." Sonny said and held out his hand. Maya took it, fearing what kind of memories she would gain from Sonny. It surprised her, to see images from when his mother with him in his arms, a proud father to be, the fear of the weapon he had created and finally; the moment when it all went wrong. Maya held to her head.

"I need to sit for a moment." She said. Sonny nodded and led her over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"I hope what you saw wasn't too hard to handle." Sonny asked. Maya looked at him.

"How… how did you know?" She asked. Sonny smiled.

"Some may not believe in what you do but life has taught me not to dismiss anything until it can be proven false. Without your help, I would have drowned in the Genesis reservoirs. Your vision was the key to save my life, and the life of all of the Genesis population at that time. Thank you." Sonny held her hands. Maya could feel more memories. But it felt like a part was left out. Maya looked at him.

"We need to talk in private." She said. Sonny nodded as he let go of her hand. "But not tonight. Tonight, we celebrate."

The party lasted for hours with everyone having a great time. Since it was held in a cellar, no one suspected they were being watched and they had taken precautions to avoid it. Corso had even installed a system to detect anything that would cause a potential problem for the Pirates. Everyone was relaxed as D'Jok started to list his reasons for naming the baby Destiny. Mei gave him an elbow.

"Her granddad is going to name her, remember?" She said. Sonny grinned as D'Jok looked at him.

"I'm going to have to persuade you." He said. Corso laughed out loud.

"I'll be very impressed. No one's able to do that with Sonny." Corso with a raised eyebrow. Sonny looked at his son.

"There better be a really good reason." He said while taking a sip of water. D'Jok looked at his father.

"Challenge accepted." He said as Sonny crossed his arms.

"This is going to be interesting."

Maya had pulled away from the party after a while. She needed to clear her head. Too many energies were draining to her. She had gone out to the back to get some fresh air. She let out a small scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny! You scared me." She said.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. You wanted to speak to me about something?" He looked at her.

"I'm not sure how to start." She said. Sonny nodded.

"It has to do with D'Jok, right?" He asked. Maya looked at him.

"Yes and also, you. I often get visions about things that come to pass but for some reason, if anyone of you is in danger, I always think that it's D'Jok while in reality it's you. I've never experienced this before. I can't tell the two of you apart. It scares me, I am afraid I'll give D'Jok the wrong information." She said. Sonny nodded.

"Let's sit down and let's think about a possible solution."

As the party carried on, a dark figure was sneaking around outside. Kieran stayed in the shadows like he learned from his time as a Pirate. When he saw Sonny with Maya, he considered taking the chance but Sonny was not alone. Kieran kept watching, studying his mark. Sonny appeared rested. That wasn't the case when they were both with the Pirates. Sonny Blackbones was sharp, even when he was tired. Now that he was rested, he was even more dangerous. Kieran knew he needed more information. He saw Maya rise as she finished her conversation with Sonny and give him a hug. Sonny placed an arm securely around her as he led her back in. Just before he went in, he stopped and turned to look in his direction. Kieran stayed in the shadows but that feeling that he had been spotted didn't sit well with him. He knew what Sonny was capable of. If he had sensed that he was here, Sonny would be extremely cautious. Kieran remained nearby and a few hours later, many of the guests started to leave. That was when he noticed Callie and Mei outside, enjoying a breath of fresh air. Maybe taking Mei would be an angle to work to get Sonny to cooperate without any bloodshed? Kieran moved closer to the two women as he overheard their conversation. Mei smiled at Callie.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, you will be absolutely safe now. Sonny's a great man and good looking to boot." She said. Callie laughed.

"Can't argue with that." She replied. Mei laughed.

"He's yours now." Kieran sharpened his ears. Callie Mystic was Sonny Blackbones' girlfriend? When did that happen? Kieran had seen the interviews as well as everyone else in the Galaxy. The signs had been there, he supposed. Callie was compassionate to the Pirates. She must have fallen for him during those recordings. Maybe even earlier. He had to do research. Kieran needed to find a way to properly track Sonny. With two body guards to protect him, it was clear Sonny was on edge. It was possible he knew his identity and that he had been hired to capture him.

Kieran had to admit, he had doubts about Maurice Miller's motives. He could understand Technoid having an issue with the Pirates meddling in their affairs but he knew Sonny and what the Pirates stood for. As far as he was concerned, this was a battle between equals. Kieran knew, when he took Sonny, he had to find a way to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. He deliberately set his demand high to see if Technoid really wanted him. Kieran didn't trust Technoid but he still needed to make a living as a Bounty Hunter. Sonny... He really didn't want to do this to him but a contract was a contract. He needed to make sure he had all the available information before he went in. To test the waters, as soon as he saw Mei and Callie return to the house, he left a written message, with a symbol he knew Sonny would recognize. Miller looked at his professor companion.

"Is the laboratory ready for our guest?" He asked. The professor grinned.

"It is. There is no escape from this room. Have arrangements been made to capture Sonny Blackbones?" He asked. Miller nodded.

"A Bounty Hunter is on the case. He will do the job for ten million Standard Credits." He said. The professor nodded.

"Make sure he's paid. Sonny Blackbones is worth far more. Sometimes I wonder if old Maddox realizes that." He said. Miller nodded.

"Would explain why it looks like he's trying to kill him half of the time." He said. The professor nodded.

"We both know Sonny Blackbones under a different name. There is a chance to have him return to that state but it will take time. To make his prison in Akillian was a good idea. He has been away from his home planet ever since his wife died. It's a fitting place to have him become part of us again." He said. Miller laughed.

"How will you control him?" He asked. The professor grinned.

"Let me worry about that, Maurice. I have several ways set for him to be re-educated." He said. Miller nodded.

"This cell looks like a small apartment." He said. The professor nodded.

"That's because it is. I know a few things about Sonny Blackbones that most dont. He may look fearless and unphased by many things, but he's just human. The only way to bring him back to the company is through controlling his environment." He said. Miller looked at him.

"Are you going to drug him? We did sign a contract that he will not be hurt." He asked. The professor nodded.

"We will keep that agreement. Sonny will be safe but we must make sure the Pirates can't find him." He said. Miller nodded.

"Leave that to me."

Technoid HQ

Duke Maddox looked at the file that had been delivered by a courier from the Pirates. To learn the full horror of Bleylock's betrayal was sickening. When he came to the end of the file, Duke Maddox frowned. Sonny was making a clear reference to the flux wars on Ascaron, especially the incident where an entire unit of the local military had been wiped out as the result of a test. This knowledge should have been buried with the dead soldiers unless one of them had survived. It was clear that whoever this was had contact with the Pirates and Sonny knew this man's story. Duke Maddox knew his family line would be smeared as a result of this information but it had to happen. The lies and the deceit had been allowed to continue for too long. All it produced was new sharks, one more power-hungry than the next. When he regained control of the family company, things would change. There would be no more lies and they would have to make up for their past crimes. Duke Maddox's gaze fell on the last note Sonny had attached. When the time comes, use the money for my bounty for something good.

Many people suffered under Technoid rule. Use my Bounty to help them.

Duke Maddox stared at it. Sonny cared so much about the plight of others. He thought about the young scientist I'Son and what he had gone through. How did he stay so kind after all that happened to him? Duke Maddox made a decision; he was going to contribute to that needed change in a bigger way than Sonny could imagine.

"I can not undo the past but I can contribute to a new beginning."

The Pirates were ready to leave the party. Sonny had shown D'Jok and Mei how the gift from himself and Callie worked. D'Jok could not resist teasing.

"She will have to get used to being watched over, having a Pirate as a grandpa." He laughed. Sonny looked at him.

"I have a feeling she will be a lot easier to deal with than you." He said. Mei laughed.

"Harsh." She said. D'Jok pretended to be hurt. "Acting is not your thing."

Corso approached them with a serious look on his face.

"Sonny, you may want to see this." He said and handed Sonny a dagger with the Pirates emblem and a note. Sonny frowned.

"Where did you find that?" He asked.

"The bench where you spoke to Maya. Kieran knows you're here and wants you to know." Corso said. Sonny looked at the dagger. He knew what it meant but didn't tell. The note was written in Ancient Shiloh.

"Did you read the note?" Sonny asked his second in command. Corso nodded.

"This is dangerous Sonny, let's get you to the ship, where you're safe." He said. Callie noticed how tense Sonny got when he read the note. Sonny rose from the couch, note still in hand and walked to the fireplace, back turned on all of them.

"Corso, contact Team three and four. Get them over here. We need to make a plan. D'Jok, Mei, pack what you need for a few months. You're coming with us to Shiloh." Sonny turned towards them again. "Callie, you need a new communicator with tracking features." Corso nodded. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"We'll do anything to keep you safe. Kieran is not playing around." He said. Sonny nodded. There was a sound outside and Sonny saw part of a face. He froze.

"Kieran! Corso, D'Jok, we have to stop him!" Sonny stormed towards the back door, D'Jok and Corso in tow. Outside they saw a boot print.

"He can't be far." Corso said as he checked the print. D'Jok looked around.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"Close we have to spread out." Sonny said..

"Out of the question. You're not heading off alone." Corso said as he got up and looked at him. Sonny shook his head.

"If we're able to remove the threat, that won't be needed. We'll also learn more." He said.

"Quite right, Blackbones!" A voice called from the darkness. Sonny and Corso put their backs against each other, looking out for him.

"Just try and find me." The voice said. The other teams and Bennett and Artie had arrived.

"You're outnumbered, Kieran. Why don't you come talk to me face to face?" Sonny tried. Kieran stepped out. Sonny gave a sign to seize him.

"It's a hologram." Corso growled. Sonny gritted his teeth as he signaled for his teams to spread out.

"We will find you, Kieran." He warned.

"I doubt it." He replied. Corso and Sonny went together to search for him. Sonny signaled to Corso to follow him into a dark alleyway where he suspected Kieran would be. They ran side by side, Corso would not leave Sonny's with this threat. They both saw a shadow, trying to hide. Corso was gritting his teeth, maybe now they could get rid of this Bounty Hunter. He threw himself to the former Pirate.

"Got you!" He yelled, only to fall through another hologram. He turned around, pissed off, when he saw a shadow come up behind Sonny. "Sonny, watch out!" But it was too late. Kieran moved quickly and placed an arm around Sonny's throat. Sonny started to fight to no avail.

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you." Kieran said, grabbing Sonny's windpipe. Corso aimed his cybernetic eye at Kieran.

"Let him go or I will fry you." He harshly said. Sonny made an attempt to break free but Kieran was one step ahead; he reached for his stunner. Sonny felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck as Kieran tased him.

"Sonny!" Corso called as he saw how Sonny grew limp in Keirans grip. Kieran secured his grip on Sonny's now unconscious body, positioning him so that Corso could not hit him without hitting Sonny.

"Step back if you want Sonny to stay safe." Kieran said Corso held his hand on his cybernetic eye, trying to find an angle to shoot. This gave Kieran time to throw a smoke grenade at him. Corso coughed, trying to see where Keiran and Sonny were when a hard blow hit his head and he sunk to the ground, unconscious.

"Good night, Corso." Keiran said as he walked over to a flying pod and placed Sonny on the passenger side. After placing a seatbelt securely around the Pirate chief, he took off into the night.

The Pirate teams had searched for hours without results. Even worse, Corso and Sonny had both vanished.

"This guy is like a ghost." Kate said.

"Any word from Corso and Sonny? Maybe they found him?" Callie asked. D'Jok shook his head.

"I'll try to call him." D'Jok said as he called Sonny's number but there was no answer. "I don't like this." He said. The teams heard something fall outside.

"What was that?" Mei asked, scared. Callie went to look. Outside, Corso had collapsed close to the back door, bleeding from a severe head wound.

"Corso!" Callie called, carrying him indoors. Corso was barely conscious.

"Sonny… He… He got him." He managed. Callie felt herself freeze.

"Corso, what happened?" She asked. Corso was placed on the couch by Mei. He gazed at the ceiling, eye empty.

"We were ambushed. Kieran... attacked Sonny from behind, using him as a human shield. I couldn't stop him…" Corso looked defeated.

"I have to save him." He said as he tried to get up. Bennett kept him down gently.

"Team four is back, they saw a small flying pod take off." He said. Corso slumped at the sound of that.

"Bennett, start tracking Sonny's transmitter." He said. Callie felt her heart sink.

"What happened?" She asked. Corso looked at her, his gaze dulled by insecurity.

"I-I failed... They got him." An eerie silence in the room. Corso was receiving medical attention from Bennett. Artie was the one that broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?" He asked as all eyes were on their second in command. Corso managed to sit up, a bandage covering his forehead.

"We have to gather all available intel on the Bounty Hunter. Try to find out where he went, and if he still has Sonny. If so, we can't do anything. We're not going to put Sonny at risk."Corso pulled up his sleeve and checked his transmitter. He punched in a code and brought up a hologram of some statistics. "This allows us to track Sonny's vital signs." Corso studied it for a few minutes."He's calm for now, so he may be asleep or unconscious. "All the other vitals show no harm for now. For his own sake, I hope Keiran keeps it that way." The other pirates nodded. Corso carefully rose.

"Let's get to work. Sonny will be free before you know it. You all know the drill, so get going!" He said, D'Jok watched the Pirates salute him.

"I want to help, too. He's my dad, I was the one that asked him to be here." He said. Corso looked at D'Jok.

"I'm to blame, D'Jok. I should have posted guards outside, I should have stopped him from storming after Kieran." He started. Callie shook her head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We're all to blame here. Let's just focus on getting him back safely." She said. Corso smiled for a second.

"We'll find him and free him." He said.

As Corso gathered the Pirates to hand out the missions, Mei and Callie stepped outside. Callie held the dagger Corso had found on the bench in her hand.

The dagger was beautiful, but something told her there was more to it. She recalled how Sonny looked at it. He had recognized it but seemed confused. Callie felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. Mei pulled her into a hug.

"Sonny will be fine. His captors don't have a clue just how resourceful he is." She said. Callie nodded silently as she looked at the sky.

"Wherever you are Sonny,I love you. We will find you and we will get you home. That's a promise."

It had to happen. Why have a Bounty Hunter if he doesn't hun? This will be a new situation for the will learn more about Sonny's point of view in the next chapter and a bit more about the Bounty Hunter. The Pirates have gotten very close to Technoid and now they have to be outsmart Sonny's captors. Can they do it,or will Sonny find a way on his own? Find out in the next chapters.

Thank you to Paranoidgirl, for the beta reading, and helpful advice.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you did.


	8. Captive

Sonny slowly woke up with his head spinning. Stiffness to the back of his neck made him realize what had happened. A stunner. Kieran took the coward's way. Probably not too surprising as Sonny would have taken him on easily. His throat felt sore from Kieran's grip. That hadn't changed from his time with the Pirates.

Sonny recalled hand to hand combat with Keiran was something most Pirates avoided. his strength and recklessness made people weary. Sonny recalled Corso having partnered with Kieran once and how he nearly passed out during a chokehold. And the bruising… Corso couldn't turn his head properly for a good week. As a Bounty Hunter, he was known to use this hold to subdue his marks.

That wasn't why Kieran had the upper hand. He had not taken any chances and used weapons to subdue him in the fight. He knew he couldn't take on both Corso and him. Things were still unclear but he was determined to get some answers. He thought about Corso, the look of terror in his eyes when Kieran attacked him. This was the one thing Corso had tried to avoid at all costs. He couldn't imagine how Corso was feeling right now. The guilt he was struggling with. After what happened in the Genesis reservoirs, Corso had pulled Sonny aside and they had talked it out. Sonny promised Corso to not do this to him again and Corso made it clear that next time, he made sure Sonny wouldn't escape him. Sonny started to try to find a way to deal with his current situation. He tried to reach his transmitter. He found he could not move his arms as they were tied behind his back. Sonny was beating himself up over this. He had acted on impulse, completely disregarding his safety in an attempt to solve this matter. So focused on what could happen, he forgot about the present and the contract on his head. Now he had no backup and made life so much harder for everyone. He made a mistake, and as a result, he was Kieran's prisoner.

Sonny tried hard not to panic. He was alone and helpless.

'Calm down, Blackbones. You've had worse. Just focus.'

Sonny recalled how Magnus Blade and Corso had pushed him to learn how to survive and thrive even in the direst situations. He remembered something; he had woken up late at night and being pushed into an interrogation room. He recalled how he quickly learned to control himself. The memories served him well as it helped him get into the right mindset to solve his current problem.

First things first, he needed to get out of these ropes. Corso's rigorous training sessions came to him and he got to work. The fact that Kieran was a former Pirate became an advantage since he had those techniques. Then again, Kieran would know how to prevent him from escaping. Still, he had to try. Most of the knowledge he applied was from things he had learned with the Pirates, but a few he learned from more… personal issues.

Corso was so much more than a friend at this point. Sonny had never really allowed himself to dwell on their relationship but their bond went beyond the call of duty. He even heard some whispers that they were an item back in the day. Sonny needed to unpack that at some point but not right now. Right now he needed to free himself and escape from wherever he was. A look outside the window of the room he was in let him know he was not at Genesis.

He tried to relax the muscles in his wrists enough to loosen the rope. He just had to remember Corso's lessons.

"Sonny, sometimes, instead of fighting, try fake giving up the fight like you don't have the strength for it. Your captors will underestimate you and get lax."

Sonny was about to start on freeing himself when he heard the door to the cabin he was in opening. He turned to his captor. It was Kieran His eyes met Sonny's and from his smirk, Sonny knew Kieran was on to him. Keiran was carrying a tray with a meal.

"You're awake. Good, I was afraid I was being too rough on you." He said as he sat down on a chair next to the bed where Sonny laid, bound. "The contract states that you should be handed over alive and well." He said, checking the bindings that held Sonny. Sonny looked at him. Even when he was exiled, he had no problems with Kieran until now.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying all that the Pirates stand for by capturing me for our number one enemy? You know they will come looking for me, and they will find me. You know Corso, he won't give up until I'm safe." Sonny explained. He wasn't comfortable with Keiran sitting down next to him. He tried to create distance between himself and his captor. Keiran noticed.

"Sonny, you know there's no escape. I wish there was another way but I'm turning you over to protect the Pirates, especially those on the Black manta. You used to say it yourself; one life is a small price to pay to protect thousands." He said Sonny saw how Kieran tried to reason with him but being so close to finally having freedom again, living a normal life, he was not in the mood to play this game. Sonny was determined to get out of this, come hell or high water. He was too close to his goal to let this stop him. However, he needed answers. Keiran had put down the plate of food on a table next to the bed. Kieran grabbed him under the arms and lifted him in a sitting position.

"I'm going to make sure you're treated well. I'm not a monster. That said, I will prevent you from escaping. Then we can talk things over. He said and pulled a small syringe from inside his pocket. Sonny recognized the syringe, it was a mix meant for violent prisoners. It would prevent movement for at least eight hours. He tried to move away from it.

"It's either this or I will have to feed you. Neither of us would have the patience for that. The formula will affect your legs only." Sonny sent him a glare.

Kiran injected the syringe into Sonny's thigh. Sonny let out a small yelp of pain as the needle hit a muscle, Kieran ignored it, and emptied it into him. Sonny knew he would be unable to escape now. He could already feel the numbness set in. Trying to flee in this condition was too risky. Gathering information it was.

"I don't get you. You know what Technoid stands for. What made you turn on us? Why work for them when you know how much harm they do?" Sonny asked.

"Forgive me, Sonny, I have nothing against you but this was bound to happen at some point. Not even you could escape them forever." Kieran said. Sonny looked at him.

"You were told to take me alive. Why? Who within Technoid do you work for? Certainly not Duke Maddox." He asked, looking at Kieran, who sighed.

"I negotiated that for you Sonny. I spent time making them see that if they want to avoid problems with the Pirates, no harm can come to you. Corso alone would tear them apart." He said. Sonny nodded.

"We both know Corso is already in the process of pulling the Galaxy apart to find me. He won't stop and if anything happened to me, I pity whoever did it." Sonny said. Kieran nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. Whatever plan they have for you, I don't know but you will be treated well." He said Sonny looked suspiciously at him.

"And you trust them?" He asked. Kieran nodded. "You know by this point there are more capable people that will take over if something happens to me." He said.

"You and I know that but not Technoid. They think you are the key to control the Pirates." Kieran answered. Sonny smirked.

"Not really. No one controls them. All I ever do is ask them to stay calm." He said. Kieran nodded.

"They may force you to make a video to urge them to stay calm." He said. Sonny nodded.

"It won't help, Corso will have tracked me down by then." He said. Kieran looked at him.

"Impossible. No transmitter we ever had is strong enough to penetrate thick walls." He said. Sonny smirked.

"It has nothing to do with my transmitter. It's a new system and Corso has already activated it. He's already tracking me." He said. Kieran nodded.

"My ship is in stealth mode. He won't find us. That said, I like the idea of a new system. I doubt they will be able to contain you for long. You are simply too clever. but they don't know that, and that's your advantage. As long as they think they can keep the Pirates at bay, you will remain safe." He said. Sonny looked at him, feeling sad Kieran had this naive outlook on his enemy. Kieran wasn't like this back in the day. What happened to him?

"If it was just Duke Maddox, I would have agreed but he's not the one running Technoid, Keiran. They're unknown to us but far more dangerous than Duke Maddox." Sonny said, knowing he couldn't escape anymore.

"Those ropes must be chafing badly. Let me help you with those." Kieran said as he untied Sonny." Your arms won't be affected, I just need to make sure you can't go anywhere." Sonny nodded as Keiran handed him the bowl of soup from the tray.

"Here, it's your favorite. I'll make sure you eat healthily. Get used to the cabin, it's where you'll stay until I have to hand you over. Don't think about escaping; I'm prepared." He said. Sonny looked at him. It was true that he had loved that soup and always had seconds, but that was in his rookie days. Sonny took the spoon and ate slowly, keeping a watchful eye on his captor.

"Where are we heading?" He asked. Kieran looked at him.

"I was told to bring you to Akillian." He answered. The name of his home planet sent cold chills down Sonny's spine. The planet where all had gone so wrong. Only by keeping his distance had he been able to process the emotions surrounding his past. Now, it would be his prison. As he had finished eating, Kieran took the bowl.

"No need to tie your hands up again. We'll arrive before the effect of the drug wears off. I don't expect you to cause any trouble. You must be tired, I suggest you take time to rest. Sorry, I can't bring you your girlfriend Callie, she seems nice." Kieran said. That made Sonny looked up. Did he know about him and Callie? How? Sonny realized Kieran had to have been a lot closer to the guests of the baby shower than he had thought.

"She's safe, and so is my son, my daughter in law and my grandchild. I feel almost sorry for you, Kieran. You sold all your values out for nothing more than money. Unless there is something to this contract that you left out?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, looking at Kieran for an answer, who all of a sudden looked very uncomfortable.

"Did that hit a nerve?" Sonny asked. Kieran did not reply. "You once had standards. Maybe it was a good thing you were exiled from the pirates. We already had one greedy Pirate, it didn't work out." Kieran's face turned red and without warning, he hit Sonny in the face.

"Don't you dare compare me to Magnus Blade!" He yelled.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Sonny shot back. Being abducted, he was not in the mood to be pleasant. The only one that really talked back to him like that was Corso and Kieran wasn't Corso. Not by a long shot. Kieran looked at Sonny, angry.

"We all knew you were Magnus' golden boy. It didn't take half a year to make it obvious you would inherit his mantle. Granted, you had the skills he sought in a future leader and I have no clue what else he gave you but you rose in rank far faster than anyone else. There were even rumors you slept your way to the top. Until Corso came along and you started sleeping with him." Kieran said. Sonny was getting irritated.

"What in the Galaxy are you talking about Keiran? That I didn't earn where I got? That I didn't work my ass off. Also, leave Corso out of this. What's going on between him and me is none of your business. He had nothing to do with what happened with Magnus. He chose to train me as his successor because I had the skills he wanted for the Pirates, that's IT." Sonny said as he was starting to get angry. He felt he was talking to a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. A jealous three-year-old. "Look, I don't know what kind of trouble you got into with Magnus, but it had nothing to do with me. Magnus sent me off on a mission to keep me away from the process of exiling you. He knew I would have sided with you and asked for a second chance." Kieran nodded.

"That's all in the past. You challenged him for the title and the Pirates have prospered under your reign. I hope they'll find someone good to replace you." Kieran said. Sonny looked at him.

"Until I return, Corso will be acting as a leader in my absence." He said. Kieran was not deterred.

"Once you're delivered to Technoid, you will not return." He said. Sonny gritted teeth.

"You're not the first one to try this and you won't be the last. One way or another, I will get out of this." He said. Kieran looked at him.

"Not this time Sonny. You'll see why."

Callie was lying on the bed in the captain's cabin aboard the Black Manta, tears were rolling down her cheeks. They failed to protect Sonny and they had no idea where he was. They had been searching for over a week and found no trace of him. Corso assured her, daily that Sonny was alive, they just hadn't been able to find his signal yet. The cabin felt so empty and cold without him. Would their adventure end before it even got started? Would her interview with him be the first and only one the Galaxy would ever see? and the worst thought of them all would they find him in time to rescue him or would Corsos worst fears be realized? Callie recalled how Corso had sat down with her and told her of some nightmares he had a few years ago. Nightmares where he came too late and would found Sonny, cold, in a pool of his blood. The Pirates took omens like this very seriously and even if Sonny had assured Corso time and time again that nothing would happen, the nightmare had haunted Corso. The fear of losing Sonny was very real for the Pirates. Corso admitted they had no one ready to step up and replace Sonny. Callie had an awful feeling about it. What if they couldn't find him? Would that be the end of the Shiloh Pirates? Callie grabbed Sonny's pillow to silence her sobs. She missed him, missed feeling his arms around her, hearing his voice, leaning on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Where could he be? Would she ever see him again?

"Sonny, hang in there my love, we will find you and bring you home."

D'Jok and Mei had also come with them. With what had happened, they decided staying with the Pirates would be the safest thing to do. Callie heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. It was D'Jok. She could tell he had been crying too. He tried to appear calm and collected but he was afraid.

"How is Mei holding up?" She asked. D'Jok had a pained look on his face.

" She's speaking to Corso. They've known each other for a while, trying to protect me. Corso is beating himself up over this so hard. I've never seen him like this." He said, looking defeated. "I don't know what to do Callie if we can't find him." He let out a sob. Callie wiped her tears. She wasn't the only one being hurt.

"Let's stay positive. Corso keeps checking. Sonny is still alive and from what we can gather, unharmed." She said. D'Jok nodded.

"I'm so happy he met you, that he can have a fresh start with you. I've seen the changes in him. I just hope it won't end here." He said. Callie didn't know what to say nor could she hold her tears back. D'Jok had a compassionate look on his face. He pulled her into a hug and wiped her tears.

"I understand. I just hope he's well." D'Jok said. Callie nodded.

"This is all so new to me. I feel like I have been living in a bubble for so long. Meeting him made me remember how much more life can be. And then, just like that, this happened. I should have stopped him. If they hurt him, I don't know how to live with myself."

"Hush," D'Jok said as he hugged her. "Dad will pull through, he always does."

Corso was tracking Sonny's transmitter. It had been over a week with no signal when all of a sudden, a sound indicated contact with Sonny's transmitter. Corso tensed up as he checked the data.

"Found you," He smiled, relieved.

"You got a signal? That would be a nice starting point," Bennett said as he and Artie looked at him with anticipation. Corso nodded.

"Yes, it is not real-time but according to the last information, we're closing in. The ship he's on is in stealth mode. We can't pinpoint them until Kieran reaches his destination. We're not far behind them." He said. Callie looked tense as she watched the curves and gauges Corso had put on one of the big screens of the ship, allowing them to track Sonny.

"I hope he's ok." She admitted. Mei placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I pity them if they did anything to harm him." She said. Corso smiled at Mei.

"She's right. Kieran will find out the price of this betrayal." He said. Callie nodded, still not entirely percent convinced.

"We'll free him, I'm sure of it." D'Jok tried, sounding slightly more optimistic than he felt. He was also worried. Corso managed to hack the security cameras in the area where they had been ambushed so they had seen everything that happened; from Corso being struck in the head, to Sonny being knocked out with a stun gun. D'Jok noticed that the bounty hunter tried not to hurt Sonny, finding both Corso and Sonny teaming up to be too much. He'd seen the face of the bounty hunter as he lifted Sonny on his shoulder, and carried him into a nearby flying pod.

"If I ever meet this guy… !" D'Jok clenched his fists. He looked at Callie, who was holding Sonny's pillow to her chest. A sad smile formed on the striker's face.

"You're afraid we'll be too late, aren't you?" He asked. Callie could only nod as her tears started rolling again.

"I am scared. What if something happens to him?" She asked. D'Jok didn't answer. He couldn't. The possibility that Sonny wouldn't make it, was one he refused to think about.

"I don't know. We'll do everything in our power to free him. I won't accept losing him now, he has his very first grandchild on the way and never has he been closer to getting his freedom back. I won't accept it all ending for him." He said. Callie wiped her tears. A determined look appeared in her eyes.

"You're right. We'll find him and free him, together."

The ship landed and Kieran entered the cabin. Sonny sent him a silent but hateful glare. Despite the treatment Keiran had given him as a prisoner, Sonny felt no compassion. Keiran had chosen to part with the Pirates' values altogether. It mattered little to nothing, that he had negotiated good terms for Sonny's imprisonment. Technoid wasn't known for sticking to their promises. He knew to never trust a promise from Technoid.

"Time you meet your new bosses." Sonny shot him a glare.

"We're done talking. And so are the Pirates." He said. Kieran sighed. Sonny was completely hostile to him and he could not blame him. He took another syringe from the inside of his coat.

"Easy there, hands on your back. As soon as you're cuffed, I will give you something to walk again." Kieran said. Sonny knew he had no choice in the matter, so he silently did as he was told. Kieran gave him the neutralizing syringe to his thigh and held his handcuffs as Sonny could feel his body start to have normal functions again.

"I'll give you some time to adjust, I don't plan on carrying you," Kieran said. Sonny shot him a glare.

"I'll get out of this, Kieran. I hope you realize what you did to yourself by acting on this contract. Remember the Pirate's code. Corso and the others know you're not just an exiled former Pirate. If I tell them I don't trust someone, that's the end of you."

Kieran nodded.

"I'm aware of the risks but this is my job. You're just another, albeit lucrative, assignment." He said as Sonny looked at him.

"Enjoy your blood money, traitor." He said. Kieran nodded.

"I made my choice. If not me, someone worse. I know about your previous experiences. This was when Magnus decided to make you his successor. I was away when it happened. I reached the lair with my ship, only to find that no one answered when I asked about you. All I knew was that you had been starved in captivity and was held aboard the Black Manta to recover. Magnus kept you at his side at all times." He said. Sonny nodded.

"I needed the protection. When I was strong enough, after your exile, they started training me as a future leader." He said. Kieran looked at him.

"I'm curious; have you trained someone as your successor?" He asked. Sonny shook his head.

"No. In my absence it's Corso. and in due time, should he choose so, my son. I won't force him to be a Pirate if he doesn't want to." Sonny stated. Kieran nodded.

"Fair enough. I just wondered. All I could do was negotiate that they didn't harm you. Everything else is out of my hands." He said. Sonny looked at him.

"And you trust Technoid to keep their word? That's not a good idea. I should know; I worked for them. I just hope you haven't made a deal with the Devil. I tried trusting General Bleylock once. That nearly became the end of me. I'm not trusting Technoid." He said. Kieran pulled him to his feet.

"Since when do you talk this much? Scared?" He took his taser and held it to Sonny's back, forcing him forward.

Duke Maddox was reading through reports on Technoid facilities when irregularities showed up on the Akillian plant. He checked all plans; none of this new facility had been approved. Duke Maddox clenched his fists. Something was going on behind his back, with his company's money. Duke Maddox called his assistant.

"Your Excellency?" A nervous man asked as he entered.

"Get me the schematics for the new facility on Akillian. Also, call a board meeting on the double. I've had enough of this." Duke Maddox ordered.

"At once, Your Excellency!" The nervous man said as he left the room. Duke Maddox contacted Dame Simbai.

"I need to get in contact with Sonny Blackbones, I may know where the hostile takeover is being planned." He told her. Dame Simbai put him through to Clamp, who immediately put the call on stealth mode.

Corso had finally managed to compose himself enough to function as a commander on board the Black Manta. The abduction of Sonny had been a shock to the entire crew, and they were still trying to deal with it.

"Corso, Clamp is on the secure frequency. He has Duke Maddox on the line." Benett said.

Corso growled when he heard the name.

"Put him through, he'd better have some answers," Corso said. Bennett could understand his frustration. What happened to Sonny was taking its toll on all of them but it was particularly hard on Corso, who was lost without his friend present. However, he was also acting like a powder keg that could go off at any minute and no one could talk him down like Sonny did. Bennett hoped they found their leader soon. For theirs and everyone standing between Corso and Sonny's sake. Corso took place in front of the screen as Duke Maddox appeared.

"You!" Corso said, having a hard time, not outright snarling.

Where is Sonny? I need to speak to him.

Duke Maddox asked. Corso gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Why don't you tell me? You were the one that sent out that Bounty Hunter." He hissed.

What?! This is impossible. What happened?!

Duke Maddox asked loudly.

"Don't play dumb with me. If anything happened to Sonny, you're dead within the week." Corso threatened. Duke Maddox realized he wasn't joking.

I'll arrange a meeting with us, you won't risk getting arrested. I have information on who has done this. It's so obvious.

"I'm just happy you admit to your incompetence," Corso said as he realized Duke Maddox had nothing to do with Sonny's capture. He could help to find out what happened and where they needed to look. "You better not be lying. Sonny's gone so you'll have to deal with me and I don't feel like being kind to you. If anything happens to him I'm coming for you. This goes double for that bounty hunter you hired. I don't care what Sonny says. That said, priority number one is to find Sonny and free him. Even if it takes having to work with the likes of you." Duke Maddox nodded.

I have the documents we need, and if I'm right, I have the building plans for where he's held captive. It's heavily guarded.

Corso nodded.

It makes sense when they've paid ten million for his capture. And the contract was just strange…

Corso made up his mind.

"We'll share what we have in exchange for your help to find and free Sonny." He said with a deep sigh. Duke Maddox looked serious.

You better get here fast. If I'm right about things, we don't have much time.

Corso nodded as he ended the call.

"Bennett, get team two and three ready, Artie and D'Jok as well." He ordered. Bennett nodded.

"What about Callie?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"Bring her too, it is time she sees Technoid's true face."

On Akillian, Sonny was led into a building on the Technoid Akillian plant that was appearing very new. He had been here before, this was where it had all started. Sonny tried not to dwell on it. He just needed to focus on trying to escape. Kieran led him into a building, to an elevator. Sonny put on a stone-cold expression. They entered an elevator and Sonny could feel they were going underground. Felt fitting for a bunch of rats. As the elevator stopped, Kieran ordered him to move through a tunnel and stopped him at the end. Miller appeared.

"Mister O'Keefe, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said before he turned to Sonny.

"Mister Blackbones, it's an honor. You've caused a lot of problems for us, making it a necessity to detain you indefinitely." He said. Sonny looked him over. This was not the man behind the hostile Technoid takeover. He didn't quite know why he felt like that. Something about him didn't feel like the leader type. The word 'flunky' came to Sonny's mind.

"Not one for talking, I see," Miller said with mock kindness. Sonny didn't reply. He just observed his situation, trying to figure out a way out of it. Keiran stepped forward.

"Not so fast. I'm not handing him over until I get my pay." He said. Miller smirked.

"Of course, a deal is a deal." He said as he pointed at two suitcases at his feet.

"Open them. Let me see that I'm not being conned." Kieran said. Miller nodded and opened the suitcases to reveal the money. As soon as Kieran was satisfied, he placed his hand on Sonny's back, pushing him forward as he handed the keys to his handcuffs to Miller. "There, he's all yours.

"Remember what I said. If any harm comes to him, the Pirates will be pissed. They will find you and make you pay." Kieran said as he turned to Sonny one last time. "Sorry Sonny, I hope they'll treat you well." Sonny sent him a look that spoke volumes. This wasn't over, and Sonny hoped Kieran slept with one eye open. The Pirates would be on his ass. The Technoid robots of Miller surrounded him and led him down a hallway in the tunnel as he followed Miller. When they reached a door, Miller stopped. He ordered Sonny to step forwards and into the room before he removed his handcuffs.

"I hope you will enjoy your new home, Sonny. It's custom made for you and has all the luxuries of a high-class Technoid apartment. As soon as you've settled in, we can begin the process." Those words made Sonny break his silence.

"What process?" He asked. Miller didn't say anything as he just locked the door behind him. No surprise there. The lights came on and Sonny shielded his eyes for a moment, adjusting.

"No one told you the real reason you're here?" Miller asked from behind a two-way mirror. Sonny gritted teeth.

"I didn't ask." He said through the mirror. Miller smirked.

"Things will be clear to you soon. It's no accident you're here. But don't worry, we'll make sure you'll be taken care of. For the first stage of the process, you will be kept isolated. This will make you easier to work with." He said. Sonny let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I don't know what you are up to yet, but it won't be enough. You have no idea what kind of training I've had." He said. Miller nodded.

"I know, Mister Blackbones. When you're ready, you'll be fully assimilated." Sonny looked at him, hands on the two-way mirror.

"What?" He asked. Miller nodded.

"Soon, you'll forget all about the hardships that you had with the Pirates, even your Pirate name, all of these things will soon be nothing more than a distant memory. We have been worried about you, I'Son. We know what happened made you confused and hateful, but trust us, we will help you get back to your normal self.

Duke Maddox looked at Corso as he pulled up the file in question. Corso read it.

"Who's this?" He asked. Duke Maddox sighed.

He's the highest-ranking professor we have within Technoid. One of our best. He has been doing studies on artificial Flux for years and lately, he has taken an interest in mixing Fluxes.

Corso nodded.

"He's working in the same field as Sonny then. Did they ever meet?

Duke Maddox nodded.

He was Sonny's mentor. He was the one that taught Sonny how to create artificial Flux. The basic skills for the process anyway. The process in its entirety is only known by Sonny himself. He's a very dangerous man and must be stopped.

Corso nodded.

And where does the abduction of Sonny play into this?" He asked. Duke Maddox nodded.

Professor Montague was hired by Miller. He's the real danger here, if he comes to power, he may take over the entire Galaxy. I've found out he has siphoned off money from other projects to build a special compound at the Akillian plant. This building is not approved. As I obtained maps and building plans, I saw it had a high level of activity for an area that's used as storage.

Corso nodded again as he saw the plans. D'Jok looked over the building plans as well.

"There's a lot of movement underground. Is this in real-time?" He asked.

Duke Maddox nodded.

Yes, there's activity on sublevel 9. It looks like a single person apartment with access to a laboratory that is also sealed off. I would say it looks like a rather luxurious prison cell.

Callie agreed.

"Is that where Sonny is being held? What do they want from him, anyway?" She asked. Duke Maddox nodded.

This is where it becomes frightening. A few months ago, the files of a classified project were stolen. Looks like they want to use him as a guinea pig.

Corso tensed up.

"Start talking." He ordered.

Sonny was inspecting his prison thoroughly. It seemed solid enough. They also didn't take his devices, either they thought Kieran did it or they were sloppy. Too bad for them. Sonny checked his transmitter. Being this deep underground, he wasn't sure the signal would get through, but it signaled that it was connected to Corso's. That meant he was already looking for him. In the meantime, Sonny had to make sure he knew his surroundings. For a prison, he had been allowed a fair amount of freedom. The place had hallways that reminded him of plastic tubes that a lab rat would run around in. Technoid was no stranger to using former employees or enemies as a guinea pig. Once he had finished inspecting his surroundings, Sonny decided to look at what he could do. Sonny took off his red jacket and his boots. He had time to kill while he waited for help. This was a good time to focus on his Tai Chi practice. It had been a while. Sonny took a few deep breaths, centering himself and closing his eyes. The masters of the Elder council of the Pirates trained him in this, led by his inner vision, rather than rely on his physical sight alone. Sonny felt strangely peaceful as he started the exercises.

At an observation room in the Akillian plant, the professor watched Sonny doing his Tai Chi. Miller entered.

"How is he adjusting to things?" He asked. The professor turned to him.

"For now, he is calm. It's not going to be easy to break him. We have no idea of the kind of training he received from the Pirates when he was selected for training as their future leader. From what I can tell, he will fight this process. Hard." He said. Miller nodded.

"You know quite a lot about him." He said. The professor nodded.

"I do Mister Miller. He was my best student. He could have gone very far if Bleylock hadn't messed everything up. It's a good thing he's detained. If he knew of the current Flux mixes, he could easily put a stop to our plans. As long as we can send the Pirates footage assuring them he is alive, well and will remain so as long as they do as we say, they will not pose a risk to our plan." He said. Miller nodded before he looked at Sonny, who looked very relaxed.

"What about him? Is he a risk factor to our plan?" He asked. The professor nodded.

"I can create the most powerful mixes of Flux that has ever been made. A galactic takeover will be easy, and the Flux society can do nothing to stop me. The only man that can, is the one we're watching right now." He said. Miller looked at Sonny, who was moving around, eyes closed. There was no hesitation in his movements, it was fluid.

"I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him." He said. The professor nodded.

"I need him isolated for several weeks before we can start working on him. Sonny will fight this with all he has. The only way to win is by wearing him down." He said.

Corso read the file Duke Maddox had on the stolen project. He looked at Duke Maddox seriously.

"I hate to do this but we need your help." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

I will bring my robots. Sonny must be freed as soon as possible, the longer he is held captive, the less chance there is that the process can be reversed.

Callie looked at Bennett.

"What does that mean?" She asked, not sure she wanted the answer. Duke Maddox looked at her.

"She's Sonny's girlfriend. She's involved and deserves to know." Corso said. Duke Maddox nodded as he looked at Callie.

I'm happy for the two of you. I'm sure the two of you will make a great couple. I hope we will be able to free him in time, that he will still be himself.

Callie frowned when she heard that.

"Explain." She said as Duke Maddox nodded.

I'll do so while we're on our way to Akillian. We can use the flight time there to look into matters.

He said as Corso nodded.

"You will come with us. Bring your robots, we can manage the extra load. What matters is to find and free Sonny. The Black Manta is the fastest ship in our fleet. She will get us there in no time." He said.

Sonny was taking a walk inside his confined space, nothing much to do in here, but he sensed there was a purpose to the silence. His first guess was that it was part of breaking their opponent. That made him smirk. The Pirates had rescued enough people to know of this tactic. Their leaders and captains were trained to deal with prolonged exposure. Sonny checked the walls as he walked through the hallways. Then he stopped. There was a door to his right he missed earlier. It could be a way out and he had time to spare. May as well try to escape. Sonny put his hand on the door, not expecting much to happen, as it silently slid aside.

The lights came on and Sonny was looking into a fully equipped laboratory. This made him raise an eyebrow. What was the purpose of that? Allowing former scientist access to a fully equipped laboratory sounded like a bad idea. While he was here, why not have a look at what toys were available? Sonny stepped into the laboratory. As he went through the airlock, he found a locker. His old name, I'Son, was the name tag used on the equipment he found. It dawned on Sonny what their plan was. He heard about the project but didn't know if it was ever used. Maybe he should have paid more attention to what was going on around him. But he had his projects and devoted all his time to them and his wife.

A flicker of a screen made him look up as a written message appeared.

Put on the coat

Sonny suppressed a laugh. Technoid had no idea what they were up against. This was an excellent time to test his Pirates training to the test. Sonny silently did as he was asked. He had no problems recognizing his old Technoid attire. Having changed clothes, Sonny stepped into the light. He looked at the screen again. The message had changed.

Good, you're still able to take orders. You've earned a reward.

Sonny had to try not to laugh. This just became a battle of wits. This could be kind of fun. It had been a while since he played a good game. He started to investigate the contents of the laboratory.

Miller looked at the professor.

"How long are we going to keep him isolated? He's a clever one." He said. The professor nodded.

"Sonny Blackbones is not just physically fit, he is exceptionally strong mentally, as well. It will take weeks to break his defenses." He said. Miller nodded.

"Won't it cause irreparable damage to his mind to keep him completely isolated?" He asked. The professor nodded.

"With anyone else, this would have been the case but Sonny Blackbones is different. He trained with the Pirates, he has been their leader for over twenty-five years. He's truly an amazing subject. We will need to study him first to find out how to go about re-assimilating him. The mind is a dangerous thing to tamper with, we must proceed with caution, so we don't cause irreparable damage. He's very valuable to our cause if we manage to reprogram him to our specifications. It may be a good idea to allow my old student, I'Son some human contact. Through the screen of course.

Corso finished reading through the file on the classified project. He looked white as a sheet when he looked back at Maddox.

"How long has this project been running?" He asked, looking at Duke Maddox, deadly serious. Duke Maddox looked down in shame.

For about two decades. About the same time...

"The same time Sonny took a seat as our leader. Is this what you had planned from the start if he was ever captured? Forcing him back into the company he ran away from, fearing for his own life, causing the death of his wife, through mind control?" Corso's tone of voice revealed just how much anger he tried to suppress. Duke Maddox remained silent as he looked down. Corso was shaking with anger now.

"Taught so." He hissed through his teeth. Now they knew what had been in store for Sonny. An identity crisis was a major possibility. Corso checked his transmitter, still locked onto Sonny's coordinates. He quickly switched over to check Sonny's health. Pulse was calm, heart rate normal, as was his heart rate. Whatever was going on, Sonny was managing to cope. For now.

"Hang in there Sonny, we're on our way."

Sonny knew he had several possible options available with the liquids in front of him. Should he ever need to make extra weapons to escape, he had all the tools available. His gaze fell on a picture on the desk.

Helena.

Sonny felt like someone punched him in the gut. He'd done his best to deal with the ghosts of the past, moving forward with D'Jok. Helena was not here anymore. Even if she had been, she would have told him to move forward with Callie. It dawned on Sonny that nothing of his identity as Sonny was around. It dawned on him what Miller said; reassimilation to the company. They tried to treat him as if he was still I'Son. Sonny still had sides to his personality that were like I'Son but those sides had grown very faint and weak. Sonny smiled for a moment. They wanted to play a game. He took the picture and looked at the screen.

"You have to try harder than that." He said as he put the picture down and crossed his arms. "Your move." He said. He didn't have to wait long for a reaction.

The screen started to flicker and face appeared.

Hello I'Son. It has been a while. I was worried the Pirates hurt you.

Sonny stared at the image.

"Professor Montague? You don't have to worry. The pirates never hurt me. Unlike Technoid." He said. The professor nodded.

That is what you think, I'Son. The reality you live is a distorted image of the truth.

Sonny looked at his former mentor.

"First of all, Professor, anyone working with Technoid is not my friend and that raises a second question; why are you doing this?" He asked. Professor Montague looked at him.

I'm here to save you, I'Son.

Sonny let out a laugh. Maybe it would be a good plan of action to humor his old mentor some and try to find out what they were planning.

"Save me? Really?" He said. Professor Montague looked at him.

I'Son, please listen to me...

He was cut off by Sonny.

"My name is Sonny. Mister Blackbones if you want to get forma... I'Son is my past that I'm done with. And for the record, what I was trained to do, the knowledge I have acquired, I will use to make the galaxy a better place. You can't change that." Sonny said through gritted teeth.

Professor Montague looked at him.

If you insist, 'Sonny Blackbones'.

Sonny nodded.

"It is and will stay that way." He said. Professor Montague nodded, looking resigned.

Fine. I knew you would be a tough nut to crack. But I am hired to do a job. I'm sorry you are not more cooperative. What comes to pass, is on you now.

Sonny stared back at him. This was a perfect opportunity to test the training he had, which hadn't been tested in years. He could even take notes. Sonny felt like a mischievous side of him was about to shine. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Sonny smirked.

"Ok Professor, for old times' sake. Let's play."

A/N: Let's stop there for now.

Sorry for the previous chapters kind of lacking a certain degree of action but there come times when those chapters become necessary to build the story further.

I know, some tedious details there, and off course, the blooming love story.

I have to admit, when I started this, I had not pictured Sonny and Callie to be this good a match.

I find it to flow more naturally than I imagined.

I've played around with several ideas, and I may use some of them in later chapters.

I would love to hear what my readers think, is this pairing to your liking?

Many thanks to my friend and beta reader Paranoidgirl, she's doing an outstanding job at beta reading my two ongoing fics.

I can't put into words how the help and suggestions she makes enhance the stories.

I have to emphasize that she sometimes has an even better understanding of Corso than I do. The one I feel I understand the best, would be Sonny off course.

Every time I read her beta-ed versions, I'm just in awe at how much she can elevate the conversations and the story with small suggestions.

If we had fan clubs for beta readers, I would join hers.

I hope you like the story so far, it is about to become a lot more action-packed.


	9. Pirates to the rescue

Miller sat and watched the laboratory, where Sonny was looking at some equipment. Sonny had put on a set of goggles but left the lab coat in the locker. This was a defiant act on his part, making it clear he wasn't connected to Technoid any more.

It had been a week in total isolation for him. Maybe Sonny was starting to crack and they could make the next step? The Pirate Chief was planning on some kind of escape. On Akillian, he had friends and allies, if he escaped, he would get help to hide and to contact his peers. That couldn't be allowed to happen. Other than that, Sonny seemed to be very relaxed with things. He had all the time in the Galaxy and was not in a rush in any way. Sonny had gone on a light jog around his Cell area, increasing the speed for each round. As he completed his laps, Sonny had found the spot with the most light in the area and placed himself in a relaxed and meditative state. He had plenty of time for those activities. It aggravated Miller. By now, they would have started the process but Sonny Blackbones proved far tougher to break. The pirate chief had no plans to play along with what they had planned. He had been well trained in how to handle stress in captivity. Even Bleylock had commented on a similar matter when he held him captive. Sonny had stayed very calm, even conserving the oxygen in the bubble he was held in, by demonstrating how easily he could bring his body to a form of sleep. The rest he had gotten, had allowed him to go after Bleylock when freed, with a renewed strength and get the upper hand, taking the Metaflux to have it permanently destroyed, leaving no sample they could research on.

"Is he starting to take more interest in the laboratory than last week?" Miller looked up as Professor Monteague entered the control room. Miller sighed.

"No, he's fighting the process every step of the way. So far he's winning the battle. How could he possibly be this disciplined and mentally strong?" Miller asked in frustration. "He spends more time doing Tai Chi and meditating. You would find it hard to believe that he's a prisoner. He also takes jogs around the compound." Professor Monteague rubbed his chin.

"He changed from who I used to know. The young professor that ran from Technoid was brilliant but not this strong. Sonny has been trained by the Pirates for events like this. How did they train him and to what level? Those are the questions that intrigue me. We have an opportunity to study him. If we can crack Sonny, we might be able to crack all the Pirates in prison. We just have to wear him down. Maybe we can make him expose their mental training secrets. The pirates will still be our adversaries, even after we have reassimilated him. All we will need to keep him in check is a collar around his neck. He will not resist." He said. Miller was skeptical.

"We don't know if it will be successful. This program has a long history of failure and severely damaging the ones that went through it. We have kept him in there, isolated from all forms of human contact for over two weeks and he's showing no signs that he is easing up. We may have given him too much freedom. Until he breaks down, we can't progress with him. We don't know if we'll be successful." Professor Monteague looked at Sonny, who had decided to do some physical exercises. He used the clock on the wall to decide how many push-ups, how many sit-ups and planks he was meant to do. Sonny took off his jacket and shirt while training. The professor could see the muscles in his torso as he worked out.

"He's very fit. That could mean his immune system is weakened. I agree we need to start working on him before the Pirates track us. The Bounty Hunter that took him will be found by the Pirates soon enough. I don't trust him to not tell where he took Sonny. In this condition, we can't transport Sonny to a new location. He would resist and he's strong enough to get out if he wants to. The droids would be no match for him. Since this is Akillian, he also has allies here. If he escaped, they would come to his aid and hide him until the Pirates come for him." Professor Monteague said as he rubbed his chin.

"The only way to make progress is to resort to drugs. That may weaken him enough to start the process." He said. Miller looked at him.

"We need to be careful with how we proceed. If we hurt him, the Pirates will tear us apart." He said. Professor Monteague nodded. He looked at the small syringes they had of different drugs and the supply of water bottles that would be placed in Sonny's cell when he would take a jog. Professor Monteague smirked.

"I think I have an idea." He said.

The Pirates had reached Akilian and had landed the Black Manta as close to the Akillian Technoid base as they dared. They didn't know what condition Sonny was in after almost three weeks of captivity and Corso did not want to have to stress him too much during an escape. If Corso had his way, this would be a quick in and out a rescue mission. They would locate Sonny, free him and bring him safely back to his ship. As soon as the ship was safely placed in stealth mode, the Pirates went to work.

Corso had sent out scouts to get more information, to make a rescue plan.

Duke Maddox had worked with the Pirates feverishly to put up a plan that would work and allow for Sonny to be freed.

D'Jok had volunteered to help out with communications. Using the computers and the Pirate codebooks, decoded messages, and coded new ones for the Pirates out in the field.

Mei also offered to help, but Corso pointed to her belly.

"Mei, you stay on board. I let you do anything like that, Sonny is gonna be pissed off when he finds out. You delegate things here for when we return." He said.

Bennett had checked all the code that was sent. D'jok had made himself useful among the code cracker team. It turned out he had real skills, Bennett was impressed enough to ask Corso to take notes of his work, and show Sonny.

Corso had secretly checked over D'Jok's work, and he agreed with Bennett. Maybe Sonny's son had Pirate potential. Corso looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out, still studying the rescue plan. He smiled as he saw his best friend's son enter.

"Corso, can I ask you a favor?" He started.

"A favor? I will see how I can help." Corso smiled at him. He was worried about his father, they all were, but Corso knew the kind of training Sonny had received. If he was going to bite it, it would not be without a fight. From their data, nothing suggested Sonny struggling so far. Corso checked the gauges regularly; Sonny wasn't stressed. D'Jok quickly informed him of what he thought of. Corso ran over the younger man's plan.

"That might work but we need to know more about the guards first. From what his transmitter suggests, he has a lot of freedom to move around. From the building plans, we know they're watching him through two-way mirrors. I suspect he knows that. From his health readings, he's not worried about it. As soon as I have more information here, I will give you a go-ahead. For some reason, they're not watching him very closely. That or they think the prison is escape-proof." Corso said. D'Jok laughed.

"They may have made it escape-proof for everyone else but I haven't seen a prison that can hold Sonny Blackbones." he chuckled. This made Corso smile a little. He pulled up Sonny's stats. D'Jok looked at them.

"He's very calm." He said. Corso nodded.

"Those weeks tested his Pirates training. They work perfectly." He said. D'Jok agreed. He smirked as a thought hit him.

"Could we send him a text in Ancient Shiloh, letting him know we are coming to get him?" He suggested. Corso thought of it.

"We could, but wait until I give a go-ahead." He said. D'Jok nodded.

"Not sure how to solve the problem with the guards but they won't keep him locked up for long. We just have to find out how to break him out." He said. Corso smiled.

"Already taken care of. Your friends from the Snow Kids agreed to help us. We got all the help needed to open up his cell and get him out. Thrann will hack the signal and use a fake video file for our entry. Tia and Micro Ice have been obtaining the other data we need. Bennett is checking it now. We should be able to move in today." He explained. D'Jok nodded as he turned to leave.

"D'Jok," Corso called. The younger Blackbones turned towards him. Corso was amazed at how much it was like seeing a younger Sonny.

"Yes?" The redhead asked.

"Stay on board with Mei. We'll bring Sonny back. Be prepared in case he's injured. Callie will come along, she may be helpful. I think it will help Sonny if she's there. It also can help the Galaxy understand just how Technoid works to destabilize it. She keeps her head cool. Focus on getting the Captain's cabin ready. I got a feeling Sonny will need to rest and get medical aid." Corso said. D'Jok nodded.

"Alright Corso, just make sure you bring him back, safe and sound." He said.

Sonny returned to his sleeping quarters from the shower. It felt good to wash the sweat off after the workout. Just because he was captive didn't mean he had to break his training routine. Corso not being here did make it a bit less exciting but he kept at it. When the day of his escape came, he was going to be ready. His captors seemed to think this silence and complete isolation from human contact would break him. He found it to be quite peaceful. It wasn't easy to find that aboard the Black Manta. Sonny prepared a premade meal from the fridge, which was stacked when he was out jogging. It felt good to have a laboratory to play around in but he could not free himself from the thought that the lab had another function. Having gone through the remedies there, Sonny knew he could have made his escape already but it felt very stimulating to be up against his old mentor again, going head to head like when he worked for Technoid. The lab was not a reward, it was part of the reassimilation process. He wasn't in a hurry to go back. Knowing Technoid, they were becoming impatient by now and would start to try to rush things.

Sonny felt thirsty, the workout had been good but he still needed water. He opened a small refrigerator and took a water bottle. It was empty before he knew it. Nothing beats a bottle of cold water and some fruit.

All of a sudden, all his inner senses went into alert mode. Something about the water was off. It was disguised, but he knew better than to ignore his body.

Sonny threw the bottle in the garbage can, furious that he fell for this trick. He should have known better than to trust Technoid. The water had been drugged with something.

Sonny took the bottle and studied it. Whatever the water was contaminated with, he had no choice. Sonny grabbed the garbage can and forced himself to vomit.

Professor Monteague slammed his hands on the table.

"Your incompetence astounds me, Miller. The dose in that bottle was too small to have any effect on him, even without him vomiting it up. He'll be even more suspicious. There's no way to drug him now unless we force it on him. We can't afford that." He said. The professor was furious but Miller had not given up yet.

"What about sleeping gas? That would knock him out long enough to inject him with the drug." He suggested. He saw Sonny take an unopened water bottle, carefully examining it to see if it had been tampered with.

"It won't work now, he will check every bottle. He's not dumb." Monteague said. Miller nodded.

"Not." He said. They watched as Sonny took the water bottles and headed to the lab.

"Looks the scientist in him got curious. He'll purify the water and isolate the drug. If he's angry, we might be able to reason with him. Let's see if he can make it out as fast as I suspect him too." The professor said as he kept an eye on Sonny, who created a water distilling device, and took a sample from the bottle.

"He looks very focused," Miller said. The professor nodded.

"He is. He's also angry. We're getting to him. Let's try to talk to him."

Corso was done talking to the involved Snow kids and Dame Simbai, who had promised to help them with the rescue. He looked at the team; Stevens, Hawkins, Callie, Artie, and Bennett, along with Duke Maddox and his robots.

"All is set. I brought some extra supplies, in case Sonny needs it. Let's get him out and onboard the ship. Duke Maddox will handle all arrests on the ground. Have The Black Manta's holding cells ready, they may be filled up. As soon as we know Sonny's safe, he'll take over command." He said.

Everyone nodded. Corso was ready to go. They had to sneak through the snow but Duke Maddox had already prepared all they needed, including maps. Callie had a determined look in her eyes. She was going to find Sonny, her beloved, and bring him to safety and also the found truth as to why he had been taken. no matter the cost. Duke Maddox approached her.

"Callie?" He asked. She turned to look at him.

"Your Excellency?" She asked as she looked at him. The old man looked tired.

"I hope we'll find Sonny soon. Before they reassimilate him." He said. Callie nodded thoughtfully.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked. The old Duke nodded. "If they've started working on him, will it be possible to reverse it?" Duke Maddox nodded.

"It depends on how far in the process they are. Sonny is not easy to break, so if we're lucky, they're still on the first stage of the process." He explained. Callie looked at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Duke Maddox sighed.

"It means that he's being isolated from human contact. Anything that reminds of his life with the Pirates; you, his son, will be withheld from him. He will be bombarded with images of his wife, classmates from the Technoid scientist classes, they will remind him of his old name, anything they can to break him down and make him easier to work with. They will try to bring him back to being I'Son, the scientist they knew. How fast that progresses, depends on Sonny's ability to fight it." He said. Corso joined the group and overheard the last part.

"Sonny was specially trained to withstand what you described. He's the strongest leader we ever had, with an incredibly sharp mind. I checked his stats. He's calm and collected. Pulse is normal, not showing any signs of stress. They're not making any progress in breaking him. We also checked the map. He's in what is marked as a lab." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"Then, let's go and free him, shall we?" He said.

Professor Monteague was getting nervous. He put all his faith in this program, thinking Sonny Blackbones would just silently disappear and be replaced by who he used to be; I'Son. He was dead wrong. I'Son was not coming back. The Pirates trained their captains and leaders and Technoid had nothing to counter it. He moved his attention back to the screen of the laboratory. Sonny had distilled two bottles of water, cleansing them of the drug they had tried to mask. Even the food had been tested. Sonny left nothing to chance. If they were going to make him cooperate, they would need to physically go into the cell and force him. No one had the guts to confront Sonny Blackbones face to face. Professor Monteague could see him empty two bottles in no time. He was thirsty but disciplined enough to wait until he knew it was safe. The Pirate chief fascinated him. While in captivity, he would take his time to study this man, try to understand him. It helped to know your enemy. They were so caught up in their dealings, no one bothered to pay attention to the security cameras outside the building.

Thran and Dame Simbai had met up with the Pirates and Duke Maddox. Corso greeted them as the group all gathered to get the rescue done.

Thrann blocked the security cameras so no one could see them enter the building. The robots would create a safe passage for the Pirates to make their way to sub-level nine. Corso would not take his chances with ventilation ducts he had no maps for. Thrann and Bennett used a Pirate program to send a neutral image, not showing the Pirates progressing along with Duke Maddox into the deeper levels of the building.

Corso also brought tools to make sure any closed-cell doors could be opened. The Pirates had brought some extra clothes for Sonny and also food and water, in case he had been starved. Corso recalled an incident many years ago where Sonny was taken prisoner by a rogue group of Pirates, wanting to collect the bounty on him. They figured Sonny would be worth more to Technoid and had lured him into an ambush and held him captive for a few months. Corso and Magnus Blade had torn Shiloh apart searching for him. Sonny managed to triangulate his safety beacon and Magnus' search group found him. Corso remembered how weakened Sonny had been. When he was found, Magnus had left his team to deal with the abductors. He had taken care of Sonny and brought him back to the ship for medical treatment. Corso recalled it had been so bad, Magnus had refused Sonny to exit the ship for weeks while he recuperated. He'd barred him from physical exercise and told Corso to focus on keeping him fit in other ways. Corso, as Sonny's closest friend, had made sure to help Sonny talk about his ordeal while making sure he got sufficient rest. When Sonny had been well enough to be out of bed, Corso had been told to keep him in his sight at all times, When on the ship's bridge, Magnus had forced Sonny to sit down, making sure he rested. Sonny's diet had been adjusted to slowly bring him back to his former strength, while Magnus trained Sonny in matters related to being a leader. The capture had made Magnus realize Sonny was the best candidate to be his successor, and he had him trained to become one.

Corso wondered if Magnus didn't know before Sonny had to challenge him to a duel for the title if it was coming. Even with the mask on, Magnus knew that Sonny was the one to take the Pirates further, and he was ready to claim his throne.

Corso shook the memories as he got ready. He felt good with the fact that Duke Maddox's robots cleared the way for them. When they reached sub-level nine, Corso stopped them.

"Let's split into two groups. Group Storm, go for the cell door and try to open it and let him out. Wait for us to get there after that. Group Alpha, we go for the control room, trying to apprehend his captors. I got some questions for them, how about you Duke?" He asked. The Duke nodded,

"Someone better have some answers. The trip back to Genesis should be interesting. I recall working together with Sonny when it came to professor Baldwin, that combination worked just fine to me." He said. Corso nodded.

"Let's get this taken care of."

Professor Monteague cleared his throat and turned on the video and microphone into the laboratory.

"I'Son, we need to talk." He tried. Sonny felt angry at what they had tried to pull. He sent the professor a stone-faced look before he returned to his distillation process. He still had lots of bottles to put through this cleansing. As the process went on, Sonny took a sample of the contaminated drinking water and studied it under a microscope. It wasn't a surprise at all that Technoid would resort to this, patience had never been their strong side. But unlike them, he was not associated with Technoid any more, he was a Pirate, one of their top scientists, he knew his trade, Sonny had a long list of different mixes, salves and other liquids he had created in the lab at Shiloh City. As soon as he had his freedom, he would deal with Bennett's case and should his captors refuse to tell the truth, he would use his truth serum to aid the investigation. To annoy his captors, Sonny decided to start to whistle. An old Pirates tune. Professor Monteague was feeling nervous. Sonny was impossible to read. Then, he heard him speak.

"You think I wouldn't notice? You're desperate. I thought you studied at the best universities in the Galaxy, professor. This is hardly your best work. If you did it right, it would have been undetectable, like the Flux you wanted to create, but never found the formula for." Sonny said with no attempt made to hide his contempt and anger. He spun around and faced the screen. Sonny Blackbones wasn't angry, he was furious.

"You think I wouldn't discover the fact that you tried to drug me?" Sonny asked as he looked at him. "You played your last card. I'm nowhere near the point where you could initiate stage two. Did you think this would work?"

"What's that supposed to mean, I'Son?" Professor Monteague tried, not able to conceal the insecurity in his voice. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"We've been over this; my name is Sonny Blackbones. You decided to play this game, just get over the fact that I've won. Just like I completed the research you failed. And at a price that would have been more costly for the Galaxy, had the Pirates not intervened. It's a shame, you used to be someone I admired. By staying with Technoid, you lost my respect. The Pirates will always get in your way, to ensure the balance of the Fluxes. You're not going to seize control of the Galaxy." He said as he took a bottle of water that had been cleansed through his distillation process, and emptied it.

"Tastes even better after purification." He mused and took another bottle.

"I'Son, please don't be like this. I never meant to harm you. I only wanted to help you, to try to save you from the man you've become. Technoid is far better equipped than the Pirates to deal with Flux." Professor Monteague tried. Sonny raised an eyebrow, opening another bottle and drank, slowly.

"Is that so? Forgive my cynicism but I find that hard to believe." Sonny said while locking his gaze on the screen. Professor Monteague sighed. He lost this battle.

"Sonny, please understand. I'm only doing this to protect you." He tried. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Protect me? From what?" He asked. "You've failed that before with Bleylock. Does anyone at Technoid even know how many lives he has destroyed in his neverending search for power?" The professor looked at him, mortified. This man was a far cry from the mild and meek scientist he once knew.

"What have the Pirates done to you? This is not the scientist I used to know." He stammered. Sonny smirked.

"Nothing is what you used to know Professor. The pirates are my family, while Technoid took my wife and sixteen years of my time with my son. I turned against you and your ways. I won't work for someone whose sole desire is to rule supreme over the Galaxy. Not on my watch. Expect me to fight Technoid every step of the way until I either end up dead or peace is fully restored." Sonny said resolutely. The professor was about to start talking when a noise in the background made him stand up. Sonny kept an eye on the screen as a message appeared on his transmitter in ancient Shiloh.

Need a hand?

Sonny smiled and replied.

Be my guest. I'm ready to end this vacation.

At that exact moment, the control room door was bashed open and Corso and the Pirates stormed the place. The Pirates quickly forced all involved parties away from the machines. Duke Maddox looked at his two board members.

"You two have a lot to answer for." He said. "Take them!" He ordered the robots. Professor Montague and Miller were handcuffed and put under guard by the droids. Corso walked over to the computers, looking for any visual image on Sonny. In the laboratory, he could see that part of the cell and finally, Sonny. Corso took the microphone.

"Sonny, are you ok?" He asked. Sonny smiled as he saw his friend's face on the screen.

"I am all fine. Just waiting on the locksmith. That said, I could probably get out if I wanted to." He said. Professor Montague heard that.

"Impossible, the door only opens from the outside." He said. Corso growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about. The only reason he hadn't escaped is that he found you entertaining enough to stick around." He said. Corso could hear Sonny laugh through the speakers.

"True. It's almost a shame they're not able to match me better. I hoped for some fun." He said. Corso laughed back.

"Group Storm is ready to get you out. Hopefully, you're ready to join us again. We've missed you." He said. Sonny smiled.

"I'll be ready." He said. Corso ended the transmission, then he looked at the now handcuffed prisoners. Corso growled as he addressed them.

"Let's see if you rats are as tough when face to face with your enemy. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you'll face Sonny head-on." He said. Miller was visibly sweating while Professor Monteague was angry.

"Get your hands off me." He tried to order the robots to no avail. Duke Maddox ordered them down to Sonny's Cell door.

Meanwhile, Callie and Dame Simbai had gone with Artie to Sonny's cell door.

"How do we open it?" Callie was looking for a handle but found none. Thran plugged his computer into the panel.

"This should take care of things." He said. In a matter of seconds, the door opened and Sonny stepped out.

"Sonny! Good to see you again." Artie said as he high fived his boss.

"Same, Artie." Sonny smiled, then his eyes fell on Callie. Callie decided not to hold anything back. She placed her hands around Sonny's neck, and kissed him, just melting into his arms. Sonny understood the deep emotions Callie couldn't express in words. He carefully laid his hands around her face and made the kiss a bit deeper. The Pirates around them could do nothing but smile. Anyone who ever had any doubts about what was going on between them now knew for certain; the relationship between Sonny and Callie was forged out of love. Callie hugged him and wouldn't let go. She'd been so afraid to lose him and here he was, in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Callie…" Sonny's voice was soft as he carefully wiped the tears away.

"I'm here." He whispered, holding her to his chest. He held her in a secure embrace as she stood there, just letting the last weeks of stress go, now that he was safe. Then, he heard Corso, Duke Maddox, and the robots arrive with the prisoners. Without letting go of Callie, Sonny turned his attention to his captors.

We meet face to face, professor. Looks like the tables have turned." He said. "You should be more than ready to talk and tell us what this is all about." Professor Monteague looked at Sonny with hate.

"Forget it. I already told you what my motivation for doing this was, you chose not to believe it. That is all the answers you're ever going to get." He spat. Sonny let go of Callie and raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a step closer to the prisoner. Before anyone could stop him, the professor pushed Stevens aside and made a run for it.

"He's getting away, stop him! Corso yelled. Sonny gritted teeth.

"Not if I have a say in the matter!" Sonny pulled up his sleeve quickly and removed a tiny bracelet, barely visible, from his wrist. Corso knew what that meant as Sonny handed it to him.

"Go get him!" He shouted. Callie watched in amazement as Sonny activated the Pirates' infamous flux; the Seed of Shiloh. It formed a forcefield around his body, pulsating in a light purple color. And then, Sonny seemed to dissolve into thin air. This all happened at lightning speed. Callie was confused. What was going on? Why had Sonny dissolved into thin air?

"What was that?" She looked at Corso, who smiled.

"That's how our flux, the Seed of Shiloh, appears when activated by someone that has mastered it. Trust me, Professor Monteague won't get far." Corso grinned. Right after he said that they could hear someone yell in the next-door room. Artie grinned.

"Let's crash the party before Sonny loses his temper." He said. Corso nodded.

"Sonny's human and he has his limits as everyone else. Let's go!" He said.

In the next-door room, Professor Monteague crashed into a wall that seemed to materialize in front of him.

"Sonny!" The professor fell to the ground when he crashed into the Pirate Chief. Sonny didn't hide his anger. He reached out and grabbed the Professor's lab coat.

"You better start talking, NOW!" Sonny said. He heard the door open. Duke Maddox and the Pirates came in. Professor Monteague snarled as he saw them.

"We could have brought him back to his former self, Your Excellency, if we only had more time. We were so close." He tried. Duke Maddox stood next to Sonny.

"You had more than enough time. I know all about your wheeling and dealing within my company now. If you talk, I'll consider being kind, if not, prison's getting empty. Now, let's go!" Duke Maddox ordered the robots to take the prisoners to The Black Manta. Group Alpha remained. As soon as the prisoners were out of hearing range, it became evident how exhausting the use of the seed of Shiloh had been for Sonny. He placed a palm to his head.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Callie asked as she looked at him, worried. Corso also had a worried expression on his face. Sonny leaned against the wall, all of a sudden gasping.

"I can't breathe." He gasped before he sank to his knees.

"Sonny!" Corso called, terrified. Sonny fell unconscious. Corso quickly crouched down beside him and checked his pulse. Dame Simbai had joined them.

"Let me have a look at him." She offered. Callie could see how Dame Simbai, along with Corso, quickly checked Sonny.

"His pulse is still strong and physically, he's all right but his breathing... It sounds labored." Corso said, worried.

"Callie, hand me the respirator. We have to help him breathe." Dame Simbai requested. Callie noticed how Corso carefully placed Sonny flat on his back and placed the respirator over his mouth and nose. Dame Simbai checked his vitals.

"He's been recently drugged. It's not out of his system yet." She said. Corso looked at her.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Get him to the ship and let him rest. When he's awake, make him drink a lot of water, it will help clear it from his system." Simbai instructed. Duke Maddox stepped forward.

"Let my robots carry him. it will be more stable. The two of you should keep an eye on his vitals." He suggested. Corso nodded and sent Bennett and Artie to get a stretcher. Corso carefully lifted the unconscious Sonny onto it. Callie walked beside them, holding the respirator over Sonny's mouth and nose. She looked at him. Sonny appeared to regain consciousness, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"He's waking up," Callie said. Corso nodded.

"We need to get him back to the Black Manta and have him taken to the infirmary there. I'll make sure to perform a thorough examination and a toxicity screening to make sure he's doing fine." Corso said as he looked at Sonny, who tried to sit up. "It's okay, Sonny. You're safe now. We'll get you back to the ship. Just stay calm." He said. Sonny nodded slowly and Corso could see him smile gently behind the respirator. Duke Maddox used a special belt truck to transport them back to the ship. Callie remained by Sonny's side, as he tried to sit up once again.

"Stay down, we'll need to examine you back at the ship." She said in a soft voice but Sonny had enough of the resting and pulled the respirator aside.

"It's a drug. My water bottles were tampered with." He explained as he sat up. Callie still held the respirator ready but Sonny shook his head.

"I'm fine. I don't need help breathing." He said. Corso looked at Duke Maddox.

"Did you know your men did this?" He asked. Duke Maddox looked cross.

"Not at all. I will call a board meeting the minute we are back. I would like to ask you and Sonny to accompany me to this meeting. Do you feel up for it, Sonny?" The Duke asked. Sonny pushed himself up in a seated position.

"I will be there, Your Excellency. This reaction was because me using the Seed of Shiloh in a way that used more Flux than I had. I haven't completely figured out how to use it but it works as a protection. I overused it this time and it exhausted me because the food and drinking water had both been tampered with. I tried to counter it by cleansing them. It may still have had traces in it. I'll be fine." He explained. Duke Maddox nodded. Corso was still looking concerned and Sonny noticed.

"Let's do an examination the minute we get on board, it will settle your nerves." He said. Corso sniggered.

"You think my nerves won't hold? He teasingly asked. Sonny winked at him as he pulled Callie to his chest.

"Put away the stretcher, we don't need it anymore." He said as Callie helped him move over to one of the seats. Corso kept a close eye on his friend to see if there were any injuries that Sonny tried to hide. He found none. Callie leaned close to him and wrapped her hands around his waist. Sonny smiled, placing his arms around her, and carefully kissing her.

"Feeling better, love?" He asked softly. Callie could hear his heartbeat; slow and steady.

"I feel better now that you're safe." She admitted with a tired smile. Sonny looked down at her with a smile.

"It takes a lot more to get rid of me." He assured her. "I do appreciate your concern." She looked up into his slightly concerned hazel eyes.

"I'm fine now that you're here. I just hope there will be nothing like this at least for a while. We're still not done with our project." She playfully reminded him. Duke Maddox smiled when he saw them. Callie had deep emotions for his former employee and Sonny seemed to relax as she embraced him, resting her head on his chest. He decided what was going to happen as soon as they returned to Genesis. He still needed the Pirates' help to pull this off and there was one thing he could do that would allow Sonny and his men to freely move around, and make their part of this job a whole lot easier. With the ongoing interview and Sonny presenting physical evidence, the public opinion was in his favor. To minimize damage to the Maddox name and to Technoid as an organization, there was one thing he had the power to do and seeing a professional like Callie Mystic, embrace the Pirate Chief like she did, if he was to consider himself a human, he needed to give Sonny back the life his organization had stolen from him. He recalled his words to Callie where he hoped it wasn't too late to make amends. This was his chance.

"You two make a good couple. She even reminds a bit of your late wife, rest her soul." The Duke smiled.

"This is your second chance. If I could have reversed the deeds done back then, I would have done so." He said. Sonny nodded.

"You're not jealous?" He asked Callie with a slight smile. She smiled at him.

"No, I'm glad she was part of your life. I've seen her picture, she looks like a very loving person. I hope you'll tell me about her one day. Don't be ashamed of the past, take all the things she taught you and use it to create something better than what the Galaxy forced you to let go of." Callie said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"Those are very wise words, Callie. I had the pleasure of working with Sonny's deceased wife after I had my cybernetic eye installed. She's very compassionate, with a great heart and love for all around her. I'm truly happy she fell in love with Sonny. Or I should use the name Sonny went by? Helena never knew Sonny Blackbones, she knew I'Son Danvers. Two very different people." He said. Sonny smiled.

"I agree. No words could ever fully do her justice. Her legacy continues through our son and soon, our grandchild." He said. Duke Maddox smiled.

"Congratulations. Starting to feel old yet?" Duke Maddox smiled. Sonny chuckled.

"Not yet, I plan to be a very young and playful grandfather." He said. Corso laughed.

"You're challenging your son. He's having a hard time keeping up. So he's tried to outsmart you by putting up dares." He said with a grin. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"You helped." He retaliated mildly, making Corso turn red.

"Speaking of whom, how are D'Jok and Mei handling this?" Sonny asked. Corso smiled.

They're onboard the ship. They decided to come with us to wherever you decide to head after the return of Duke Maddox and the payload to Genesis." He informed his friend. Sonny creased his brow when he heard that.

"We will see if that's the best solution. Things are about to change." He said. Corso nodded.

"What do we do about that bounty hunter? He's still out there… I couldn't catch him." Corso said, sounding… ashamed. Sonny nodded as he looked at Corso.

"It's not your fault. I should've held back and let you and the others go after him. I don't have an excuse for putting you all through hell. Can you forgive me?" He asked, looking at Corso. Corso placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fault. I should have known you would react like that. I didn't do my job. I didn't protect you. All I can do is hope he didn't treat you too badly." Corso whispered carefully. Sonny nodded and reached out to place a hand on Corso's shoulder as well.

"Let's just keep it at 'we were both stupid'. Also, no, he did not mistreat me. Just didn't let me get away." Corso looked at him, not believing what he said.

"What did he do to you?" He asked. Sonny sighed.

"He used the Z 44 formula to keep me calm." He said. Corso nodded.

"That's a paralyzing agent." He said. Sonny nodded. "Next time don't try to toughen up and just tell me."

"As for how to deal with him when we locate him, I'll leave that to other people," Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for him." He said. Sonny sighed. "I know you hate using that part of the Pirates' protocol because he used to be your friend but he blew it with this stunt." Corso sighed. "He's not getting the Pirate's help anymore." Sonny nodded sadly, still feeling bad about it.

Aboard the Black Manta, Miller and Professor Montague were put in separate cells. Sonny had gone with Corso to have the mandatory examinations. Corso quickly did the blood tests and as they waited for the result, he performed the physical examination.

"Nothing was broken or displaced. You'll live to fight another day." He smiled. Sonny nodded.

"Told you I was fine." Corso sent him a look.

"Easy there, there's still the toxins we need to worry about." He said. As soon as that was done, Corso sent him to go rest. "There are still some toxins in your bloodstream. Drinking plenty of water should get rid of it." He suggested. Sonny nodded, getting off the examination bench. "Sonny?" Sonny noticed how vulnerable Corso's voice sounded.

"What is it?" Sonny asked and before he finished, Corso pulled him into a warm embrace.

"We almost lost you. I never thought one of our own, exiled or not, would do that to you. We need to overhaul our routines in regards to how we punish them, and most of all, we need to make sure this can't happen to you again." Sonny nodded. He hugged Corso tightly.

"I know Corso, you don't need to say anything." He said. Corso still held him tight.

"I don't care what happens to me but I couldn't live with something happening to you because of me." He said. Sonny could sense Corso's raw emotions.

"I did this to myself Corso, it's not your fault." He said. Corso nodded carefully.

"I just hope we get through this damn board meeting without getting arrested." He muttered. Sonny pulled his head to his chest.

"This time, I got a feeling we will be positively surprised." He said.

Duke Maddox's team carried out mass arrests of the people involved with the unauthorized building and its operations on Akillian. A Technoid ship was on its way to take care of the round-up. In the Black Mantas interrogation room, Professor Monteague was nervous and fearful. Sonny Blackbones was far more scary to deal with without the protection of a wall between them. Corso had been standing watch inside the room. Sonny needed to rest after the physical examination, so he had gone with Callie to his cabin. Professor Monteague was getting irritated.

"I demand to speak to someone in charge." He said. Corso looked at him calmly.

"Sonny will come whenever he's ready. And since you drugged him, that might take a while. Also, you don't want him down here." He said. The professor miscalculated a lot of things, especially his importance within Technoid.

Sonny decided to rest some after the physical examination to make sure what food and drink he had over the weeks had not been drugged with anything. The screening came back, showing small traces of drugs in his system. Sonny had used a special pill the pirates had to help speed up the cleansing of his bloodstream and if he slept, it would work faster. Mei and D'Jok had also been thrilled to see Sonny alive and well and he had spent some time with them, making plans.

Duke Maddox had been shown the guest cabin so he could make arrangements with his board of directors and a pick up to transport the prisoners to the prison barge of his choosing. The pirates weren't worried, they were in full control of all that came in and out from the Black Manta. D'Jok had been at the helm of the transmission when the message about a specific document had to be written for the Duke to sign when he arrived. D'Jok felt his heart skip a beat when he heard this. Could it mean that his father would be pardoned? D'Jok logged the information before Stevens replaced him. Then, he went to find Mei. Sonny had gone to his cabin to try to get a few hours of sleep. Callie had decided to join him.

Corso was appointed to guard the prisoner in the interrogation room. He remembered Sonny's words;

"Let him sweat, he loves playing mind games so let's give him what he wants."

Corso was looking forward to it. This could be a great way to let his frustrations out.

At the cabin, Callie had pulled the covers around Sonny as she embraced him. Sonny had fallen asleep almost instantly, revealing just how tired he was. Callie decided to stay with him to make sure he had no nightmares. She still had a hard time taking in that he was safe. As she heard his calm breathing, she turned off the lights and placed her head against his chest. He was safe and he needed the rest. Everything else could wait.

Duke Maddox met with Sonny at the command center of the Black Manta a few hours later to go over the interrogation. Duke Maddox smiled as The head of the pirate entered.

"There you are. Looks like you had a good rest. Are you ready to start the interrogation?" He asked as Sonny walked in. Sonny smiled.

"You sound eager to start. And Thank you, I slept like a baby." He answered. Duke Maddox grinned.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm pretty sure Callie helped matters." He smiled. Sonny smirked.

"She did." He said. Duke Maddox nodded at.

"I'm glad she chose you, Sonny, you look good together." He said. Sonny chuckled.

"You think you figured me out? Maybe you have. Her laying next to me helps me relax." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"It shows. You haven't looked this rested in years." He said. Sonny nodded.

"I'll still be around for a long while, just to make life interesting for you," Sonny said.

"Let's get this show rolling." Duke Maddox said. Corso opened the door and joined them.

"Any news?" Sonny asked casually. Corso shook his head, but couldn't hide his amusement.

"He's silent but angry. I could always beat things out of him." Corso said.

"That's not how we work. We have better ways to get what we want." Sonny said. Corso shrugged.

"You're the boss." He said. Sonny nodded as he entered behind Duke Maddox.

Professor Monteague looked up as they arrived.

"We could have solved the Pirates problem if we had managed to reassimilate Blackbones." He started. Duke Maddox slammed his hands in the table.

"The reassimilation project was closed down, Professor, due to it being highly unethical. I hope you have a damn good explanation for why you used it. I did not authorize a ten million bounty, nor did I ask Sonny to be held captive and certainly not reassimilation! If Sonny was to ever join Technoid again, I want it to be of his own accord. There will be some serious changes taking place. They will include Sonny and his people. At this point, I trust the Pirates more than I trust my board of directors!" Duke Maddox bellowed at the professor. The professor started to sweat. Sonny took a seat next to Duke Maddox.

"I'm still waiting for an answer from you; who were you trying to protect me from? No one within the Pirates' ranks has ever hurt me. And what kind of role did that scum Bleylock play in all of this? I suggest you start telling us all about this wheeling and dealing that has been going on behind Duke Maddox's back. You will either answer me or I will let Corso have a go. He's been chomping at the bit to get his hands on you. Did you know he's been in the Chissian military? Those aren't people to mess with."

Sonny kept a careful eye on the professor as he spoke, looking for signs of distress. There were plenty of them. The professor sent him a hateful glare.

"If you would have stopped fighting, all this could have been solved." He said. Duke Maddox and Sonny exchanged looks. Duke Maddox leaned forwards, over the table.

"We're all ears."

Callie and Mei were looking through the baby clothes for the baby that they had bought.

"These are wonderful Mei, she is going to be a real fashionista," Callie said. Mei smiled.

"She's going to be the queen of the house. How are you looking forward to being a grandmother?" She asked. Callie had to think it over for a second.

"I haven't thought too much about it, to be honest. There is so much going on now, I'm just trying to adjust to the situation." She said. Mei nodded.

"You were lucky that night of the explosion. If Sonny hadn't been there…" She started. Callie nodded. Sonny had saved her life that night and now, he was someone she could not imagine her life without. Sonny had every quality she wanted in a partner. In a lover.

"I know that dreamy look." Mei teased. She sat down on the bed.

"What's it like to date Sonny Blackbones, the most wanted man in the galaxy?" She asked with a smile. Callie looked at her.

"To be honest I didn't plan for it to happen. Yet here we are. I wasn't thinking of that at all, I was more focused on getting to know Sonny when he stepped out of his roles and was just himself." She explained. Mei raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought he could do that. What was it like?" she asked curiously. Callie laughed.

"Sonny is amazing, no matter what role he is in. It took a little while and a bottle of wine, but when he relaxes, his sense of adventure is nothing like I've ever experienced before. He's a great dance partner. I wish that night could have lasted forever. I've never had so much fun on a date. It was magical to see the true Sonny Blackbones. Your little one is going to have an amazing grandfather. I just hope he'll be able to spend as much time with her as he hopes. He's looking forward to this." She said. Mei Smiled.

"I know he does, I'm so lucky both you and Sonny will be part of this. She'll be a very well protected child. If Sonny manages to get the pardon secured, DJok wants to come out in a personal interview and reveal that Sonny is his father." Mei looked at her intensely.

"I have some work to do, let's talk later." Callie hurried out of Mei and D'Jok's cabin and into hers and Sonny's. Mei smiled as she continued to fold the clothes.

Duke Maddox and Sonny looked at the now exhausted professor. They had been through hours of interrogation where they had both been relentless and they now recorded everything they needed. Next on their list was Miller. Sonny rubbed his chin. The story the professor had told, raised a set of problems that needed to be dealt with fast.

"What do you think about this flux situation, Sonny?" Duke Maddox asked. Sonny looked at him.

"We have the location where the devices are stored. I'll send a team to retrieve them as soon as we land. I'll have Clamp make a lab-ready and we will deconstruct the multi flux version three, molecule by molecule." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"You have a process?" He asked. Sonny nodded affirmingly.

"Yes, Your Excellency. Clamp is unfamiliar with it. I'm the only one that knows how to do this. I'll need to be available to him when we start, to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"We will first hold the board meeting and get things sorted out there. Then we'll follow through with our agreement. Lord knows you've earned it." He said. Sonny nodded. Finally, things were coming together.

"Just tell me one thing, Blackbones." The Professor started. Both Sonny and Duke Maddox turned towards him.

"How were you able to stay so calm? I've worked on many with this program and not one has been able to withstand the isolation to the level you did. How is that possible?" The professor asked somewhat bewildered. Sonny smiled and took a seat in front of his former mentor.

"I knew, from the moment the door locked behind me what kind of game this was. I was once your student. As the Pirates leader, I've been trained to withstand the kind of things you exposed me to. This was not even close to the levels the Pirates training aimed at. Duke Maddox interrupted.

"There will possibly be a hearing with the League and the Flux Society about you using the Flux outside of Galactik Football competition." He said. Sonny shook his head.

"There won't be a hearing on this because of my status. Not because I'm a wanted man but because of the category my understanding and use of the Flux puts me in." He said. Professor Montegue and Duke Maddox looked at him.

"What do you mean by that? It's forbidden by the League." Duke Maddox said, puzzled. Sonny nodded.

"For most people, yes but there are exceptions. For footballers from category one through three, these rules will apply. This is also the case for category four through five. We have a sixth category. These are the few that have mastered the use and understanding of their Flux. They are under a special code that allows them to use the Flux if it will benefit the greater good of the Galaxy. Not many hold this honor, I only know of three category fives." He explained. Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Who are the Category Fives you know?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Ahito from The Snow Kids, Luur of The Xenons and Warren of The Lightnings." He answered. Duke Maddox nodded.

"Can I ask someone being listed as a category six to present the medallion that identifies them?" He asked. Sonny nodded, stuck his hand under his t-shirt, and pulled out the medallion. Duke Maddox smiled.

"I'm not surprised. If anyone could master Flux to that level, it would be you." He said. Sonny nodded.

I'm still learning more about the origin of the Seed of Shiloh, but as far as mastering it, I have completed the flux societies tests and been awarded status as a Flux Master. It puts me in a special privilege category but it's something I chose to keep silent about." He said. Duke Maddox nodded with a smile before he turned to their prisoner.

"You never stood a chance. Sonny being recognized as a fully accomplished Flux Master puts him in a very special category. Sonny was out of any league Technoid could ever deal with." He said.

"If it wasn't for your incompetence, we would have caught him years ago." Montague hissed. Duke Maddox looked at his former employee.

"Are you that dense?" He asked. The prisoner looked at him with a glare.

"I'm not sure I understand?" He asked. Sonny had his suspicions but chose to remain silent. The Duke would tell what this was about.

"The Bounty was never meant to attract anyone to rat on Sonny. I've put on a show for many years. Had he been caught, I would also have released him as soon as he had been brought to me. Maybe had a small chat but I would have let him go. He's needed out there. Not in a prison cell." Maddox explained. The professor was shocked. Duke Maddox rose from his chair as he turned towards him. "If I had wanted Sonny taken, the Bounty would have been far higher." The Duke said with a smile. They left it to Corso and Bennett to escort the prisoner back to his cell.

As they were walking towards the lounge, Sonny had a question.

"I'm curious, how big would my bounty be if you wanted to catch me?" He asked. Duke Maddox smiled slyly.

"Probably about Twenty Million. It would have made life very dangerous for you. You wouldn't even be in danger; if you were caught, I would have let you go as soon as the coast was clear. You're valuable to Technoid but you're also needed right where you are; with the Pirates." He said with a smile. "I got plenty of scientists, Sonny. Too bad none of them measure up to you."

The Black Manta had slid silently into a private Astro port secured by Duke Maddox and a prison transport took care of the prisoners. Duke Maddox was in a hurry to get to his board meeting. Sonny, Corso, Bennett, Artie and Sonny's other two protective teams had joined him, as had Callie, as she was told to document this moment. Most of the board members looked tense when they noticed the Pirates, lined up behind Duke Maddox, enter the room. Callie got a signal from Sonny to start the cameras as his people secured the room. No one would leave until what was going to go down had taken place. The head of Technoid took a long look at his people.

"People of the board, I'm here because a serious breach of trust has taken place within this company. A breach that will have far-reaching consequences for the entire company. This has gone so far that I had to enlist the help of Sonny Blackbones and his people to get to the bottom of it all. What they found is unacceptable. The Pirates will do a screening of all content on all your computers to see what is going on. If I find anyone being less than honest, you will be fired. You hear me?" He said. The board members moved around, looking uneasy. Sonny had taken position next to Duke Maddox, and crossed his arms, looking at all of them. Where was the real culprit? He had a feeling someone was missing. Duke Maddox looked at them all. "Now, for today's agenda; Professor Monteague and Maurice Miller are detained indefinitely and there will be an investigation into their actions, including soliciting a Bounty Hunter, to capture and imprison Sonny Blackbones. This was not a Technoid operation, but of a rogue employee trying to keep me in the dark. This put Sonny Blackbones in real danger and was almost forced to work for Technoid with very dangerous methods. I just returned from a rescue mission with the Pirates. Sonny is safe and free from captivity. I will not tolerate this kind of covert operations behind my back anymore." The Duke looked at them all. "From now on, there will be no more Technoid against The Pirates." Duke Maddox took out a piece of paper. "This document is an agreement negotiated by Sonny and myself. To get to the bottom of who was trying to run Technoid behind my back. I owe great thanks to Sonny, who still made the call to help me get to the bottom of this mess for only one demand." Duke Maddox turned to Sonny and handed him the paper. "The document is a written agreement that can not be revoked or changed. It states that the Shiloh Pirates are now pardoned from any alleged wrongdoings against Technoid." That was as far as he managed before the Pirates in the room broke out in huge cheers. Duke Maddox could only smile. He could tell the rest later.

"You Did it, I thought it was just another trap but you did it," Corso said as he embraced Sonny, with a big smile on his face. Sonny hugged Corso back.

"We finally made it." He smiled.

"All thanks to you, Sonny. Without your leadership, this never would have happened." Corso said. Artie was getting all fired up.

"Let's hear it for Sonny, who made the impossible, possible!"

The cheers were loud. Sonny decided to stay silent for now, he had to let it sink in. Duke Maddox had more to say.

"Technoid has a rather extensive list of Pirates with a bounty on their head." He said as a screen appeared, where images of wanted Pirates appeared.

"To mark the end of an era, I think it's fitting Technoid destroys these wanted posters once and for all." Duke Maddox punched a code on his panel.

Warning, deletion cannot be reversed

The computer said. Duke Maddox looked slightly annoyed.

"Just do it." He said. Sonny let out a sigh of relief his wanted poster started to dissolve before his very eyes. Corso's followed and after that, the other Pirates. As the process continued, Callie knew she had to get a comment, since this board meeting was broadcast live.

"Sonny, how are you feeling?" She asked. Sonny smiled.

"It's still unreal. This has been a long time coming and it's finally here." He said. Callie smiled.

"What are your plans with your newfound freedom?" She asked. This made Sonny laugh.

"After coming to grips with it, I'll spend more time with my son, and pick up contact with old friends." He said. Callie smiled. But Sonny wasn't done.

"I want to thank all those out there in the Galaxy who believed in us, who have supported us through the worst. There's one person who came in at the very end but whose contribution has meant the Galaxy to the Pirates. She has shown immense bravery and in the process, became close friends with us and she stole my heart." He continued. Callie blushed as Sonny took her hand.

"You helped out immensely. Thank you." Sonny said before live, on-air for the entire Galaxy to see, gently putting his hands around Callie's face. She didn't need to ask what was about to happen. Sonny's eyes told her all she needed to know. Callie let her hands caress his neck as she didn't care if the Galaxy found out. Her eyes met his and everyone cheered, as Sonny Blackbones carefully kissed Callie Mystic and made it clear to the Galaxy that he was a man in love, and that he had every intention to give Callie the life she deserved.

A/N: I hear a huge celebration coming. Is this the end of the story? Of course not, this is when the story starts to grow and evolve. We still have a mole in the flux society to deal with and Sonny has a grandbaby coming. There's plenty of things to come. Where will the romance with Callie lead? We'll learn more about the Pirates themselves, some will share their horrors and let the Galaxy know just how bad a Pirates' life can be. And finally, this isn't entirely clear yet but we may see a new Galactik Flux War. All of this and more in the coming chapters.

Thank you to my friend Paranoidgirl for always tossing around ideas and helping me improve my fic. The story got spiced up so much by your touch after beta-ing it. I feel like a kid on Christmas eve every time I see a new betaed chapter from her. That is my highlight of the day. I hope you love the fic and her awesome betaed versions.


	10. Free

The announcement of The pirates' pardon set the Galaxy on fire, making headlines everywhere. Arcadia news had exclusive footage from within the Pirates' lair with the celebration and the praising of their leader, who had worked relentlessly to make it happen. D'Jok and Mei hugged each other when the announcement was made official.

"I can't believe it's finally over. Dad isn't wanted anymore. He's a free man." D'Jok had problems hiding the tears of joy when the news broke. Mei hugged and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm so happy for him, and the Pirates." She said. "He can finally enjoy his freedom, his relationship with Callie and be part of our daughter's life." D'Jok smiled through the tears.

"Want to call him?" He asked. Mei was about to answer when there was a knock at the front door. "Are you expecting anyone?" He asked.

"No." She said, and peeked at the security cam to see who it was."Speak of the Devil." She opened the door. "Sonny, Callie, come in!" Mei could hardly hold back tears of joy. As soon as they were in, Mei embraced Sonny. "Congratulations. This couldn't have happened to a more deserving person," she said. Sonny returned the hug.

"It still feels a bit unreal," he admitted. He turned to D'Jok as they looked at each other. "Well?" Sonny looked at his son, crossing his arms and waiting for a reaction. D'Jok took a step towards his father.

"Can you confirm that I saw what I think I saw?" He asked Sonny as he hugged him. Sonny smiled, and slightly pinched his son by the arm."That hurt," D'Jok complained.

"Didn't you want to know if this was real?"Sonny teased. D'Jok looked at him.

"Corso's not tailing you so this is real, right?" He asked. Sonny nodded with a smile."I get it, it feels unreal to me too. But it's for real. The announcement has been broadcast to all of the Galaxy, we have it in writing, signed by Duke Maddox. I look at it when I try to remind me this is not a dream," Sonny said. D'Jok nodded.

"This calls for a celebration." He smiled as Mei and Callie went to the kitchen to see what could be dished up. D'Jok looked at his father. He had never been more proud of him than this moment. He also made his decision about something else. "Dad, I don't want to hide anymore. I want to reveal that we're father and son. Showing that carrying the name Blackbones is a sign of honor." Sonny nodded, for a second, D'Jok could have sworn he saw a small tear in his father's hazel eyes.

"Finally D'Jok, I can say, we can tell this to the galaxy. There might be commotion but as a Snow Kid, you're used to that. Let me know when you want to go public," Sonny said. D'Jok smiled.

"As soon as possible Dad."

There were lots of happy tears when sons, daughters, husbands, and wives returned to their families and tried to start over. In the midst of all this, the Pirates all praised Sonny Blackbones, saying it was his strategies that had led to this. While Sonny was used to his people thinking highly of him, he remained; modest and humble. Being free people, the Pirates started the process of establishing their new lives. Corso, Bennett, Artie and Sonny's two other security teams had stayed on board the ship while waiting for the new building on Genesis, meant to house Pirates, so they could help each other, and start of Pirates' future source of income; a company specialized in computer security and discovering malicious hacking as well as hired bodyguards and merchants.

Sonny surprised them all by deciding to make a go for a normal life. He and Callie had talked it over and decided, with her help, his son, Mei and Clamp, Sonny was able to face the challenge of moving in with Callie, starting his normal life there.

The kiss on the screen that had been viewed by the entire Galaxy, had made for ongoing debate. Was it Sonny Blackbones celebrating that he had finally reached his long term goal, or was there something more? Curiosity peaked even with Barry and Nork, who found the news that night to be the perfect opportunity to ask Callie more about it.

"Callie, for all our holo viewers out there wondering, tell us about the kiss between you and Sonny Blackbones," Nork said. Callie smiled.

"I will happily explain things. We're a couple. Sonny Blackbones is my boyfriend and has been so for a few months. This was a decision we made while I was still reporting from Shiloh. I am very happy with it," she smiled.

"It will certainly break a lot of hearts, as Sonny was just voted sexiest man of the Galaxy," Barry said as he brought up the poll. "What does he think about that?" He asked. Callie laughed.

"He's well aware of this title and he is handling it with grace. Sonny is a very modest person by nature so this is not getting to his head," She explained. Nork was not ready to let the subject go.

"What is Sonny Blackbones doing nowadays, having a star reporter for a girlfriend?" He asked. Callie smiled.

"Sonny is trying to adjust to living as a free man. It's not as easy as it may sound. Remember, they've been chased by Technoid for a long time and it takes time letting go of being jumpy around them," Callie said.

"As for Sonny himself, he has more contact with his son and that helps him a lot. He's still the head of the Pirates, and that makes him spend time with them as well, trying to use their unique skills in a way that will benefit the Galaxy. As of now, Sonny is doing fine and has the support and help he needs around him. He's also trying to help the Pirates in need, getting proper medical help." She explained.

Days earlier, Callie and Sonny had taken a walk together for Sonny to get used to moving around without his protective gear. This posed a challenge for the Pirate chief, and Callie had stopped him from putting the cloak and goggles on.

"You don't need it. Technoid's not chasing you. You're free now," She said as she saw Sonny let out a heavy sigh and hung the cloak and goggles back inside the closet. She carefully placed her hands on his neck, feeling how there was still a lot of tension in the muscles."This is hard on you, isn't it?" She asked compassionately. Sonny nodded as he turned towards her with a smile.

"It will get better in time, it's just a habit that has to be broken," He smiled. Callie kissed him gently on the lips.

"You'll make it Sonny, just like you managed to pull off the miracle with this pardon," She said. Sonny couldn't help but smile.

"Even now, it's hard for me to grasp the fact that it has happened. Corso made copies of the scroll and put it in every room aboard The Black Manta and his own home office. I keep catching myself picking up the scroll and read it over and over, trying to realize it is real." He admitted. Callie smiled.

"It's real, my love." She assured him in a gentle voice. Sonny kissed her softly.

"Thank you, Callie. You're the best. I'm not sure I could do this without you." He admitted softly. Callie smiled.

"Are we just gonna stand here or take a walk?" She asked to change the subject. Sonny let out a small laugh.

"You re right Callie, let's take a walk around the neighborhood." He said.

The walk had been very therapeutic for Sonny. Not only had some of The Pirates' supporters come out, but Sonny was also even asked for an autograph. He remained his calm and smiling self, taking time to talk with his supporters and thank them for their effort to help the Pirates. The real test was when they returned and found journalists outside the house. Sonny stalled for a second. But Cally's calm hand on his arm made him face them head-on. The journalists had been like a pack on the hunt but Sonny faced them head-on. Callie admired his calm composure, how he answered some questions and calmly deflected others. He didn't need much help. And he paved the way for both of them. As soon as they were back inside, Sonny closed the blinds. Their home was their private area, in there, there were no journalists.

Sonny watched the news with interest. Callie held her own well when their relationship was brought into question. She was not revealing too many details on his current projects either. It took time to get used to this new freedom. He spent time with D'Jok and Mei as much as he could, helping D'Jok get the nursery together for the baby and helped Mei with the grocery shopping. With the announcement of the pardon, The Pirates had returned to Genesis stadium and started to set up more permanent homes there. Artie was in charge of the meals the Pirates had and had gotten helpful tips from both Tia and Mei on how to cook. Some of them had lived with a poor diet, so changes were needed. There were the ones that required psychological help, as many had deeply buried traumas. Duke Maddox had talked to Sonny and agreed that all the Pirates in need would get help. Life was looking good for the Pirates now that they were free people again.

Not everyone sought out the help that Duke Maddox offered. Sonny wasn't sure if it was a lack of trust or things from the past but when he checked the list of people not showing up for their psychological evaluation, a pattern quickly emerged. His personal team, Corso, Bennett and Artie, and team two and three, all didn't show up. Sonny sighed. He could understand them. Technoid had lied before, and the Pirates didn't feel this was going to last. That didn't mean their traumas didn't need to be looked into. When an apartment building was purchased to house the Pirates, it was clear that they still needed each other for comfort, safety, and support. They weren't ready to be reassimilated into normal life yet. This was the category Corso ended up in. Sonny sighed when he thought of it. Corso's reaction to the Shadow behind the throne file had alerted him to what state of mind Corso was really in. His friend and the right-hand man was an expert at carrying masks. That file had revealed a crack in Corsos impenetrable defenses. Sonny thought about the many nights over the years where he shared a cabin with Corso, and woke up, finding Corso battling invisible enemies, sweating, and screaming. Sonny could recall the first time he had tried to restrain Corso when the nightmare was at its worst. It had not worked out. Corso had attacked him and threw him to the ground. Since then, Sonny had found another way to calm his friend. Sonny found that pulling Corso to his chest helped calm him. Corso admitted to some of those nightmares involving Sonny, various times he had been hurt on missions or raids, and the ever-present fear that he would someday not be able to protect his friend, that Sonny would die in his arms, and he couldn't do anything about it. Sonny had spent hours that night, calming Corso down, assuring him, it was all just a nightmare, that he was fine. It had worked for a while but where they were now, it was time to release the grip these demons had on his friend.

Corso went through most of the documentation they could find on the Flux Wars. It was a grim reminder of a time in his life he would happily erase from his memory. Too bad the cybernetics he had didn't allow that. Corso was well aware of the damage he had sustained. His skull had been fractured, which was why the droids had figured him to be dead as well. When he thought of how had looked like the first time he saw himself in the mirror, before he had his cybernetic eye installed, he couldn't blame them. He had looked as dead as his fallen comrades. He would have been, if not for Aisha. She had already been a Pirate for a while. She had come to the bloody site to do what Pirates do; take whatever she needed. She found a soldier, alive and badly injured. The Pirates had taken him with them and slowly nursed him back to health. Corso shook the memories, as he heard a knock on his office door.

"It's open," He called out. He smiled when he saw Sonny enter the room. "How are you adjusting to life as a free man?" He asked with a smile, looking at his friend. Sonny looked at him, humored by the question.

"About as well as you are, trying to get used to not wearing a hood or protective gear to avoid detection." He said. Corso looked at him.

"That's how life is now Sonny, you're not a wanted man anymore. Now, you're famous for being Sonny Blackbones, the man that saved the Pirates and stole Callie Mystic's heart." He teased. Sonny walked up to his long-time friend.

"I wish the reason for my visit was as cheerful. Do you know why I'm here?" He looked at Corso.

"I got my suspicions but go ahead, tell me.." He stated. Sonny nodded.

"I noticed you haven't had your psychological evaluation yet. The same goes for Bennett, Artie and the rest of my protective teams. Is there some kind of agreement made here?" He asked. Corso rose from his office chair.

"It's not that easy Sonny, I can't just forget everything Technoid ever did to us. I wish I could, but there is just too much damage done." He said. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"It will take time, something we have a lot of nowadays," He said. Corso looked at him. It dawned on him what Sonny wanted to talk about.

"You're worried about my trauma from the Flux Wars." He said.

"True. I'm worried about you, since that night, at Callies apartment." Sonny admitted. Corso sighed.

"I should have died there with them. There are days I wish I could just erase it all from my mind but my cybernetic eye prevents that." Corso said. Sonny nodded.

"I'm working on a solution for both you and Bennett." He said. Corso nodded. "I know you'll find it, Sonny, you're too stubborn to give up. While we're on the subject of trauma, what about you?" He said, challenging Sonny head-on. Sonny knew it would come. And he always expected Corso would be the one to confront it. Right now, Corso looked at him, waiting for his response. He sighed.

"Same as you. I keep telling myself I should but there is this warning that keeps stopping me from going there." He said. Corso nodded.

"What about Callie? Is she aware of your struggles? You can't keep her in the dark about this." He said. Sonny shook his head.

"I don't want to involve her in that nightmare. You saw her on Shiloh when we did the marrow extraction. I heard her cry. She wasn't prepared for what was happening. I even considered erasing those days from her memory." Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"Since we both need to talk it out, do you have suggestions on how to do it?" He asked.

"If you don't want to talk to Technoids psychologist, would it be easier if you talk it out with me?" He asked. Corso sent him a long look. This could work.

"Under one condition. You do the same." He said with a slight smirk. Sonny nodded. He had a suspicion of what Corso was getting at.

"Anything, in particular, you would want me to address?"He asked. Corso nodded. He recalled nights where Sonny woke up, screaming in terror, sweat dripping and a wild look in his normally calm eyes. This had haunted Sonny for years. If they could be stopped by Sonny talking it out, it would be worth it. Those nights had shown Sonny facing his worst inner demon, the demon he never talked about. Corso knew Sonny had issues to deal with, and he was going to make an exchange, his nightmares for Sonny's, maybe he could understand his friend better and put an end to it for him.

"Sonny, I need you to come clean with your relation to General Bleylock. What did he to you? Please, Sonny, let me help you for once. Let me free you from your inner demons." Corso looked at him, close to begging him to let him help. Sonny looked at his friend. A soft smile spread on his face. This was Corso, wanting to repay some of the many years of friendship. They wanted to spare Callie this, Corso was willing to hear it and help him sort through it.

"Only if you let me do the same for you. We both should have done this long ago." Sonny said in a soft voice. This made Corso grin.

"I can only speak for me Sonny, I'm a soldier. A very stubborn one." He stated. This made Sonny burst into laughter.

"That makes two of us, then." He smiled. Corso smiled as he gestured for Sonny to sit on the sofa.

"We relied on each other for so long. Let two stubborn Pirates work out the worst mess inside their head," He said. Sonny nodded with a small smile.

"I can think of a better way."

Technoid Prison

Miller had come clean with his involvement in matters and explained things as detailed as possible. At least, that's how it appeared to the robot interrogators. Those tin cans couldn't keep up with the human mind if the Galaxy depended on it.

This time there was no one to put pressure on him. It irritated him that everyone thought Monteague was the real danger. The man was nothing but a scientist too fascinated with studying the Pirates. If he could only get back to Genesis. Miller had realized something during the Akillian experience with Sonny Blackbones. The pirates were fully pardoned now. That would make them drop their guard. If he wanted to amplify the Multi Flux Mix he had, he needed a fourth, fully developed Flux. Sonny Blackbones happened to have just that. There was no way he would willingly give it to him so he had to be very sneaky about it. Possibly rehire O'Keefe. The Bounty Hunter was paid ten million for Blackbones, and Miller was not done with Sonny yet.

He needed samples of Sonny Blackbones' Flux, The seed of Shiloh. He needed to get his hands on the Pirate Chief again. O'Keefe might not want to cooperate, but he would have to. And Maurice Miller had the perfect way to go about it.

O'Keefe had a family living in the Shiloh Archipelago. Threaten to explode a flux device there, that should make O'Keefe cooperate.

As for Sonny's Flux, some machines could extract it. It could also work as a shield, keeping the Pirates away. Duke Maddox promised the pirates medical and psychological help. Maybe he could get to Blackbones that way? Then again, Sonny had a legendary sixth sense. If he smelled a trap, he would not come alone. The Pirate Chief was still seen with his bodyguard, so the Pirates were not relaxed yet. If he could capture him, he could use him and his skills in other ways. Force him to do the Flux mixing perhaps? When Flux had been extracted from him, Sonny would not be able to put up a fight. In Miller's mind, a devious plan was taking form.

Just you wait, Duke Maddox, you haven't won yet.

Sonny had taken a seat on the sofa in Corso's office. This was where all information the Pirates had on the Flux Wars was reviewed. Since Sonny now lived with Callie, he wasn't in the same building as the other Pirates. Corso was happy he was committing to trying to get a normal life. Sonny was able to handle the pressure of being a free man, who was immensely popular. Callie gave him a crash course on how to handle the press and Sonny had taken the lessons to heart.

Corso watched the evening news when Sonny was a guest commentator to Technoid's new team, former Team Paradisia, taking on The Shadows. The Match had ended in a three to zero victory for Technoid and Duke Maddox had been very pleased. Sonny had commented on how the removal of the Multi Flux made the cyborg team play more like humans and the team improved as footballers. Being in the studio with Nork, Barry, and Callie, Sonny had become the subject of Callies coworkers' curiosity. They brought up his team, The Shiloh pirates, and their recently discovered Flux. Sonny explained things, trying to analyze the game but found that the two had dug in the archives for things to ask him. Nork found an old picture of Sonny from his days on Technoid's scientist football team where Sonny was the defensive right.

"Do you still play or is football a thing of the past?" Barry asked. Sonny surprised him with his answer.

"I never stopped playing. I've been on the pitch in Galactik Football games more than once. The Pirates uniform allows me to remain undetected," He laughed. Nork got into the conversation too.

"What is the number on your back? Will we see the Pirates play without the headgear this season?" He asked, making Sonny chuckle.

"I'm not going to give my number, and for question number two, if we feel good about it, if not, we play with our headgear on." He replied. Barry put in one more question.

"You have a son in one of the football teams, could you tell us who he is?" He asked. Sonny grinned. Callie's co-workers were eager, but this wasn't a topic he would elaborate on.

"I'll talk to my son about whether or not we reveal his identity. He's a bit busy with personal matters. That said, I did once play against him." Sonny recalled.

"And what was the score?" Nork asked. Sonny laughed.

"I'll keep my son's team a secret for now. This is how we operate. There are plenty of secrets we're not yet ready to reveal. Give it time." He promised. He brought the conversation back to Technoid's team and how the cyborgs played more like humans than the football droids. Duke Maddox nodded. He knew the process Sonny had used for the Metaflux, despite him not leaving any notes, Bleylock had kept an eye on them in the lab and knew the process. It was clear to the Galaxy that any hostilities between The head of Technoid and the Head of the Pirates were now buried and the two got along.

Corso returned to the present as he saw Sonny sigh heavily and close his eyes. Corso was shocked as Sonny slowly, in a whisper started to tell his story. The stories about the General were confirmed by Sonny's account of events.

"How did he even find you?" Corso was baffled. Sonny looked at him.

"It was a lot easier for him then it should have been," he admitted. "Technoid had far-reaching arms even then. They targeted people that stood out. I was one of them. The chance to get a head start, doing what I was passionate about, was all the motivation I needed." Sonny said silently. Corso nodded.

"How did he manage to get you involved so deeply? You were naïve when you joined the Pirates, but too bright to get dragged in like that. Something must have happened." He stated. Sonny nodded.

"I was too naive, this is true. I thought he genuinely wanted to help me progress, to become the best and reach my full potential. I never realized I was just a pawn to him. He just had to make sure I had access to the necessary information. He became my patron, and to some extent, my protector. He would get me all the information I asked for, or grant me access to it at his house. He would not bother me while I was working, he would wait till I was done with my shoulders tense from studying for hours upon hours before he would act like a caring father, making sure to massage my neck and shoulders so I would feel a bit better. It was all a part of his bigger plan. I had no idea what he was going for but that is when he started… " Sonny sounded hesitant. Corso nodded understandingly.

"He was seducing you." He suggested compassionately. Sonny nodded.

"That's the best description. It only lasted until I came across some documents that proved he lied to me. That he used my research to harm others. I heard he had done this to several other scientists but being young and naive, I never thought he would do that to me." Sonny admitted, looking down slightly as if he felt ashamed. Corso looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what he was up to." Corso said. Sonny nodded.

"I confronted him, that's where things went wrong." Sonny sighed as he stared at the floor. Corso noticed how Sonny seemed to tense ever so slightly.

"What happened?" He asked. Sonny sighed deeply.

"I confronted him with it, He tried to deny the fact, and I was having none of it. It became a nasty argument, with plenty of hard words thrown back and forth. That was the first real fight we had. It ended with him hitting me." Sonny confessed. Corso creased his eyebrows, and at the same time, his natural eye narrowed. Sonny nodded.

"Let's not talk about it. I need more time." He asked. Corso nodded. The relationship had taken a violent turn that made him comply with Bleylock's demands.

"Let's take it one step at a time." He said. Sonny looked at him thankfully. "He did a number on you. I'm just happy he did not kill you." Corso admitted as he had his own stories about the General and what he was capable of. Sonny nodded.

"He tried. If not for the Pirates, he would have succeeded." Sonny said. Corso grinned.

"He'd be dead twice over if he did," Corso stated. "I'm glad he's gone now." He said fiercely. Sonny knew why. Over the years, there were many times Corso sat by his bedside, tending to his injuries. There were times Sonny felt he had seen something in Corsos eyes, an unspoken question. At some point, they had to talk about it but not right now. Sonny nodded slowly.

"He said he was sorry. I was in really bad shape. He arranged for a doctor to come see me at his place, claiming he had found me outside like this. I saw a side to Bleylock that made me afraid to oppose him. From that point on, I did what he asked me to do. No complaints, nothing. What Bleylock wanted from me, he got. And he wanted access to my entire life. At this point, I had seen his dark side, and I trapped myself. Maybe I would have seen the signs if I had paid more attention. I was too focused on my research, on getting somewhere. Bleylock had his issues of abandonment. He felt I was slipping away from him. He was suspicious of all my movements. We had been in a relationship for some time but it was not working out. It was based on fear. It was a turbulent time, I didn't feel the love I once did. I wanted out but he had me cornered, claiming he loved me, that he would change if I stayed." Sonny forced the words out. Corso nodded compassionately. He just had to make him continue talking.

"So you did, was it to try to keep the peace?" He asked mildly. Sonny looked away.

"More out of habit and fear. I feared that he would take his rage out on others if I left, so I tried to protect them. When he was friendly, I was thinking we could talk it out, remain friends even. That was when his true colors showed. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. That's when I met Helena." Sonny recalled with a small smile. Corso smiled when Sonny mentioned his late wife.

"That must have made Bleylock jealous," Corso said. Sonny smiled as he remembered her.

"She was a force to be reckoned with. I don't even know how I managed to speak to her. My brain felt like it turned into mush when she was around. I was drawn to her like a moth to the light. At first, I didn't think I would stand a chance. She was lightyears out of reach. But somehow, I had to find a way to get to know her." He smiled. Corso grinned.

"Did your brain start functioning again when she said yes?" He teased. Sonny never spoke about his relationship with his wife. In that department, he was deeply private, even with the Pirates.

"I was told that she asked around about me. If there was any spark at all, I was going to act on it." He grinned. Corso nodded. He could relate.

"Did you tell Bleylock before the first date?" He asked. Sonny shook his head.

"No, it felt like something that we needed to keep to ourselves. With his temper, I wasn't sure I put her in danger by telling him, so I continued to meet her in secret, claiming I had lectures and football practice to get out on my own. Bleylock found out about us. At first, I was able to convince him she was just a friend but on our third date, I realized how good I felt with her, how she just got me, in a way Bleylock never did. The nights spent over books, the playful cuddling, even just holding hands, smiling at each other and kissing. I knew that I wanted her. I felt complete. She made me feel appreciated and loved for who I was, not what I could do. I had to end my relationship with Bleylock. A relationship that felt forced, and was based in fear. It had an eerie feeling of danger to it. I knew his explosive temper but I also knew I couldn't stay. I wasn't in love with him anymore. It was not going to be easy." Corso nodded.

"Sounds like a real headache. Did you know what to do?" He asked carefully. Sonny sighed heavily.

"Bleylock is difficult to read and has an explosive temper. It's part of why I let it go to the point it did. To keep him calm. I knew this would make him explode, I just didn't know how bad it would be." Corso nodded. Things between Sonny and Bleylock had a violent end.

"What happened?" He asked carefully. Sonny closed his eyes.

"I came to his apartment after having been out with Helena to find him having checked the security cameras, and found us to be on a date. To him, she was not worthy of my attention." He admitted. Corso was shocked. He knew Bleylock was focused on goals, but this was too much. This was not a relationship based on care and love. This was based on control.

"He thought all you sought was physical gratification? That if he would let you have that, you would stay with him?" He asked. Sonny confirmed it with a nod.

"He felt threatened by her. His worst nightmare came to life when I told him it was over and I was leaving him." Sonny said silently. Corso looked at him.

"Why was he so afraid? " He asked.

"He was afraid of being left alone. Abandonment is something that happens early on his planet. He told me this was the way of his people. I always had a hard time understanding how parents could abandon their child." Sonny explained. Corso looked at Sonny, feeling very uneasy.

"What happened when you came to him that night?" He asked, bracing himself for what would come. Till now, Sonny had been calm and composed when he spoke of the past with Bleylock. It surprised Corso to see Sonny tense up.

"Sonny?" He asked. To see his friend like this was unusual. Sonny put his head in his hands. As he spoke again, his voice a mere whisper, he told what had happened in Bleylock's apartment that night. Corso's mouth fell open in shock.

"How did you get out of it?" He asked in a state of horror. Sonny hid his face.

"I have no idea. He just… he just went completely feral."Sonny recalled. Corso nodded, the images racing in his mind with what Sonny had revealed.

"He damn near beat you to death Sonny, don't even try to deny it.." Corsos voice was shaking with emotion as he spoke. Learning what Bleylock had done to his friend only added to the anger and the fear of something ever happening to his best friend. Sonny nodded.

"I managed to get to my quarters where I must have passed out. Helena and a friend found me the following morning. When they realized I was hurt, they took me to the emergency room. The doctors patched me up and notified Duke Maddox. What kind of information he received, I don't know but it was helpful. I was put on sick leave, and since Helena and I had decided to move forward together, she made arrangements that allowed us to be transferred to Akillian where we settled on the Technoid Campus. I thought I had escaped him but… " Sonny sighed.

"He followed you, didn't he?" Corso asked, sounding anxious. Sonny nodded.

"I should have known that he would. I naively thought, if we relocated, it would be over." He said. Corso could see how Sonny tensed again.

"How did Helena take it?" He asked. Sonny sighed.

"She used her contacts, especially her direct contact with Duke Maddox, to make arrangements to hide me from General Bleylock, for my safety." Sonny looked at him. "Helena had a good heart. She tried to protect me, keep him from finding me. I was still not ready to go back, after the injuries from Bleylock's attack. She managed to negotiate with Technoid, making sure I would be helped with my work but with a new mentor. I was put under the supervision of professor Monteague, to remain off his radar. But Bleylock didn't give up. He knew what field of expertise I worked in so he decided to create a project, designed to pique my interest. I didn't know about it at first. I was happy working with Professor Monteague and living with the girl of my dreams. I took a chance and proposed for her to marry me." He remembered with a smile. Corso smiled too.

"You must have felt like the luckiest man on Akilian when she said yes." He said. Sonny smiled.

"It was like winning the lottery and the bracelet… " He raised his right hand, "Was the sign of our eternal love. I finally started to heal from the trauma as Duke Maddox had me talk with a psychologist about the attack." Corso nodded.

"I'll retrieve that file. It's not something I feel comfortable with being in Duke Maddox's hands." He stated. Sonny nodded.

"I should have known Bleylock wouldn't give up. I learned about the new project from Professor Monteague and also who was set to be in charge of it. I'd already gone to some of Professor Labnor's lectures, and I was one of the junior Professors. Professor Labnor reminded me a lot of myself; a bit naive and trusting. He just wanted everything to be as good as it could be, constantly tweaking things." Sonny grinned. Corso smiled at this as he too had seen Clamp at work.

"He always came across as a perfectionist." He said, making Sonny smile.

"He hasn't changed a bit as Clamp. I knew, letting professor Labnor work alone with Bleylock was a bad idea. It was throwing a good man to the wolves. When I learned he needed a lab partner, I was willing to risk it all, to try to avoid disaster." Sonny explained. Corso nodded slowly.

"You were both played. Bleylock knew what he wanted and he didn't care who would get hurt in the process." Corso said, sounding thoughtful. Sonny agreed.

"He was already on his way off a cliff. Seeing me, recently married, did not make things easier for him. He knew he'd lost me." Sonny said, tensing up but Corso noticed.

"What did he do?" He asked, encouraging Sonny to continue. Sonny seemed to close off from him, Corso placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sonny, let it out." He said calmly. This was going to be bad. Sonny looked at him for a second, before a scene took place that Corso would have a hard time forgetting. Sonny hid his face in his hands.

"I should have stayed back home. He should have known he hadn't changed… " He whispered, hiding his face in his hands.

"You went alone?" He asked carefully, pulling Sonny into a careful embrace, meant to support. Sonny just nodded.

"Next to creating the Metaflux, that was my single biggest mistake. I'm still kicking myself mentally, for not letting her know what I was about to do. It could have been avoided." Sonny whispered, still shaking from the sobs he tried to suppress. Corso held him tightly to his chest. He felt tears in his real eye, feeling his best friend finally letting the dam break.

"That Monster never deserved you." He whispered as he pulled Sonny close to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him, letting him cry.

Callie got home from a long day at the channel. There was an endless list of interviews and other chores before the upcoming cup matches. As a result, she picked up food on the way home. Sonny was just as bad as her at forgetting to eat so she made sure to get a portion of one of his favorites, Akillian shrimps.

"Anyone home?" She called out.

"I'm in the living room." Came the answer. She found Sonny, going through a file in the Pirates library.

"What's this about?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder. Sonny sighed.

"Nothing this time. We're looking into the Shadow behind the Throne file." He explained. Callie nodded.

"You and Corso get bothered by that file." She said. Sonny nodded.

"Corso still has some inner demons to confront when it comes to this. I agreed with him. He's getting a few days to prepare. We decided on an exchange on the matter. I already took care of my part. Not the most pleasant experience but I'm glad it's done. Maybe I'm able to close the book on at least one night terror of my life." He mused. Callie looked at him with compassion.

"Sounds like you had a rough day and it's not going to get easier. Corso's going to have it rough." She said softly. Sonny nodded. Callie placed her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the tension in his muscles. Whatever he had been up to, it was harrowing. Callie suspected Sonny had volunteered to tell Corso first, to get things going. She knew Corso didn't show up for his evaluation appointment and this caused Sonny to worry. He made the call to go about things in a way that would make things progress better.

"You'll solve this. I'm sure of it. How about you take time to eat, and relax tonight?" She suggested. He needed to get his mind off this subject for now. She also wanted some time alone with her boyfriend. She smiled when she thought of just how adventurous he could be. Mei was right, he was good looking. Maybe she could use her charms to have him relax even more. An idea formed in her head. Sonny looked at her with a smile. He hadn't caught on to her plan, just yet. Good, that gave a little more time to work on a few details.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion." He said. Callie nodded. His schedule was full.

"It's time to conduct the test on Multiflux that was found, right?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"Brim Balarius will also be present. I've been asked to use the Seed of Shiloh as a protective shield if something goes wrong. Clamp and I will work together to conduct the tests to see how powerful this Flux is. It's difficult to work under the watchful eyes of both Duke Maddox and Brim Balarius." He admitted. Callie nodded as she made a table for two. Sonny silently opened the bags and smiled as he noticed his favorite dish. "Is there an underlying cause for this treat?" He smiled while unpacking the bags. Callie chuckled as she placed her hands around his neck, caressing him slightly. Sonny turned and pulled her in front of him, so she could hug him.

"Two reasons. One; we both won't eat if I don't pick up food. Two; because I'm the luckiest woman on all of Genesis and I love you." She smiled with a small wink. Sonny smiled back.

"Did I mention that I love you? That never gets old." He smiled as he pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her. Callie closed her eyes, feeling that hunger in herself rise again. She laughed.

"Tell it to me anyway, I love hearing it." She said, as Sonny playfully lifted her into his arms.

"The food can be reheated. Let me show you just how a Pirate treats his lover."

In the laboratory, Corso, Sonny, Clamp, Brim Balarius, Dame Simbai, and Duke Maddox were behind protective windows. Sonny and Clamp were dressed in technoid lab coats as they were the ones with the knowledge to handle this.

"All is set, we can start." Clamp turned to look at Sonny and the others, who put on goggles. Sonny removed his inhibitor bracelet, ready to use the Seed of Shiloh, should it be needed. Brim Balarius took place next to him. To ensure maximum safety, a technoid robot was used to place the flux samples in a device. Sonny looked at Clamp.

"Are we ready?" He asked. Clamp nodded. Sonny activated the Seed of Shiloh.

"Ok Clamp. Go!" The blast was enormous. The glass window shattered and the shield Sonny held up was the only barrier they had. Corso placed his hands against Sonny's back, helping him to steady himself and hold against the blast wave. Corso could see Sonny's face away from the blast, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Hang in there Sonny, you can do it." He said encouragingly. Sonny and Corso could still recall Bleylock's version of Multiflux and the strength of that blast as The Black Manta had been in very close presence. Now, they didn't have that distance at all. Sonny let as much energy as possible flow into the shield as he could. "Are you okay?" Corso was slightly worried, as he looked at Sonny, who was still catching his breath from the strain.

"I'm fine Corso, I used all of my Flux to maintain the shield." He explained. Corso nodded.

"That means no training tonight. You'll need to rest. I'll bring what is needed over to you and Callie's place, so we can take care of things." Corso promised. Sonny smirked. They would be working well into the night anyway. Corso would bring some food from Artie's kitchen.

"I'll have Artie prepare a light meal for us all and have it delivered," Sonny said. Corso grinned.

"Tonight, I'm making house calls as the Pirates' medic." He joked before trying to assess the damage. Duke Maddox was baffled.

"This mix, I have no words." He said, shocked at the devastation. The entire laboratory had been decimated. Brim Balarius nodded.

"It's too dangerous to exist. It must be destroyed." He stated. Sonny nodded.

"We got most of it handled, Grand Master. If we can find out when the sphere became active in collecting Flux again and who was down there, we may be able to calculate if we got all of it destroyed. If it isn't, the Galaxy is in danger." He said. Corso nodded.

"We saw what happened at Paradisia and it almost destroyed Akillian. Compared to this, those mixes were weak." Corso looked at Duke Maddox as he said that.

"I've always wondered, why did you blame the Pirates for that explosion? You knew Sonny and I came to the match that night, do you think we would have been there if we were guilty of this crime?" Corso asked. He had a look on his face that demanded the truth. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I know that it felt odd. The very fact that you left as soon as the Shadows lost their flux, rose suspicion," he explained. Corso nodded.

"If we stayed, we both would have been arrested. We know how you operate. We had no choice in the matter and it still stripped us of our immunity. Just because you felt it looked suspicious. That makes no sense. Then again, we can't see eye to eye on everything." He stated. Sonny chose to remain silent, but the look he gave Duke Maddox made it clear he and Corso were on the same side and an explanation would help matters. Duke Maddox was looking a bit indignant.

"You would have been taken in for questioning as we found the wreckage of a Pirate ship near the Shadows' planet." He said. Sonny and Corso looked at each other.

"Wreckage of a Pirate ship? That's a new one. There weren't any Pirates around at that time for as far as I know." Sonny was puzzled. Corso agreed.

"There was no Pirates in that area. I checked." He said. "All Pirate ships were taken out of service too." Corso looked at Sonny with a pained expression. "If it's someone taken prisoner?" He let the words hang in the air. Sonny rubbed his chin.

"It's possible one of our own may either be imprisoned by General Bleylock or killed. We'll need to go through the list of missing Pirates. If there's anyone we don't know the fate of, I want all leads chased down." Sonny sighed heavily. Corso nodded as he placed his hand supportively on Sonny's shoulder.

"I'll have Bennett and Artie on it, looks like it will be another sleepless night. Just like we're used to." He grinned. Sonny nodded, he was drifting into thought while Corso discussed the matter with Duke Maddox. If he could get the ship's wreckage serial number, he would know who he needed to look for. Duke Maddox received a message on his communicator. As soon as he had ended the call, he looked at the Pirates.

"We have a problem, Sonny, Maurice Miller just escaped prison. He killed two of my men." The Duke stated. Sonny and Corso looked at each other before Sonny looked at the Duke.

"That will complicate matters." He stated. Duke Maddox nodded.

"He will be out for revenge. He's already charged with the hostile takeover attempt, Abduction, and attempt to cause bodily harm." He stated. Sonny nodded.

"He'll claim he was acting on behalf of Technoid. Given I was a wanted man at the time, I'm not sure we can call what happened with the bounty hunter an abduction. He acted on a contract." Sonny said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I agree but no board member had authority to hire a bounty hunter and double the price on your head. I'm the only one that can do that." Duke Maddox stated. Sonny nodded.

"Are you going after the Bounty Hunter? For using a false contract?" Sonny asked.

"There's more to it. You're in danger, as he threatened you directly." Duke Maddox stated as he pulled out a thin bracelet.

"Until he's found Sonny, you'll need to wear this bracelet at all times, allowing Technoid to track you. If not, I'll have to put you in protective custody."

A/N: For now, let us end the chapter.

I've been writing a lot on this story as of late, and now, I need to plan out the next chapters.

We will get to the baby first, Sonny will love this new role.

The Pirate wreckage is from season two and I always wanted an answer to that. I never figured the Pirates as being so careless that wreckage could be found.

Who operated the ship? Is someone held in captivity? Will they be found and freed?

And what about Maurice Miller? Is he a danger?

This and more will soon come.

To take on the shadow behind the throne, we will need to learn Corso's story and also one of another Pirate.

They might need some help and they can find it in a very unexpected place.

All I can say is a new planet and another group, much like the Pirates, but with a different function will come into play.

I can't wait to write it all out.

As always, thank you Paranoidgirl, your beta reading is still the highlight of the day.

Happy reading.

These were some slower chapters. Sometimes it's necessary to build momentum and a foundation for the story.

I hope it has been to your liking so far.


	11. The hunt for answers begin

Corso was furious as Sonny held out his hand, allowing the bracelet to be locked in place. Corso was seething. This felt like a trap and Sonny was willing to let Technoid keep track of him. If they were stripped of their pardon, they would come for Sonny. Corso was determined, no one associated with Technoid would ever capture Sonny.

"You better not be abusing this. I will kill you if you do. I'm still not sure I can trust you. I would never let you put your hands on him." Corso growled. "Sonny is the head of the Pirates, we're able to protect him ourselves." He snarled. Duke Maddox shot him a glare.

"I'm very much aware. Sonny is still a key witness to Technoid's case against these men. His account of events needs to be shared." He stated. Corso was still skeptical.

"Why do you want to protect me, again?" Sonny asked. Duke Maddox looked at him. "You think they will go after me?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"That sounds real enough. I'm sorry I have to do this but for now, you don't go anywhere without a bodyguard, again." He sighed. Sonny patted Corso on the shoulder.

"All in a day's work. I was sort of starting to miss it." He smirked. Corso shook his head with a grin.

"I figured you'd say that." He laughed.

This took care of matters for now. Maurice Miller had managed to escape his prison. He had no regard for the lives he had ended in the process. This had been Technoid as he knew it; a company that took advantage of others. Everyone was meant to be exploited. That was why they were there. Well, at least until old Duke Maddox had decided to grow a conscience. He pegged him all wrong in The Pirates matter, especially with Sonny Blackbones. Duke Maddox had even publicly announced regret that Technoid had lost the scientist I'Son. Miller had to admit that this role had been perfect for the former technoid scientist. As perfect as it was, it had been their headache for years. If they would have had more time with him, they would have turned things around. He was convinced Sonny would have cracked. But with Duke Maddox's help, he had escaped them. The data they had shown a man with incredible calm. If he had been on their side, the things they could have done… This wasn't the case right now.

Miller activated a code on his transmitter and sent some coordinates to his robots. Duke Maddox and The pirates may have gotten hold of and destroyed most of the Multiflux he had gathered but there was still a sizeable batch hidden with these robots. One Professor Monteague didn't even know about.

Miller grinned as he activated his autopilot, it would still be hours before he reached his destination. Meanwhile, he would lay down and watch the news, it was always helpful to know what your enemy was planning.

At Genesis stadium, Sonny was notified that Mei was in labor. Corso smiled as he looked up from the work they conducted in the command center of The Black Manta.

"Get going Sonny, we will handle this. I'll drive you there." Corso smiled. Sonny nodded thankfully. He felt unfocused and wasn't the safest driver.

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital. Sonny didn't bother to open the door, he saw D'Jok being desperate. That made him swing himself out of the car with one arm.

"Dad!" D'Jok sounded relieved. Sonny smiled when he saw the stress on his son's face.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He said calmly as he approached his terrified son.

"Tell that to the person that is trying to convince Mei to have a C-section," He said. Sonny rather not deal with this but he at least knew what awaited him. He waved at Corso, who drove off.

"Lead the way, we'll deal with this." He said reassuringly. As they reached the delivery room, it became clear, her mother tried to control everything. D'Jok winced as he heard her voice.

"I can't do this. Mei is stressed out too." He said. Sonny nodded.

"We'll end this now. A natural birth will allow Mei to bounce back to her normal self a lot faster. I know her mother is trying to help but she goes about it the wrong way." Sonny said. He knew he had to take the lead in the matter. Sonny moved to enter the delivery room Mei was in.

"Who are you?" One of the doctors asked.

"I'm the grandparent the expectant mother asked to be present for this delivery," Sonny stated, as the doctor looked through his papers and nodded.

"Sonny Blackbones. Former Pirate. I'm a bit of a fan. Relative of mine's Pirate." He stated with a smile. Sonny nodded.

"If you let me know the identity of your relative, I'll make sure they're notified that you want to see them." He replied. The doctor nodded.

"Please enter." He said. Sonny nodded.

"I'll do my best." He said. The Doctor nodded and opened the door for Sonny and the expectant father to enter. Inside, Mei was laying on a bed, sweating from the pain of pushing the baby out and her mother standing next to her bed, trying to help her in her way." Plastic surgeons can fix everything Mei, there will be no marks." She tried.

"No! I am going to have a natural childbirth. It's better for the baby." Mei was on the verge of tears. She winced as a new wave of pain washed over her. D'Jok tried to stand back. Mei saw who had arrived.

"Sonny, you're here." She smiled.

"As promised." Sonny smiled back. Mei's mother was not happy with how things evolved."Who let this wanted man in here?" She asked. This made D'Jok step up.

"My Dad is not a criminal. Mei and I want him to be here." He said firmly.

"We want him to be here. He's as much a grandparent as you are." Mei said. D'Jok had taken her hand. Sonny nodded. He looked at Mei's mother. "Let's just make sure the baby and the mother will be fine. That's what we all want." Sonny said.

"How do you know?" Mei's mother asked, looking at Sonny.

"Let's first calm things down. You're worried, I understand but that doesn't mean you should take control." Sonny replied. Mei's mother looked away.

"I don't want my daughter to be in pain." She said. Sonny shook his head.

"She chose this. She may be your daughter but she's also an adult. She knows what she's doing." Sonny said before he turned to the midwife.

"How far along we are?" He asked.

"The head is already in the birth canal. It's too late to do a c section now." She said.

"But what if there are complications?" Mei's mother asked. D'Jok looked at Sonny.

"Here she goes again." He sighed. Sonny could tell that her behavior affected both the expectant parents in a bad way.

"Eve, listen carefully," He said as he turned to her, "You are going to exit this room, calmly and quietly, as the young mother is under enough stress as it is" Sonny commanded in a calm voice. Mei's mother opened her mouth, before closing it again sadly.

"Please make sure my baby's alright." She whispered before exiting the room. Sonny sighed. He hated to do this but he didn't want things to escalate.

"Let's help Mei deliver her baby shall we?" He smiled as he took on a pair of gloves and a facemask to assist the midwife.

Maurice Miller had seen the news. He was wanted for the things he had done within Technoid, and Duke Maddox had also put abduction of Sonny Blackbones on that list. Miller had a plan. Now that Akillian wasn't safe anymore, he needed to find a new way to get the former scientist under his control. Miller knew Sonny would be alert to danger and with the new alliance he had with Technoid, it would be impossible to get close to him. He had to go about it more subtly.

But how? Through his son? He was one of the few who knew who it was. It wasn't hard to see the family resemblance when they stood next to each other. D'Jok would, if he decided to join the Pirates, become every bit as dangerous as his father. Mei, D'Jok's girlfriend, was she a possibility? Doubtful. She was a footballer, a Model, and now a mother. The baby? Miller grinned. The level of protection that the baby would have, would exceed anything the parents, even Sonny himself had. He touched that baby and he'd be dead, Pirates not killing be damned. There were people among them, former soldiers, who had killed. Miller thought of something. Maybe this was the way to break down Sonny. He found an old file, with a picture of a young man, a sergeant at arms. The story was simple.

"Congratulations Takashi, you will be the scapegoat once more."

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby girl." Sonny said with a big smile. It had been very long hours where Sonny had helped D'Jok stay calm through Mei's pains, and encouraged the young woman, giving birth to her first baby. Now, the midwife cleaned up the crying baby before she was placed on Mei's chest. Mei was exhausted but happy.

"Thank you, Sonny." She said gratefully. Sonny smiled and looked at his son.

"That ends a chapter of your life where you can be irresponsible and play around. You now have a daughter that depends on you." He said mildly. Mei smiled at him.

"Sonny, I want you to hold her and tell us what her name is." Sonny smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as he sat down. The midwife carefully lifted the baby and placed her in Sonny's hands. He looked at the little miracle he held. He missed this with D'Jok but he would not with this baby. The little one surprised them all by opening her tiny eyes, looking at Sonny. It was like looking into Helena's eyes. Sonny could hardly believe it. It made him inhale sharply.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Mei asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine Mei," Sonny assured her. "Her eyes remind me of Helena, D'Joks's mom." He said, voice thick with emotion. D'Jok had to wipe a tear.

"It will be like a little piece of her that's still with us, right Dad?" He asked silently. Sonny nodded.

"Yes D'Jok, it will," He said. Mei looked at Sonny.

"Do you have a name?" She asked. Sonny smiled as he lifted her. "Iris Helena Blackbones, welcome to the galaxy, and welcome to our family."

Corso was reading through the old files that the Pirates located and secured from various databases concerning Ascaron and the incident there. He felt tired but knew he had to keep looking to tie up the loose ends. When they would get the Shadow behind the Throne, his past was going to come back up again. The choices he had in the matter, were scarce. Either face them or take the fall for something he didn't do.

Corso let his mind wander, seeing the droids out on the field, marching towards his platoon.

"We're under attack!"One of the young soldiers under his command looked at him, terrified.

"We will stop the kid, we won't be taken." Corso had yelled, firing his rifle. Even now, those words haunted him. He had failed to protect his unit. Corso had become a master at not dealing with his inner turmoil but time was running out. He had made a deal with Sonny to talk it out. He looked up as the door opened and Sonny entered the room. He looked tired but happy.

"Are congratulations in order?" He smiled. That made Sonny smile too.

"Yes Corso, tell everyone that tonight, we celebrate the arrival of the next generation Blackbones," He said. Upon hearing this, all the surrounding Pirates cheered. Corso could not resist teasing his friend a bit.

"Pics or it didn't happen." He stated. Sonny grinned and pulled up a hologram on his transmitter.

"Meet Iris Helena Blackbones. She screamed when she came into this galaxy. She has a great set of lungs she may become a future commander." The proud grandfather stated.

"Are she and her mother alright?" Artie asked. Sonny turned to his young assistant.

"Yes but they're tired," Sonny smirked. Corso grinned.

"You're going to help them out, right?" Corso asked with a smile. Sonny laughed.

"I'm going to have to. He's in well over his head." Sonny chuckled. Corso laughed. In no time, a celebration came together.

There it was, the destination for his new empire. The planet Stellar Unix; a green oasis to the far east of the Zaelion Galaxy. The planet was in many ways lost in an old-time, where knights still ruled and a King and Queen held power. The planet was self-sufficient, and far away from others. The people here were peaceful farmers, protected by the planet's famous Paladins; the protective force ordered directly by the King. Despite the Paladin's fierce reputation, Miller wasn't worried. He had his small army of technoid robots, state of the art, and upgraded well beyond standard level. Paladins should not pose a problem. Miller chuckled. Stellar Unix sounded like a great base of operations. He only needed to get the King and Queen under his command.

At Stellar Unix, the leader of The Paladins; Solaris, had been called in on her day off. It was a rarity to even have a day off for her. This had to be important. As she exited her sky bike, she activated the uniform of The Paladins. The security guard scanned her retina and palm.

"Welcome Solaris, you're expected in the briefing room." He informed. Solaris nodded as she put on her visor. Coran and Zoonia looked up as she arrived.

"Sorry to end your day off but we may have a problem," Coran said with a serious look. Solaris looked at her second in command, a tall man, who could look very frightening, but had a heart of gold, and her other second hand Zoonia, a thin girl, who looked like the wind could blow her over but was one of the most resilient fighters she knew.

"Coran, you better have a good reason for calling me in like this." She said, in an annoyed tone. Coran nodded.

"Pardon me again Solaris but this ship, it reads as a threat on the Flux scan we did." He informed. Solaris creased her red eyebrows. "A ship carrying Flux? This is odd, the Flux society banned the Fluxes from being put into liquid form," Solaris said. Zoonia nodded.

"The ship seems to be headed for our orbit. I have a bad feeling about this." She said. Solaris studied the map.

"I agree. Observe and if it asks permission to land, inform me. I will be at the headquarters, training with Aaraya." She said before turning to exit the room. Coran nodded.

"You're preparing for the final rites to take on the legend of the golden Paladin then? I never thought King Aldoor would ask you to do it." He admitted. Solaris grinned.

"He wasn't going to until the mark of the Paladin's heart appeared on my neck. Whoever gets that mark, has to try to retrieve it." She said. Zoonia nodded.

"It would show at some point. I think King Aldoor secretly hoped you would be spared after what happened to Zarind." She sighed.

Solaris winced when she heard the name. Zarind had gone to seek help out in the Galaxy. He'd heard of another group, much like themselves, who fought for justice. He'd promised to come back with help to fight off the ever-present threat of Technoid. Zarind had learned of an operative from their ranks, Bleylock, had gone to Technoid after being exiled, where he had once again used his evil ways to trick others.

One of Zarind's last reports before he went missing had been about a connection between two names; A professor I'Son, who had escaped Technoid unharmed and the head of the Shiloh Pirates; a man named Sonny Blackbones. Solaris considered sending a new Paladin to establish contact when contact with Zarind was lost but King Aldoor had said no. Zarind had been one of his closest confidants, and he didn't want to lose another.

"Go, get the workout with Aaraya done. King Aldoor might call you to the council very soon." Coran said with a smirk.

"Always the optimist." Solaris smiled.

"I'm just glad we don't have to go there." Aaraya looked at Solaris.

"We'll have to go high today, think you are ready, little Palladin?" She chuckled.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get to the top of the wall today." Aaraya smiled as she activated their Flux; the Sound Wall.

"You'll have to move fast." She teased.

"Just try and keep up." Solaris chuckled as she put on her blue visor. Aaraya smiled as they started the workout.

Coran noticed the ship approaching. Zoonia looked at him.

"Should we inform Solaris?" She asked. Coran shook his head.

"I'll try to contact the ship first, and see if we can get further information." He said. Zoonia nodded. All of a sudden, she noticed something.

"Coran, they're aiming at us." She sounded insecure. Coran rose from his seat.

"Everyone, get out! We're being attacked!" He yelled as the headquarters was hit by a blastwave. Zoonia screamed in fear.

"It's a Flux explosion. Get hold of Solaris."

Aaraya and Solaris had just landed as they felt the vibrations. Solaris felt her uniform's warning system go off.

"We're being attacked! Coran, Zoonia, reply!" Aaraya could see the Paladin leader step into command mode. Coran got through first. "We're okay. We'll take care of things here, You and Aaraya secure the King and Queen." Solaris nodded."We're on it."

King Aldoor and Queen Marica heard the news when they arrived. Solaris looked very serious.

"This attack was unprovoked, Your Majesty. I insist you leave for a haven now, while the Paladins sort this out," she said. King Aldoor nodded.

"Zarind warned me this day would come." Solaris nodded.

"Zarind has been proven right so far." That was all she was able to say before a laser hit the wall behind the king. Solaris activated her weaponry in her uniform. A small army of Technoid robots entered the throne room.

"Your Majesty, King Aldoor and the fair Queen Marcia, it's an honor," Miller said, using a hologram. Solaris prepared for battle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, hand on her vapor laser.

"Calm down Paladin, I'm not here for you," Miller said with a smirk. Solaris felt anger boil inside.

"If you want to get to the King and Queen, you have to go through me first!" Solaris was blocking the path to the King and Queen, who were helped by the Paladins behind her.

"Very well, you're as stubborn as Zarind." The hologram said. This made Solaris waver. How would this man know that?

"What happened to Zarind?" Solaris asked as she approached the intruder.

"What happens to all who oppose Technoid and help The Pirates; captivity." He laughed. Solaris launched at the hologram.

"Solaris, watch out!" Coran yelled. A laser blast from a robot hit Solaris in the shoulder, causing her to be thrown back. Aaraya had taken refuge behind the throne. The robots opened fire.

"Coran, get the King and Queen out of here! We need help!" Solaris yelled as she held her injured shoulder. Aaraya and Zoonia stepped up.

"We will hold them off." They said. A new blast cut the King and Queen off from their escape.

"Solaris, help!" Aaraya pleaded.

"No one is going anywhere," Miller said through his hologram. Solaris pulled back. Her shoulder still bled, but they were running out of time. Aaraya managed to open a portal.

"It's a long shot, but this is the coordinates I once got from Zarind for the Shiloh Pirates. We need their help. Go." Solaris nodded.

"If I can't find Zarind, who do I look for?" She asked. Aaraya looked at her.

"Seek their leader. His name is Sonny Blackbones." Solaris nodded.

"We should bandage this shoulder first." She said. But the throne was shot at again.

"There's no time, you have to go. Find Sonny." Aaraya said. Miller heard them.

"You're not going anywhere." He yelled. Solaris ran towards the opened portal.

"We'll see about that," She said as she leaped into the portal.

"No!" The hologram yelled. All Solaris could see as she turned, was a bright light.

Sonny and Corso just returned after having met with Duke Maddox to see the Pirate wreckage. It had been a grim sight. Sonny had paid attention to identifying numbers, telling him which Pirate had operated the ship. Corso had a disturbed look on his face when he showed Sonny what his data showed.

"This was Zarinds ship." Sonny sighed. Corso nodded.

"He tried to bring information to Stellar Unix and the Paladins so we could stop the Flux Wars from progressing. Now we know why they never came to our aid." Sonny nodded.

"We still have to find out what happened. We owe it to his loved ones." Sonny said softly. Corso nodded.

"I never really got it. Was he a fellow Pirate or Paladin when he was with us?" He asked.

"He was both. An important ally to end the Flux War. We have to find out what happened." Sonny said. Duke Maddox approached them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Thank you, Your Excellency. We can bring an end to a fellow Pirate's family suffering from not knowing." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"That's a lot of your work nowadays. Cleaning up my messes." The old man sighed. Sonny felt a bit sorry for him.

"Some of these tragedies can be blamed on other Technoid operatives. We're not so different when you think about it. When I joined the Pirates, I was only going from one shark tank to another," Sonny said. Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Tehcnoid's always been a pit." He sighed. Sonny nodded and reached out and placed a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"The Pirates will help as much as we can when the trial starts. I would be lying if I said the Flux Wars will not be part of it." Corso nodded.

"Sonny's right. These issues must be addressed. For what it's worth, I am not exactly looking forward to reliving it either." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"So, it was true, a soldier on Ascaron survived and joined the Pirates?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"Yes, one survivor who has lived with guilt and shame since that day." He said softly. Duke Maddox nodded.

"It's you, isn't it?" He asked. Sonny noticed his friend's hesitation. Duke Maddox looked at him.

"For what it's worth, Sergeant Takashi, I'm sorry for your loss." He said. Corso nodded.

"All I ask for is justice for my fallen comrades. I was adrift for a long time before I found a purpose with the Pirates." He said, looking at Sonny with a smile. Duke Maddox nodded.

"A purpose?" He asked.

"To protect the young scientist, who lost as much as yourself, and keep him safe for as long as you would be able to," Sonny said. Corso smiled.

"Sonny became my new purpose. My friendship with him is the most important thing I have and as long as I'm alive, I'll always be there to protect him, no matter the cost." Corso smiled.

The two had reached the black Manta and were set to make contact with the Paladins. A frequency that had not been used for a long time. Sonny was not sure how to go about this. As they got ready, a sharp light appeared in the command center. Corso reacted on instinct and pushed Sonny behind him. A person was thrown out of the light. It was a young woman, dressed in a familiar uniform. Sonny signaled to stand down. The guest was a Paladin. The portal closed. Corso still had his laser drawn. Sonny approached the Paladin, who appeared injured. She fell back on the floor, clutching her shoulder.

"Please. I need to find Sonny Blackbones." Was all she managed to say before she lost consciousness. Corso moved up next to Sonny.

"Who is she?" He asked, looking at his friend. Sonny crouched down next to the unconscious Paladin.

"Not just any Paladin. She's their current leader." Sonny said.

"How do you know that?"Corso asked.

"From this." Sonny showed a mark on the chest of the uniform. Corso nodded.

"She needs help." Corso pointed to her bleeding shoulder.

"A Paladin leader is even more protected than me," he said. Corso raised an eyebrow.

"Zarind's stories stuck with you." He commented. Sonny nodded.

"I learned a lot from him during my first years as the Pirates' leader." Corso carefully lifted Solaris from the floor.

"Do you know her name?"He asked. Sonny nodded again.

"Her name is Solaris Stellar Paladin. Take her to the infirmary and treat her wound. I'll contact the Paladins and see if I can find out why she's here. Paladin Leaders don't travel alone. Something happened at Stellar Unix. We may need to prepare for a trip." He said. Corso nodded.

"Hold it, the trial against Technoid is coming up in a few weeks. We need to stay put until then." He said. Sonny nodded.

"We'll work around it. For now, tend to Solaris. I'll see what additional information I can get from the Paladins."

At Arcadia news, Callie was ready to head home when Aaron, her boss asked her to take an exclusive news report. Aaron looked worried. Callie looked at him,

"What happened?"She asked. Aaron looked around.

"Much of this news is Pirates intel but I've checked with Technoid and Duke Maddox. It seems that our escaped prisoner, Maurice Miller, has found a new base of operations. He launched a Flux attack on planet Stellar Unix." He said. "I thought the Pirates destroyed all the Flux that was collected." Callie frowned.

"That's what we thought. Have you spoken to Sonny yet? He might know more." She said. Aaron nodded.

"Duke Maddox and Sonny Blackbones will both appear on this special broadcast. Duke Maddox will share what Technoid has so far, and Sonny will inform more about how Flux works as a weapon. It's possible Brim Balarius also will make a statement." He said. Callie nodded.

"I'll get ready. This can't wait. Do we know anything about what happened? Are there casualties?" She asked. Aaron shook his head.

"Not at the moment. When Sonny arrives, tell him to come to my office." He said. Callie nodded. As she sat down at her desk to read the news story, she sent a message to Sonny and in a matter of minutes, she heard her transmitter give the signal for an incoming call. She opened the hologram. Sonny looked very serious when his hologram appeared.

"I take it you have bad news?" She stated. Sonny nodded.

"You're right. One of the Paladins, the guardians of Planet Stellar Unix, has managed to reach us. Is Duke Maddox present?" Sonny asked. Callie shook her head.

"He's on his way, should I let you know when he arrives?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"I'm on my way too. I should be there in a matter of minutes." He said. Callie nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you. I want to share this news with the Galaxy. Aaron has requested you to come to his office when you get here." She told him. Sonny nodded.

"He has information from the Council of Pirate Elders. He'll be well informed." He said. Callie nodded and went to the main entrance of the building.

At the Black Manta, Corso was tending to the injured Paladin. He looked at Solaris, who seemed to slowly wake up.

"Ugh." Solaris rubbed her head as she slowly sat up.

"Careful. You injured your shoulder pretty badly. You'll have to wear a sling for some time." Solaris nodded, then she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She looked at him. "You're the ship's second in command, Sergeant Corso Takashi, of the 44th battalion, platoon 33, right? Stationed at Ascaron, lost during the Flux Wars." She asked. Corso nodded.

"You've done your homework," Corso said silently. Solaris nodded.

"You've told no one, not even Sonny Blackbones of this?" She asked. Corso nodded.

"I'll have to, soon. Sonny told me all he knew about General Bleylock." Solaris nodded again.

"He was exiled from Stellar Unix. The reason we knew about Sonny is a journal he left after the Flux Wars. We sent one of our best, Zarind, to find out more. He failed to appear before our Planet's Council when he was scheduled." She said. Corso nodded.

"We just learned why; Technoid found the wreckage of a Pirate ship. The ship's identification number was still traceable. Sonny took this news hard. He hoped Zarind made it back safely." Corso told her. Solaris looked down.

"At Stellar Unix, the Paladins are divided on the matter. Some believe Zarind deserted us while others believe something bad happened to him." She said. Corso laid a hand on the young Paladin's shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you what happened but we don't know either. We'll do our best to find out." He promised. Solaris nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me where I can find Sonny Blackbones? It's urgent. I need to get back to Stellar Unix as soon as possible." She told him. Corso nodded.

"Sonny isn't here at the moment. We're aware of the attack on Stellar Unix. He'll speak to you as soon as he returns. First, he'll address the Galaxy alongside Duke Maddox on Arcadia News." He informed her. Solaris grinned when she heard that.

"The most wanted man in the Galaxy, standing next to the head of Technoid? Never taught that day would come." She said. Corso nodded.

"Sonny finally managed to turn things around. We're pardoned and we work with Technoid to track down a fugitive; Maurice Miller." He explained. Solaris nodded.

"I know where you can find him." She said. Corso looked at her mildly.

"Good, he'll have to pay for what he did to Sonny." He stated Solaris looked interested. "Hiring a bounty hunter, using illegal funds from Technoid, to have Sonny tracked down. All the while he had a grandkid on the way." Corso explained. Solaris looked confused. "Grandchild? His pregnant wife died. Has something happened that we did not catch?" She asked. Corso smiled.

"Time to update your information Solaris." He smiled, giving Solaris a datapad with information. Solaris nodded as she started reading it.

"What about the grandchild?" She looked at him. Corso laughed.

"All taken care of." He said. Solaris looked at him.

"Zarind's hopes for him came true." She said Corso nodded. "Including a girlfriend."

"She's really good for him." He smiled. Solaris nodded.

"I'm happy it all turned out well for him. I only hope this will be the case on my Planet too." She said. Corso nodded.

"Tell me about it. We'll inform Sonny when he arrives."

At Arcadia News, the story was shared with the galaxy. Callie found herself flanked by a serious Duke Maddox and a worried Sonny Blackbones. The threat was very real.

"Stellar Unix has been attacked by a mixed Flux," Sonny said, not attempting to hide how serious this was. He explained how this mix was far more deadly than any lasers or other weapons. Aaron had spoken with Sonny and Duke Maddox privately. It sent cold shivers down her spine when she saw the looks on their faces. Duke Maddox spoke up.

"At the moment, the trials that have been going on within Technoid will be postponed until Maurice Miller can be apprehended." Duke Maddox looked at Sonny.

"Perhaps you can describe this man's methods to the Galaxy?" He asked. Sonny nodded and gave a quick description of Maurice Miller and the way he would behave.

"He's a very dangerous man. Do not engage but call in the authorities should he be seen." Sonny advised. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I never thought I would have to do this to my people, but the danger he poses has left me with no choice. I offer eight million standard credits for the capture of Maurice Miller, former executive director of Technoids military program. He must be taken alive. This bounty is open to Bounty hunters. Maurice Miller is now the most wanted man in the Galaxy."

A/N: Slight turn of the tables, I know. There's a reason that will become clear soon.

She's finally here; Sonny's grandchild. She'll appear in later chapters as well.

We got a new player in the mix, my characters; The Paladins. I will also describe the new planet Stellar Unix more in later chapters. They're a solitary planet, like Hectonia. Being far from other planets, they have been kept out of the Flux War conflict. Don't think for a moment that Brim Balarius is any less a villain with what has been discovered so far. More information is needed before the Pirates can act.

I hope you like the story so far. Is there anything missing? Something I should add? Let me know in a review or send me a pm.

I 'm all open to suggestions that can make the story better.


	12. Corsos story

Solaris was used to the lights inside The Black Manta by now and her visor did not have to have the darkest shade to shield her eyes. She didn't attempt to reach Coran or Zoonia at Stellar Unix, as she needed to speak to Sonny Blackbones first. Corso told her that Sonny had a private conversation with them and that he would sit down with her as soon as he was done on holo tv with Duke Maddox. She listened to the interview. Duke Maddox was tense and for good reasons. Maurice Miller was very dangerous. Sonny explained how Flux worked, using a whiteboard, explaining how Flux that was mixed was the strongest Flux and extremely dangerous. The cocktail used on Stellar Unix was very potent. It had been tested in a lab as Sonny showed some video footage of Brim Balarius, Sonny, Duke Maddox and others behind protective glass walls as it went off in a massive explosion and most only survived because of Sonny's Flux. Solaris could tell he had burned all his reserves doing this. Solaris sighed. She needed to find out what was happening at Stellar Unix and why they were targeted. Why was this Maurice Miller after King Aldoor and Queen Marcia? It made no sense. Solaris disengaged her armor from her uniform.

Corso looked at Sonny as they excited Arcadia News office. Sonny was worried, as was Duke Maddox. As they got closer, he could hear what they were talking about.

"We have no choice Sonny, we have to form an attack force and head to Stellar Unix as soon as possible. I would prefer it if you stay away from the line of fire. We still need you for the trial." Duke Maddox said, slightly worried. Sonny nodded.

"I'm working on doing both. For the trip to Stellar Unix, I'm going with the Pirates." Sonny said, making his intentions clear. Duke Maddox nodded resigned.

"I know I can't stop you. Just don't get hurt." He said. Sonny nodded.

" Finally something we agree on." Corso couldn't help but say. Duke Maddox nodded.

" We'll see what happens," he said. Sonny said goodbye to Duke Maddox and promised Callie to be home in a little while. Callie smiled. She knew this would take all night, better not have any hopes he would be home soon.

"If it gets too late, sleep at the ship. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she kissed him. Sonny got into the car and drove off with Corso.

Solaris looked serious as Sonny explained to her what Coran and Zoonia told him. She nodded slowly, face unreadable behind the visor.

"I have to get back to Stellar Unix. The Paladins need me." She said as Sonny was done explaining. Sonny shook his head.

"Coran's order is very clear. You have an injured shoulder. I trust Corso when he says it will need to be in a sling for a few weeks. Until that injury heals, you'll be the guest of the Pirates. We'll make sure you're safe. We'll also come up with a strategy on how to free King Aldoor and Queen Marcia from Maurice Miller's imprisonment." Sonny smirked. "If his previous behavior is anything to go by, that shouldn't be difficult." Corso looked at him.

"Then why were you imprisoned for three weeks? You could have escaped far earlier." He said. Sonny nodded.

"True but you know what protocol applies when the leader is imprisoned." He said, raising his eyebrow slightly. Corso nodded.

"Gather as much information as you can." He said. Sonny nodded.

"That's exactly what I did." Sonny smiled. Corso nodded.

"I thought Montague was the mastermind behind the abduction." He said. Sonny looked at him.

"It wasn't Miller either. They just carried it out. We have someone working in the shadows. We still don't know who. Miller and Professor Monteague acted alone when they abducted me. The real mastermind slipped into hiding, letting them take the fall for their actions." He said. Corso looked at Sonny.

"How do you know?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.

"I've seen this before. I just can't remember where. It will come to me, I just need some time. Someone is working behind the scenes." Sonny stated. Corso nodded, slightly pale when he realized who Sonny meant.

"Sonny, he's dead. We both saw his ship blow up." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Yet, the pattern is so familiar." He mused. Corso nodded but he also knew this meant Sonny would be in danger if he went to Stellar Unix. Corso had seen what he found, with Callie, and now being a grandfather. He knew this would hurt himself as well as Sonny but he had to say it.

"Sonny, you're not coming with us when we go to Stellar Unix. It's far too dangerous." Sonny looked like he had hit him.

"Corso, I'm still the chief." He tried, looking at his best friend. Corso nodded.

"I know that. I'm trying to save your life. You have too much to live for. Everything is lining up for you to have a second chance at a normal life. Me, I'm a soldier. If anyone is going to war, it's me." He said. Sonny became white as a ghost as Corso spoke.

"What are you saying? You know I would never ask anyone to do what you're suggesting, least of all you." He said, voice filled with emotion. Corso nodded.

"You won't need to, I'm doing it of my own free will." He said softly. Sonny looked at Corso and all of a sudden, anger took over.

"Not a chance in hell. I need you here." He said angrily. Corso looked at him.

"This time, I won't listen. You're far too valuable to be put at risk. I won't allow it. I have seen you injured too many times." With that, Corso turned to leave.

"Get back here this instant!" Sonny yelled furiously. Corso ignored him. He didn't expect Sonny to tackle him from behind.

"This isn't over until you tell me what has gotten into you." Sonny snarled. Corso knew he had no choice. Things escalated in a fistfight and Corso felt pushed into a corner, as the last one he wanted to hurt was Sonny. He recalled the moment of doubt he had when Sonny didn't inform him of Lord Phoenix's true identity on Paradisia, years earlier. It was Magnus Blade, whom he had replaced. The very fact that Sonny had been poisoned in his office because he had let him go alone made Corso doubt Sonny at that time. Corso remembered the shame he felt, as his timing of confronting Sonny had been timed badly. It could have ended with the two of them having been blown up. He got past it. This time, Corso genuinely feared for Sonny's life. If whoever Sonny referred to as the third party had any connection to Bleylock, that meant Sonny was in grave danger, and Corso was not about to let him walk into a trap again.

Never again. Sonny was frustrated with his decision as the two now battled it out in front of Solaris. As soon as the fight was coming to an end, she looked at them.

"You two have much to discuss. Head to the cabin and work this out. I've been trained to lock this kind of emotional turmoil away but I'm not stupid. Talk this out before you do anything else." She said somewhat bemused. Sonny nodded as he stood up and held out a hand to Corso.

"Solaris is right, we need to talk and get this out of the way sooner rather than later." He said. Corso nodded as he took hold of Sonny's hand.

Mei was feeding little Iris as her mother called.

"Mei I got more contracts lined up for you dear, D'Jok can take care of the kid while you do this. I honestly think you should start bottle feeding, as breastfeeding can make you tired." She started.

"Mom, breastfeeding is better for Iris," Mei told her stubbornly. Her mother was not happy but knew she would get nowhere with this.

"You have to meet the sponsor in a few hours Mei. Ask D'Jok to take care of her tonight." She said.

"D'Jok has practice sessions with the team." Mei started.

"You can't take the baby with you. Why don't you ask D'jok's Grandfather to help you out?" She suggested. Mei sighed.

"Sonny?" She asked. Mei's mother looked at her.

"Call him and ask if he will babysit. If he has the time." She said, ending the transmission. Mei sighed. She did not feel ready to start working again just yet, but her work had put her in a difficult spot, as usual. Mei found Sonny's number and called.

Sonny just finished putting some bandaids to small cuts Corso had from their fight when his transmitter gave a signal. Sonny answered it.

"Mei? Is anything wrong?" He asked. Mei looked tired. No surprised as she just became a mother for the first time.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to meet with a sponsor in a few hours and D'Jok is having practice with the Galactik kids. I need a babysitter for my daughter." She said. Sonny smiled.

"Say no more. I'll come with Corso. She'll be safe in our care." Mei smiled.

" I know she will, thanks. You're a real lifesaver." She said. Sonny chuckled.

"It's my pleasure. I need practice if I'm going to be a good grandfather." He smiled. Mei smiled back.

"See you in a bit. Do use the front door this time." Sonny chuckled. Corso looked at him. "You're going to use this to make me talk." He said. Sonny nodded.

"We'll do this while watching her. Is there anything you need to get through this?" He asked. Corso shook his head.

"What I need is someone who listens, who will understand who I once was, and who I became thanks to those damn Wars." He said. Sonny nodded.

"You can count on me, Corso."

When they arrived, Mei was waiting with a very awake Iris Helena on her arm. Sonny noticed she looked tired.

"Lack of sleep?" He asked with a compassionate voice. Mei nodded.

"I'm not even sure I'm doing this right." Mei sighed. Sonny smiled and hugged her.

"I'll help out if you need me to. You and D'Jok know how to reach me. I can always fill in to watch her if you need a rest." he smiled. Mei looked gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Sonny, that means a lot." Sonny smiled.

"It's my pleasure. I'm looking forward to spending time with her." He said as Mei handed Iris to him.

"I better get going, there are bottles in the fridge, thirty seconds of heating is enough, make sure she burps when she is done." Mei was in a hurry to get her handbag before she sprinted off. Sonny smiled.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Sonny said, holding the baby to his chest. As Mei left, Corso looked at the baby.

"Now I get why she has the name Helena; it's her eyes," He said as he looked at the baby in his friend's arms. Sonny nodded.

"This little girl has already stolen my heart." He admitted. Corso could not resist the possibility to tease.

"If Callie hears that, she'll get jealous," he said. Sonny laughed.

"What do you think? Do we need to worry?" Sonny said as he looked at the smiling baby. She calmed at the sound of his voice. Sonny went to the living room. "Let's make sure she's had a diaper change and is fed before we get into things." He said. Corso looked at him, smiling.

"Have you ever changed a diaper before? Not as easy as it sounds." He joked. Sonny winked at him.

"You seem to know your diapers. You're helping." Sonny said. Corso could not hide his amusement.

"Sure thing Sonny, let's go."

A while later, Sonny and Corso were sitting on the sofa, Sonny was feeding Iris Helena a bottle. The baby was very attentive, and Sonny found himself fascinated with her every move. Corso smiled.

"She's getting tired. Better burp her before she falls asleep." He suggested. Sonny smiled and lifted her to his shoulder, gently tapping her on the back to make her burp.

"There you go." He said. Iris looked at him. Sonny couldn't help but smile. "You're something." Corso was struggling not to laugh out loud.

"It's your clothes. Babies that age see red and black clearer than any other colors. You stand out to her." He explained Sonny grinned, then she made a small sound. Corso chuckled.

"And now you get to feel what it is like to have burp stains all over you," He said with a laugh. Sonny grinned.

"Good thing there are washing machines." He laughed. Not long after, Iris was asleep and Sonny took her to her crib in the nursery and activated the monitoring system he had given them for the baby shower. As they exited the room, Sonny silently closed the door.

"Let's get started," Sonny said as he turned on the camera operated the baby monitor.

Sonny sat back on the sofa, Corso beside him. He could see Corso tense up slightly. Sonny stood up and walked over to D'Joks liquor cabinet. They might need it. Sonny looked at the bottles. There, one he knew Corso liked. Sonny poured him a strong one.

"Here." He said as he put the glass in front of Corso. Corso nodded, took the drink and downed it. Then, he started to tell, in an almost whispering voice.

35 years earlier, on planet Chissia, Corso, his mother, Neeka, his father, Satu, and his baby brother, Kuun had packed up their belongings, setting a course for a new planet, Ascaron. They decided to become settlers, to live off the land as Neeka was a strong believer in natural herbs. Corso had learned a lot of herbal medicine from her, it had fascinated him, but he always felt a pull to be of service in a bigger way than a herbalist. He felt grateful to the planet they had come to, for the riches it offered. There was a growing conflict and it was related to the Fluxes in the universe. There were no restrictions as to its use back then. If you hurt someone using your Flux, you would be arrested. Corso had a happy childhood on Chissia, and now, he was starting over at Ascaron. He adapted fast, made friends. and built a life of his own. He even got married when he found a woman whom he fell deeply in love with. Sonny had to smile when Corso spoke of his firstborn, a daughter, Kimberly. Unfortunately, she was born with a rare condition that required expensive medicine. Corso and his wife, Noomi, had tried all they could to cure her and it had failed. For Corso, it meant he started to doubt his knowledge, whether he was a good provider and even worthy as a father. Hearing this, Sonny reached out and put a hand to his neck. The pain Corso was addressing was deep-rooted, and had led to the choices that made them eventually meet. Medical treatment was necessary. Corso was in the worst despair he could imagine as a young father.

His wife Noomi slowly started to withdraw emotionally, keeping her grievances to herself. Corso was trying to find a way to make more money when the military became the answer. They would provide care for Kimberly if he would serve in planet Ascaron's forces. For Corso, it became an easy choice.

"I had to save Kimberly, I didn't care about myself nor Noomi if the army would foot the bill." Corso sighed. Sonny could only nod and pour Corso a new drink. "So, I joined the military. I reached the rank of Sergeant. High enough to be a commander. I was pretty rough on my Unit." he said. Sonny grinned.

"I would imagine, I've seen you with our rookies." Corso grinned before sighing sadly. "This was the time that the conflict escalated on Ascaron. An attack was launched at the hospital where Kim was receiving treatment." Corso put his head in his hands, shaking as Sonny could hear the sobs. Sonny wrapped his arms around Corso, pulling him close. Corso had lost his daughter and wife that day and that was when he closed off his heart. Gone was the young, idealistic Corso, replaced by the soldier. Sonny could feel his shirt was getting wet as Corso let the tears from his right eye flow. Sonny carefully rubbed Corso's back. He tried to pull himself together, to continue the story. "I didn't care about my own life anymore. I felt empty, with no purpose. I continued my military career. I actively sought the hardest battlegrounds. It didn't matter who I shot as long as I was fighting. That's the way of war. I had my platoon at this point, the 33rd platoon in regiment 44. I don't know what happened but we were stationed near the active war zone. Until this point, we have been facing humans. Technoid had human soldiers back then, trying to have Duke Maddox's father established as a ruler of the Galaxy. Most planets fought this regime, we were independent, we had our own rule. Many of today's Pirates come from Ascaron. We didn't have the technology that's available today, but we had a fighting spirit. My platoon was consisting of young adults who wanted to fight for our independence and freedom. We weren't forced into the military. I chose it to have a sense of purpose in my life. We thought we would face humans. Our goal was to take out the Technoid command post that had been established. There were no humans there. Technoid found a way to mass-produce droids, used for war. We were ambushed and backed into a corner." Corso again hid his face in his hands. "I hope you've never seen a war zone. Dismembered bodies scattered around, all the blood flowing, being shot at by merciless droids and no matter what you do, not a chance in hell to get out. I still have nightmares. The captain of the regiment was one of the first to fall, the lieutenant was severely injured. It came down to me as the sergeant to take over. And I made an error. An error that cost my entire platoon their lives." Corso said. Sonny could only nod. He heard the stories from when he worked for Technoid. A successful test with Droid soldiers. It was so far away from where he was. Akillian wasn't involved in the conflict the same way as Ascaron, and planets like Xenon, and Xzion. At some point, The shadows Planet got involved as well, and it escalated. Sonny focused on what Corso was telling him.

"I remember the bloodshed. The massacre. A sharp pain to my head. The next thing I remember is waking up aboard a Pirate ship with Aisha, tending to my wounds. She told me I was the sole survivor and I was left for dead with a fractured skull. The Pirates offered to try to erase the memories so I would escape the worst of the trauma but my head was too damaged for it to work." Corso recalled. Sonny nodded.

"Maybe it's possible to do now, with our new technology." He offered. Corso shook his head.

"I can't accept. What happened was my fault and I have to live with it. I need to hold on to it, to make up for my mistake." He said. Sonny looked at him.

"Corso, it wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have known what Technoid would do. They've always been unpredictable in their hunt for power." He reminded him. Corso sighed.

"I was taken in by the Pirates." Sonny nodded.

"I read about that. You served under Flora, sounds like a lady worth knowing." He mused. Corso nodded.

"Yes, it wasn't easy for Magnus Blade to replace her when she went missing. Until today, we never found a trace of her." Sonny nodded.

"We will eventually." He said. Corso continued.

"With the pirates, I was nursed back to health. My eye was destroyed, as was part of my brain so it was replaced with cybernetic parts. This is part of the reason my memory couldn't be erased. I recovered slowly, and when Magnus took a seat, I tried to just hide. I never really trusted him, there was always something fishy going on, but I could never put my finger on what it was. I rose in rank under Magnus. He never asked questions but when we started to dig deeper, I found myself with a price on my head, one point five million standard units for my capture. I was seen as a deserter. I never deserted anything or anyone, I just happened to survive." Corso grunted. Sonny nodded. Corso's story was brutal, but that didn't surprise him.

"How do you feel about things now?" Sonny looked at him, waiting for an answer. Corso looked down.

"A bit better, more light around the heart, although I sometimes feel like I have none. I was a drifter, even with the Pirates, living from mission to mission, raid to raid for the longest time, not caring about anybody or anyone. That is, until the day the Pirates brought in a prisoner. A scientist that had escaped Technoid. I recognized myself in him, devastated, furious, and angry." He smiled. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said, looking at Corso. Corso knew Sonny was trying to lighten the mood some.

"He couldn't take care of himself in the shark tank the Pirates were back then. He'd probably be dead if I didn't feel generous. He was naive, always seeing the best in people despite the hurt they caused him. I had to protect him. He had real potential. I knew he would become important, I just had to make sure he survived long enough. " He said. Sonny smiled.

"Did he live up to your expectations?" He asked. Corso looked at him with a smile.

"He became my best friend. The Galaxy gave me a new purpose with him. Today, he's a legend among the Pirates." Corso said as he looked at him. "He became Sonny Blackbones, the most wanted man in the Galaxy and the best leader we ever had." He stated with a smile. Sonny smiled back.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Corso nodded.

"You earned everything you got Sonny, even this freedom we now have. And now this second chance at a normal life." Sonny nodded.

"We'll all get there eventually. We have some issues to clear. Now that we had this talk, we need to focus on Solaris recovering, who the third party involved with technoid is and what happened to Zarind. We need to deal with these things before going to Stellar Unix." He said. Corso looked at him,

"With all due respect, I have a feeling something bad will happen to you. Stay here, run things from the shadows. Allow us all to protect you this time." He begged. Sonny could hear the desperation in Corsos voice. He recalled the decision to let Corso take over and focus on his own life. He had a perfect opportunity. What Corso asked of him, made sense. Sonny knew it would make his friend feel better if he stayed safe. Sonny had already made his call.

"Corso… " He started. Corso looked up."I'll stay here and run things from the shadows. It's time I start to prioritize my family." Sonny could see the relief in Corso.

"Thank you." He said. Sonny looked at him.

"You'll have a transmitter like mine from this point on. Even if I'm not there, I need to be able to find you, no matter where you are. I'm not saying anything will go wrong, but in case it does, I'll come for you, that's a promise." He said. Corso nodded.

"You're the boss."

Technoid building, sublevel Nine

The hooded man was in the vault. No one figured him out yet. Miller had been careless, and that had led him to get captured. The Attack on Stellar Unix could be used as a diversion. It was time for his next strike. The Pirates were distracted. He expected them to set course as soon as possible. The hooded man smiled. No one knew of the prisoner he had held down there for many years. A scout for the Paladins who had also worked with the Pirates.

Sublevel Twelve

an area of the base where only General Bleylock access to. The Flux devices he made were potent. The one Miller took was the weakest. It still caused serious damage to Stellar Unix. He was aware Duke Maddox had asked Sonny to stay out of the line of fire but the Pirate Chief made it clear that he would be there with his people. The danger to this plan didn't come from the Pirates. The hooded man saw the Flux Society as a real threat to his plan. Their regulations were going to throw a wrench in the mix. He took a capsule that was surging with power. The Gyros Flux was becoming stronger. He took the device and placed in a steel casing. Time to put his plan into action.

"Time to pay for your sins, Blackbones."

He had lost all sense of time, down here it was always dark. No light at all. The prisoner pulled at his shackles. He even lost track of what year they were in. No one came looking. Even Sonny Blackbones, the fearless Pirate Leader. Had something gone wrong? He recalled Bleylock claimed he had finally captured him and intended to kill him for all the hurt Sonny had caused him. The prisoner shook his head. The Sonny Blackbones he knew didn't fit that description. Sonny was just and honest. He would always do what was best for the Pirates. The prisoner hoped Sonny had survived his encounter with Bleylock. He knew General Bleylock called it hate but there was a thin line between hate and love. The prisoner suspected the latter to be the case with the General's feelings towards Sonny Blackbones. He knew something had happened between the two but Sonny didn't want to talk about it. He heard of his nightmares. Corso had been worried about him. The prisoner was pulled from his trail of thoughts as the cell door opened and a man in a hood stood before him.

"No… not you… "

Sonny was going through the old files from the time Zarind had gone missing. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like he was missing something. He stopped scrolling for a second, leaning back in his chair.

"Whatever it is, it's small. I just have to find out what it is." He muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Callie had just finished her work and watched her latest interview, which had been with Mei. Sonny looked at her.

"Just trying to find something that refuses to show. We have an issue with what happened on Stellar Unix and their leader was teleported to our ship. The only way that could happen, is if someone gave them our codes." said Sonny, as he again started to check the data. He received an anonymous call. Probably another Pirate. "Shiloh Security, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Sonny, this is Duke Maddox," Was the answer.

"Your Excellency. How may I help you?" Sonny asked, slightly puzzled. Duke Maddox activated his hologram.

"I know you're careful around me and my company but I decided outside of the board. I want to leave Technoid's computer security for your company. If you want to, of course." He said. Sonny wasn't sure what to say for a second. He eventually agreed. "I'll come by with the contract tomorrow, Your Excellency." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"While we're at it, there's a lot of secret rooms on sublevel twelve in my office building. Could you send some people to look at it?" he asked. Sonny nodded.

"Sublevel Twelve is the level Bleylock used for his operations. Did you know this?" Sonny asked. Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Sublevel Twelve is storage and vault but Bleylock may have used it for other purposes." He admitted. Sonny nodded.

"You may not like what you will find there." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I'm not surprised. This is why I want to hire the Pirates to look into matters, you seem to have a skillset my robots and I don't." He said. Sonny nodded.

"If you have the plans, I'll gather a team." He said. Duke Maddox nodded and sent a link.

"Keep me informed." He said. Sonny nodded and ended the call. When he saw the images, cold chills traveled down his back. He made a call.

"Corso, get Artie, Bennett and get over here. We need to act quickly. Someone is held a prisoner in General Bleylock's old domain; Sublevel Twelve in Technoid's building." He informed. Corso nodded.

Half an hour later, with Solaris in tow, they arrived at Sonny and Callie's home. Sonny greeted them. Solaris had chosen to wear a hood as her appearance stood out and would attract attention. Sonny showed them the information he had received.

"We need to find out who the prisoner is." He said. Solaris stepped forward.

"If you don't mind, The Paladins have a tool that we can use to identify them." She said. Sonny looked at her.

"If it can help our mission, be my guest." He said as he rose from the chair and allowed Solaris to use her gadget.

"Got it, let's see if it matches to a missing Pirates profile," Solaris said. Corso looked at her.

"How do you have access to our databases?" He asked, "They're supposed to be hack-proof." Solaris smiled.

"Against Technoid. Not against the Paladins." Solaris checked her progress.

"We're ready." They all stood back as Solaris activated a special hologram on her wristband. They could see the image start to build. Corso gasped as it finally took form. Sonny was amazed.

"He's still alive." He said relieved. Solaris nodded.

"Found you, Zarind!"

A/N: I'm starting to tie in things from other chapters.

I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but eventually, there will be a great battle.

We'll be going to Stellar Unix but that mission will be led by Corso as Sonny will be needed elsewhere.

I've toyed with the idea in my head of how the Pirates will function if Corso and Sonny have to be in two separate places.

Corso has what it takes to be a great commander.

It's time to let him shine.

They'll get deeper into Technoids files and find answers about Duke Maddox's plan for Sonny.

Thank you Paranoidgirl, for taking the time to beta read this story, I truly love your ideas.

If anyone has anything to say, please leave a review.


	13. The secrets of Sublevel 12

It was dark when Sonny, Solaris and the Pirates reached Technoid's office building. Duke Maddox greeted them with the plans and key cards. Corso put them in his pocket. Duke Maddox looked at Sonny.

"I'm not sure what that scum Bleylock has put on this level but be prepared for anything." He said in a warning tone. Sonny agreed.

"That's why he picked that place. He hid his dirty secrets right under your nose." He said, bracing himself for what they might find. Duke Maddox nodded.

"If I'd known back then, I'd thrown in jail much sooner." He said. Corso growled.

"Why do I get the feeling the damn Flux War is tied in with this? He's responsible for what happened at Ascaron, I will find a way to haunt this bastard." Sonny smirked slightly at that statement.

"If was still alive, by now I'd almost feel sorry for him. Almost." He admitted.

"Duly noted," Corso said.

Sublevel Twelve

The level was cold. Sonny was glad he put on his sweater. Duke Maddox gave them key cards and Bleylock's imprint. Corso opened the doors. The room inside was pitch black.

"Welcome to hell. Don't be scared when the Devil shows up." Corso muttered. Artie tried to lighten the mood.

"It could do with some decorating." He suggested. Bennett grinned. Solaris activated the holoprojector on her arm. It pulled up the map of the area.

"The cell area is far away." She stated. Sonny looked at all the closed vault doors. It made him grind his teeth.

"Our investigative teams will have plenty to do." He commented dryly. Corso gave him a look.

"I hope we get proper compensation." He asked. Sonny shook his head.

"This is part of the Shiloh security contract we have with Technoid. Security is now under our control." He said. Corso grinned.

"And with that, all the information Technoid might have on us." He deducted. Sonny shook his head.

"Not Technoid. This operation is on one man alone; Bleylock. This time we close the book on that story." He stated. Corso noticed how Sonny had clenched his fists. Corso put his hand on his right shoulder.

"If there's any justice in this Galaxy, your war with him will come to an end. He's cast a shadow over you for far too long." He said. Sonny nodded and with a smile, he put his left hand atop Corso's.

"Let's put an end to this once and for all."

Callie was soaking her feet. She knew Sonny would be working late today, his agreement with Duke Maddox had made him gather a team to go through a sub-level at Technoid's office building. She remembered the look in his eyes when he told her who had used that level. Callie had taken his hands in hers.

"Why don't you leave this to Corso and the others?" She asked and embraced him. "What did he do to you?" She asked softly. For the first time, Sonny freed himself from her embrace.

"Please don't push it. I'm still processing a lot of memories. I'll be fine, I just need some time." He said. Callie could tell it hurt him to say those words but that he did it to protect her. She smiled when she recalled something else. She came home to find Corso sitting on the sofa, reading a few files.

"Where's Sonny?" She asked.

"Taking a shower. Training today was rough." Corso grinned. Callie looked at him. After that, Corso left. She went to pick up a towel, and as she approached the bathroom, she could hear Sonny was still under the shower. An idea formed in her head. Maybe it would be a good idea to get some cuddle time tonight? They both worked insane hours and had little time together. Callie smirked as she prepared a small surprise for her man.

Sonny froze for a second when the bathroom door was opened. He turned off the water, and turned around, reaching for his towel. As he turned again, he saw Callie, dressed only in a towel.

"What's going on?" Sonny felt his mouth went dry, she had a certain look in her eyes. What was she up to? Callie closed the door and locked it as it dawned on Sonny what was happening. A smile formed on his face as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her next move. Callie dropped her towel and filled the bathtub, which made Sonny smile. Why not? This would do both of them some good. He felt Callie's hands on his neck and her body leaning against his. Sonny smiled as he pulled her close to kiss her.

"This is a surprise. What's the occasion?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Callie smiled.

"I and a mutual friend of yours figured you needed the relaxation." She mused. Sonny let out a small laugh.

"What kind of advice did he offer?" Sonny asked playfully. Callie had a naughty smile on her face.

"Just that you needed some fun in your life." She winked at him. Sonny threw his head backward in heartfelt laughter. Callie smiled as she saw that.

"Unless this isn't your idea of fun." She stated while raising her eyebrow. Sonny chuckled.

"What do you think?" He invited with a smile and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, feeling very humored.

"Playing hard to get?" She asked. Sonny decided to let his playful side shine and shook his head like a wet dog. Callie squealed as the drops hit her. Sonny had a very decisive look in his eyes as he approached her.

"If you fight for what you want, the payoff is so much more satisfying." He replied with a small smirk. Sonny kissed her and moved gently towards her in the big bathtub as he continued the kiss. After that, he swept her into his arms. Callie placed her hands around his neck.

"If you behave, I'll give you a massage." She said. Sonny chuckled.

"That was new." He chuckled as he grabbed a bottle from the floor. Callie saw Sonny open the bottle he had brought and added a few drops in the water.

"What's that for?" She asked. She didn't recognize the bottle. Probably something made by the Pirates. Sonny looked at her.

"It's a relaxing shampoo I made myself. Soap's not easy to come by as a Pirate so we do it a lot." He said.

"Why?" Callie wondered. When she thought back, she remembered there weren't any off-world brands on Shiloh, only products made by the pirates themselves.

"Paranoia, mostly." Sonny then explained how some things from the outside could lead to a pirate being abducted. He sighed, "I experienced that myself, and it still sits in my mind." He said. Callie looked at him.

"What happened?" She asked, slightly anxious. Sonny nodded as he told of how he had been drugged once.

"They wrestled me to the ground and pulled a hood over my head. I passed out and when I woke up, I found myself in an apartment on the outside of the lair, tied up." He recalled.

"Was this before you came to power as their leader?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"About a year before. I was scared. I was unable to free myself. I was drifting in and out of consciousness." Callie looked at him.

"You could have died," Callie said seriously. Sonny looked at her.

"That didn't happen." He said as continued the story. He was starved.

"How did you manage to escape?" Callie asked. Sonny looked at her again.

"I don't know. I somehow managed to activate my safety beacon. Magnus was close with his search team and stormed the apartment. " Sonny sighed. Callie got curious.

"How did things go from there?" She asked.

"I was in bad shape for a while," Sonny answered. "Corso later told me he thought I was already dead when Magnus arrived with me. He had to be held back. When I woke up, I found myself in my bed in the cabin I shared with Corso. Magnus and Corso were standing over me. This was bad." Sonny recalled. Callie was fascinated. "At that moment, Magnus appointed him to be my bodyguard. We grew closer as friends. To the point, people started thinking we were an item." Sonny smiled for a second. "Sometimes I wonder if I led him on… " Callie looked at him before she kissed him. "Enough with the interrogation." Sonny tried, but Callie did not buy it.

"That may work with your men, but not with me." She said. Sonny grinned.

"Alright, different strategy." He mused. Callie grinned.

"Good luck." She teased and slipped from his embrace. Sonny laughed.

"I'll give you twenty seconds." He warned. Callie quickly got out of the tub and grabbed her towel as Sonny rose in his full height.

"And we're on," He chuckled as he quickly swung himself out and grabbed his towel. Callie managed to unlock the door when she felt Sonny grab her wrist lightly. "Got you." He said as the two of them headed back to the bathtub to continue their relaxing.

Callie pulled herself loose from the memories when she received a call. It was Adium, League president.

"Adium, how can I help you?" She asked, looking at the league president.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Sonny before the All-star versus Snow kids exhibition match. I want to know if he has an extra player from the Pirates that could fill D'Jok's position." She asked. Callie smiled at that.

"Of Course I'll ask him. He's not in right now. A Pirate's work is never done." She explained with a smile. Adium laughed.

"Or a Football Coach. How are Sonny and his people adapting to this new freedom? I imagine it's a big adjustment to make." She said. Callie laughed.

"Surprisingly well. Sonny prepared himself from the get-go. He moved in with me almost immediately and adjusted well. I can't imagine living alone again now that he's always around." she admitted. Adium Laughed.

"It has been a treat to see him in these interviews. Tell me something, there's a rumor about his son being a Galactik Football player. Is that true?" She wondered. Callie smiled.

"It is. I know who his son is but I can't tell. He's talking with Sonny about revealing this to the Galaxy, they just need to find the right time." She explained. A noise in the hallway alerted Callie. "Sonny, is that you?" She asked.

Sonny came into the living room. He wasn't alone. He carried someone. Solaris and Corso stood next to him with a worried look on their faces.

"Callie, we need hot water and some bandages. This man is seriously emaciated and in need of medical help!" Sonny said as he laid the man he was carrying down on the sofa. He noticed Adium on screen. "Always a pleasure. We're kind of busy at the moment so make it quick." He said seriously.

"Some soccer business, nothing pressing." She said. Sonny smiled when he heard that. "I just wanted to know who your mystery son was."

"I will reveal it later. Right now, we have other business to attend to." Sonny said. Adium nodded as she ended the call and the Pirates went to help their wounded companion.

D'Jok and the snow kids had a tough training session.

"How's life as a Dad, D'Jok?" Rocket asked with a smile. They were all sweaty and beat.

"Very tiring." The red-headed striker admitted. Tia grinned.

"You should take a break now and then. Let the grandparents help out." She pointed out.

"Mei's parents are way too busy for that," D'Jok said. Tia smiled.

"You have a grandfather too, you know." She said. D'Jok smiled.

"Dad knows what he's doing when it comes to babies." He admitted. The Snow Kids laughed. Aarch joined them.

"I just got word from the League. The All-Stars have fixed their line up. D'Jok, you'll be playing as a Snow Kid but the one replacing you on The All-Stars may be a surprise," Aarch grinned. D'Jok looked at him.

"Go ahead, I don't think I can be surprised." He said. Aarch nodded.

"They'll be playing with two Pirates players, as no one from the Electras could step in. One of them will be your father." Aarch said. D'jok indeed wasn't surprised.

"Stevens and Dad on the pitch. Should be interesting." he mused. Rocket was slightly worried.

"We have no idea how Sonny Blackbones plays." He said thoughtfully. Clamp nodded.

"Sonny was an excellent player back in the day at Technoid's scientist team. Getting past him was difficult and if he got the ball, he was a good passer as well, and if he plays striker, Sonny has a high jump that defies even D'jok's. And if Flux gets involved, well, good luck." Clamp smiled. D'Jok nodded.

"Snow Kids, I think we have our work cut out for us."

Solaris was sitting next to the bed in the guest room at Sonny and Callie's home, looking at Corso, who checked Zarind's pulse. He wasn't optimistic.

"His pulse is extremely weak. It can go either way." He said. Zarind made a pained noise. Solaris grabbed his hand.

"Easy Zarind, you're safe now." She said calmly. The door behind her opened and Sonny entered. "Did you sleep well?" Solaris asked. Sonny nodded.

"I'll be fine. How is your patient?" He asked Corso, looking at the emaciated Paladin. Corso sighed.

"I'll do my best but I can't guarantee he'll make it. It could go either way." He reported. Sonny nodded.

"Solaris, I'll need you and Corso to stay here and look after him," Sonny said. Solaris nodded.

"What are you going to do? " She asked. Sonny smiled at the question.

"I need to check with the investigation teams on what they found in the filing cabinets and boxes we retrieved." He stated. Corso nodded.

"Who knows what ghosts will surface this time." He muttered. Sonny placed his hand on Corso's shoulder.

"Before all that, let's focus on the All-Star team. Stevens and I are set to have a practice session every day until it's time for the match." He said. Corso grinned.

"It's a match I look forward to." He said. Sonny chuckled.

"Even when you're sitting next to Duke Maddox?" He joked. Corso made a disgusted face.

"You're going to pay for this eventually. You know damn well how I feel about him and now I have to play nice? Remind me to get you back for that one." He said with a grimace. Sonny laughed.

"You need to learn to be more diplomatic if you're going to be the commander of the Black Manta." He suggested. Corso was not convinced.

"I have to take over and cover for you along with Bennett, is that it?" He asked.

Sonny chuckled as he ruffled Corso's hair.

"Knock that off," Corso said, sounding grumpy. Sonny handed him a cup of coffee.

"This should help your mood. Here's some tea, Solaris. I have to go." Sonny said.

"Where is Callie?" Corso asked.

"She's already at work. I'll be back in a few hours." Sonny smiled before he took a small gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. His transmitter signaled an incoming call.

"I'll be right there Stevens." He answered and left the house.

Genesis Astroport

Duke Maddox was getting to be a real pain. Blackbones was getting dangerously close to his plan. The hooded Man knew Sonny was a force to be reckoned with and from the looks of it he didn't buy that Miller was the main culprit. The hooded man chuckled to himself as he gently stroked his robotic cat. Miller was just the bait. He was watching the surveillance video from the sublevel twelve vaults. They found the prisoner. Good thing the Paladin scout didn't know much. It was a peculiar coincidence that Miller chose Stellar Unix as his base of operations. The planet where Bleylock was exiled from. It was almost poetic, seeing the Pirates heading straight for him.

He could see Sonny and Corso open up one of the boxes and it was clear they didn't like it. Despite the camera being well hidden, he had a feeling Sonny knew they were being watched as the Pirates spoke among themselves in Ancient Shiloh.

As he could gather from his sweep of Maddox's computer, Shiloh Security, The Pirates company, was in charge of security of Technoid. It almost felt like a hostile takeover even with Duke Maddox being behind it. The hooded man clenched his fists. It was almost impossible to attack Blackbones and his people. But maybe... He grinned as he looked at a folder.

"You think you know everything about Bleylock? You're wrong. That information will be what ends you."

Stevens and Sonny reached Club Galactik and changed into their uniforms as the other players appeared.

"Sonny Blackbones, it's an honor!" Luun Zia took Sonny's hand. He smiled and greeted the footballers. Nilla, The Shadows player, greeted him next. Sonny noticed he was a bit weak. Nilla was the player that supplied Smog to the most recent cocktail of multiflux. Sonny made a mental note about it to see if that could lead him closer to some answers. Luur and Warren came side by side. Sonny smiled as he saw the two strikers. This match would be a tough call for the Snow Kids. Luur reached out first.

"It's an honor to play in the All-Star match with you." He said. Sonny smiled warmly as he shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm looking forward to the match." He said. He turned to Warren, his son's hero. He had to smile. Warren had a good influence on D'Jok. But it wasn't the time to reveal his connection to him yet. Warren smiled.

"I've always wondered how it would feel like to shake hands with the greatest freedom fighter this Galaxy." He said as he took Sonny's hand. Sonny kept smiling.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm aware of your exploits that made your planet prosper." He said. Kernor, The Rykers goalkeeper stepped forwards.

"Good to have you here. I was getting bored with the normal line-up." She grinned as she shook his hand. Sonny smirked.

"The Snow Kids are three times Galactik champions but even they can be defeated." He stated. Akka Muuk, the Cyclops captain looked at them.

"They were beaten by Team Paradisia." He reminded them. Sonny looked at him.

"Even the best can lose." He pointed out. Warren looked at their Coach.

"Artegor, are you ready to start us up?" He asked. Artegor Nexus grinned.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Corso checked Zarind's pulse again.

"Come on, you can do this. You're more stubborn than Sonny and me together. Come on, wake up." He whispered. Solaris opened a small pocket in her uniform and extracted a small vial with blue liquid.

"This may help." She said as she handed it to Corso, who looked at her.

"This isn't going to get you in trouble is it?" He said. Solaris sighed.

"A small dose of this will boost Zarind but may take away some of my powers." She admitted. Corso looked at her suspiciously.

"Define 'some'." He said. Solaris looked at him. Corso was irritated by the visor that always hid her eyes. He never liked it, even if people had their reasons. He knew Bennet had his. He also knew Sonny was looking into it. He'd ask Corso for help in the matter. Artie too, who'd hidden his tracks well. So far, Corso came up with nothing. He sighed.

"Is there any way you can charge yourself if you do this?" He asked. Solaris grinned.

"Twenty-four hours of meditation under ultraviolet light. It would also get me a nice view of the situation at hand." She explained. Corso nodded.

"I'll ask Sonny first." He suggested mildly. Solaris nodded and took Zarind's hand.

"Hang in there Zarind, The Paladins need you. So does the galaxy. You're not going anywhere. That's an order." she said. Corso grinned when he heard her order. He started to like her. He returned to watching Zarind's health.

At Club Galactik, the All-Star team were done with their training session.

"There's no way the Snowballs can beat us this time," Kernor said as she gulped down her drink. Akkamuk Ten looked at Sonny.

"I don't get it. Sonny's the oldest member of the team but he keeps up just fine," he said. Before Sonny could reply, Warren stepped in.

"Akkamuk, Sonny has fully mastered his Flux. You seem to have done the same, too." Warren commented. Luur agreed.

"These matches will be interesting." He commented. Sonny nodded.

"I've got a proposal; we're hanging out after practice, would you like to join? We all want to get to know you better." Warren said. Sonny looked at Stevens with a smile. Time to get used to normal life again.

"What do you think Stevens? You up for some fun?" He asked. The Pirates Striker grinned.

"Sounds like fun." He said. Sonny nodded. He would have the opportunity to ask if they've experience resonance.

"Alright, we're coming along."

Stellar Unix

Coran looked at Zoonia, Aaraya and the rest of the Paladins.

"We received word from Solaris. She made it safely to the Shiloh Pirates and gave us good news; Zarind was found alive. He's currently recovering at an undisclosed location. We've also spoken to Sonny and filled him in on what happened here. A Pirate ship, under his second in command; Corso will come to assist in the rescue of King Aldoor and Queen Marcia." He informed. Zoonia raised her hand.

"Why isn't Sonny coming?" She asked.

"Sonny would be in danger by coming here. Our enemy, Maurice Miller, is after him. Corso also informed me that he now has a girlfriend and a granddaughter and wants to step away from a dangerous life." He informed. The Paladins nodded.

"Zarind always knew that would happen," Aaraya said. Zoonia looked at him.

"We need to find out where our King and Queen are held captive. How is Solaris doing?" She asked. Coran grinned.

"She's doing fine. The Pirates have a Flux master among them." He said. Aaraya looked at him.

"A Flux Master? The Seed of Shiloh? That's rare." She asked. Coran nodded.

"The Seed of Shiloh was born from the destruction of another planet," Coran explained. The Paladins nodded.

"He has to be very strong, healing an injury that fast." Aaraya mused. Coran nodded.

"He is." He confirmed.

"Do we know who this Flux Master is?" Aaraya asked. Coran nodded.

"Sonny himself, and the Pirates are protecting him by keeping him away from here." He said before he pulled up a screen.

"This is the intel we have on Miller. If Sonny comes here, Miller will attempt to capture him to mix our flux with his." He said. Aaraya looked at him.

"He won't let that happen to himself." Coran nodded.

"He could be forced. That said, we will see his Flux in action at the All-Star Match. Until then, we will gather intel so we're prepared."

D'Jok was wrapping up practice sessions at Club Galactik when Warren walked in.

"How are things with the kids?" He asked with a smile.

"It's impressive. These kids are younger than us and their Flux is extremely strong. I wonder if it had anything to do with Ahito sending his Flux around during the last cup." D'jok answered. Warren laughed.

"How are your preparations for the All-Star match going?" He asked. D'Jok grinned.

"We're in tip-top shape and ready to take you on. I look forward to facing your new player." He said. Warren grinned.

"Sonny is a force to be reckoned with. I never saw someone his age that strong. It was a real treat for the All-Stars to get to know him. He asked us about 'resonance'. Do you know what this is?" He asked the Striker. D'Jok nodded.

"What do you think about Sonny?" he asked. D'Jok wanted to reveal his family bond to Sonny to Warren, but he wanted to know what he thought of his father. Warren smiled.

"I like him. He's a hero. I'm happy for him and the other Pirates. They get a second chance at a normal life." He smiled. D'Jok nodded.

"Me too." He said. Warren looked at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me, D'Jok?" He asked. D'Jok nodded.

"Did you see that interview where Duke Maddox revealed that Sonny Blackbones has a son?" He asked. Warren nodded.

"I have a feeling I met him. I'm trying to figure out who it is." He admitted. D'Jok smiled.

"You're right Warren. Want to know who it is?" He smiled. Warren smiled back, studying D'Jok for a minute before it clicked.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're Sonny's son?" He asked mildly.

D'Jok smiled. The secret was out in the open, and it felt good.

"I do." He said. Warren nodded.

"I'm happy you told me. It's going to be interesting to see you play against your father. I doubt it will stop him from playing his hardest." He smiled. D'Jok grinned,

"I hope so." He said. Warren smiled.

"Give my regards to Mei and her baby." He said. D'Jok grinned.

"I'm talking with Dad about revealing this on tv. I don't want to hide it anymore. I'll also take on the last name Blackbones." He confessed. Warren smiled.

"Just make sure everyone is safe when you do this. Now, do you want to head into the holo trainer for some practice?" Warren asked. D'Jok grinned.

"I would be honored."

There were a lot of boxes on the table in the living room. Sonny ordered Artie and Bennett to go through the files, and sort them in boxes. There were many low priority boxes. Sonny hoped they would find more clues to Bleylock's grand scheme. That had always escaped him. They knew Bleylock wanted to rule the Galaxy but what was his grand plan. Sonny knew at least some of his research had been used by General Bleylock and he intended to find out what that was. Bennett sighed.

"This is just intel on production. It's gonna be a long night." He said. Artie sighed heavily.

"If it's not here then it will show up later." He said encouragingly. Sonny had to smile at them. Both still had some issues they needed to work on. His gaze fell on a smaller box on the floor.

"Maybe?" Sonny picked the box up. It was locked with a code. "Artie, can you open this box? We may have something here." Artie did so quickly, eager to please. Sonny hoped he could help him with that.

"Here you go," Artie said as he opened the box. Sonny looked into it. It was filled with research papers and video files. Sonny couldn't hold back a gasp. He always had a suspicion but here was the proof. Sonny picked up the research papers. This was all his old research from when he worked for Bleylock. Sonny lifted them out of the box. Corso came into the room. And he noticed Sonny had become quite pale.

"Are you okay?" He softly asked. Sonny nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little caught off guard." He admitted. Corso picked up a stack of small discs.

"That's surveillance footage and those dates… " He looked at his best friend with shock. Sonny nodded.

"It's from the lab that Clamp and I worked in. I should have known he kept an eye on us." He said. Sonny looked at the papers.

"These are Clamp's progress reports on the Metaflux project." He said. Corso looked at him.

"And yours?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"I never wrote anything down. At least not in the lab. I wrote at home. Clamp's reports were harmless. My reports on the project were lost when mine and Helena's ship was set ablaze on Akillian." He said. Corso nodded and picked up a new stack of files.

"What's this?" He asked, opening the files. Sonny could feel himself grow tense.

"Don't open it." He said. Corso sent him a look, but realized now was not the time to push this and closed the file. Sonny picked up a final, small disc. He felt his heart race.

"We should take a look at this one, it's not as old as the rest." He said. Corso nodded and put the disc inside his laptop. Sonny sat down, feeling uneasy about what they were about to see. Corso booted up the file. It contained a video from the time he was still in a relationship with Bleylock. Corso ordered Artie and Bennett out of the room almost immediately. Corso could feel how tense Sonny had grown and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. There were also images of how he had looked after Bleylock beat him senseless. Corso tried to calm his anger. This was horrible to see.

"We need to discuss this with Clamp. He needs to know," Corso said. Sonny agreed He held onto another file to stop his hands from shaking. Corso looked at him with understanding, before he noticed what the file was about.

"This is a medical file on Yarrit Labnor. There must be one for you too, right?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"There should be." He said. Corso looked at the content of the disc. He grew pale, as they heard a voice.

"Looking through the files?" The one talking on the file sent cold shivers down their spines. Sonny was pale as a ghost when a hooded figure stepped into the frame. Sonny inhaled sharply. Those glowing yellow eyes looked painfully familiar. "I'm not who you think I am. You made doubly sure of that." The stranger said. Corso hissed.

"That monster had it coming. It wasn't Sonny's fault." He said. "Who the hell are you?" The hooded figure pulled down said hood. The man had Bleylock's eyes, but it was not Bleylock. His hair was far longer and his features much sharper. It dawned on Sonny who this was.

"Are you… His Son?"

A/N: A real shocker.

Why is this figure appearing now?

Does this man hold the same hatred like his father?

What will the files on the Metaflux project reveal?

Why is Sonny's old medical file missing?

All this and more will soon be revealed!

As always, big thank you to Paranoidgirl, for beta reading and tossing ideas back and forth. It is truly amazing.

If you like the story, please review it.


	14. Prelude

Clamp was terrified by what was in front of him. He turned to Sonny, who very much understood his fear. His were pretty much the same.

"This is what a search of Sublevel Twelve at Technoid revealed. Bleylock had us both under surveillance beyond what our jobs allowed." He stated. Clamp nodded slowly.

"It really shouldn't come as a surprise." He commented. Sonny nodded slowly.

"Duke Maddox allowed you to take this?" Clamp asked. Corso nodded.

"Technoid hired Shiloh Security. We were permitted to do this. This is the result of our digging. Technoid being up to no good. What a surprise." He said. Sonny shook his head.

"We can't blame Technoid for this. It's not their operation. This is all Bleylock." He said thoughtfully. Corso was about to say something when Artie and Bennett arrived with another box.

"Before going on, you may want to look at this," Artie said carefully. Sonny made a double-take.

"Did you find something on the video files, Artie?" Sonny asked but he knew the answer. Artie nodded.

"Your medical file from that time is missing and that's making us worried," He said. Sonny nodded. Corso had a serious look on his face.

"That man you say was Bleylock's son must have it," He said. Sonny agreed. "I don't like that he has it," He mused. Corso nodded.

"That means he can use it against you." He said. Clamp looked at Sonny.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Corso looked at him seriously.

"Sonny's got some allergies that are ripe for exploiting," Corso explained. Clamp looked at Sonny.

"What sort of allergy? " He asked concerned.

"The symptoms were dizziness, blurry vision, nausea. To the point, I'm unable to walk." Sonny said. Clamp nodded.

"It happened before when someone tried to drug him." Corso said quietly. "It was… unnerving. I thank my mother every day for having taught me how to counter it." He smiled. Clamp was worried.

"And what was the treatment? If it can be used against him it better be ready." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Well, did you make something?" Sonny asked. Corso nodded.

"I did, don't worry. As long as you get it in time, you'll be fine." Corso said, looking at Sonny. "So as long as things didn't get worse, you won't choke on your spit." He added. Sonny nodded. Allergies could get worse when you get older.

"Also, maybe you have some preventive measures?" He wondered. Corso nodded proudly.

"I have. And he doesn't know that. We should keep it that way." He suggested. Sonny nodded.

"Have some of it made and make sure most people around me have it. Also, give some to my family. Allergies can be genetic." He said. Corso nodded.

"I have asked D'Jok and Mei to come over with her, so we can have this done." He said. Sonny nodded.

As Corso left the room, Clamp looked at Sonny.

"I don't like where this is going. This could turn into an all-out war. I don't want it to happen. No one does." He said. Sonny nodded with a hard look in his normally calm eyes.

"The Pirates and I will do all we can to prevent a new war or we will die trying."

Just outside the shadow Archipelago

Keiran looked at the one calling him. What he was demanding was outrageous.

"Let me get this clear, you want me to capture Sonny and bring him to Stellar Unix? That's close to impossible. He's not wanted anymore and works for Technoid.

I can't get close to him without risking my own life. I've been exiled. Trying to get close will be suicide." Keiran argued. He remembered Sonny's hateful glare and words.

'Enjoy your blood money, Traitor'

He knew Sonny would escape, he still had the money. He looked at it many times. Sonny was right. It was blood money. Even if he reached out, Sonny would have informed his people that he didn't trust him. That trust wouldn't be won back easily, even if he did get to speak to him. Capturing him would be impossible. Maurice Miller was stone-faced.

"Well then, I hope you said goodbye to your family back in Shiloh." He informed coldly. Keiran gasped sharply.

"Leave them out of this!" He yelled angrily.

"Capture Sonny and I don't have to bring them in." The conversation was ended. Kieran felt sweat running down his back. He had to speak to Corso, even if it meant getting into a fight. He was in the worst possible position to negotiate with the Pirates. All he could do, try to tell Sonny not to do this for him but the inhabitants of Shiloh. As the Pirates leader, Sonny had to listen to that. Keiran accessed the Pirates' frequency and sent out a coded message.

"I know I don't deserve your help, Sonny but please do it for my family."

Tia was in deep thought as she sat at her computer. Her mind drifted back to the time Sonny helped her free her parents. He helped her and so many people so much. She wanted to help him have a new start. Her status as the daughter of diplomat parents gave her access to files that no one else could. Tia wanted to find things that could truly help him. She decided to call her father.

"How can I help you, my dear?" He asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could look up information on this woman," Tia said and sent the image Mei gave her. Her mother looked at it.

"I've met this woman. Her name was Helena Danvers. Last time I saw her, she was married to a man named I'Son. I think I've met him before, too." She mused. Tia smiled.

"His name's Sonny Blackbones now." She said. Her father smiled.

"Are you doing this to help him?" He asked.

"Sort of. We know little to nothing about what happened to D'Jok's mother. I'm trying to find any information about her death to help Sonny." Tia said. Her parents nodded.

"I believe I have something. Let me make some inquiries, and see what I can do."

Maya was sitting in her cave. It got pretty lonely here now that D'Jok was gone. He had his own family with Mei and the baby now, and his own life in Genesis. It was easier for him to stay in touch and meet with his father too. Maya had met Sonny during the baby shower, and she knew he posed no threat to her role in D'Jok's life. Her mind wandered back to the abduction. Maya recalled D'Jok and Mei's fearful faces. And Corso… Maya knew Corso had kicked himself in all directions for letting this happen. Maya sighed. She had never told D'Jok of the visions she had about that outcome. She had seen the devastated Pirates, lifting Sonny's lifeless body out of the water, looking defeated, how they would put him in his bed onboard the ship before bringing him to a crypt in Shiloh.

This heavy blow would have torn the Pirates apart. Corso would catch the brunt of it, spiraling down in alcoholism, spending most nights with a gun against his head, only the taught that Sonny might be heartbroken by this keeping him from pulling the trigger. Luckily, that didn't happen. Like last time, she recalled D'Jok calling her after the rescue, telling her Sonny was fine. Maya smiled before an intense vision struck her. This time Maya was able to discern who it was about; Sonny.

She saw him with D'Jok, reading a letter. There were so many emotions in his eyes and deep deep gratitude. Maya remembered how the woman she now knew was named Helena Danvers had spent the last days before her baby son was born, writing that letter for her husband. Maya hadn't asked about her husband, seeing how it saddened her.

"Please don't pry. It will only bring you misery." She had said. She wrote the letter days before D'Jok was born.

The vision changed, showing a snowy landscape with father and son in the snow, holding shovels. Corso, Callie and herself were in the background, in front of a grave. Father and son exchanging looks before kneeling in front of the grave, putting down flowers. Both took their bracelets and placed it onto the grave.

Maya came to as her holophone called. It was the Obia moon ambassador.

"Maya, I need your help with someone." He said. Maya looked at him.

"Who?" She asked. The ambassador looked at her.

"It's time that the people of Akillian do something for Sonny Blackbones." He said. Maya nodded.

"I'd love to help. What do you need me for?"

Sonny was holding a little three-month-old Iris while Corso ran the test on D'Jok. She was always very attentive to her grandfather, making happy sounds as Sonny made sounds back. He laid down on the floor, letting the baby lay on his chest. Iris kept reaching for the finger with the old wedding ring. Sonny chuckled.

"You like shiny things don't you? Your dad is going to have to get plenty of tiaras." He said. Iris looked at him, blowing bubbles.

"Don't remind me, my bank account is already trying to take cover," D'Jok joked. Sonny laughed. Mei smiled as she found the small toys in her baby bag. Today she was more interested in her grandfather and Sonny was a very willing playmate.

"If granddad's around, she forgets other people exist." She laughed. Sonny gently sat up, the baby securely held to his chest. He carefully laid her on her back next to him and moments later, she started to turn over on her stomach. Sonny smiled as he turned on his side. When she succeeded, Mei pointed out that she seemed happy with herself. Sonny lifted her.

"You're going to be a real handful, aren't you?" He said. Iris made a small, proud sound. D'Jok shook his head.

"She's stubborn already." He mused.

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Mei laughed. Sonny smiled and looked up as Callie came into the room, bringing a new teddy bear for the baby.

"You're taking the grandparent's role seriously," Mei said.

"They are spoiling her," D'Jok said. Sonny sent him a look and grinned at his son's pouting.

"I haven't even started yet. Are you up to speed?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he awaited D'Jok's reply. Mei hid a smile and Sonny looked at her. That meant no. He had a feeling D'Jok had something on his mind and that he was seconds away from springing a surprise on him. Corso chuckled.

"You're falling behind the kid. Your dad might just take over." He said. D'Jok had a mischievous grin on his face. Sonny braced himself.

"Well Dad, since you're an expert on babies, Mei and I need some personal time, any chance you babysit?" He challenged his father. Sonny smiled. This was a perfect chance for him and Callie to practice being grandparents.

"Any time D'Jok." He replied with a smile. Mei smiled too.

"I didn't know about this together time." She said, looking at D'Jok for an answer. He smiled.

"It's a surprise." He said. Sonny smiled at Corso and signaled to stay silent. The young parents needed a night off and D'Jok had something planned.

"Looks like we get some time to be grandparents." He smiled and turned his attention to the baby again. Callie gave Iris her sucker.

"I don't mind that at all." She said as she took the baby from Sonny. Iris spits out the sucker and made a laughing sound. D'Jok looked at her.

"That was the first time we heard our daughter laugh," Mei smiled.

"All thanks to her grandparents." She grinned. Sonny couldn't help but chuckle. This was one of those precious moments he had missed out on with D'Jok, and here, he got it with his grandchild. There was a strange feeling in his heart. A new start, so many things he had been robbed of. Sonny signaled for Corso to continue his tests while he sat down and took Iris again. The baby looked at him with trust in her eyes and that laughter could melt even the most hardened Pirate. Would he be able to live up to her expectations as a grandparent? Sonny smiled as he played with the baby. He didn't see D'Jok and Mei smile to each other. Sonny had formed a bond with their little one, and they could see the truly happy smile he had on his face. Sonny looked over at Corso, who was still researching.

"What does it say?" He asked. Corso looked up from the screen.

"He has the allergy as well but not as bad as you do. A small dose of medicine should take care of it. Now, we need to test the baby." He smiled as he looked at the baby. Sonny nodded.

"Mei, do you want to hold her for this?" He asked. Mei shook her head.

"She is calmer in your arms, you hold her," She said. Sonny smiled as he held the baby and distracted her while Corso did the test.

"We have to wait for around an hour to get the results." He said.

The hour was passed with a light meal, and Iris going from arm to arm among the Pirates. After a while, she was handed to D'Jok. Iris was smiling all the time but in her father's arms, she started to get sour. D'Jok tried to calm her but it didn't work. Sonny wanted to intervene when he noticed Corso had a rather serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. A bad feeling came over him. Corso looked uneasy.

"Your allergy is severe, but for her, even a small dose would be deadly. Have a look." Corso made room for Sonny to sit down next to him. Sonny looked at the gauges. This was serious. Sonny sighed.

"Mei, D'Jok, we need to talk."

This was it.

He was back in Genesis.

There was a reply to his message and now, he was in the Astro port, sitting at a Cafe. He didn't know who he was waiting for. The Pirates wouldn't go easy on him, not after what he did. The only thing that went in his favor, was that he made sure Sonny wouldn't be harmed. That had to count for something. Keiran wished he had more time to talk to Sonny, make him see reason in what he had done. That wouldn't happen now. Keiran let his thoughts wander as he waited for the Pirates to approach him. He left his weapons on board his ship. He didn't want to appear hostile.

Keiran ordered a cup of coffee. He noticed his hands were shaking. As he emptied the cup, two shadows appeared behind him.

They were here.

"No Sudden Moves. Get up and don't turn around. We're giving you one chance. Don't waste it." A voice said with a lot of suppressed anger. Keiran did as he was asked. He could feel a laser pressed to his back as they entered a taxi.

"Stay silent and keep your head down." He growled. After a while they got out of the Taxi and Keiran was led into the back room of a Pirate operated bar of some kind.

"Keep him down." An angry voice called out. Keiran winced. He knew that voice.

Corso.

Because of course. And he was pissed.

"Give me a reason not to blow your brains out. After all, you did, you still think we will help you?" Corso was seething and Keiran could understand why.

"I was being blackmailed. If I didn't give them Sonny they'd kill everyone on Shiloh." Keiran tried. Corso growled.

"And you believed that? We want nothing to do with you. The only reason I haven't shot you yet is because I promised Sonny. Tell me, why should we believe a word you say after what you did? I suggest you leave and never return." Corso snarled with his fists tightly clenched.

"I never hurt him, I actively tried to avoid causing him harm," Keiran argued. Corso nodded, still seething with anger.

"That's the only reason you're still alive." He said.

"Is he alright?" Keiran asked. Corso looked at him.

"Why do you care? You got your blood money." He hissed. Keiran looked at Corso.

"And I regret taking it. I deserve to be exiled but the people on the Shiloh Nebula will be Miller's next target unless I bring him, Sonny." He said. Corso looked at Bennett. This needed to be addressed immediately.

"Call Sonny. NOW."

Tia stood next to her father as they greeted Maya. Tia called D'Jok and told him about the plan. D'Jok was deeply touched. He wanted to see his dad when receiving this information. Any excuse he had to spend time with his dad, he would take. He hugged Maya as she came off the Astro bus.

"Thanks for coming mom, and thanks for doing this." He said softly. Maya looked at her son and her grandchild. "Of course. Have you told Sonny yet?" She asked. D'Jok shook his head.

"I'll call him and see if he is busy. I can't wait to see his reaction." He said. D'Jok walked away from the others as he called his father.

"Dad, I hope I'm not interrupting something…"

Corso had told Sonny everything that Keiran said. Keiran begged him to see Sonny but Corso held his ground. After what he did, Corso was not going to put Sonny in the same room.

"Do you have any idea what you nearly did?" He said angrily. Keiran had looked down.

"I regret what I did, I have nothing against Sonny. He told me that one life is worth sacrificing for many others." He stated. Corso sent him a furious look.

"Sonny's wrong! And I'll make sure no one makes that mistake again." He said. "We can't afford to lose him. He's our Leader." Keiran looked at him.

"What if he gets killed? What will you do now?" He asked. Corso looked at him.

"Doesn't matter anymore. The Pirates are pardoned now. Sonny's got himself a girlfriend and a safe job. He's not in danger anymore." Corso said.

"That must have stung. Here you are, giving all your love to him and he walks off with the first floozy who offers him a date." Keiran asked, trying to strike a nerve. Corso gritted his teeth, shaking as he looked down.

"Shut up about things you don't know. Callie makes Sonny happy. That's all that matters to me." Corso smiled sadly. That shut Keiran up.

Corso had relayed all the information Keiran told him to Sonny. Corso could tell a plan was taking form.

"How are we going to deal with this?" He looked at Sonny's hologram. Sonny made his decision.

"Give the order to evacuate the Shiloh Nebula, silently. I have an idea for dealing with Maurice Miller." Sonny said. Corso looked at Sonny.

"How? You are not going to sacrifice yourself, Sonny, I won't allow it." He stated. Sonny smiled. Corso being overprotective again...

"Calm down, that's not what I'm planning. I'll tell you about my plan later. I got a few preparations to make." He informed him. Corso nodded.

"What do we do about Keiran? I propose a quick stabbing." He said. Sonny smiled.

"He's part of my plan. I'll talk to him when the time comes." He said. Corso sighed.

"You're the boss. I don't want you in the same room as him." He reminded Sonny. Sonny laughed.

"I'm only as good as my crew." He said in a mild voice before he ended the call.

Once he did that, his transmitter signaled a new call. Sonny picked it up.

"D'Jok! What a pleasant surprise." Sonny smiled. D'Jok smiled back at his dad.

"Are you busy? Can you meet us at Tia's restaurant?" He asked, still smiling. "I have something for you." Sonny frowned as he heard that.

"Is anything wrong? "He asked.

"No, I just think it might help," D'Jok said.

"Maya has something for you. A letter from mom." He whispered. Sonny inhaled sharply. Helena had left him a letter? He felt torn. The way things were going, this was a chance to let go and move on. He had to read this letter.

"I will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"How did he take it?" Tia asked after the call ended.

"I'm not sure but he'll be at your restaurant in fifteen minutes. Can you set up a private table?" D'Jok asked. Tia nodded.

"I will have my staff prepare one. It feels good to finally be able to give something back." Tia said. D'Jok smiled as he took Iris from Mei.

"You're the biggest achievement of my life. He'll be very happy to see you." He smiled. Iris blew some bubbles while looking at her dad. Tia smiled as Mei took her.

"Come on princess, time to go see granddad."

Tia had served them all a hot meal at her restaurant in a private chamber. Fitting, since it was a private matter that they were here for. She was behind the bar, waiting. When She looked up from wiping a glass, She saw Sonny enter, carefully looking around. He wore his hood, to avoid detection. Tia smiled as she approached him. She could see he was being careful. Tia approached Sonny to lead him to the room where the others waited for him. She could tell he was surprise. She carefully touched his arm, making him notice her.

"Tia," The Pirate Chief smiled as he greeted her.

"It's good to see you. I hope you had no problems getting here?" She asked. Sonny smiled.

"I was nearby." He smiled from under his hood. Tia smiled reassuringly.

"I hope this will help you with closure. I asked my dad to bring Maya here. Not only to deliver the letter but to let you see, what happened in the last hour before she passed. I hope that won't be too painful." She smiled carefully. Sonny smiled softly.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate the help." He said. She smiled.

"I'm just happy I could help." She said softly Sonny patted her shoulder in comfort. She led him to the room with the others.

"Dad!" D'Jok rose to greet his father. Sonny gave him a quick hug before he sat down next to Mei and Maya. Iris made happy sounds when she saw her grandfather.

"Happy to see me?" He joked as Mei handed him the baby.

"She always is." Mei laughed and pulled out a rattle. They had more important things for Sonny to deal with. Maya reached into her bag and pulled out an old envelope.

"I should have gotten this to you a lot sooner, I'm sorry." She stammered. Sonny put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have been ready before," He softly said. Maya looked at him compassionately. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Would you like to start with seeing her last two hours or the letter?" She asked. Sonny taught it over for a second.

"I would like to start with the vision," He said with a timid voice. D'Jok put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here with you Dad." He whispered. Sonny placed his hand atop D'Jok's.

"Thanks." He softly said. Maya took Sonny's hand silently and relaxed. She allowed the images in her mind, from over twenty-five years earlier, to flow into him.

He heard the first cries from D'Jok, his baby son. He saw her feeding him and the bleeding that would not stop. The fever that set in. Maya patting her forehead with a cold cloth. Her handing his so to Maya, knowing her time was up. Seeing how life was leaving her eyes, how she rolled over, having taken her bracelet off and her giving D'Jok his name. And her final words.

"I'Son, I'm so sorry… "

Maya carefully let go of his hand. An awkward silence filled the room. All eyes were on Sonny, who tried to regain his composure, eyes closed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully. Sonny didn't say anything, currently filled with emotions and not just his own.

"Maya." His voice sounded very soft.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for Helena and D'jok." He started. Maya placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, you've suffered long enough." She smiled. Sonny smiled back. His gaze fell on the letter and he reached for it. It was Helena's handwriting, he recognized it anywhere. Slowly, he opened the envelope.

Corso locked up Keiran in The Black Mantas holding cell. Whatever plan Sonny had in mind, they needed to keep an eye on Keiran. Corso knew about what D'jok was planning and it made him smile. Things were looking up for Sonny. Even if things went to Hell for the Pirates, Sonny would have a normal life to go back to. He wouldn't face the same fate as many leaders before him. I was also clear he wanted this for other Pirates, himself included.

If that was even possible. Corso loved the changes he saw in his friend but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do the same thing or even if he wanted to.

He made his way to a small bar while he waited for Sonny to contact him. The Unadarian liquor here would do him some good.

Corso was so immersed in his drink, he didn't notice the lady that sat down next to him until he looked up.

"Dame Simbai?" Corso asked, surprised to see her. She smiled at him, as she took her drink.

"You look surprised, I like a drink occasionally." She said. Corso grinned.

"Never figured you for the type." He admitted. Dame Simbai smiled.

"And I never figured you'd be far away from Sonny. Where is he?" She asked, looking around. Corso chuckled.

"Now that we're pardoned, Sonny has a lot more freedom. I don't need to watch him all the time. He's currently meeting with D'Jok about something." He explained. Dame Simbai nodded. Corso then told about Keiran and what he said.

"Sonny needs to stay away from Miller. It's probably an attempt to extract Flux from Sonny. It's incredibly strong, especially in Sonny. It makes him valuable to the Flux Society." She said. Corso nodded calmly.

"I told him the same. He's not throwing himself headfirst into danger again. He said he has a plan." Corso said. Dame Simbai looked at him.

"I always wondered why you're so protective of him. What you feel for him is beyond mere friendship." She said. Corso nodded.

"I know the rumors. If it's all the same to you, I like to keep it between Sonny and me." He said with a small smile.

"I've been with Sonny through the most trying times in his life. It would be weird if this was just mere friendship." Corso said with a soft smile. Dame Simbai nodded.

"Was it… romantic in nature?" She asked carefully. Corso couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we heard that too," Corso said. "That one's now well and truly proven false. If it was ever true, to begin with." He said, sounding a bit sad. Dame Simbai looked at him.

"So you do love him." She smiled as she took another sip of her drink. Corso looked at her.

"That's none of your concern. And it doesn't matter anymore." He said. Dame Simbai was about to say something when Corso's transmitter beeped. He waved goodbye as he left to meet with Sonny.

The Black Manta flew towards Akillian. The Obia Moon ambassadors had decided to come along to dig up more information on the deceased from the protocol office on Akillian. D'Jok, Tia, Mei, Sonny, Maya, Corso, Bennett and Artie had a special mission. Corso left the controls to Bennett as he went to find Sonny. He found him in the lounge, reading the letter again. Corso silently waited for him to finish.

"Are you feeling okay? You've been distant since you got that letter," Corso said, looking at the papers Sonny carefully folded. Sonny looked at him with a sad smile.

"I'm fine, just going through the motions. Ending a part of my life that has been the source of guilt for so long." He said as he put the letter inside his jacket. Corso nodded. He could relate. He placed his hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. Helena would want you to be happy. It's what I like to think Noomi wanted for me." Corso sighed. Sonny looked at him.

"It's strange how our stories are so similar. Except I got lucky, and you lost everything." Sonny placed his hands on Corso's shoulders.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand how the Flux war affected you. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me." Sonny said with a serious look in his eyes. Corso smiled.

"Just keep yourself safe, that's all I ask. You're still our leader. I get the feeling you're still not safe. Please. For your family, stay safe." Corso said. Sonny smiled.

"You're right. The changes will take time to get used to but they're necessary. Let's get to Akilian and make sure Helena is given the burial she deserves."

The snow was falling on Akillian as the small group reached a clearing where Maya pointed to a specific area.

"She's buried here. It's such a beautiful place." Maya said. Sonny nodded. Corso took out a device that measured the density in the ground. Mei held the baby while Maya held the Akilian Star, to decorate a gravesite. Artie and Bennett had started to dig where Corso indicated the grave. As they reached the frozen soil, they checked again. Corso nodded to Sonny.

"This is the place," He said. Sonny nodded before he turned to Maya.

"You're sure this is her?" He asked. Maya nodded. Sonny placed a hand on her arm. Corso signaled they reached the body. Sonny braced himself. It had been in the frozen ground for so long, when they opened the cloth it was buried in, the body was still intact. Mei and Tia shuddered. Seeing a dead body was eerie for them. Corso and Bennett carefully lifted Helena's body in the coffin that had been brought along for this, before they let D'Jok and Sonny approach it. D'Jok looked at the frozen body. This was his real mother. She almost looked like she was sleeping. A tear escaped his eye.

"Mom… " He whispered. Sonny didn't say a thing as D'Jok took off his bracelet and placed it in the casket.

"Dad, it is your turn." He said sadly. Sonny stepped forwards. Over twenty-five years had passed since he last saw her.

"Helena." The guilt came back in full force as he dropped to his knees. D'Jok wanted to reach out but was stopped by Corso.

"He needs to do this." He softly said before he looked at his friend. They couldn't hear Sonny's words to his wife but his actions spoke volumes. Sonny took off his bracelet and put it in the coffin. Corso saw Sonny take off his gloves and carefully pulling the wedding ring off his finger, also placing it in the coffin. Corso felt a tear form in his natural eye. Sonny was finally letting go.

"You deserve to be happy." He whispered.

Sonny remained on his knees, carefully placing his hand on hers. As he sat there, it was like she spoke to him. She was telling him to let go. Start a new life with Callie and be a good father to D'jok. Sonny smiled for a moment.

"You always had so much compassion. I'm grateful for the time we had. Rest in peace, Akillian Rose," He said quietly as he stood up and nodded for the coffin to be closed and reburied.

On their way back, Corso checked his messages.

"Everything's all clear Sonny. What's the next step of your plan? "He asked. Sonny smiled slightly, a lot more relaxed now that the burial was done. Corso could have sworn he could see the guilt lift from Sonny's shoulders physically.

"Come with me." He said as he took Corso to the back of the ship. Corso was puzzled.

"Why are we here? There are the vaults. Personal stuff." Corso was slightly worried. He noticed the vault was Sonny's personal storage space. That worried him.

"I'm not going to like this, aren't I?" He asked, sounding nervous. Sonny smiled and shook his head.

"Relax Corso, I'm just going to show you something that may be a bit difficult to take in. It's something found on sublevel twelve. It might help things." He said as he opened the vault and signaled for Corso to step inside. Once inside, Sonny closed the door behind them and put on the lights. Corso jumped when he saw the content of an open crate against the wall.

"What is this?" He asked. Corso looked at the crate with an exact copy of Sonny. A clone. Sonny smiled reassuringly.

"It's the clone Bleylock made of me. I'm not sure why. The information doesn't get transferred over." He stated. Corso frowned.

"Maybe he got lonely." He said. Sonny nodded as he realized what Corso was getting at.

"We will never know. My clone will serve a purpose for the Pirates. It will act as my body double. You'll be the only one that knows about this. To pull my plan off, it's crucial only you know. The clone will have to act as captain, but you will pull the strings." He said. Corso nodded.

"Understood." He said. He looked at the clone.

"This is going to be challenging. The clone looks exactly like you." He mused. Sonny chuckled.

"Not completely but this will help." He said as he walked over to the clone. He pulled out a memory stick from inside his jacket and found a hidden slot on the clone's neck, where the information from the memory stick could be transferred to him.

"This will give him the memory it needs to fool Keiran. One thing will differ." Sonny stated.

"He doesn't have flux, right?" Corso stated. Sonny nodded.

"Right, but I did create a device that will give an illusion of it." He explained. Corso smiled.

"It's going to give Miller a headache." He said. Sonny grinned.

"My Flux is why Miller wants me taken again. To create new Flux devices, he needs a source of power. A Flux Master probably gives more than enough in his eyes" He said thoughtfully. Corso nodded.

"What about your son? Is he reaching mastery of The breath of Akillian?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.

"He's almost ready to reach category five. I just hope he's up to the challenge of handling the Breath of Akillian at this stage. It's been a long time since The Breath of Akillian was at this level. He needs time to understand and learn how to master it but he still has a ways to go." Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"Is the exhibition match a chance to look into matters more closely?" He asked. Sonny looked at Corso with a smile.

"The Flux society asked me to look into it. If we can't stop Miller or Bleylock's son, we may be thrown into another Galactik War." Sonny said as he focused on the clone again.

"The clone will have my basic knowledge and a little bit insignificant portion of my research. I made sure he can't do real harm by mixing fluxes." Sonny smiled as he told Corso the rest of the plan. His right-hand man smiled.

"This is going to work and we will lock up that scum for good."

In Genesis, Solaris and Callie helped Zarind grow stronger. Sonny was skeptical about Solaris' idea to boost the Paladin scout but didn't have a good reason not to. He asked her to make sure she had the energy for the process. The Paladin scout looked at Solaris as she explained what happened on their home planet.

"We need the Armor of the Golden Paladin." He stated. Solaris nodded.

"I've trained for that mission since I was born. That said, I need a partner." She said. Zarind nodded.

"This partner won't be a Paladin. I need the skills of a soldier." He said. Solaris nodded. "You're thinking of Corso. I'm not sure Sonny will allow that."

"He has no choice. It's the only reason he's still alive. There are pieces he needs to discover during that journey which will save our kingdom. Corso also needs the truth." Solaris said. "How do we tell them this? We need the Pirates and I doubt Sonny would let Corso go on such a dangerous mission on his own." Zarind was about to speak when he saw Sonny and Corso in the doorway. Sonny had his arms crossed.

"You two better start explaining."

In Sonny and Callie's living room, all of the Pirates were gathered, Coran and Zoonia would join them through a video link from Stellar Unix. The mood was uneasy. Corso drank some coffee, having a bad feeling about all of this. Sonny stood behind him. Coran and Zoonia looked tired and worn.

"How is the situation on Stellar Unix? "Sonny asked. Coran looked at him.

"Not good. The King and Queen are still imprisoned and worse, Miller has learned about the Golden Armor." Coran reported. Corso nodded.

"Figures. What more can you tell us?" He asked. Zoonia responded by sharing a video.

'Solaris wanted for murder. Reward; Twenty Million Standard Credits.'

Solaris looked less than impressed.

"Really? That's it?" She snorted. Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That price is even bigger than mine. That can put you in some real danger. How many people know about this?" He asked. Zoonia smiled.

"Only our region so far, Coran managed to block it being sent any further for now. That might change." She warned them. Solaris looked at them.

"What does this mean?" She wanted to know. Coran looked at her.

"You need to disguise yourself. I'm sure Sonny will be able to help you." He said. Sonny nodded.

"It's taken care of. We'll take the Black Manta to Stellar Unix in a few days to assist." He informed. Zoonia nodded.

"Solaris needs to come despite the risk. The Paladins need her to lead them. The Golden Armor must be retrieved." She said. Sonny nodded.

"The Pirates need to split into two teams. We have another task to take care of." He said. Zoonia nodded.

"You know about Bleylock's son?" She asked. Sonny nodded in confirmation.

"Do you know more about his identity? "He asked. Coran nodded.

"We do. Aaraya, if you please." He stepped aside to make room for a tall, thin woman with long blonde hair. She looked at Sonny.

"I'm truly sorry for my son's doing." She started. "He raised him to hate Sonny." Corso nodded. Sonny felt nauseous.

"I don't know where my son is. I do know that he will never stop hunting you. He believes you killed his father." She said. "If he isn't stopped, he'll do his best to fulfill what his father couldn't do."

A/N: Pieces are coming together. The Shadow Behind the throne may soon become much more active. Will things get better? Or worse? What will the trial reveal? All of this in upcoming chapters. Thank you to Paranoidgirl for the beta reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	15. Will you marry me

Solaris was silent through the conversation and Coran noticed.

"Solaris, are you alright? You're unusually silent." Coran commented dryly. Zoonia slapped him on the wrist.

"You know which date it is. Show some tact." She said, somewhat indignant. Sonny looked over at her sitting next to Zarind.

"I noticed you've been out of it as well." He softly said. Artie surprised them all by playing some music on his laptop.

"This song always lifts my spirits when I am down. It's from a girl group I like." He said with a sheepish smile. Corso grinned while he shook his head.

"Something tells me it's not just the music that lifts your spirits." He teased. Artie made a nervous giggle.

"That obvious, huh? I figured only Sonny would notice." He complained. Sonny, with an arm over Callie's shoulder, looked at him.

"I'm not the only one who's observant." He stated. Artie looked at him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Callie laughed.

"Don't get too upset. Even Sonny can get things wrong." She laughed. Corso coughed.

"Who is this trio, Artie? I'm not familiar with this cutesy stuff." He said. Artie pulled up a music file.

"Here they are; Sapphire, Opal, and Rainbow, singing The Song of Dreams." He said. Callie noticed how Solaris winced at those names.

"Thanks, Artie. It's been a heavy day. But I'll be fine. I'm a Paladin, controlling my emotions is part of my training." Solaris whispered. "I'm sure you all have days when what happened to in the past just… gets to you." Sonny nodded. He could still recall where he had been when he joined the pirates. Griefstruck, set on vengeance. His anger was so deep, and the wounds so raw.

"Yeah, Stellar Unix isn't exactly a cakewalk," Artie said. Sonny and Corso looked at each other. That was a hint to Artie's past. Maybe they could help him. They had both read the updates from Stellar Unix. The trio Artie was talking about came from Stellar Unix and stopped performing. There had been rumors but nothing was verified. Artie put the audio file back on. Soft tones came from the speakers. Solaris switched to a dark visor and Sonny nudged Corso. This song stirred something in Solaris as much as she tried to hide it. As the song faded out, Artie wiped a tear from his eye.

"Whatever happened to them? At the top of their fame they just… vanished." He softly said. Bennett smiled.

"Sounds like you know quite a lot about this trio." He said. Artie smiled sheepishly.

"I know pretty much everything about them. It all started on this very date, fifteen years ago." Artie said softly. Corso exchanged a look with Sonny. They had some digging to do. The Paladins on the video link also looked down. Solaris as well. She was hiding her emotions

"Solaris, how long are you gonna keep punishing yourself for something you couldn't help? You'd only put yourself and your bloodline at risk." Zarind said.

"Don't you dare try to tell me anything about my duties or who I am. This will be dropped. Now." Solaris snapped at him. As she looked up, Callie saw the tears that escaped her eyes. Solaris quickly withdrew from the situation, realizing all eyes were on her as Sonny and Corso looked at her. Those two could get close to her identity. She went to the yard, to clear her head. Sonny wanted to follow but he was stopped by Callie.

"Leave it to me," Callie said. Sonny nodded.

"Alright. Just don't push her, okay?" He said, looking at his assistant. Artie nodded.

"I can help with the story of the Trio," Artie recalled. Sonny nodded.

"I attended a concert they held at Akillian with Helena. She was a fan of theirs." He said. Artie grinned.

"Are you familiar with their music?" Artie smiled. Sonny nodded.

"A bit." He admitted. Corso looked at Artie.

"Artie the Pirate, a fanboy. Who would have thought?" He mused. Artie grinned.

"Oh come on. Don't you have a hero?" He said. Corso's normal eye darkened.

"I did once. It did not have a happy ending. Anyway, what can you share with us? I'm sure the Paladins can fill in some blanks." He said. Coran nodded.

"The Paladins could pretty much tell the whole story except for some issues." He confessed.

"Wich issues?" Corso asked. Coran sighed.

"The story of The Trio from Stellar Unix is closely tied to Solaris. We can only tell with her permission. Artie can probably tell you more than us." Coran explained. Sonny nodded.

"Artie, tell us what you got."

Solaris wished she could just run from it all. Things wouldn't get better. She should have been able to prevent what had happened. Because of her feud with the Bleylock family. It should have been her. Not Zoltar. This was General Bleylock, Sonny Blackbones' nemesis, doing. To punish her. For what? Her family rejected him as a suitor? Because they knew what her destiny held? Solaris placed her hand on her neck and touched the mark. Once a Paladin, always a Paladin. She let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Zoltar, I'm so sorry. I never wanted all of this. I should have stayed away. I failed you, my love." She whispered.

"Solaris?" Callie's voice was soft as she sat down beside her.

"There's no reason for you to get involved. There's nothing you can do. Even if you knew, it's too big a risk. People can get killed. I won't let him do that. This is something I should do. And I don't know if I'm strong enough." She whispered, pulling her knees up.

Callie felt her heartache. Solaris looked completely devastated.

"Solaris, Sonny will do everything in his power to bring the truth to the surface, and have the ones opposing justice taken down for it. Also, this Zoltar means a lot to you?" Callie said softly. Solaris nodded.

"He was my sun, I was his moon. We would have married if it wasn't for General Bleylock. I don't know what happened to Zoltar. All I know are the charges against him. All of them false. Zoltar would never do what he's accused of. I still hope that he's alive somewhere." Solaris said softly. Callie nodded. She recalled how she had felt when Sonny had been taken by Keiran.

Solaris' silent tears, made Callie let go of the memories and pulled the young Paladin into a hug. Solaris' sobs touched her deeply.

"I know you have your doubts Solaris but trust Sonny. If there's anyone that can help you set this right, it's him."

Duke Maddox looked through the transcripts of the interrogation of both professor Monteague, and Maurice Miller. It was clear they were not behind the hostile takeover. These two didn't have the guts to go about it. He thought about the stolen version of the re-assimilation program. In its current state, Sonny had fought it successfully. If it wasn't for Bleylock, Sonny would still be at their side. Duke Maddox sighed as he took I'Son's old medical file. It contained X-rays, showing the injuries to his back, from when Bleylock had attacked him. He heard stories about what Bleylock had done out in the field, under the guise of being a Technoid operative. Could he have done this to I'Son as well? And if Bleylock was behind the glaciation of Akillian like Sonny claimed he was? He needed to speak to both his former scientists. He needed to know the truth. Just how deep had Bleylock reached? Duke Maddox called his secretary.

"I need to speak to both Sonny Blackbones, and professor Clamp. It concerns the safety of the Galaxy."

Solaris looked at everyone. Gone were the tears. The talk with Callie made her make a decision. This was not just about her, it was about Stellar Unix and the entire Galaxy. She needed to come clean.

"It's time you step up to the plate." She told herself.

"Coran, I grant permission for the Paladins to tell how my story connects with The Trio and Zarind. We can't keep the Pirates in the dark about this." Solaris started. Zarind pulled the Paladin leader into a hug.

"I know. If I survived captivity for all these years, there is a chance he did too. We will find him either way." Zarind whispered.

"It keeps replaying in my mind. It never stops but it's so unclear." Solaris said. Sonny looked at Corso, who nodded.

"We have a solution for that Solaris, we'll find the answers," Sonny said reassuringly. Corso looked at her.

"First things first; we need all the information we have." He said. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Solaris?" He asked, looking at her. Zarind shook his head.

"Solaris, do you think, you can use your projector to show the first part while I tell the story?" he asked mildly. Solaris nodded, wiping her tears.

"His name was Zoltar and he was my betrothed. We would have married if it wasn't for Bleylock." Solaris managed.

"Tell us about Zoltar," Sonny said.

Clamp was nervous. For years, he and his partner had kept this information from Technoid. His research papers had been left in the laboratory.

"Labnor, we need to take precautions. Something is going on and if we're not careful, we might get caught up in something that could destabilize the galaxy." He remembered I'son saying.

"What makes you think that I'Son?" He asked. I'Son turned his back towards me.

"I know things about Bleylock and his real motivations, things he keeps very well hidden," I'Son said through gritted teeth. Labnor nodded and followed his friend's suggestions silently. They took extra precautions everywhere to avoid Bleylock gaining access. He had noticed I'Son, keeping a watchful eye on the door. Something was going on between him and Bleylock, and I'Son was not sharing what that was.

And now, after all these years, Duke Maddox called them to a meeting. He just hoped Sonny knew how to handle this. He needed to speak to his friend and see if he had received the Duke's message.

Coran and Zoonia looked at Zarind, then Solaris.

"Are you ready, Solaris?" Coran asked. Solaris sighed before she nodded silently. She pressed a button on the projector on her arm. She took a small memory pen from inside the compartment.

"We'll use traditional Paladin methods for this. First, Zarind will tell the story of The Trio." Solaris said as she handed the pen to Artie. Zarind nodded and started telling. Three girls, best of friends and an incredible gift for music. As soon as the three friends realized what gift they had, they wanted to share it with the Galaxy. They were peace-loving and tried to bring joy and happiness to every corner of the galaxy. They quickly became famous. Despite trouble at their home planet.

Rainbow had an unwanted suitor, who would not accept her repeated noes. Rainbow was also in love with someone else. His name was Zoltar. Rainbow and Zoltar kept their relationship a secret due to the suitor being very influential and powerful. He found out. After a Galactik tour, Zoltar was seized by the military of this family's home planet, on charges of espionage. Rainbow was devastated, and her other suitor had tried to force her family to force Rainbow into marriage. This was when Rainbow's family had to seek help from the Paladins.

At the time, Zarind had been called back home, as the King, Aldoor, needed his advice to help Rainbow. Zarind had been taken prisoner, and his Pirate ship blown to pieces. The wreckage had been taken by Bleylock, for later use. Sonny and Corso looked at each other. The puzzle pieces started to fall into place.

"Solaris, the other suitor in this mess was General Bleylock, wasn't it?" He said. Solaris nodded.

"You're right." She said. Sonny tensed up.

"He was probably forced by his father. They were traditionalist like that." Sonny said. Corso looked at him.

"Don't their people abandon their children and see homosexuality as a sin?" Corso asked. Sonny nodded.

"On his home planet Abraxor, emotions are seen as weakness," Sonny said. Corso nodded again.

"Abraxor is a military nation. They've known for their coldness. Blaylock's part of them." He muttered. Sonny agreed.

"He wasn't cold when I met him. During his time with Technoid, he showed emotions and love." Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"Don't make excuses for him Sonny, despite what he went through, we all have a choice how to act," Corso said. Aaraya started talking.

"Fear of his father, of his family and their demands, made him go down a destructive path. Unfortunately, Rainbow was caught in the middle of it." She said. Solaris spoke up.

"Artie, please play the content on the memory pen." She said. Artie nodded and put it into his laptop. A beautiful song accompanied the images.

"Rainbows voice," Artie said, amazed. Sonny smiled as he realized it was Solaris singing. She punched a code on her arm projector. In front of their eyes, she started a transformation. Artie looked away from his computer.

"You're Rainbow, aren't you?" He said. As Solaris ended the song, she turned to Artie.

"I am, or rather, I was. When The Bleylocks framed Zoltar, it was the end of Rainbow. I fell into a deep depression until my father contacted the Paladins. They brought me to them. I was trained since I was a young child in various forms of martial arts. I didn't have time to think of Zoltar, I was spending every waking moment trying to build strength and trying to forget. This was about the time Opal and Sapphire were informed that I wasn't coming back. I'm not sure where they are now. I just wish I could say I'm sorry." Solaris sighed. Artie looked strangely moved. Corso and Sonny exchanged a glance. Sonny turned to Zarind.

"This happened at the same time that you were meant to return to Stellar Unix, Zarind. It's time you tell us what happened. That might be the key to stop all this."

Stellar Unix, The Royal Castle

Maurice Miller sat on the throne. All had gone according to plan. He hadn't heard from O'Keefe yet. Blackbones would be hard to get close to this time. Attacking Sonny directly would not be smart. An internal note from a person he had under his thumb at the board had informed him, Duke Maddox and Technoid also kept close tabs on the Pirate Chief through a tracking bracelet. Sonny was expecting a counter strike. But there was a way to get the upper hand. Maurice Miller used the computer system to send an extended file. Seconds later, a man in a military uniform, and a scar across his face appeared on the screen.

"Tell me where I can find the fugitive Corso Takashi."

Sonny was looking at the dagger Keiran had left after their encounter. Beautifully decorated but with an eerie message. Sonny was debating whether he should tell Callie about it or leave her out of it. It could put her in danger. Sonny recalled how scared she was when he was captured. He recalled Corso's reaction when they were back at the ship after the rescue. His raw emotions shining through. And then Callie wanted to stay close to him. The dagger had two emblems. One of the Pirates and the other was the family emblem of The Bleylocks, a prominent family on the planet Abraxor. Sonny had been there once as Bleylock's guest. He recalled Bleylock having pulled him aside, telling him that they could not express their love in front of his father.

"At some point, you'll have to tell them. What do you expect me to do?" He asked, slightly hurt. Bleylock kissed him softly, sliding his hands through his hair.

"You should move on from me. I hate that I have to tell you this but I don't have a choice." Bleylock stammered. Sonny nodded.

"As long as you don't get jealous, okay?" He asked.

"As long as you tell me."

Those words haunted him as he looked at the dagger. Once it represented a token of gratitude, as he had saved Bleylock while at Abraxor. A landslide at a mine they visited had taken place, and Bleylock was caught in it. Sonny's relentless digging saved him. Bleylock's father had given him the dagger, as a token of gratitude. After Sonny left Technoid, he took the dagger and engraved the Pirates emblem on it. It became a reminder of the past. Did Keiran know about this? He shook his head. Corso would deal with him. Suddenly, Sonny felt Callie's lips on his cheek.

"Still with us?" She asked softly. Sonny smiled as he looked at her.

"Just thinking of the meaning of this dagger." He said. Callie looked at it.

"I still recall that night we found that thing. I've never seen Corso so defeated." She said softly. Sonny felt a sting of guilt.

"That was no one's fault but my own. I should have let Corso and D'Jok handle it. The dagger could mean two things. It might be a sign that he cut all bonds with the Pirates or a sign of impending betrayal. Especially since he went behind Maddox's back." Sonny said. Callie was baffled.

"Duke Maddox didn't approve the ten million standard units on your head?" She asked, sounding surprised. Sonny nodded.

"Turns out the five million bounty is also just an act," Sonny admitted. Callie was intrigued.

"Something tells me you're worth more to them." She mused. Sonny chuckled.

"If they wanted me it would be a lot higher." He smiled. Callie hugged him.

"Your worth can't be described in money." She smiled. Sonny laughed.

"Duke Maddox thinks otherwise." He said. Callie smiled.

"So, how much are you worth to him?" She asked, curious.

"About twenty million standard units," Sonny said with a smile. Callie laughed.

"Technoid doesn't appreciate you enough." She smirked. Sonny smiled as he saw a glimpse in her eyes.

"It's not like they can capture my heart as you do." He smiled.

"I better make sure you're treated right, then." She smiled. Sonny felt amused.

"Now you got me curious. How would you treat me in captivity? Should I be scared?" He laughed. Callie pretended to be deep in taught.

"What did Pirates do in the good old days with their captives?" She mused. Sonny chuckled, this could get interesting.

"From what I've read, being held for a mighty sum of money." Sonny mused. Callie pretended to think.

"If I were to capture you I wouldn't even let you go." She said. Sonny was struggling not to laugh.

"You wouldn't be a very good Pirate." Sonny teased. Sonny put his hands into the pocket of his new sweater. Now that he was not a wanted man anymore, he decided to wear more casual clothes. The black pants and boots had been put away, replaced by comfortable black jeans and technosizer shoes. He put his hand around a small item.

"Callie, I've been thinking about this since we buried Helena. If I was going to start over, I had to let the past go. Corso helped me with something I didn't want to drag you into. I know you struggled when we did the marrow extraction." He said. Callie looked at him.

"We need to find another solution for that. Corso's almost hurt as much as you are." She said. Sonny nodded.

"I'm working on a better solution. When we buried Helena, both D'Jok and I gave our bracelets back to her. I also left my wedding ring. It felt like the right thing to do. Helena wouldn't have wanted me to remain alone." He said. Callie smiled.

"If she'd survived the disaster, she would have still been your wife." She said. Sonny shook his head.

"No. She had a disease she didn't tell me about. Carrying D'Jok to term was killing her. But birthing him was more important to her than her own life. She wrote this in her letter." Sonny confessed. Callie felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her unborn son was more important to her than her own life.

"She had courage. Giving birth to her son was the most important thing to her." She softly said. Sonny nodded.

"She wanted for me to move on from… other things. Things I'm not ready to tell you yet. Not because I don't trust you but because it will hurt you." Sonny whispered. Callie nodded.

"Corso knows. Can I ask him?" She asked. Sonny seemed to think it over.

"Let me talk to him first." He said. Callie nodded and smiled.

"You said something about me not being a good Pirate. I object." Callie nodded. Sonny laughed. The game was back on.

"You need a better last name, for one," Sonny said as he looked at her. Callie taught it over.

"Since you brought it up, do you have any suggestions?" she asked. Sonny smiled, taking out the small box.

"I was thinking Callie Blackbones." He smiled. Callie was completely caught off guard. Did he mean what she taught he meant? Sonny went down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Since we met, you've helped me accomplish things that I taught were only possible in my dreams. You made me feel things I never thought I would feel again and I can't imagine my life without you. You already hold my heart in your hands. Callie Mystic, will you marry me?" He asked, heart racing. Callie felt her eyes tear up. Her heartfelt like it would burst.

"Yes Sonny, I will."

A/N: That ending felt so good to write. I've literally been itching to write it for some time.

There are a few things that will have to happen before the wedding takes place. But this will be a reason for celebration.

As always, Thank you Paranoidgirl for all your help with the betaing and all other helpful hints and suggestions. And thanks to all you out there reading the fic, has it been to your liking so far? Please leave a review.


	16. All Star Vs Snow Kids

Callie woke up, feeling like she had been dreaming. But a quick look at her finger proved her wrong. The ring was beautiful, lots of ornaments, with plenty of diamonds. She looked over at her future husband who had a smile on his face. He wore a complementary ring. He told her, it was from the Pirates' treasure. He had a courier pick it up for him on Shiloh after he decided to take the plunge and ask. He looked so peaceful with her head on his chest and an arm around her. Callie still wondered what Sonny's issues were about but he promised her to talk with Corso first. Callie gently kissed him good morning.

"Sonny, time to wake up!" She teased. Sonny stubbornly kept his eyes closed.

"How about you make me?" He playfully pointed out. He was not ready to get out of bed yet.

"How about I seduce you with some coffee?" She asked. Sonny pretended to slowly wake up.

"You have to do more than that. How will you get me out of bed?" He asked curiously, raising the hand with his new ring to rub his chin. Callie smirked before she got out of the bed to get her bathrobe.

"Who turned down the thermostat? It's cold." She said while putting on her slippers. Sonny chuckled and remained under the covers.

"I think I'll stay where it is warm." He concluded and pulled the covers around him. Callie smirked as she opened the blinds. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder how long vultures like Hush Sharky show up." He chuckled.

"Will that make you get up?" Callie teased. Then, he saw what Callie was doing.

"You're going to cause the scandal of the day." He warned her. Callie blew him a kiss.

"You asked me to get you out of bed, so here goes." She said. Sonny tried to stop her but Callie was faster. His bathrobe was snatched out of reach. Sonny grinned as he pulled the covers around himself and set a foot on the floor.

"Don't think you can stop me that easily." He said. Callie giggled as she ran towards the bathroom with the stolen bathrobe in her hand. Sonny was about to give chase when his transmitter beeped.

"D'Jok! Good morning" He grinned. D'Jok grinned back.

"That's a first. You're usually up before me. Did Callie wear you out?" He teased. Sonny grinned.

"Not at all, we just stayed up late to celebrate." He said. D'Jok looked confused.

"Celebrating what?" He asked. Sonny laughed. Callie came back in and gave Sonny back his robe. Callie casually placed her hand on Sonny's chest so D'Jok could see the ring. A smile spread on the Striker's face.

"Congratulations, this is wonderful news." D'Jok did not attempt to hide his tears. Mei joined him, also with tears in her eyes.

"Who knows, next time, there may be a baby on the way." She winked. Sonny laughed.

"We're not in any hurry." He reminded them. Callie smiled.

"Why are you calling?" She asked.

"I can guess. You need a babysitter again?" Sonny said with a smile. D'Jok nodded.

"I'm booked the entire weekend and Mei has contracts to fulfill," D'Jok explained. Sonny grinned.

"Mei, I was going to call you about that. Shiloh Security is going to make an add and I want you to be in it." He said.

"Say no more, I'll write it down as a priority." Mei smiled.

"Of course Iris is welcome to stay here for the weekend," Sonny said.

"Just don't make her a Pirate when we're not looking." D'Jok grinned. Sonny turned to his son.

"You wanted to go public with us being father and son, right? Or did you change your mind?" He asked.

"No, I still want to do it. Before The All Stars match." D'Jok said. Sonny looked at Callie.

"How is your schedule today?" He asked. Callie looked at her pad.

"How long do you need for that announcement?" She asked.

"Fifteen minutes should do," Sonny said. Callie smiled.

"Can both of you be at the studio before the news at eight?" She asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be there with Iris." D'Jok said. Sonny smiled.

"Okay, we'll meet at seven-thirty on Arcadia News. Don't be later." He said. As soon as they ended the call, Sonny looked up.

"You may want to shut the blinds, we got company." He said and quickly raised his arm to avoid Hush Sharky getting any pictures.

"You're trespassing, Sharky." Sonny hissed as he quickly ran to the bathroom and put on his Pirate clothes. As he went out, Sonny managed to cut Hush Sharky off.

"This is getting old. Next time, I will let Corso deal with you, got it?" He said as he held the Cyclops up by the lapel of his jacket.

"I'm a journalist, I got rights." He tried. Sonny took out his memory eraser.

"You won't publish anything I haven't given my consent to publish." He said. He flashed the eraser and placed Sharky where he could sleep it off before he erased the pictures. With that, Sonny returned to have breakfast with Callie.

At Shiloh Security, Corso received a message from Sonny.

"Bring Keiran to the interrogation room. We'll press him hard." Sonny said. Corso looked at him.

"You would keep out of this." Corso reminded him. Sonny nodded.

"I won't, not directly. But I will be behind the one-way mirror. If I have questions, I will send it through your screen. I'll also need to be at Arcadia news at seven-thirty." Sonny informed him. Corso grinned.

"Finally going to tell the Galaxy about you and D'jok?" He asked. Sonny grinned and rubbed his chin, showing his ring. Corso's natural eye widened when he noticed.

"I have questions." He said.

"Really?" Sonny asked.

"I'll ask you when you get here," Corso answered. Sonny nodded with a smile.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Callie arrived early at work. She wanted to do some more research on the dagger. As his fiance, she felt she had the right to do some digging. Her co-workers quickly noticed the ring.

"Wow, the Pirates are loaded." Zöe, her co-worker, said. Callie had to laugh. Aaron also passed by and noticed. A big smile formed on his face.

"Congratulations to you both. Just an engagement for now?" He asked with a smile. Callie smiled as she recalled last night.

"Sonny asked me to marry him and I said yes." She said. Aaron grinned.

"I'm very happy to hear that. Many Pirates will want to celebrate this. You also have to interview him about it." Aaron said. "By marrying him, you save him from the same fate as the last five Pirate Chiefs. Many of them were killed. Now, that will be avoided. Corso will feel very relieved to hear of this" Callie smiled.

"He'll be safe with me." She said. Aaron nodded.

"How has he been since he was freed from captivity?" He asked, slightly concerned. Callie smiled.

"He's fine. Nothing major." She said reassuringly. Aaron nodded.

"I'm asking on behalf of the Pirates Elder Council. They were worried. We could have lost him." He said. Callie smiled.

"You can see for yourself tonight. He and D'Jok are going to reveal they're father and son." She said. Aaron nodded.

"You might want to reveal your engagement, too. Will save everyone some time." Aaron Said. Callie smiled.

"I'll gladly do it."

Corso had his questions ready for the interrogation. He saw Sonny pull up in his car. He probably had some big news. Corso looked at his hand as Sonny entered. A smile spread across his face as Sonny did not attempt to hide the ring on his finger. Corso approached him.

"Should I congratulate you on the engagement?" He asked as he grabbed Sonny's hand, looking at the ring. Sonny smiled.

"You're right. I had a chance last night and I took it." He said. Corso laughed.

"Now we just have to wait for the marriage." He said. Sonny shook his head.

"One step at a time. Other things need to happen first." Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"Inform the others before we get to work," Corso said. Sonny smiled.

"That reminds me, keep track of that Hush Sharky. Unless I give permission, he's not showing any pictures of us on his show." Sonny said, slightly cross. Corso hid a smile.

"Sounds like he missed a juicy story." He laughed. Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to hear that you're such a fan of his. You'll be on guard duty at my house along with Bennett" He stated. Corso looked at him.

"I'm on patrol duty? Really? Why don't you put Artie on that?" he asked. Sonny grinned as he moved into the briefing room.

"It will be good for you. Maybe you'll learn something new." Sonny said. Corso rolled his eyes.

"You are the boss." He said. They headed into the briefing room where big cheers broke out when the news of Sonny's engagement to Callie was told. Sonny let his men carry on. He looked at the questions Corso had compiled for the interrogation. Sonny added a few questions and commanded Corso to get answers by any means necessary. He noticed a report from the Shiloh Nebula. The evacuation was completed. It was a shame that they had to allow this attack but it was the only way to find out where Maurice Miller hid his robot army. Sonny sent the message, telling all Pirates to make a safe zone around the Shiloh Nebula, and be prepared for battle. As soon as that was done, he nodded to Corso.

"Record everything, we need the audio file as evidence. I'll be behind the one-way mirror, sending you coded messages if you need to dig deeper." He said. Corso nodded with a grin.

"Right, let's crack this open."

It was time. D'Jok arrived with Iris and as he entered the building, he saw Sonny and Callie, surrounded by her co-workers. They were speaking about the engagement. Sonny was relaxed, and kissed Callie gently on the lips, as he made way to greet his son.

"Ready?" He smiled. D'Jok grinned.

"I was born ready." He said. Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Time will tell. I have a feeling there will be plenty of media attention for you." He said. D'Jok smirked.

"Callie and you are probably getting the brunt of it." He said. Callie joined them.

"I hope you're both ready for this. My boss asked us to announce the engagement too. All in thirty minutes." She said. Sonny smiled.

"Let's go then."

The interview caught the Galaxy by surprise.

D'Jok, the Snow Kids' famous striker, was Sonny Blackbones' son.

"What's it like to be the son of Sonny Blackbones?" Callie asked. D'Jok gave Iris her sucker as he smiled at Callie.

"I'm very proud of my dad and what he has done. I'm taking his last name with pride." He smiled. Sonny smiled as he looked at the baby.

"She's getting ready for her nap D'Jok. Better get her back in her stroller." He suggested. D'Jok nodded and hugged his father on camera before they moved out of the frame. Callie took a seat next to Sonny. Noork sat down as well.

"A lot is happening in your life, Callie. This morning, you made the headlines. Here at Arcadia news, we are proud to announce the engagement between Sonny Blackbones and Callie Mystic. Tell me, how does this feel?" Noork asked. Sonny took Callie's hand with a soft smile.

"It's a lot of fussing over something very common. For us, it just happened sooner rather than later. But I don't regret making the choice." Sonny said with a smile.

"This will probably break a lot of hearts, Sonny," Noork said. Sonny shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess." He smiled.

"Callie, this is the first time you and Sonny appear together as a couple on here but you've been dating for some time. Some may recall when Callie was reporting from Shiloh. Did you have your hotel room at Shiloh or were other arrangements made?" Noork asked. Callie laughed.

"I was staying with Sonny, in his very stylish quarters." She said.

"Stylish, you say?" Noork asked, fishing for details. Callie laughed again.

"It looked hardly used." She said. Sonny smiled at the memories.

"My quarters are in a hidden part of Shiloh. That's where our romance started to take form. The first steps happened during the interviews we did." Sonny explained. Noork was intrigued.

"The Pirates hold on to their secrets." He said. Sonny nodded.

"For the time being." He said. After a few questions from the viewers, the interview was over and the cameras turned off. "Those lamps are hot to sit under," Sonny commented as he got up. Aaron entered the room.

"Sonny, can I have a word in private?" He asked. Sonny nodded and kissed Callie quickly before he went with Aaron. Zoe approached Callie.

"Lucky you, getting hitch with a hottie like that." She mused. Callie laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find your own eventually." She said.

Corso looked at the files from Ascaron and what had happened in the last days before it exploded. He wasn't honest with Sonny, he left the placing of the 33rd Platoon out when he explained how they were slaughtered. He had never been able to find proof but he had a sinking feeling his platoon had misplaced explosives and he recalled a soldier also misplaced a detonator. A memory snuck upon him.

He was looking at a young soldier. Hell, they were all nothing but kids. They thought going into was a glorious thing. The war took the innocence of many of them. There was no glory, whoever had that idea soon lost their innocence in the fields. He had seen too much death to even care. He already lost all he could lose; his daughter, his wife. He would keep his people safe. That was all that was left.

"Sergeant, I can't find the detonator or the explosives." The Corporal told him. Corso looked at him.

"Take a search party of four Corporal to find them ASAP. This is Chissian military-grade explosives. If we don't find it, we'll be court marshaled." Corso said, trying to block out the constant bombardment that seemed to come closer every minute.

"But we don't know where to look." The Corporal stammered.

"Take one of the detectors and get to it, that's an order!"

Corso sighed. He knew what happened. He sent them. He should have done it himself. At least then he would have been out of the mess. But he was the sole survivor. He didn't know what went wrong but he had his strong suspicion. If he could only find the exact spot those explosives were located at he might be able to calculate if he could have avoided the disaster. It had cost too many lives.

Corso sighed heavily. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Corso?" Sonny's voice was soft. Corso placed his hand on Sonny's.

"I'm fine. Just some bad memories." He admitted. Sonny nodded.

"The same that gave you nightmares?" He asked, sounding worried.

"That's not it. These are of a more classified variety." Corso said. Sonny placed his hand on his neck.

"Let's go to the captain's cabin. We'll talk about this before something bad happens." He said. Corso looked at him.

"You think that it will?" He asked. Sonny nodded with a serious face.

"This time, I don't think it's me the past is out to get."

The All Stars match was on. D'Jok was lining up against his father. Sonny grinned as he looked at his son.

"Forget that we're father and son. Just play a good match. I promise I will." Sonny said. D'Jok nodded.

The ball was in play. D'Jok went for a high jump to seize it but was reminded of what Clamp said. Sonny was a force to be reckoned with on the pitch. He reached the ball first and used his head to pass to Warren.

"Micro Ice, stop Warren," D'Jok yelled. Micro Ice ran to intercept Warren. Somehow, the tiny Snow Kid managed to tackle Warren and steal the ball. He passed to Tia, who was cut off by Lun Zaera, who passed to Stevens. As Rocket tried to steal the ball, Stevens used the Seed of Shiloh to tackle him and turned the pass high. D'Jok could see what kind of trap this was.

"No!" He yelled and tried to chase the ball. Sonny passed him and made the jump. D'Jok knew he couldn't steal the ball.

"Ahito, no sleeping, or it's a goal against us." He yelled. Ahito did his best to predict the trajectory but Luur was also involved in the play. Thrann tried to tackle the Xenon in vain. Sonny reached the ball from up high. He made a precise pass to Luur, who sent the ball straight into the net.

"That was one for the All Stars," Callie said from the press box. D'Jok looked at his father as they waited for the ball to be back in play. Sonny sent him a look.

"It's not life or death. Just play a good match. Losing doesn't mean you played a bad match. It can even teach you a thing or two about how a real champion reacts." He said as he passed by his son. D'Jok knew, but it became close to impossible during the first half. By the time halftime break was there, The All Stars had a three to zero lead.

At Technoid's box, Corso sat beside Duke Maddox, keeping a close eye on Sonny. So far, he wasn't overusing his flux and he focused on team play, making sure all the players got to shine. Seeing him go high for the ball gave Corso a clear idea of what role Sonny would play in the upcoming Cup. Duke Maddox leaned over.

"It looks like Sonny is doing quite good. He's good with the head and is also a good passer." He commented. Corso nodded reluctantly.

"He's able to play almost all positions. He's a good footballer." He said. Duke Maddox rubbed his chin.

"The only danger with this is that Miller and other enemies will also see this. They might come after him again. The Flux society made a good decision in recognizing him as a Flux master. But it also puts Sonny in danger. I will ask the security around Sonny to be raised in the following months." Duke Maddox mused. Corso didn't like it, but he had to agree.

"We Know. We caught the guy that had him last time. Shiloh's being threatened if we don't hand Sonny over to Miller. Not that we're going to." Corso explained. Duke Maddox nodded.

"You did the right thing. Sonny is too valuable to a lot of people. He may be the only one that can stop Miller." He said. Corso agreed. Sonny ordered him to play nice with Maddox.

"What he did to Sonny was treason. We're making sure it won't happen again. We were too close to losing Sonny." Corso said softly. Duke Maddox nodded before he studied Sonny's right-hand man closely.

"You share a close bond with him. Closer than most friendships. I remember Sonny having that effect on people. Bleylock was one of them. Until Bleylock met Sonny, he never experienced what it meant to be trusted or even loved. Sonny brought that side out in him. Bleylock loved him, but he was formed by his upbringing. I'll never forgive Bleylock for what he did." Duke Maddox said. Corso looked at the other man. He knew he had to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" He managed. Duke Maddox leaned closer.

"What is it?" He asked. Corso sighed. He couldn't turn back now.

"Let's not beat around the bush: I know you have Sonny's medical files. We need them to help with his health." Corso said. Duke Maddox taught it over.

"Come over to my office in the morning. I'll have the files available. I also need to talk to Sonny and Clamp in private." He said. Corso nodded.

"Thanks," he said. Duke Maddox had one more question.

"Did Sonny tell the truth when he was captured?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"He didn't hurt him. Still almost died because that dimwit doesn't know his drugs." Corso said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"Will he come in for a psychological evaluation?" He asked. Corso shook his head.

"We're taking care of it." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"Has he told you of his past with Bleylock?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"If he wasn't dead I'd kill him myself." He said. Duke Maddox nodded, looking serious this time.

"What Bleylock did was terrible." He said. Corso nodded.

"Sonny wasn't his only victim," Corso said with clenched fists. "It pisses me off thinking about it." Duke Maddox nodded.

"Still, Sonny never wanted to kill him. I even heard he once saved his life back when they were together. Made the man's father real proud. Gave him a dagger. A HUGE sign of respect for the Abraxor people." Duke Maddox said. Corso nodded.

"Sonny never denied the fact that he was in a relationship with Bleylock." He said. Duke Maddox nodded thoughtfully. Sonny and Corso had some things to discuss.

A signal told that the second half of the match would start. Duke Maddox turned his focus back onto the pitch but Corso was distracted. Bleylock's father gave Sonny a dagger? His mind went to the dagger he found lodged in the bench outside Mei and D'Jok's home the day Sonny had been abducted. He recalled how Sonny had stared at it. The dagger had the Pirates emblem engraved on the right side but there had been something on the left-hand side too. Corso knew he had to dig deeper into Bleylock. The Teams came back on the field. Corso decided to drop matters for now and try to enjoy the match.

It ended in a three to one victory for the All Stars. Even the Snow Kids had to admit, the All-Stars team, reinforced by a Flux Master like Sonny Blackbones, was unbeatable. Sonny didn't go for any direct shot on goal himself. He would tackle, slide, and assist his teammates. D'Jok went to congratulate his father and the others.

"Good Match. I was worried you would be too distracted." Sonny said with a smile. D'Jok grinned.

"I'm trying to be more professional." He smiled at his father. Warren smiled down at the Striker.

"You two are father and son. It's that same energy and determination. You did good D'Jok, becoming a coach is good for you." He said. D'Jok made a face.

"Having a family humbles me. Especially Iris." He said. Sonny smirked.

"This is when things start to get interesting. Let me know if you need any help." He said. D'Jok grinned.

"Expect frequent phone calls, she's teething," He said. Warren couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I'll babysit when she's done teething." He laughed. Sonny hid a smile.

"I got something that will help. I'll drop by later." With that, the players left the pitch.

Corso looked at the files Duke Maddox had spread out across his desk. When he thought Bleylock could not fall any lower, he did. Corso could see fractures on Sonny's spinal cord.

"Are these from the first attack?" He asked, voice shaking. "He was lucky. Those blows could have crippled him." Duke Maddox nodded.

"Whatever happened, it startled Sonny. Still, he kept close to Bleylock even then." Duke Maddox stated. Corso knew but he also promised not to tell. He shook his head slightly. He looked at the images from the last attack, the one that made Sonny break down in his arms. He would have sat there for as long as it took, to have Sonny let it all out.

"I hate this man." He whispered.

Sonny had a plan for the interrogation of Keiran O'Keefe. Corso wouldn't like it, but given he was still the boss. Sonny would go in with him. The dagger in Keiran's possession made Sonny realize Keiran knew a lot more about Bleylock than he let on. And he was going to make him talk so this book could be closed. Corso looked a bit rattled when he came in.

"Is something wrong?" Sonny asked carefully. Corso looked at him.

"Duke Maddox gave me these." He said as he tossed Sonny's old medical files on the table. Sonny nodded.

"It's a long time ago. Those injuries have healed." He tried. Corso studied his friend.

"I think I know why you couldn't talk about it." He said. Sonny nodded and pulled Corso into an embrace.

"He can't hurt me anymore and none of us can change the past." He said softly. Corso wrapped his arms around him.

"There was a video file attached," Corso said. Sonny knew what Corso had seen, why he was so shaken.

"It's history. I'm fine. No problems from back then." He assured him. Corso nodded.

"I still want a full X-ray done to make sure the injuries are healed," Corso said as he looked at him. Sonny nodded.

"I'll let you make a new X-ray to ease your nerves. In return, I want to ask you about Ascaron. What do you know about what happened?" Sonny asked, looking at his best friend. Corso nodded.

"In return, you elaborate on the topic you avoided last time." He said. Sonny nodded.

"I hope you're ready for it." He said. Corso nodded. They went to the prison cells when there was a commotion at the gate. Corso felt cold chills run down his spine when he saw who entered on the monitors. The uniforms were too familiar. Sonny looked at him.

"Corso, slip out the back, now. I'll deal with them. Head to my house and stay in the hidden panic room. I'll come as soon as I can." Sonny said. He turned his back on Corso and went to the main operations room as Corso found his way out.

Soon, the place was filled with people in military uniforms. Sonny looked at their Commanding Officer.

"This is private property. Why are you here?" He tried. Someone in a green uniform stepped forward.

"My name is Lieutenant Marshall. Are you Sonny Blackbones, the head of the Shiloh Pirates?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.

"That's me? What are you doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're seeking a deserter from the Chissian Army. He's charged with manslaughter and suspicion of causing the disaster on Ascaron." Lieutenant Marshall said.

"What makes you think they're part of our organization? No one survived the explosion on Ascaron." Sonny pointed out. Sonny knew what was going on but was fishing for information. Sonny addressed one of his people in Ancient Shiloh. It was a coded message. "Bring up any information we have on the Chissian Military and Lieutenant Marshall. Corso is staying in hiding until things are clear."

Corso tried to sneak out. He took out a gadget that allowed him to shield himself. He carefully made his way outside, and into the parking.

Sonny looked at the Lieutenant.

"What is the name of the deserter? I'll check upon him." He offered. The lieutenant looked at him coldly.

"Don't play dumb with me Blackbones. You know very well whom I speak off. Where is Sergeant Corso Takashi hiding?" He snarled.

A/N: The past has caught up with our friend Corso. Sonny may be able to get him to safety for now but hiding a deserter comes at a price. How will they solve this? Have they already made a plan? Corso has a few harrowing days in store for him. The next chapters will be Corso centered.

Once again, thanks a million to my Beta reader Paranoidgirl. I will try to avoid you biting too many nails. But I planned this chapter or possibly chapters for a while. When these tie up, it will become evident that the feud is different from what it appears to be. Please leave a review.


	17. Sins of the past

Corso had made it to Sonny and Callie's place. There was no telling how long Sonny would be held up at Shiloh Security. Chissian military was not easily fooled. With Technoid's pardon, Sonny couldn't be touched by them legally. Genesis was out of their jurisdiction. Sonny couldn't be arrested for anything. Corso hoped Sonny wouldn't push things too far. Chissian military were like himself; easily angered. If they figured Sonny had played them, that would be bad wondered why they were here for him now? All these years, the Chissian military never tracked him down. What happened? What was the real motivation behind this? Corso could only think of one thing; Maurice Miller. As a former executive linked with Technoid's military force, he could still have access to the system and be able to pull up his old files and send that information to the Chissian military. But why? Why go after him? Then, it struck him. Maurice Miller did not give a rat's ass about him. This was part of his revenge on Sonny by striking at those he cared for. Either that or getting Sonny to surrender. If Miller captured Sonny again, Corso didn't want to know what would happen. The protection around Callie, Mei,D'Jok and baby Iris Helena,was ironclad. Not for him, though. So if they wanted to get to Sonny… he would be their best bet.  
Corso realised he needed to get inside the house and into the Panic Room. As soon as the coast was clear, Sonny would arrive and he had to explain things.

"This is a real mess. I just hope you notice you're in danger. I can't protect you while things are like this. But I will find what I need. Artie, Bennett, you need to keep an eye on him now."

Artie wiped his forehead. It had been hours before Chissian military stopped harassing them. He looked at Bennett.  
"Finally, I thought they would hold us up for days." He said. Bennett nodded.  
"I don't get it. Why now? They haven't looked for Corso in years. I didn't think Chissian military had any authority here on Genesis." Bennett looked at Sonny, who was looking at what little information he had been able to find.  
"I agree. It's very odd timing. Chissian Military has no authority here. This is Technoid territory. That makes me curious why they came for him." Sonny said without looking up from his screen.

"Speaking of which, where's Corso?" Artie said, looking around.  
"I ordered him to go into hiding. We need to look at all the available information on this. I suspect Corso knows more than he told us. Mostly because it's classified military information. Corso was part of a Special Forces unit. To find out more, we need access to files above our clearance level. Do any of you have any high ranking military clearance?" Sonny asked, looking at all of his people.  
A few hands were raised. Sonny sighed. Not exactly what he hoped for.  
"Does any one of you have special operations clearance?" He asked. All the hands went down. Not really a surprise. Sonny remembered a name Corso had mentioned; Aisha. Maybe she knew something or had seen something Corso didn't tell him? Sonny opened a file, showing a raven haired woman. He smiled. He didn't need to ask any of his secret agents for help in years but this time, he needed help to obtain information that would otherwise be impossible to get. Sonny sent the information to his transmitter. Then, he went to his own office to make a call.

The Pirates Council of Elders on Shiloh

"How are things progressing in the Maurice Miller investigation?" Otis, one of the oldest surviving Pirates asked the Council.  
"Corso has been sidelined in protecting Sonny for now. A move to strike at Sonny is being prepared. Are there any suggestions how Sonny can be protected?" Raven, a female Pirate, asked.  
"Sonny is safe for now. He has his protective teams and also Technoid. It was a risk but Sonny has good instincts. For now, we don't need to worry about him." Otis said. Raven looked at him.  
"Corso is Sonny's closest friend and personal bodyguard. I expect Sonny to start digging right away. But Maurice Miller has set an elaborate trap this time. Sonny digging deeper will make him vulnerable. Do we know where Corso is right now? Would surrender to the Chissian Military be advisable?" She asked. Otis shook his head.  
"Sonny will never allow Corso's surrender. He will be kept hidden. Corso knows things he has not told Sonny about the explosion that destroyed Ascaron that he hasn't told anyone yet. We have all available information but we need to let Sonny talk with Corso about this." Otis said. Amar, another elder, looked at him.  
"There is very little that can be proven. When Ascaron was destroyed, all evidence went with it. We can get Corso's statement but that doesn't mean he can prove anything. Corso was half dead when we found him. A fractured skull. He was found by Aisha. She may have some old files, as she was under Flora's orders to document the site." He said. Raven looked at them.  
"We don't know where Flora is at this time. Magnus Blade made sure of that. We may need to call Sonny to the council." She said. Otis nodded.  
"Let's make sure that can be done safely. Inform Aaron that we need to speak with Sonny directly. It's time we show who we are, and Sonny may have to prepare for one of the toughest challenges he has ever faced."

Sonny made sure he wasn't followed by the Chissian military when he left the Shiloh Security offices. The search gave them little information. He needed outside channels for the Pirates. He still found this odd. Why now? Corso hadn't been hunted down for years. He needed to speak to him. As the information, they had someone that could help them. Someone with a wide net of contacts. Sonny knew it would be dangerous but Callie proved, during her time in the bodyguard program, that she could handle herself. He needed her help to delve into matters. Sonny sent a message, asking her to call him as soon as later, he heard a signal from his transmitter.  
"Sonny, is something wrong?" Callie asked. Sonny could tell from her voice that she was worried.  
"The Chissian military came to our office, looking for Corso. I sent him to the secret room in our house. Until we get to the bottom of things, he stays there. Make sure he has what he needs. I'm on my way home, making sure I'm not followed." He told her. Callie frowned.  
"Why would they target Corso?" She asked.  
"I'm wondering the same thing. Corso and I will need to have a long talk. Corso is under an oath of silence. This puts him in danger. We need to secure a statement from him fast. The Chissian military aren't fools. I managed to throw them off his trail but that won't last long. The more information I got when they track us, the better the chance for Corso to clear his name." He said. Callie nodded.  
"What's he charged with? If it's a serious offense, it is not like Corso has been hiding lately. Why not take him sooner?" She asked. Sonny smiled.  
"I was thinking the same. The timing is off. Maurice Miller is on the loose. He has already shown by launching a flux device on Stellar Unix, that he will stop at nothing to obtain power. I've seen his flux mixes. We all could have died in the laboratory that day. Clamp is working on an anti multi flux for this version but we're at a disadvantage. We don't know what fluxes are used. We know The Shadows smog is part of it but there are at least two more unknown strains. I need to attend football matches of other teams to figure it out." Sonny said. Callie smiled.  
"You forget what my job is, love. I can get you this information. I can also contact Brim Balarius to have the Flux Society look at what fluxes are activated." Callie informed him. Sonny smiled.  
"Thanks. You're taking your role as the future Queen of the Pirates seriously." He smiled. Callie laughed.

"If I'm taking the name Blackbones, I better make sure I earn that right." She said as she hung up. Sonny smiled as he turned the transmitter off. Callie was a great addition to the Blackbones clan, just like Mei.  
"Just you wait Bleylock. I'm on to your schemes. Clever but I will be the one that has the last laugh."

There, all he could find, recorded through his cybernetic eye and put on to a disc. He had to speak to Sonny about why he had to surrender. But he couldn't put them all in danger. He had to make sure Maurice Miller couldn't get to Sonny.  
So why did doing the right thing, sacrificing himself for his fellow pirates feel wrong? Corso closed his eye for a second. It didn't matter. All that mattered was his friend's safety. He looked at the laptop. The background was of Bennett, Artie, Sonny and him. Corso looked at them. He would miss them. He stood little to no chance of escaping the Chissian military. What little time he had left, he'd spend with them. He would miss them. Most of all, he would miss Sonny. There was still things left unsaid between them. He had to take care of that. He didn't want the humiliation of being led away in handcuffs, seeing the hurt look in their eyes. He looked at Sonny in the picture. Corso knew, he would speak to Sonny last. He had a confession to make to his was a risk things would never be the same again when he told him this. At least, when he would be taken, Sonny would be safe in his new life.  
He had seen Sonny change so much during their time together. He'd been part of it but unlike the Pirates, it had been farther back and now, that past caught up with him. Technoid's pardon wouldn't save him from this.  
Corso looked up as he heard the door to the secret room open. Sonny looked at him before he pulled Corso to his chest.  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I never meant for any of you to have to suffer from my past." Corso stammered, holding Sonny tight.  
"I know you didn't do what you're accused of. I'll prove it." Sonny said. Corso nodded.  
"I have to surrender, there's no other way." He said. Sonny looked him in the eyes.  
"I can't let you do that. I need you here. With the Pirates. With me. We'll clear this mess up. Promise me, drop the idea of surrender." He asked. Corso sighed.  
"You think you can outsmart the Chissian Military?" He tried. Sonny nodded.

"I've already started the process of finding all information available. Callie will use her sources to see if she can find something as well. If I have to, I'll even call in help from Duke Maddox and Technoid." He stated. Corso nodded, there might be a chance after all.  
"Alright. But I won't put you or any other Pirate at risk for this. Here." Corso handed him a disc and a memory stick.  
"I used my clearance to download all the information I could find. This includes anything that the military may try to hide. I encrypted it all to fit to your special access code with the Pirates. This is top-secret military intel from the Chissian army, concerning Ascaron's demise and the Flux wars. If you want, I'll give my statement about what happened. I may not have pulled the trigger, but I have a suspicion to what led to the disaster. I'm not able to prove any of it, all of it is suspicions. But I will give you what I got. If it's my turn to bite it, I will do so knowing I did what I could to make up for the past." Corso said. Sonny nodded.  
"Let's sit down. I got a feeling you have a lot to get off your chest." He smiled. Corso nodded. Sonny activated a recording device.  
"Corso, tell me what led to Ascaron's demise."

Stellar Unix. King Aldoor's Castle  
Maurice Miller looked through all the rooms in his castle. Good thing he had a robot army ready to run it. Human company was not his thing. He learned from Bleylock and Harris that having an actual thinking individual as your assistant was a risk. They could work behind your back, against your goals. Putting into the contract that Sonny would not be harmed was a mistake.

"We can't break him, Miller. Sonny is a Flux Master. Technoid doesn't have anything that can break one." He remembered professor Montague studied Sonny's use of his flux in during the All Stars Match. Professor Monteague's interest in the Pirate Chief made more sense all of a sudden. Maurice Miller checked his emails. No response from O'Keefe yet. He would give him twenty-four hours to respond, if he was still silent, a Flux device would explode on the Shiloh Nebula.  
Miller looked at the last post of his program. He needed to track down the Paladins that hid here. There was one thing that could foil his plans only, and that was Solaris Stellar. If the Paladin Leader managed to make her way back to Stellar Unix and managed to retrieve the armour of the golden paladin, he'd lose. With Duke Maddox siding with the Pirates, he was up against a dangerous army. He needed to seize power as soon as possible. He smiled darkly.  
"Soon, no one will be able to stop me."

* * *

Genesis Stadium, Sub level 7

Miller would serve as a distraction for now. With the Pirates focused on him, he could operate undetected. Jar'eel Bleylock grinned. He didn't know his father well, thanks to Blackbones. Why his father had loved the other man so deeply was something he couldn't understand. He was engulfed in his hatred towards anyone that hurt his father. Bleylock never loved his mother, Aaraya. She raised him but she never taught him how to fight. His dad had to teach him. Jar'eel looked at the picture of his father's true love; I'Son Danvers, and his wife, Helena. Why had he left his father over someone so ordinary looking? His father could have given him everything.  
Jar'eel opened the photo album he found along with his father's diaries. The diaries depicted a side to his father he never saw. I'Son made him see the Galaxy differently. His father had slowly opened to the idea that maybe power wasn't everything. Then,something made I'Son show his true colours. He left his father for someone else. That had shown his father not to trust anyone. Eventually, justice had been served, as his wife was killed. It took sixteen years to find out that I'son changed into the Pirate Chief Sonny Blackbones. Jar'eel clenched his fists as he came across an image of Sonny with his precious son.

"You'll pay for your sins, Sonny Blackbones. Even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Corso ended his story as he grabbed a bottle and drank from it. Sonny was in deep thought. He always had a feeling Corso knew something about the explosion that destroyed Ascaron. Corso had shown all the information his clearance access allowed him to gather, and he had encrypted it so Sonny was the only one that could access those files.  
Sonny studied all the gauges carefully. This wasn't just an explosion. He started reading over the maps of the area where the explosion started. Corso could see Sonny frown. He found something, an abnormality in the activity on the gauges.  
"Any luck?" Corso asked. Sonny nodded, not looking up as he was working. Sonny would feel this in the neck and shoulders afterwards.  
"Corso, can you bring up studies on Ascaron before it exploded? Send it to Stevens, he and his team will read through them. Bennett and Artie will communicate with Duke Maddox and get as much information as they can from him." Sonny said, reading through a particularly interesting report. "Corso, you'll be translating the coded Chissian military files. I know some of it will be military codes, that's your area. Callie will use her contacts to get whatever information she can." He stated. Corso nodded.  
"What about you? Don't you dare tell me you're going to do something dangerous." Corso said. Sonny looked at him with a smile.  
"Don't worry. I'll be reading up on the Technoid compound your unit was close to. Something was going on there. My abduction may be linked. Professor Monteague also worked with Bleylock at some point. Bleylock may have played a role in the deaths of millions. I get the feeling your survival was no fluke. You're being scapegoated. Explosives don't cause damage like this. Not even Flux can make a planet explode. We're dealing with some sort of doomsday weapon." Sonny said as he closed the files and the laptop. Corso nodded as they both rose from their seats.  
"The Chissian military coming after me after all these years just doesn't make sense." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"I was thinking the same thing. If they had the evidence to lock you away, they would have come sooner. It's not like you've tried to hide from them. What are they really after?" Sonny mused. Corso sighed.  
"I gave it some thought, want to hear my theory?" He said. Sonny nodded.  
"What if this is just a distraction?" He said. Sonny studied his friend. Then, it dawned on him.  
"You think this is Maurice Miller's doing?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"It would make sense. He didn't get what he wanted the first time, we know he wants to try again. He knows he can't attack you while you're protected. So he's taking out that protection; me." He said. Sonny nodded. What Corso suggested made sense.  
"You're taking the fall, for whatever Technoid was up to on Ascaron. We got work to do. I'll talk to Duke Maddox about this. If research on explosives went on inside that compound, I will need the charts, to replicate what was going on." Sonny said. Corso nodded.  
"We know now why he wants to capture me again. My Flux will enhance his mix." Sonny said, deep in thought. Corso nodded.  
"We need help with this. It's too big for just us." He said. Sonny could only nod.  
"We'll need both the Paladins and Technoid's help. This has to be stopped by any means needed."

* * *

Mei was happy she and D'Jok finally had some time with their baby. Seeing the interview between D'Jok and Sonny had lifted a burden off her shoulders. Even her mother had to admit the other grandparent was not all bad. To Mei's surprise, her mother had suggested to make the most of the publicity that Sonny came with.  
"Your father in law was voted the sexiest man in the Galaxy. It could be good for your career to appear in some kind of photo shoot with him and the baby." She said.  
"Despite your discussion when Iris was born?" Mei asked.  
"He was right. I wasn't acting like a grandmother should. You're an adult now, I need to get better at being a supportive mother. I failed that." She confessed.  
"I still love you." Mei smiled. Her mother smiled back.  
"I think I owe Sonny an apology." She said. Mei smiled.  
"I hope one day you'll get to know him and appreciate him just as much as I do." Mei said.

D'Jok was pushing the stroller as their little family was taking a walk. It was rare to even have time off and after the rescue mission with the Pirates, D'Jok started to think about how life would be when Football was over. Maybe some further education could be a way, but into what? He had to think more about it. Iris liked to sit up she could see what was going on. She started to make happy sounds.  
"Callie!" D'Jok called out. Callie just finished a light jog with her co worker, Zoe on her day off.  
"D'Jok! Mei, and little Iris! What a surprise!" Callie smiled as she had a drink from her water bottle.  
"I hope you haven't forgotten about Dad's promise to babysit this weekend." D'Jok reminded her. Callie laughed.  
"I put it on his calendar, both his and Corso's in fact. I'm sure he'll remember." She said. This made D'Jok frown.  
"Why's Corso coming along? Did something happen?" He asked. Callie looked at Zoe.  
"Come over later. Bring Mei and Iris too. Sonny's a bit tense with what's going on, having Iris there can ease the tension." She said. Mei nodded.

"I have an idea, I just hope Sonny will play along." She said. Callie laughed.  
"Just don't ask him to star in any commercials." Callie laughed. Mei smirked.  
"Actually, those commercials I had in mind are for Shiloh Security. He and Corso may both have to wear a suit and tie."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Corso was less than thrilled with the idea.  
"You want me to do a commercial?" He asked. "Not a chance in hell." Mei decided to get him out of his grumpy mood.  
"To my knowledge, you're kind of in a jam right now and I have connections to help you out. Doing this for your company is a small price to pay, wouldn't you agree?" Mei said. Sonny had to hide his smile, as Corso looked very annoyed. Artie and Bennett were not helping matters with their sniggering.

"We're all going to do it." Sonny finally said.  
"I hate ties" Artie complained.  
"So not my style." Bennett added. Corso looked at them both.  
"Stop whining." He said. Mei laughed and D'Jok decided to take things further.  
"You guys would look wonderful in suits." He teased.  
"Careful kid. I can convince Sonny to get you in this as well." Corso threatened. Sonny smirked at the idea.  
"Not a bad idea. Especially if you want to become a future Pirate Chief." Sonny smirked. D'Jok looked at his father.  
"Come again?" He said. Sonny smiled.  
"You heard me. Eventually you'll have to decide if you want to pick up my mantle. Things being as they are, there is a threat towards Corso. And when I was abducted by Keiran, I was reminded, even Magnus had a successor. I'm not saying I am going to die but Keiran made me think. I need to train someone to take over. As fate wanted it, I have a grown son who has already shown great skills as a code cracker. Corso showed me your work from when you went to the rescue mission. It was impressive." Sonny said with a small smile. D'Jok was lost for words. This was his calling when Football ended. He would inherit Sonny's mantle.  
"Alright. I'll pick up the mantle. I'll take the training as the future leader of the Shiloh Pirates."

* * *

A/N: This one's a bit shorter than usual but there's a lot going on right now. This drama is set to go over several chapters, and at the same time, bring the Pirates closer to a solution. And now, there will finally be a future leader for the Pirates.  
Once again, a deep thank you to Paranoidgirl for beta reading this fic and making dialogues better. The story just would not be the same without her. I have to stretch this over several chapters, as there is plenty of things that needs to happen simultaneously to bring this fic to where it is meant to go. I got the idea planned, now it just needs to be written. Till then, enjoy the chapter.


	18. Plan of attack

The living room in Sonny and Callie's home was crowded. Because of recent events, Sonny saw the need for a battle plan. He thought of keeping himself out of the line of fire but the situation had changed. He needed to go with them to Stellar Unix.  
Corso wasn't happy. Maurice Miller was at Stellar Unix and still planned to capture Sonny again to extract flux from him. Sonny needed to be kept away, not get closer.  
"Sonny should stay safe. By going with us, he's in danger." Corso stated, looking at Sonny. Sonny understood Corso's worry. After Keiran had abducted him, he noticed how Corso had become even more protective of him. Sonny looked over things.  
Maurice Miller had to be found, and captured. They also needed to free King Aldoor and Queen Marcia. The Golden Armour was the key to that. This task fell on Solaris and from the sound of things, the armor was well hidden. They had found the area where it could be located on Stellar Unix but Solaris had to go in alone. According to the code of honour the Paladins operated under, Solaris could bring one partner but not a fellow paladin. She chose Corso. Sonny worried for his friend's safety. He knew Corso was capable of doing what was asked of him but he didn't feel good about letting him do this. Especially with the issue of the Chissian army. They still didn't know why they were here but Maurice Miller was a good bet.  
He had seen through him. He was a flunky, someone else was above him. That him think back to the board meeting that the Pirates attended. There was a person, in addition to Miller, missing that day. Something made him suspect this person was the real threat. He recalled the coldness in Jar'Eels eyes. The young man truly believed he had murdered his father.  
Sonny knew that facing this young man would be hard. Despite everything, he still cared for Bleylock. He came close enough to this proud General to see his true nature, see the insecure man he really was. Sonny shook his head as Corso touched his shoulder. Sonny quickly touched his hand. letting him know, he was fine. Corso's expression softened. As long as Sonny was fine, he could deal with everything else. Solaris finally established contact with Stellar Unix and was debating how to raise an energy grid to be able to view a map of the location of the Golden Armor. She needed extra physical training for this. As the Paladins talked among themselves, Sonny's gaze fell on Callie. She was doing some online investigation into the Chissian Military using her press card and contacts.  
"That was interesting. Sonny, Corso, I think you want to have a look at this." She said. Corso rubbed his chin.  
"Curious. Lieutenant Marshall was kicked off the investigation the Chissian Military did on the Ascaron matter. I'm gonna dig some more. Thanks, Callie." Corso said. Sonny nodded and handed Corso a Laptop.  
"Do your magic. Hopefully this will clear things up." He said.  
It didn't take long before Corso had a long list of encrypted files ready for reading.  
"Better get comfy, we are in for a long night." He said.

* * *

That proved to be correct. The material was exciting enough to keep them awake. Sonny took a file about the associates Lieutenant Marshall had. This was a very well connected man, high ranking officer with a spotless record, except for this incident. It piqued Sonny's curiosity. Something about the scenario did not sit right. Sonny started to probe deeper. Who was his connection outside the Chissian Military? It didn't take too long until he found a very familiar face.  
"Bleylock again? Let's see who else in Technoid has any ties to you." He muttered.  
Within a few hours, the information was already coming together. Corso looked at the whiteboard they had used for notes.

"Alright, so. Lieutenant Marshall has close dealings with Maurice Miller. He sold military grade weapons to the Chissian Army from Technoid. That said, a weapons contract doesn't permit the Chissian Military to roam free in Technoid operated areas. We need to know more." Corso said.  
"I'll set up an appointment with Duke Maddox first thing in the morning. Artie will be accompanying me." Sonny said.

* * *

The following morning, Sonny and Artie arrived at the Technoid building. Sonny expressed that the matter was urgent, so Duke Maddox made time for them. After reviewing what the Pirates gave them, he nodded.  
"This concerns me. I can't recall any contracts for weapons sales, especially not to a military nation like Chissia." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"It's possible this has been disguised as other shipments to Abraxor." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"I'll leave it up to your people to get to the bottom of this." He said.  
"There's more to this, Your Excellency. This military group from Chissia under the command of a Lieutenant Marshall, is looking for Corso. He used to be part of the Chissian military until he was dishonorably discharged. This is part due to what happened on Ascaron. Turns out, that's the planet the Pirates' Flux comes from. We're still searching for a piece of the planet that holds the core, the source of said Flux." Sonny informed him. Duke Maddox nodded seriously.  
"The Chissian military has no jurisdiction here. Without Technoid involvement, Corso can't be arrested. Perhaps it would be an idea for Technoid to put Corso under protection for now." Duke Maddox suggested. Sonny smiled. That was going to be quite the conversation. Corso wouldn't like it. At all. Maybe keeping him at Shiloh Security was a better option.  
"I don't think that's wise. Corso is used to take care of himself. If I order him to do this, he might do something unpredictable. Just give him a legal message that he can't be legally arrested unless it is a Technoid operation." Sonny stated. Duke Maddox agreed. He looked at the Shiloh security video again.  
"This man, Lieutenant Marshall. I know him from somewhere, but not as a military operative." Duke Maddox muttered and brought up a file.

"I knew it, it just never ends. I should have jailed him when I had the chance." He sighed. Sonny looked over his shoulder. It didn't even surprise him one bit to see who the operative was. As a bonus, the meeting also had Maurice Miller as a participant. A clear connection started to form.

"General Bleylock. Why am I not surprised?" He muttered. Duke Maddox slammed his fists in the desk.  
"How did no one ever notice?" He said before he looked at Sonny, with a thoughtful expression.  
"You used to live with him. Did his behaviour ever strike you as odd back then?" He asked. Sonny shook his head.  
"No Your Excellency. We still lived our separate lives. I was completely consumed by my research, I never noticed what he was doing. Even when I really had to, like when he started to use my research. I should have stopped him when I had the chance." He said. Duke Maddox looked at him.  
"I wish I didn't have to bring up the past with Bleylock again. I know what he did. It was terrible." He said. Sonny swallowed. He didn't want to talk about this but Duke Maddox needed to hear the truth.  
"That was a long time ago. Yours and later, the Pirates' combined efforts made sure there was no permanent damage. I'm grateful." Sonny said softly. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"Bleylock was difficult, even then. How deeply was he involved with the Metaflux project and how did he force you and Labnor to keep quiet about it? Another attack?" Duke Maddox asked and looked at Sonny. The question shocked Sonny. He was sure he had managed to keep the incident off the record. Duke Maddox knew anyway. Who told him? Sonny wanted to know. He didn't want others to know about it. Duke Maddox looked at him and seemed to get his inner struggle.  
"I've known for some time. It was pure luck you survived. I stood next to your wife in the emergency room. I saw the injuries." The Duke said, and lightly touched his arm. Sonny fought the emotions that rose inside. Fear, guilt and disgust. Memories from that night flashed through his mind. Helena's calming hand, holding his through it all. The X-rays that showed just how hard those punches landed. He shouldn't have gone alone. But if he hadn't, Sonny knew what would have happened to Helena and to his unborn son. It was better Bleylock took his anger out on him. He had to protect them at all cost. Sonny let the memory go as he felt the other man touch his arm. Duke Maddox needed to know what made Bleylock snap. Sonny sighed.  
"He threatened Helena. If I didn't comply, she would've been in danger." He managed. Duke Maddox frowned. Sonny was always very collected. This question showed a side to him he'd never seen before. Duke Maddox realized the mask Sonny wore was cracking. If he only could have hid Sonny somewhere back then. Professor Monteague had informed him that Sonny had a slight shake in his hands ever since. He was glad he told Corso. He could do something to help.

"I would have jailed him if I had the chance. Helena was pregnant at the time. I cared as much for her as I did for you. When you married her, I really thought it would be the end of it. That he would leave you be." The Duke Managed. Sonny nodded.  
"I take it you know the rumours about how soldiers and prisoners were treated by him during interrogation?" Sonny managed to force out. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"Rumors but nothing concrete. Do you know more?" He asked. Sonny nodded slowly.  
"He had a chance to change things, he just chose not to. When his father made it clear to him he would never approve of him. Not gradually, but rapidly. He became manic within days. After that family council, Bleylock changed. It was like the person I knew him as just vanished. Out came a hardened soldier, incapable of any human emotion." Sonny said. Duke Maddox looked at him.  
"Have a seat. It's time you tell me all you know about Bleylock." He said. Sonny nodded

"I hope you're comfortable, because that's a long and painful story.

* * *

Solaris studied the grid work that Coran and Zoonia sent. Finding the place where the Golden Armor was hidden was becoming a living nightmare.  
"We're too low. There will be an indicator when we're using our Flux but the jump to reach it will be hard." She said with a sigh. Zoonia nodded.  
"You'll need to jump from the blue vibrational field, through the green and up to the purple one. It's a mighty high jump." She said. Solaris agreed.

"To even train this jump, I need to use my Flux. It's banned, remember? Not to mention Miller can very likely track it. And let's not forget about my twenty million bounty. We can't underestimate Miller. I can't train until I can do this undetected." Solaris said. Corso was close by and overheard.  
"Solaris is right. She should train somewhere safe. Like perhaps, a holotrainer" He suggested. Solaris looked at him.  
"Tell me more."

* * *

Miller knew time was up. There was no way to track the Paladin Leader Solaris. It was possible the Pirates played a part in the matter. From the look of things, Sonny wasn't worried about him at all. His contact reported that he often communicated with Duke Maddox and the tracking bracelet was blocked off each time the Pirate Chief went to The Black Manta. He had seen images of the ship. It had three smaller ships following it during raids. The ship also had a cloaking device that let it stay invisible to radar and sight. This wasn't too surprising. He knew the Pirates, had been experts on espionage and stealing data. Hacking had been one of their specialities since early on. Under Sonny, they changed direction. No longer just common thieves, they dealt in stolen technology. They wouldn't need that anymore. The pardon was irreversible.  
It came to the bounty hunter, Keiran. He failed his mission. Sonny still roamed free and had a day job as CEO of Shiloh Security. If Keiran couldn't deliver him the Pirate Chief, he should consider other options.

* * *

Duke Maddox was mortified with what Sonny told him. He failed to see Bleylock's ongoing seduction of his young rising star, and the relationship he had been tricked into. Hearing Sonny's account of events, he knew the horrors he had lived through.  
"Technoid will compensate for your inuries. This was my fault. I never should have let him be your mentor.." He said, Sonny felt sorry for him.  
"It's no one's fault but Bleylock's. Let's not forget that." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I want you to come in for a medical check up on those injuries. Just to be sure." He stated. Sonny smirked at that.

"You sound like Corso. After seeing that file, he also wanted that." Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Does Corso have the medical skills to treat you if this turns out to be more serious? I could always use the fact I contracted you." He stated. Sonny nodded.

"Corso has the needed expertise. It's not the first time he treated me for serious injuries. Some of the Pirates are even better doctors. I've done marrow extraction for years." Sonny said. Duke Maddox looked at him as he touched his cybernetic eye.

"You invented the formula to treat cybernetic eyes, to keep it from being rejected. I should've known." He said thoughtfully. Sonny smiled.

"It's better this stayed a secret. It would put too many people in danger if you knew. The process leaves me out of the running for days." He smiled.

"Alright. I'll let you have it your way. If something Corso can't treat shows up, you'll come to our hospital." He said. Sonny nodded. He didn't want to share until he had more to go on. Duke Maddox didn't know that he had another Bleylock on his board of directors. Jar'Eel had so far done a good job of going unnoticed but it would not continue. Sonny said fare well and headed back home with Artie.

* * *

Corso was waiting for Sonny to arrive. He studied Sonny's old medical files. There was a crack to his spinal cord that worried him. Most of the smaller cracks had healed but this one went deeper. Corso recalled Sonny's reaction last time they extracted marrow from that spot. His fists had clenched involuntarily and he couldn't hold back a yelp as the needle went in. It got infected. That was far worse than most extractions. There was a way to make sure Sonny was ok. He needed those new x-rays immediately. He heard a light knock on the door. As he looked up, Sonny entered. He looked tired, like he had just been through an exhausting questioning. Sonny handed him a document with Technoid's emblem and Duke Maddox' signature.  
"It's all taken care of. The Chissian army has no jurisdiction here and it's illegal for them to take you. Duke Maddox also has some ties if we need them. You're safe for now." Sonny said as he sat down. Corso looked at the paper, a small smile forming on his face.  
"Thanks Sonny, I owe you one." He said.  
"See it as a returned favor." Sonny smiled. This made Corso raise an eyebrow.  
"I want to know just how long did you have an eye on Callie? I know you. You don't just jump in a relationship. Trust me. I should know." Corso said. Sonny laughingly raised his hands in a surrendering motion.  
"It happened some time before the interview with the coaches. I wouldn't have minded being there personally but I would have needed an immunity agreement. When that fell through, I did the second best thing. I was already smitten." He admitted. Corso chuckled. Sonny suddenly realized something.  
"What do you mean with 'Trust me, I know'?" He asked. Corso wasn't sure how to handle this. That was a slip of the tongue he already regretted.

"Guess I have to come clean, huh? It's been a long time coming." Corso started.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Corso sat down with a sigh.  
"Are you really that thick? Even Keiran figured this out." He said. Sonny also sighed. A picture started to form.  
"Tell me how you really feel." He said. Corso nodded and looked at him, really looked at him.  
"You're going to make me say it, don't you?" He asked. Sonny nodded calmly./span/span/span/span/p  
"Corso, look at me." He said as he saw Corso look down. Fear of rejection was written all over him. Corso slowly looked at Sonny, who stepped closer.

"I know what this is about. I just want you to say it. To make sure." He confessed. "I don't want to ruin what we have over this." Corso looked at him.

"I was thinking the same thing." He tried to joke. Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I figured you'd act on it. You always do." He said.  
"I was hoping you would make the first move." Corso said. That made them both laugh.  
"I should have done so. And now it's too late." Corso said. Sonny smiled carefully.  
"You want to tell Callie about this?" Sonny asked. Corso nodded. "She can probably handle it." He mused. Sonny smiled.  
"I'll be there when you tell her. It probably won't be bad but I'll be there for you." He told his friend. Corso nodded.  
"I just wish I told you before so I could maybe have a kiss… a single kiss." He muttered. Sonny caught him completely by surprise by pushing him against the wall and initiating said kiss. Corso was too shocked to react at first. Then, something inside broke and he placed his hands around Sonny's face, and returned the kiss.

* * *

On the Black Manta, Solaris was preparing a jump inside the holotrainer. Zarind was acting as her guide and Artie put on some music to have Solaris relax. It was an amazing sight to see how the sound waves converted into a grid and Solaris traversed the grids by flowing with the music. A jump here and there was all she needed to stay in the flow. She reached a pink going into a light blue grid pattern at the end. Zarind looked at her.  
"Prepare your energy crystals, we'll speed up things so you can get to the purple base." He said. Solaris nodded and pressed a few buttons on the sleeve of her uniform. Artie adjusted the music as Solaris made a new attempt to jump. Red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, indigo and finally, purple. Solaris attempted to float in the music but was unsuccessful. She managed to reach the ledge with her right arm, but wasn't strong enough to hold on.  
"It's no use. I just can't get that last jump." She said as she got up from where she fell. Artie nodded. He noticed her struggles. Zarind gave him specific music to help Solaris find the rhythm for the climb. She was nearly there, but that last jump just didn't work.  
"It wasn't a bad attempt. You're very close, your helmet cam caught a small glimpse that looked like a locator." Artie stated and showed it. Solaris nodded.

"Still didn't make it. I have to boost myself more to get up on the purple level and probe deeper. It's the only way to find the Golden Armor." She said. Zarind nodded.

"When you boosted me, you used much of your blue energy. It's possible your blue crystal is drained and needs a charge. Let's try that. That's gonna be twelve hours of meditation. Use your mind's eye to look where you need to seek." Zarind said. Artie grinned.  
"We have a quiet room on board. Pirates need to be de-stressed, too." He explained as he opened up the door to the room. Solaris smiled.

"Leave me in here for twelve hours, I should be feeling better." She said. Artie nodded. He didn't say it out loud but he had a backup plan in mind. Solaris might not be a fan but he felt like he had to. If it could help the Paladins and the Pirates with this mission, he would go all in. Artie quickly made a battle plan. As soon as Sonny and Corso were done with their business, he would ask. What was the worst that could happen? A 'No'? As he walked down the corridor with Zarind, he noticed the door of Sonny's cabin open, and Sonny and Corso exit.  
"Sonny, Corso, can I speak to the two of you for a moment?" He asked. Sonny and Corso turned towards him, puzzled.  
"What is it?" Sonny asked.  
"Solaris needs to get all the way up to the purple energy grid to fully see the location of the Golden Armor, right? Her energy won't boost enough to allow this climb." Artie explained. Corso nodded.  
"She used her booster to help Zarind. I warned her but she didn't listen." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"It was necessary to save Zarinds life. Do you have a solution?" Sonny asked. He could tell Artie knew something about Stellar Unix and their ways, something he wasn't sharing. Sonny was getting curious. Artie had a big smile on his face.  
"Solaris will be meditating in the relaxation room for the next twelve hours to charge her depleted crystal and get a mental image of where we need to go. That said, it might be good to have a backup plan." He said, Sonny nodded. Artie gave this idea some thought. His young assistant was growing with his job.

"Please share what you have in mind," He asked. Artie nodded.  
"We know what split Opal, Sapphire and Rainbow apart. What Solaris needs to boost her energy is for the three of them to meet. and talk about the past. She has some regrets about how things ended." Artie said.

Sonny nodded. He knew from personal experience how guilt and shame could eat away at you. What Artie suggested was a good thing for Solaris.

"It's a good idea but we have no idea where Opal and Sapphire are." Sonny said. Artie grinned.  
"Leave it to me. I'll snoop around in the archives of the old Stellar Unix city; Fountain of Gold. There's bound to be something there that will lead us to them." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Permission granted but run this by me and Corso before you tell Solaris." He ordered. Artie saluted and was on his way to the ship's command center to start working. Zarind looked at him.  
"That young man is one hell of a hacker. He reminds me of one of my home planet's greatest hackers, Hawk Tidman. Pity what happened to him." He said. Corso looked at him.  
"When Artie joined us, he had no prior history we could verify. All our own hackers came up completely blank. I wonder what caused him to scrub his history clean." Corso said. Sonny agreed. Zarind looked at both of them.  
"I can ask Coran to send the logged DNA sample we have from Hawk Tidman. He looks a lot like the guy." Zarind explained. Sonny looked at him.

"Tell us Tidmans story."

* * *

Corso and Sonny were astounded as Zarind told the story. Hawk Tidman was a legendary hacker working for the Paladins but never joining them. He married young and gave birth to a son, Arthur. Arthur had a nanny from Abraxor, a planet known for its cold heartedness. She tried to do her work that way in the Tidman family. Arthur wasn't given love and care when his mother was working in the hospital. His nanny showed the small child the abraxor way of being. When Hawk found out, he fired her from her position. The nanny was vengeful and retaliated by abducting his son at the age of four. The Tidmans were devastated. A lot of effort was made by the Paladins to find the child but when they finally tracked the nanny down, the old woman already died and there was no kid around. Until this day, no one knew what had happened to the child. The Paladins had no authority on Abraxor. They couldn't investigate there. Sonny looked at Corso.  
"Abraxor again. This is going to turn into a 'thing', isn't it?" Sonny mused. Corso agreed.  
"Well, it did produce Bleylock." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Have Arties DNA profile compared to Hawk Tidmans. I have my suspicions." Sonny ordered. Corso nodded. As soon as Zarind sent the DNA profile over, Corso compared them.  
"Hello Artie. Or should we start calling you Arthur?"

* * *

Finally, we learn more about our jovial young Pirate. How did his upbringing affect him before he joined the Pirates?  
Will Artie's plan help Solaris get that final boost, or will this open wounds should have remained closed?  
Will Corso have something to counter the injury to Sonny's spinal cord, or has the injury healed?  
More and more strings pull Bleylock's family into this story. Who are the Bleylocks?  
What is their story?  
Is this the real King in this intricate game?  
All this and more, in the chapters to follow.  
Thank you to Paranoidgirl, for not only Betaing, but also coming up with twists that helps elevate the stories. I hope all my readers enjoy this story.  
I can already reveal a new chronicle will follow this one when it is done.  
If you like this or feel something needs to be addressed, let me know in a review.


	19. Artie

Corso looked at the images of father and son Tidman. He heard of this hacker before but he never knew more than a name. And his son was now part of their crew.  
"We finally know what Artie's story is. The kid covered his tracks well. He's probably even better then his father." Corso said as he scrolled through the files at Sonny's laptop. Sonny just nodded. Their work was only just beginning. He had several things to deal with at once.  
First, he had to make sure Corso was safe. He needed his skills with cracking military codes. Duke Maddox gave him the Technoid file on the military compound they had on Ascaron. It confirmed Corso's suspicions. It wasn't Maddox's doing, and Sonny suspected Bleylock was involved as well as professor Monteague. He'd need Clamp's help to find out what took place.  
It was clear Corso was being scapegoated and he intended to prove his innocence. The Chissian military was still a threat to Corso's safety so for now, Corso wouldn't stay alone at his own place. The Chissian military was sure to come looking for him there. Corso would stay in hiding at his and Callie's place. Next was dealing with Maurice Miller. The Paladins and Technoid would cooperate to bring him to justice. Should be easy enough.  
Jar'Eel Bleylock was the real threat. Everything came back to that single point. Sonny was forced to face the truth. Technoid wasn't his enemy. He owed Duke Maddox an apology. He typed a message to Duke Maddox and sent it, asking for an urgent meeting in the morning. He would keep Corso busy on the computers. With that in mind, Sonny started to think of how to deal with Keiran. He and Corso would have to send in his clone to get close to Miller.

Sonny put Stevens and Orin on patrol duty. He didn't feel confident that the Chissian Military was dealt with properly. Until he knew for sure, Corso would have to be careful. He looked at what the file he had on Hawk Tidman. He acquired a criminal record after his son was kidnapped. Sonny could understand a grieving father resorting to any possible way to find his lost son. What was more interesting was the name of the nanny. He had met this lady, a strict middle aged woman, during his visit to Abraxor with Bleylock. Sonny tried to recall the memories of her. She tried to blend in but he always felt her as emotionally cold. Maybe this would be a good assignment for Callie to dig into?  
"Callie, I need to ask a favor." Sonny said. Callie looked at him with a smile.  
"A favor? Only if I get something in return." She teased. Sonny pulled up her file.  
"This woman called Anadrea Simmordale, is there any chance I can persuade you to do some digging on her? She was once Artie's nanny. It's possible we can piece together what happened and why she kidnapped him from his parents." He suggested.  
"If you arrange a meeting for me with Corso." She said. Sonny smiled.  
"Deal. I'll head over to Artie's kitchen to pick up some food while we work." He said and got up. As he was about to leave, Corso looked at him. "Good luck." He said,as he made his way out.  
As soon as Sonny left, Callie looked at Corso.  
"So… what did you want to talk about? Don't be scared. I just want to help Sonny out with things." She started. Corso nodded.  
"Well… what do you want to know? I can tell you quite a lot." He said. Callie nodded.  
"Sonny said something about a guess about something too. What was that all about?" She wondered. Corso sighed. This was going to be the most difficult part.  
"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Corso sighed as he said this. Callie looked at him.  
"Can I record this for future use?" She asked. Corso nodded.  
"I'm warning you; it's a harrowing story." He said, Callie nodded and activated the camcorder.  
"Now Corso, tell me about Sonny's relationship with Bleylock."

* * *

Artie looked at the information on the encrypted laptop. He was using the Pirates' hacking codes to find the information he needed. Opal and Sapphire lived very withdrawn lives after Rainbow left. Solaris… Artie still couldn't believe his favourite, Rainbow was actually the Paladin leader; Solaris Stellar Paladin. He could feel Solaris' pain over the loss of Zoltar. Finding Zarind alive had sparked the hope Zoltar could be too. Sonny was more cautious. The Bleylocks were vindictive and Rainbow's repeated nos to General Bleylock could have led to Zoltar's death. Sonny didn't want to bring any hopes down but told them all to have realistic expectations. Sonny knew a lot more about Bleylock than he was letting on. Only Corso had the full picture. Artie sighed. Where were Opal and Sapphire? The Paladin system revealed little to nothing. On a pure hunch, Artie decided to check the Abraxor systems. It took a little tweaking to get in but he managed. A little too well. Artie hid his past from the Pirates. He knew little to nothing about his parents besides that they were from Abraxor, where he was raised. It was common to be raised by strangers. That way, no weakness was fostered in a child. They were hard years for Artie, being abandoned by his parents to be raised this way. To become more machine than human being. Turned out, he wasn't able to become a machine. He had lived that hell for six years before he escaped at age ten. They managed to get off Abraxor to the Obia moon where Artie had formed a bond with a group of thieves. For eight years, stealing for a living, and developing his already impressive hacking skills, became his way of surviving. Then, he met Corso, who was looking for new recruits. Artie was only eighteen but he still joined. Artie still recalled the grumpy Pirate and his leader, Sonny Blackbones.

* * *

"Corso, welcome the young man to our crew. I saw his hacking skills. They can come in handy. Find a bunk for him." He remembered Sonny saying. Corso saluted and did what he was told. Sonny turned to him.  
"What's your name Kid? I'm Sonny Blackbones. You can call me Sonny." He said with a smile, holding out his hand.  
"Artie, Sir" He stammered. Sonny looked at him with a smile.  
"What did I just say?" Sonny asked. Artie nodded.  
"Thank you for giving me a chance, Sonny."

Artie snapped out of the memories as his laptop signalled that it found something. Artie sent it to his personal account to look through later. He heard the door and Artie made his way to the counter.  
"Sonny! I expected Corso or Bennett." He smiled.  
"Well, today it's me. Callie wanted to talk with Corso." Sonny smiled. Artie couldn't help himself from chuckling.  
"Those two are going to have so much fun together." Artie laughed. Sonny chuckled.  
"Corso has to start training to be a commander of The Black Manta. That means brushing up his social skills." Sonny pointed out. Artie nodded.

"I hope it goes well. He needs help with it." Artie defended him. Sonny nodded before he looked at his list.  
"Do you have the meals ready to go? I might want to eavesdrop a bit. I'm curious how things go." Sonny said. Artie grinned and handed Sonny the meals.

"How did things go with your assignment for Solaris? Did you locate Opal and Sapphire?" Sonny asked. Artie nodded.  
"I thought I would find them on Stellar Unix but that wasn't the case." Artie said. Sonny looked at him with confusion. This was unexpected.

"It's their home planet. Did Rainbow's departure hurt them that much?" Sonny asked. Artie nodded.  
"Zoltar, was a close friend to them all. He travelled with them as a security guard. When Rainbow fell into depression because of the loss, it seems they may have gone to another planet to find answers. You won't like where I found them." Artie said. Sonny looked at his young partner.  
"Where did you find them?" He asked. Artie looked at him seriously.  
"Abraxor."

* * *

Corso looked at Callie after he was done talking. He wasn't sure what to expect. Callie silently turned off the camcorder. Then, she looked at him.

"That was awful." She whispered in disbelief. Corso nodded.  
"Then, Bleylock kidnapped his son. He knew Sonny would sacrifice himself to save him. We damn near lost Sonny that time." He admitted. He had told Callie all about Bleylock's relationship with Sonny. It didn't seem to bother her.  
"You must have been horrified." She managed. Corso nodded silently.  
"I always fear for Sonny. He cheated Death so many times… one day he's going to stop being lucky and I don't think I can handle it." Corso admitted. Callie studied him.  
"What was it Sonny reminded you to ask me about?" She said. Corso swallowed. He mentally prepared himself for the worst. Callie nodded and smiled.

"You two need some time together without the stress of one or the other dying." She said, looking at Corso seriously. Corso looked back.

"I don't want to mess up your relationship with Sonny. You're the best thing that happened to him in. He deserves you. I don't want to take that away." Corso tried. Callie smiled.  
"It won't take that away. Or did you really think I'd be like this after that kiss if I wasn't okay with it?" Callie asked. Corso looked at her. It dawned on him what she meant. "You deserve at least some time with him like that. You deserve his love." She said. Corso breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You'll be so good for Sonny."

Time was up. O'Keefe didn't make any contact. He was more loyal to the Pirate than he let on. He tried to log into the Technoid system that allowed him to look at Sonny's tracking bracelet. Shiloh Security had done their work and made new access codes to the system. He couldn't locate Sonny that way. There was also no record of O'Keefe being anywhere either. Either the weasel had bailed on him or he was held captive. It didn't matter. Miller prepared his army to launch the attack.  
"Failure me comes at a price; your family." He said, as he gave the order to launch the Flux device at The shiloh Nebula.

Bennett could hardly hear himself think as the alarms went off in Shiloh Security. He was on the night shift, waiting for Jar'Eel or Miller to strike. That had happened now. The Shiloh Nebula was targeted. The images were heartbreaking. Fortunately, there were no human lives lost. They evacuated everyone just in time. Still, it held many memories. Bennett knew this attack had been expected. Maybe now, Sonny could initiate stage two with the terrified Keiran, who was still locked up in the holding cells. Bennett called Sonny's number.

Sonny and Corso studied the files on Ascaron again. Their suspicions were confirmed with the seismic readings in the area.  
"Corso, can you pinpoint where your platoon was in the area, and where the lost explosives may have been located? I got a theory and if I'm right, you and your entire platoon are in the clear of what happened." He said. Corso nodded. He had a lump in his throat. If it could be proven, that it was not him and his unit's fault that would take a load off his shoulders. Corso used a data pen to circle the area. Sonny studied the area closely. He used an overlay of the natural terrain to check his findings. Corso wasn't even aware he held his breath until Sonny spoke up.  
"Breathe Corso, I don't want you to pass out on me." He said with a slight chuckle. Corso let out a heavy breath.  
"Please tell me you solved this." He whispered. He felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder.  
"See for yourself." He suggested. Corso stared at the screen. A tear fell from his eye.  
"It wasn't my fault. None of it was." He stammered. Sonny nodded./span/span/span/span/p  
"You were too far away. The epicenter of the blast didn't originate from your position, it came from here." Sonny said and circled the Technoid compound.

"Can you prove this? I want the names of my unit cleared." Corso managed. Sonny smiled.  
"I can show them exactly what happened. The blast originated from Technoid's compound, not your location. If this is what the Chissian Military is after you for, they owe you an apology, and restoring your honour." Sonny said. Corso was about to speak when Bennett's call reached them.  
Sonny listened as Bennett showed the data and the images. Corso looked at him.  
"It was evacuated, right?" He asked, slightly worried. Sonny nodded.  
"It was. Maurice Miller just set our operation into action. My clone will be a handy body double. You and I will enter Keiran's cell and bring him to the interrogation room. As he's led back to his cell, we will let him escape and take my clone as his hostage. You'll gather the crew on board Black Manta, and take off. I'll be hiding in the cabin. For now, no one but you and I can know about the body double. I need the crew to act like it's really me that's taken hostage. Keiran knows where Miller is hiding. He'll lead us straight to him and then, we can deal with matters. There is also The Golden Armor, which Solaris needs help to retrieve." Sonny said. Corso nodded.

"You're not crazy about the idea of me being her partner." He said. Sonny sighed as he turned his back to Corso.  
"I would have prefered you not to go in at all.I would like to keep you safe from harm if I can. I can't imagine moving forward, getting married to Callie, without you there." He confessed. Corso felt warm when he heard it.  
"You won't have to worry. I'll be there when you marry Callie. By your side, as I always have been. Callie told us to go ahead and explore these feelings." He said. Sonny smiled.  
"I'm blessed to be loved by three wonderful people." He said. Corso looked at him as his smile softened.  
"I'm honored." He managed. Corso pulled Sonny into an embrace.  
"Whatever you do, stay with Callie. She makes you happy…"

Artie triple checked his data on the two members of the Trio. They had gone to two opposite parts of Abraxor. Why go to that horrible, depressing place? Artie focused on honing in on their locations. It dawned on Artie what they were looking for. They didn't do this for themselves. They did it for Rainbow. They sought where Zoltar was either held captive, or where he was buried. Did they find him? Or were they still looking? How did living on Abraxor affect them? This was a bigger mission than he thought it would be. Artie hoped to be able to do this all by himself but he needed assistance but asking for help meant he had to reveal his knowledge of Abraxor. Artie hit a wall. Should he disobey Sonny and initiate a mission on his own, without backup? Artie dismissed the idea immediately. He'd piss off the rest of the Pirates and very likely put them at risk. He wanted to do something good, something that could help Rainbow. No, Solaris. She was Solaris now. Maybe he could ask Sonny to sit down with her. If anyone could relate to her, it was him. Maybe Corso but he always felt intimidated by him. Artie knew he needed a partner and headed to Abraxor to find the two girls. If he wanted permission, he needed to do some things first. He had to sit down with both Corso and Sonny and tell them why he knew so much about Abraxor. Artie closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he dialed Corso's number.

Corso and Sonny looked at Keiran, who was terrified at what he had just been shown. He had his head in his hands.  
"It's my fault. They are all dead, because of me. I never should have taken that damn contract." He said.  
"Too late to be sorry now." Corso growled.  
"Calm down Corso, what's done is done. We need to take him out before more Pirates lose their lives." Sonny said thoughtfully. Corso looked at the prisoner. So far, Keiran was buying their act, thinking that Miller had killed his family. He couldn't help but feel bad about what they were doing.  
"Where is his army of robots hidden? And don't tell me you don't know." Corso said. Keiran was close to tears.  
"I don't know. All I know is that he wanted Sonny at Stellar Unix." He tried.  
"Not going to happen." Corso said. Sonny nodded.  
"What was the pay this time?" He asked.  
"The safety of my family. You'd have done the same. A lot of people would be a lot safer if you played along." Keiran tried.  
"You really think that argument will work on us? How about doing the right thing for a change? Help us get this monster put to justice, and we may consider reversing your shunning." Corso said, looking at Sonny, who nodded.

"I need some time to think." Keiran said. Sonny nodded to Corso.  
"Take your time. We'll be back in a few hours to ask again." Sonny said. With that they exited the interrogation room. Two guards were set to keep him locked up in the interrogation room.  
"What are you thinking?" Corso looked at Sonny. Sonny smiled.  
"We will make the switch the next time you go in. The clone may lag behind a bit when you leave, giving him time to react. He's furious, thinking his family is dead. He'll take the clone as a bargaining chip, but he'll also be dangerous for Miller. A grief struck Pirate set on vengeance." Sonny said.  
"You put a tracker on the clone?" Corso asked. Sonny nodded.  
"It is all set, no worries." He said with a small smile.  
The two Pirates were making their way towards the briefing room.  
"Sonny! Corso! Could I have a word with you?" Came from behind them. Sonny nodded. Corso opened the door to a small room so Artie and Sonny could enter before he closed the door behind them.  
"Did you find something new about Opal and Sapphire?" Sonny asked. Artie nodded.  
"I know where they are. I want to extract them." He said. Corso studied him.  
"From where?" Corso asked, Sonny nodded. He had a feeling where this was going. Artie sighed.  
"This is part of a past I don't want to remember but if I can't stay silent. I have a past on Abraxor, raised in one of the facilities there, like thousands of other Abraxians. I escaped at age ten with the help of two friends. We got to The Obia moon, where a thieves guild took us in. I learned my hacking there. I never knew my parents, they abandoned me to the nanny. She was growing old, so she placed me in the facility, thinking it was best for me. I don't know what happened to her. Point is, I know the place and how to get around. I know where Opal and Sapphire are. They went to Abraxor to search for the truth about Zoltar. I don't know if they found him or not but they're stranded. To help Solaris, I'm asking permission to do a rescue mission. To go to Abraxor to help Opal and Sapphire escape."

* * *

A/N: Things are coming together. There's a plan that is slowly unfolding but answers are needed.  
Abraxor seems to be the key.  
An enormous thanks to Paranoidgirl, for helping me keep the story going and often giving me a new angle to a planned situation.


	20. Truth revealed

Artie's request took both Corso and Sonny by surprise. Corso looked at their leader. Normally, Sonny would have said something by now. This time, he was silent. Corso agreed Artie could take this operation with a small team. He knew the planet's ways and customs, he would be able to get around undetected. If Opal and Sapphire needed help, Artie was the right man. Sonny was in deep thought. The very name, Abraxor, raised some deeply buried memories for their leader. Ill timed or not, Corso told Artie to tell the guards, lead Keiran back to his cell for now. They had to postpone their plan of action a little more. Artie looked at Sonny, just like Corso, slightly worried.  
Was it something I said?" Artie managed. Corso shook his head, resting a hand on Artie's shoulder.  
"Go deal with Keiran. I'll talk to him." Corso suggested mildly as he sent the younger man off. He turned to Sonny, who leaned his head against a window.

"The name alone sends shivers down my spine." Sonny finally said. Corso nodded.  
"I know the feeling." He said, taking a step towards his friend. Sonny sighed.  
"I was only there for one week. One of the worst weeks of my life." Sonny confessed. Corso nodded.  
"That's when the abuse started, right?" Corso looked at him. Sonny nodded.  
"Sometime after. I saved Bleylock and received that dagger from his father. A very high honor. Bleylock got his hopes up that his father would accept him as he was. He didn't. And in turn he closed himself off and let his darker emotions take hold." He started. Corso recalled the dagger in the bench outside Mei and D'Jok's home.  
"The one Keiran had?" He asked. He got a silent nod. Sonny turned his back to him, thinking.  
"When I finally broke free, I kept the dagger as a reminder to be careful and pay more attention to red flags. After I joined the Pirates, I carved the emblem of our organization into it. I don't know how Keiran got it, but he gets what it means." Sonny said. Corso nodded.  
"It's time to let that part of your life gone. Bleylock's dead. He can't control you any longer. Not physically. Not mentally. I won't give him that pleasure." Corso said fiercely, placing his hands on Sonny's shoulders. Sonny turned and pulled him into an embrace.  
"It's a blessing I have you," He said softly. Corso nodded, hugging his best friend back.  
"You mean the Galaxy to me. I will get rid of anyone who would harm you." Corso said, not breaking the embrace. Sonny put his hands around Corso's neck.  
"You know I would never allow you to do that to yourself but I see what you mean. I need to get this out." He said. Corso nodded.  
"I sent Artie to take Keiran to his cell. We should let him go to Abraxor. He knows the planet and knows what to do." Corso said. Sonny smiled.  
"You're the Commander the Black Manta deserves. I'll give Artie the mission. And I'll give you the explanation you deserve.

They tried everything, she just couldn't make that jump. The Pirates raised the holotrainer roof as high as they could. She could touch it with her fingertips, but not enough to hold on and pull herself up. Solaris was getting frustrated. How in the Galaxy were they going to get the Golden Armor if she couldn't even find the map to point them in the right direction? Artie tried his best to cheer her up, to no avail.  
"It's no use. I'm not able to get a hold. I've tried everything." Solaris complained. Zarind looked at her sadly.  
"We have to keep trying. We need that map. Without the Golden Armor, you can't take down Miller. Everyone depends on us finding that Armor." Zarind said. Solaris sighed.  
"Being a leader is a heavy burden to bear." She said. Artie nodded.  
"Leaders can still be human. You have the support around you. You don't have to do this alone." Artie explained. Solaris and Zarind looked at him. Solaris nodded.  
"I should give Zoonia and Coran a lot more credit. With all that's going on at Stellar Unix, they're holding my spot while I'm here trying to find a way to restore order. All the while dealing with my own inner demons. In some respects, Paladins and Pirates are quite the same." she mused. Artie smiled carefully.

"I'll tweak the system a bit. See if we can get that last boost. I have a few ideas. I just need Sonny's approval." He said. Zarind at him, surprised.  
"He didn't give you a go ahead yet? I would have figured he would have told you to get right on it." He said. Artie nodded.  
"Not this time. According to Corso, the emotional trauma of his past has finally caught up with him. Sonny has some issues to deal with." Artie said. Zarind nodded.  
"He's almost ready to leave that past behind." He said thoughtfully. Artie nodded. A signal came from his transmitter. He was called to Sonny and Corso's cabin. They made their decision. Artie waved goodbye, and headed off.

* * *

Callie was thinking about what Corso told her. It didn't come as a surprise. Corso was always very close to Sonny. Joined at the hip. And the fact Sonny kissed him made her realize he had feelings, too. She looked at her ring. Could she accept this? Sonny loved her… but he loved Corso too. Could she be able to live with that? She knew that Corso would step aside if she asked. That man just wanted Sonny's happiness, even at the cost of his own. But then again, Callie didn't want to be responsible for that. It would also break Sonny's heart. She had made her decision. She would share her lover and husband with someone who was her equal and who loved him every bit as much as she did.

* * *

Artie knocked on the door to Sonny and Corso's shared cabin. As soon as the door opened, he entered. Corso and Sonny sat on their beds. Sonny looked at him.  
"Artie, You're cleared to go in and extract the girls." Corso said.  
"You'll write down a detailed plan which we'll read through. This is your first time leading a mission like this, I want to make sure you're doing it right. Safety is priority number one. Second, You will also inform Corso and me, on what it is you know about Abraxor. If this connects to the reason why your past is wiped clean, you'll still need to keep Corso and me in the loop. As your superior, and your captain, I'm responsible for your safety. I will only allow this to happen if these demands are met. Am I making myself clear?" Sonny asked. Artie nodded.  
"Do you want me to tell or should I write it down?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.  
"It's better if you just told us. For a start, what is your real name?" Sonny asked mildly. Artie looked at him.  
"My name's always been short for Arthur. My last name is Simmordale. It's from Abraxor. For some reason I always felt out of place there." Artie confessed. Corso sent Sonny a look.  
"The Paladins sent us a DNA profile from their records. I took the DNA sample we have on you and cross referenced it. The Paladins know your father. It is a positive match." Corso explained. Sonny rose from his bed, standing next to Artie as Corso said this. Sonny had a strong suspicion that his assistant was hiding his feelings.  
"I need to sit down." He managed. Sonny handed him a chair.  
"Take your time. It was a shock for us too but it also puts a lot of things in place. Like your amazing hacking skills." Sonny said. Artie looked at him.  
"What about my mother? Anadrea Simmordale." He managed. Sonny placed his hands on Artie's shoulders.  
"She's not your biological mother. Anadrea Simmordale was your nanny. Corso gathered all the information the Paladins had in this file." Sonny said, and handed him a green folder with the Pirates emblem on it. Artie knew what these files were. Corso at Artie with compassion.  
"You've suffered more than enough. You deserve closure." He said softly. Artie looked at him. Corso was acting strange. This worried him.  
"Did you read this file?" He asked. Corso nodded. Artie nodded back.  
"All my life I knew something was wrong. I only had vague memories. It kind of feels like a nightmare took place. I can recall, someone running with me, in the dead of night, from a house. I think I saw lights get turned on." He said, Sonny took Artie's hands. He was shaking, remembering what happened to him.  
"Anadrea Simmordale got fired by your father for raising you the Abraxor way. He went to great lengths to find you after she kidnapped you. To her,it was revenge. She was an Abraxor agent, sent to keep your father under control. Your father was a danger to the Abraxor families of power. He knew their secrets and was about to go public with it. When you were kidnapped, your father and the Paladins did all they could to find you. They tracked down Anadrea but it was too late. She died under rather suspicious circumstances. They tried to find you, but Abraxor is big and they never managed. They had no way to breach the systems. Your mother, Marybeth, kept hoping until grief over the loss eventually claimed her life. The Paladins can show you to her grave after the mission, if you want." Sonny said. Artie looked down. Sonny and Corso could both see the streaks of tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked back up.  
"What about my father? Anadrea never spoke a word about him." Artie said. Sonny nodded to Corso, who turned on his laptop. An image of a man, looking very much like Artie, appeared. Artie gasped.  
"I've seen him. He's a wanted criminal on Abraxor." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Do you know his name?" He asked. Artie shrugged. Corso placed his hand on Artie's shoulder.  
"That's your father; Hawk Tidman." He said softly. Artie couldn't believe it.  
"THE Hawk Tidman, the famous hacker?" He asked. Sonny nodded.  
"That's the one. How about you go to your cabin and take time to read through and process this? We'll take off for Stellar Unix in two days. Make sure to have a plan by then." Sonny told him. Artie looked at him.  
"Maybe we should share our experience of this planet later. We've seen two very different sides of it." He said, Sonny smiled. Artie had a good idea. It could help him deal with some of the memories from there.  
"Process this first. When you feel ready, come see me." He said. Artie walked off. Corso looked at him as he left to be by himself.  
"He took it well." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Let's plan on how to move forwards with Keiran."

* * *

Callie decided to cook that evening. The kitchen smelled of pot roast. She heard Sonny and Corso arrived.  
"That smells delicious. Did you make dinner for two? I'll leave if it is." Corso said. Callie smiled.  
"Too bad, I've prepared for three." She said. "Have you talked to Artie yet?" Sonny nodded.  
"He read some important things about his family. It will take some time to process all this. His whole world is turned upside down, That's familiar." He said as he sat down. Corso looked at him as he took a seat.  
"Speaking of that. I want your X-Rays done tomorrow." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Make sure Duke Maddox gets a copy. I can get compensated since Bleylock was Technoid's employee at the time." He said. Corso placed a hand on his arm.  
"There is a certain crack that worries me. When we did the marrow extraction at the lair, the needle pierced your spinal cord in that exact area. No wonder it got infected." Corso said, taking a bite of the roast.  
Callie also took a seat, and she had a smile on her face.

"I wanted to speak to both of you about something." She said. Corso and Sonny looked at each other.  
"First off, I want to thank you both for being honest with me. Sonny, I know how close you are with Corso and that asking you to choose between him and me wouldn't be fair. Could you even choose between us?" Callie asked. Sonny was surprised by the question.  
"I choose you both, because you both mean the Galaxy to me." Sonny said. Callie smiled. Exactly what she hoped for. She turned to Corso.  
"Corso, would you be willing to come live with us?" She asked. Corso was rattled for a moment. Callie smiled.  
"What are you up to?" Sonny asked, slightly suspicious. Callie smiled as she put dessert on the table. Home made fortune cookies.  
"I figured I'd make this fun." She smiled. Sonny tried to figure her out.  
"Open the cookies and find out. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." She teased. When Callie left the kitchen, Sonny and Corso both took a cookie.  
"I'm nervous." Corso admitted as he broke his open. Sonny nodded. He had some ideas.  
"Let's open these at the same time." He said. Corso nodded. They both broke it open at the same time, and read the message. Corso looked at Sonny with a smile.  
"This is the perfect solution." He said. Sonny was all smiles, staring at the message from his cookie.  
"Remember, she said we have to agree." He said. Corso smirked.  
"I would go all in with this. How about you?" He asked. Sonny decided to tease Corso a bit.  
"I will tell you on one condition." He smiled. Corso looked at him.  
"What?" He asked. Sonny grinned.  
"Kiss me." He said. Corso grinned as he obeyed the order.  
"There's a lot more where that came from. He said, pushing Sonny back against the wall, pinned Sonny's wrists and gave him a deeper kiss. As soon as they could breathe again, they made their way to the bedroom to inform Callie of their decision.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the tease. Clearly, our two pirates liked this idea. Once again, thank you to the ultra amazing Paranoidgirl, for betaing and giving so many amazing ideas to keep the story moving forwards.


	21. Plan of action

The following morning, Corso looked at Sonny over their morning coffee.  
"I need those X-rays done today. The sooner we can treat it, the better. You are way too important to leave this unattended." Corso said. In his hand, he held the old x-rays. Callie looked at them. She turned pale at what she saw. Sonny was still wearing his robe, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"I agree, this looks serious." She said. Sonny noticed how they both looked at him. They were worried about his health. He had to put their minds at ease.  
"Make sure you got the equipment ready. This should be an easy thing to take care off." He smiled. He could see both of them looking relieved.  
"Come here, both of you." He smiled as he sat down on the bed. As they sat down beside him, Sonny placed his arms around them both.

"I'm the luckiest Pirate in the galaxy."

* * *

A few hours later, Corso looked at Sonny as he put his shirt and jacket back on. He studied the x-rays.  
"It has healed well. Must be because of your Flux." He said. Sonny smiled.  
"See? Nothing to worry about. You two can stop being so worried." He said. Corso grinnned  
"I'll make it up to you two. How about a massage?" He said. Sonny chuckled.  
"Do we get a happy ending?" He joked. Corso pulled him in for a kiss.  
"I'm finally with you. Noomi will be at peace." He said. Sonny grinned.  
"Helena would be, too." Sonny mused.

* * *

Sonny tried to wrap up some projects before heading to Stellar Unix. All of it had pointed away from Technoid and instead targeted a ghost from his past; Bleylock. Would this story ever come to an end? Sonny sighed. For now, he kept his mind busy with more pleasurable things. Like the commercials for Shiloh Security. Aaron Walters, Callie's boss, was helping Pirates make a script for each of the commercials. Now came the fun part. Sonny decided all the Pirates had to wear suits and this was not a popular decision. Corso looked at his suit and tie skeptically.  
"I haven't worn a suit in ages… " He said. Sonny already finished dressing and nodded.  
"We all have to do things we don't like, from time to time. You should know this by now. D'Jok is also participating. His training as a future leader will start now. He's more experienced than any of us at being in front of a camera." Sonny tried. Mei enlisted the help from her Snow Kids friends and Callie for this commercial. The Pirates would play roles where they had to have someone at their side for the first scene and be their normal selves for the second part. Corso read through the script again.  
"Are you sure this is right for me? I'm not that peppy." He asked. Sonny had to hide the smile that threatened to break out. Corso noticed.  
"Once we're done, we'll take that time off and I'll make a few things clear." He threatened. Sonny chuckled.  
"I think I know how to cheer you up." He commented as he walked by Corso. Corso shook his head, and got dressed.

* * *

Artie pulled at his tie for the tenth time. Sonny looked comfortable but Bennett looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Corso looked uncomfortable, but determined to get through. Their partners for the shoot appeared.  
"Diner afterward with all of you?" Sonny tried.  
"Corso, your first scene is with me, so please be professional." Mei said with an innocent smile. Corso sighed.  
"This is so not me." He growled.  
"First scene is all of us in various areas of our business, introducing what we're all about. These are the pairs; Callie and Sonny, Corso and Mei, Tia and Artie and then, Yuki and Bennett. Read the script and let's get this done." Sonny said.

* * *

The next hour was hilarious. Bennett was anything but a natural actor and Yuki constantly laughed every time he got it wrong. Artie and Tia nailed their part on the first try, quickly getting back into their usual clothes.  
"Now I feel myself again." He mused. Tia smiled at him.  
"You always were." She said. Artie looked a little insecure. If certain things hadn't happened, he never would have met Tia or the Snow Kids, he would never have known Bennett, Corso or Sonny.  
"Tia, can I talk to you about something? It's kind of personal." Artie said. "I might need your help." Tia was surpised at this request. She made sure no one could hear them.  
"What is it?" she asked. Artie filled her in on the broader lines of his life. Tia felt sorry for him. Artie also told her about the mission to Abraxor, to help Opal and Sapphire. He also mentioned the possibility of Zoltar, Solaris' fiancé, still being alive.  
"They went looking for answers and got themselves stuck. As a hacker, I was able to locate their last known location. Sonny agreed to let me go in but I had to make a plan. With all that happened, I just want to make sure, if something goes wrong, my dad, Hawk Tidman, knows what happened to me." Artie said. Tia was thoughtful. She liked Artie and the thought of him doing this left her with a bad feeling.  
"Why doesn't Sonny come along?" She said. Artie shook his head.  
"I don't know the whole story. Something happened to Sonny on Abraxor that has him kind of traumatized. Possibly related to Bleylock. He's not going there." Artie said. Tia nodded. This was something she planned to delve into, but she decided to let it go for now.  
"Sure Artie, I will ask my parents."

* * *

Callie walked next to Sonny, who was pushing Iris' stroller. The six-month-old girl was curious to everything around her, so they had a stroller where she could sit up. Sonny also had a small blanket and a picnic basket for their date in the park. As they set things up, Callie smiled as the little baby craved her grandfather's full attention. Seeing Sonny play with the baby told her everything about what kind of father he was. It was a shame he and D'Jok had been robbed of so much were so many things Sonny never had with his son. Seeing him with his granddaughter made Callie realize he might have another chance. She thought of the two options she had presented Corso and Sonny with the previous night. Corso was as big a part of Sonny's life as she was. He always would be. And when Corso was around she noticed that Sonny was so much more at ease. Callie decided that Sonny and Corso needed some time all alone after this mission to explore their feelings. Corso was still worried about the past but Sonny wasn't anymore.  
"It's in the past, Corso. It needs be left there." He said. Callie recalled how Corso pulled him close, caressed him as he kissed Sonny right in front of her eyes. That passion went deep.  
"Boo!"  
Callie jumped slightly as Iris laughed at having scared her grandmother. Sonny shook his head. Callie smiled as she lifted the little one into her lap.  
"I think Mei and D'Jok need to have another child so Iris has someone to play with." Sonny suggested, as he sat down. Callie looked at him.  
"How would you feel about having another child yourself?" She asked. The question surprised Sonny. He never taught of it, especially after losing Helena.  
"I never really gave it much thought. But things are different now. I would love having another child." Sonny finally said. Callie could tell he weighed the pros and cons against each other as he spoke.  
"We should talk to Corso as well. After all, with last night's decision, we did kind of make him part of our little family." Callie said. Sonny smiled as he put his arm around her and gave her a kiss. Callie smiled and leaned her head against his chest.  
"I just want you to be happy. And if this is what it takes, I'll be happy, too." She said. Sonny smiled. He had so much people who loved him. What more could a Pirate ask for?

* * *

Maurice Miller didn't feel comfortable leaving Stellar Unix, but he had to. Blackbones was becoming a big problem. He was also cut off from the Flux capsules he created. The pirates most likely disposed of them. He couldn't make more. The players couldn't return to The Sphere. He wanted Flux. He already took a player from the Paladins' team and replaced him with a clone. The Flux extractor was ready. An Abraxian, who infiltrated Stellar Unix would supply more strength to the mix, but he needed a third string. The seed of Shiloh. By mixing it right, he could use the violent side of the Flux to inflict maximum damage. But he didn't know which Pirates developed it properly. Only Sonny Blackbones. One out of a handful of Flux masters. This was the Flux he wanted for his mix. He knew if you extracted too much Flux at once, the subject wouldn't be able to recover. This happened with Rocket of the Snow Kids./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"span style="color: #000000;"span style=""span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="background: transparent;"The young man was permanently injured by Bleylock's Flux extraction. Given the test results, Sonny was bound to lock on to the matter, and foil his plan. He couldn't allow that to happen. So far, they had gone undetected but that wouldn't last. The Pirates worked with the Flux society. There was no other way. Sonny Blackbones had to be taken out. But how? That was why he was here, in Jar'Eels lair, asking for help.  
Jar'Eel Bleylock looked at him with cold yellow eyes.  
"You failed at keeping Blackbones imprisoned. That doesn't come as a surprise. You made the same mistake Technoid always does. You underestimated him. I've read about him in my father's diaries. The only way you would learn, was by failing. I like the idea of a bounty hunter. The amount for his capture needs be higher." He mused. Miller looked at him.  
"We can't capture him now. He's pardoned. He's also on good terms with Duke Maddox. If you're not careful, he'll come after you as well." Miller tried. Jar'Eel laughed.  
"He might try but after studying my father's journals, I know how to bring Sonny Blackbones to his knees. He'll pay for what he did." He snarled.

* * *

Solaris trained hard but it felt pointless. No matter what she did, she wasn't able to reach as high as she needed. Artie informed Sonny. Sonny and Corso sat down with him and looked the plan over.  
"This is good work. You're really growing into your job." Corso said. Sonny nodded.  
"I like how you think. I would say you're ready." Sonny smiled. Artie nodded.  
"I talked to Tia about something. If things go wrong, all the information on my life... could you then make sure my father receives it?" He asked. Sonny smiled.  
"I'll see to it but I know you will succeed this mission. As soon as you're safe to do so, contact us. We'll send you directions for where to meet up. Here's the team you will take with you on this mission"

* * *

Corso, Bennett and Sonny were at a dock where smaller Pirate ships were parked. Artie had a quick briefing with his team, Orin, Kate, Stevens and Davidson. As Artie was ready to enter the ship, Sonny stopped him.  
"No heroics Artie. Keep things nice and simple. Get them out, and we'll meet at Stellar Unix. It's your first ever solo mission and I don't want to lose my best hacker." Sonny said. He nodded before he entered the ship along with his team and took off for Abraxor.

* * *

Duke Maddox read through the reports about the Flux attack on The Shiloh Nebula. The Pirates had expected this attack and everyone was safely relocated. It was important that their prisoner, Keiran O'Keefe, still believed that many had been killed. So, the Pirates, with the help of Callie and Aaron made a fake news story. No human lives were lost but this prisoner thinking so, was a ticking bomb. Sonny had a plan to deal with the matter. Duke Maddox knew it was time to assemble the Technoid army and head for Stellar Unix. Whatever was going on, Sonny and the Pirates were on top of it. He picked up the holophone in his office.  
"Get two cruisers with fully equipped staff and prepare for departure to Stellar Unix."

* * *

At Shiloh Security, Keiran was fuming inside his cell. So many lives were lost because Sonny Blackbones refused to do the right thing. His entire family in the Nebula was dead. Sonny was going to pay for this. He changed from the man he used to know. The Sonny Blackbones he knew would put the well-being of others before his own. Maybe he could grab him as a hostage, to break free from this imprisonment, and get close enough to Miller to kill him as well. Sonny wasn't going to just let that happen but right now, Sonny was his ticket to avenge his family. He was going to help him get close to Miller, so he could settle the score.

* * *

Mei smiled at D'Jok. He was acting secretive about their day off. Sonny and Callie had taken Iris Helena for the day. She put on a beautiful summer dress and some fashionable high heels. When she asked Tia what she was up to after the commercials, Tia winked at her and told her she had a small mission for the Pirates, and she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.  
"Want to tell me where we're going?" She asked. D'Jok just smiled. Behind his black sunglasses, he had a plan to make sure to get matters moving forwards. He and Mei had been engaged for some time now, but their schedules were always too full to finally sit down and start the planning of the wedding. And now that they had a daughter too. D'Jok felt the time was right. He had something special planned for Mei. First, a dinner. D'Jok chose a place he knew Mei liked, to make sure she was in the mood. Mei smiled like a million standard credits. They had an enjoyable dinner with lots of laughs. Finally, some time off from a hectic schedule. As they finished, D'Jok took Mei to go shopping. He smiled as Mei looked at the bridal store they stood outside.  
"Sometimes I wonder if I should just give up hope of ever getting married." Mei said.  
"We both stink at planning. Why don't we do inside and find your dream dress?" D'Jok suggested. Mei looked at him in disbelief. D'Jok wanted to go bridal shopping with her?  
"Who are you and what have you done with D'Jok?" She laughed. D'Jok smiled.  
"This has been on my mind for a long while. I made an appointment to have this entire store closed down, just for the two of us. It's time Mei, if you still want me, as a future husband?" He smiled, somewhat insecurely. Mei felt her eyes overflow with tears.  
"I do, D'Jok. I love you so much."

* * *

Sonny and Corso were ready to put their plan in action. The clone was activated, and as Corso had thought, he couldn't tell the difference. Sonny smiled.  
"You can't tell us apart?" He teased. Corso sighed.  
"There must be something that will tell you two apart." He said. Both Sonny's seemed to think. Then, the one to the right took a step towards him and kissed him. Corso smiled as he let go.  
"Maybe a password or a mark is a better idea." He said. Sonny chuckled.  
"Lets get this show on the road. As soon as we're ready, come to the cabin. I'll sneak in during the commotion of the escape. Let's go to Stellar Unix."

Keiran couldn't believe the sloppiness the Pirates had just shown. He was alone in the interrogation room, unguarded. Keiran flew into a rage. This was it. He was not going to cooperate with the Pirates any longer. He was going to get to that bastard Miller and choke him to death for what he did to his family. Keiran made his way out of the interrogation room. Corso was already rounding the corner, Sonny behind him. This was his chance. Keiran ran and before Sonny could react, plunged forwards and pulled him with him. Corso turned around, an expression of shock and disbelief on his face before he reached for his weapon. Keiran had managed to find some zip ties on the side of the corridor that a pirate had forgotten, and while battling the Sonny clone, that put up a strong and very real fight, managed to force his arms on his back and tie him up with the zip ties.  
"Don't think I won't do it." Corso warned him. Keiran was so blinded by his rage, he didn't even care.  
"You're disgusting, still following Sonny after what he's done. Stand back, and I promise not to hurt him. I'll release him as soon as I get Maurice Miller back for the murder of my family." He yelled. Corso looked at the Sonny clone, who made sure to give Keiran a hard time. Corso considered getting into a fistfight but that would work against their plan.  
"I'll be fine. Just follow him at a safe distance." The Sonny clone said. Corso pretended to stand down, hesitantly. Nothing suggested it was just a clone. He totally acted like Sonny would.  
"If you hurt him, it will be the end of you." Corso snarled as other Pirates joined. They were trying to find an angle to take Keiran out without causing Sonny any harm in the process. Corso followed him from a safe distance. He was the only one that knew Sonny was in safe hiding aboard The Black Manta. He feared how things would turn out when they reached Stellar Unix. Keiran acted like a loose canon, not according to their plan, but he knew Sonny. He had already made a few changes, and would inform him as they got there. Keiran found one of the Shiloh Security marked cars and forced the tied Sonny clone into the passenger seat. The Pirates tried firing, but it was no use. This car was armourded.

"Stop him!" Corso yelled as the car sped out of the parking lot, knowing it was already too late. He gathered his people and checked the tracker.  
"Now what? We can't just let him abduct Sonny again. He might not make it this time." Bennett said. Corso nodded. He wished he could involve Bennett in this, but Sonny's orders were clear. He could tell no one about this. This trip would be run by himself and Bennett at the helm. This was a test of his skills as a commander. Corso hoped he was up for the task and could keep his head cool.  
"Ready The Black Manta for immediate takeoff, Bennett. We'll give chase. Keiran will regret taking Sonny." Corso said. Bennett nodded, and quickly went to order The Black Manta to be ready for take off. Corso felt sorry he had to ruin the day for both Callie and D'Jok this way, but he had no choice. Sonny and himself had to ask forgiveness for this one later. Right now, it was the best choice. Corso decided to call Callie first.

* * *

Callie just ended the six pm news, and the cameras were turned off, when her transmitter started beeping. Who in the galaxy could be calling her? When she saw Corso's face, she knew something was up. Corso quickly explained what happened.  
"We're going to give chase right away. Don't worry, Sonny knows how to take care of himself. We'll have him back in no time." Corso assured her. Callie nodded, but Corso could tell she was worried.  
"Callie, I'll find him and bring him home. Notify D'Jok and Mei about the situation. I'll notify you as soon as I got news." He said before he ended the call.

* * *

As Corso entered the Captain's cabin, Sonny stepped out of the darkness in the corner. The two smiled at each other. The game was on.

* * *

A/N: Things are heating up. And I am not going to reveal what comes next.  
Thank you Paranoidgirl, for all the wonderful work that you do. I just love the improvements you make.


	22. The hostage

Keiran made it to his ship with Sonny and forced him into the same cabin he used last time. Sonny was resisting him every step of the way. Keiran was getting fed up.  
"Stop struggling. I WILL knock you out if I have to." He threatened. Sonny continued his fight, managing to give Keiran a hard kick to the side. That pissed him off even more.  
"That's it." He said as he got up. The Sonny clone stared at him hatefully. With his arms tied on his back, there wasn't much he could do but dodge the many attacks Keiran launched. Soon, Keiran was starting to get tired. He had one last trick up his sleeve. He quickly turned, and swept Sonny's leg, knocking him off balance. His right shoulder took the worst of the impact. Then, Keiran was on top of him, and managed to put on some hand cuffs, before he grabbed hold of him, and forced him over to the same bed he had laid on last time.  
"I doubt you will be able to free yourself from these. Hate me all you want, but until I have dealt with Maurice Miller, I'll keep you hostage. The others will keep their distance to ensure your safety." He said as he secured the handcuffs to a chain connected to the bed. Sonny looked at him.  
"What? Is your anger getting the better of you? You know this won't stop me." Sonny spat. Clone or no clone, no one liked being chained up and the Sonny clone was programmed to fight.  
"Shut up or I'll gag you. I have heard enough of your self-righteous yammering. It's YOUR fault my family is dead." Keiran said, as he checked to see that Sonny was securely chained to the bed. Sonny looked at him.  
"I'm not responsible for the actions of others. How was I supposed to prevent it? You broke all ties when you abducted me the first time. I told you then, your ten million is blood money. You're no friend of the Pirates anymore. If you kill Maurice Miller, you drop even lower. We don't kill anyone, no matter what kind of scum they are." He spat. Keiran was trying to calm down.  
"That rotten son of a bitch killed my family. I won't let him live." He spat.  
"I know, you're still living by Magnus Blade's rules. They don't make you strong." Sonny said, managing to find a comfortable way to lay down. Keiran gritted his teeth.  
"Shut up and do as you're told or I might just kill you too."

Corso was at the controls, ready to depart with The Black Manta, when he received a message from Sonny.  
"Inform Duke Maddox of the capture, then withdraw to the cabin and update me."  
It said. It made Corso smile for a second, despite all the Pirates running around in a panic. Everyone was tense.  
"We're ready to take off. We have to be fast" Bennett said. Corso nodded.  
"Take care of it. I'll withdraw to the Captain's cabin and inform Duke Maddox. Then, I will formulate a battle plan." He said. Bennett saluted him, and Corso withdrew from the command soon as he entered, Sonny stepped out of the bathroom where he had hidden.  
"Everything's set. I need to inform Duke Maddox. Maybe I should take up acting." He chuckled. Sonny smiled as he laid back on the bed.  
"The clone has all the recent updates on developments. It should fool Keiran. How far ahead is he?" Sonny asked.  
"About fifteen minutes. I don't want to give him too much of a head start in case he goes into stealth mode." Corso said. Sonny nodded.  
"Good call. Contact Duke Maddox, I'll be listening in." He said. Corso smirked as he called Duke Maddox, who was terrified at what he was told.  
"We're on his tail but keeping a distance for now. We'll try to intervene before he reaches Miller. I hope Sonny is able to talk him into seeing things more reasonably, he has a gift with that. We also want Miller alive." Corso explained. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"I have two Technoid cruisers ready to launch in five minutes. Don't go into stealth mode, make sure you can be seen. We'll join you in tracking and stopping this madman." He said. Corso nodded.  
"The Pirates have some associates on Stellar Unix, The Paladins. We know from them that Maurice Miller is keeping the King and Queen of the planet hostage, and the Paladin leader came to us for help. We tried to make a battle plan, but we need to travel to Stellar Unix ourselves to really see things. What we have found out is if Maurice Miller wants to get hold of Sonny, to extract Flux. Keiran seems to think Sacrificing Sonny is going to help make up for what he thinks is the loss of his family. Or he's planning to use Sonny as bait to get close enough to kill Miller. Keiran is unstable. He needs to be taken care of." Corso said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"We're taking off now, We'll catch up with you soon enough. Sonny will soon be safe." He promised. Corso nodded and ended the call. Sonny smiled at Corso.  
"Excellent work, Commander Takashi." He said. Corso smiled.  
"Do I get extra points for that?" He teased. Sonny got up and locked the door.  
"That opens up some time for… relaxation. So how about it?" Sonny asked. Corso looked at him.  
"Are you sure you're up for that? I'm still not entirely sure about… all that." He said. Sonny sat down next to him on the bed.  
"We all have our issues. Mine is acting first. That said, I do have some ideas. So, try to relax, and follow my lead." He said. Corso felt his mouth go dry. What was going to happen?  
"Are these words? Or actions?" He asked. Sonny chuckled.  
"Actions. Lay down on your stomach, and let me take the reins. A massage should help you relax some." He said. Corso nodded. He felt Sonny pull off his tank top before he felt the oil spreading on his back. Corso felt the tension leave.  
"That's it, let it go." Sonny said softly, continuing the work. After a good hour, Corso felt Sonny stop the massage. Sonny laid down beside him.  
"Do you need a massage too?" Corso offered. Sonny smirked where he lay. Corso noticed he had taken off his t shirt too.  
"I was having something else in mind." Sonny said as he looked at Corso. Corso shook his head with a laugh.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked. Sonny smiled.  
"Should I change tactics?" Sonny asked, challenging Corso to make a move. Corso smirked. Without giving, it more thought, he laid his arms around Sonny, pulling him in for a kiss.  
"Allow me to show you just how well this works." He said.

* * *

Artie and his team reached Abraxor. Thanks to his knowledge, Artie was able to locate a spot to park the ship where it wouldn't be detected. He gathered his team. One half would head into the area Opal was located, and the other would go after Sapphire. They were all equipped with a short snippet of what Solaris had told them as evidence to why they were there. Stevens, would look for Opal, and his team would be looking for Sapphire. Kate would remain on board the ship. As soon as they were all briefed on matters, Stevens and his partner Davidson took off. A few minutes later, Artie and Orin headed off too.  
As they reached the area where Sapphire was last located, Artie realized this would be anything but easy. The building was heavily fortified. On the door was an emblem he saw before.  
The Bleylock emblem.  
A grim reminder of his own past. Artie shook the memories. He couldn't allow himself to dwell. He agreed to sit down with Sonny and sort through it later. Right now, he had to focus on the mission at hand. These walls were made to keep people trapped, not to let anyone escape. Zoltar had to mean a lot to the Trio since two of them let themselves get captured.  
Orin signalled he had found an access point. Artie nodded, and signalled for Orin to activate his invisibility unit. Artie did the same.  
Now, they had to get in, and start looking for Sapphire.

* * *

On the other side of the fortified stronghold, Stevens and Davidson prepared to enter. They were familiar with the invisibility units, and used the same code language as on the pitch. Stevens made sure they both had a map.  
They had no problems passing the guards. Artie's memories didn't fail him. This mission was risky enough as it was.  
Being invisible enabled them to explore the area.  
Opal chose an area that belonged to the miners. The people here lived in extreme poverty. It was a horrid sight. Even at their worst lows, the Pirates never starved like this. Stevens and Davidson started to look for the last known location of Opal.

* * *

D'Jok and Mei listened to Callie as she informed them about what Corso said. D'Jok was furious.  
"I want to know, who got sloppy and allowed for Dad to be taken hostage. Corso promised this wouldn't happen again." D'Jok yelled.  
Callie agreed with D'Jok, but she couldn't allow herself to tell him that. For now, they had to trust that Corso and that it was only a matter of time before Sonny would be freed. Callie felt strangely calm. She trusted Corso. She had a good feeling that by the time they returned to Genesis, Corso and Sonny would have made up their minds about their feelings for each other.  
Mei looked worried but Callie felt like she was being studied by the younger woman. Sometimes it surprised her that Mei wasn't a spy for the Pirates.  
"You're very calm, considering Sonny is taken hostage. Why's that?" She asked. Callie looked at her.  
"I guess. Corso's confident. Almost like… " Callie stopped. Last time Sonny was abducted by the same man, Corso wasn't this calm. Far from it. This made no sense. Sonny and Corso had something secret going on.  
"Mei, call Corso. Ask him to go to Sonny's cabin. As soon as he's there, I'm going to try something. I have a suspicion of what's going on. If I'm right, both he and Corso have some explaining to do." Callie said. D'Jok held Iris as Mei and Callie looked at him.  
"I agree with you both. Maybe the one taken hostage is a clone." D'Jok mused. Callie was in thought. She didn't like being kept out. She just hoped that they had a good explanation for not informing her and the others.

* * *

So far, so good. Artie and Orin had made their way into the desolate city. He recalled it faring much better than this. Since they used their invisibility units, they could move unseen.  
They reached the place where Artie had tracked Sapphire to. Guards outside the house indicated the worst. Seeing the people here was enough. There was this smell of oppression in the very air. Because their planet had been cut off by the Flux Society, who barred their Flux from use, the Abraxians were angry people. At least the ones that held power. Other people suffered under this. Artie closed his eyes for a second. He didn't want to go back. He wasn't even an Abraxian. He opened them again. Artie and Orin found an unguarded back door, and made their way inside.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Stevens and Davidson looked for the address where Opal was. Stevens and Davidson moved through the area as fast as they could. They came closer to the entrance of the mines. No one fitting Opal's description was in the small camp near it. They needed to go into the mines. Stevens shuddered. He was claustrophobic. He felt Davidson's hand on his shoulder. The entrance to the mines was guarded heavily. Whatever they mined had to be valuable. A few wagons stood nearby. Stevens checked the content. A metal like he never saw before. He made sure to sneak a small piece into a pocket. Then, he and Davidson started their descend into the mine.

* * *

Corso felt tired. He just had to play a very convincing role as a deeply concerned Commander. This role was draining. He looked forwards to lay down again in the cabin, and have Sonny laying next to him. He smiled to himself. Sonny surprised him with his move, but at least, now they knew. It came almost naturally Once they were done, Corso slept with his arms wrapped around Sonny. What they had planned with Callie would raise some eyebrows. This would be as much the Pirates' way as anything. He opened the door to the cabin and quickly locked it.  
"That bad?" Sonny teased.  
"I think I'll stay in the cabin more during this trip. Acting worried is hard." Corso said as he took off his coat and laid down. Sonny smirked.  
"The real test is probably is Callie buying the story that I am taken hostage. She knows how to read people." Sonny told him. Corso sighed.  
"Why do I get the feeling she already knows? That might put a wrench in things." Corso thought. Sonny was about to reply when Corso's transmitter started beeping.  
"Callie? What are you calling for?" Corso tried. Callie looked extremely cross.  
"You two have some serious explaining to do." She said. Then, Sonny's transmitter went off. Corso looked at him. They were in trouble. Sonny sighed and answered the call.  
"Mei?" He started.  
"You're awfully chipper for a hostage. Or is that a clone?" Mei asked with a smile. Sonny looked at Corso.  
"Is D'jok there too?" He asked. D'Jok appeared next to Mei.  
"This better have a good explanation Dad." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Alright, we'll explain. But please keep it between us."

* * *

Success! Artie and Orin had made it safely inside the home. It was grand and luxurious. Abraxor was known for this. The two of them did a sweep of the place. The house was big, so it took some time. All the people working here, were more jailers than anything else. After a while, they found the lady who was held prisoner. Only, it was not the one they were looking for. This made Artie tense up. They needed to get out of here. This wasn't part of the mission. Artie mentally kicked himself for not double-checking the information.  
No time to do it now. They moved back to the kitchen area when Artie realized something. Sapphire was here but not as the prisoner. She was here as staff. Working in the kitchen. Her eyes, the ones that always sparkled in posters and pictures, were dimmed. Life here was taking its toll. It was the last meal of the day. Sapphire was sent to serve the captive. Artie and Orin waited until she was done and went to her room to sleep. Then, they slowly made their way in.  
Artie quickly set up a system that would scramble any hidden microphones or cameras. They needed to stay hidden during this mission.  
Sapphire was dressed in her sleeping robe when she sat down on her bed. Artie acted quickly and put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, as he made himself visible at the same time as Orin. Sapphire looked terrified at them.  
"Who are you?" She asked once Artie removed his hand. Artie signalled for her to stay silent, as Orin guarded the door with his laser.  
"My name is Arthur Tidman. I'm a fellow Stellar Unix inhabitant." He said. Sapphire's eyes sparkled.  
"Hawk's son. You're alive." She said in disbelief. Artie nodded.  
"I escaped when I was ten and fled to the Obia Moon. At age eighteen, the Pirates recruited me. I'm here on a mission, to help a friend." Artie explained.  
"Who?" Sapphire asked. Artie weighed his words carefully.  
"Solaris Stellar Paladin." He said.  
"I don't know that name." Sapphire said. Artie shook his head.  
"You toured the galaxy with her, as the Trio. We're here to get you out. Are you held against your own will?" He asked. Sapphire sighed.  
"I have to stay here. I came here with my sister, Opal, after our friend Zoltar was accused of espionage on the Abraxor regime. All false off course, but General Bleylock had his eyes set on Rainbow. Rainbow continued to reject him, and his family had Zoltar arrested on false claims. But I understand, her family had her saved." Sapphire explained. Artie nodded.  
"They did. Rainbow is with the Paladins now, under a new name. She's their leader; Solaris Stellar Paladin. She needs her sisters, she needs to deal with the past. I'm here to help you both escape. She needs your help to retrieve the Golden Armor." Artie quickly explained what happened. Sapphire listened attentively. As Artie finished, she nodded.  
"I want to go, but not without Opal and Zoltar" She said. Artie nodded.  
"I'll see what I can do." He promised. He needed to get in contact with Sonny and ask advice.  
All of a sudden a small sound indicated an incoming message. Both Artie and Orin jumped. Sapphire took a hidden transmitter, and turned it on. She gasped at the message.  
"It's from Opal." She said as she listened attentively. Artie looked at her.  
"Could you elaborate?" He asked. Sapphire nodded.  
"Hawk finally did it. He found Zoltar, he's alive. They're putting together a plan to get him out of here. We'll all be going home." Sapphires eyes were sparkling with tears. It was the first time in a long while she was this excited.  
Artie was silent. Too silent. He just found out about his father, and now, he had to face him already...

* * *

A/N: The story is starting to pick up. How they all tie back to Abraxor, not just for one member of the Pirates, but many. I hope this is not boring you guys, as things will start getting far more intense now. Soon, Corso is also having an adventure of his own, with Solaris.  
A big thanks to Paranoidgirl for the beta-ing on this story.


	23. The new Commander

Artie and Orin had managed to sneak into safety inside the house Sapphire worked in. Sapphire was a little trickster. She was immensely focused on the task at hand. They needed to leave the mansion undetected and meet with Opal and Hawk Tidman to make the journey to save Zoltar. Hawk sent out encrypted messages to the Paladins on Stellar Unix, to ready themselves for a member of their team returning. In addition, they were asked to keep this hidden from Solaris, who was on her way back to Stellar Unix with the Pirates. Artie breathed a sigh of relief. If they were to get things done, they needed Corso. Sapphire looked concerned when she received the news of the hostile take over.  
"Does Solaris know?" She asked. Coran replied.  
"She does. The Pirates come with reinforcements from Technoid. One of the Pirates' prisoners has escaped, and he has taken a hostage." Coran informed. Artie couldn't explain why, but this sent chills down his spine. Coran caught his distress. "The hostage is your leader, Sonny. Keiran surprised them and took Sonny. You might understand that Corso's a bit… tense." Artie nodded.  
"I understand. Sonny is our leader, if anything happens to him, we, the Pirates fall apart." Artie said. Coran nodded slowly.  
"Arthur, I know this wasn't planned but you'll meet your father soon. He's gone through a lot and is currently under a lot of stress. You probably shouldn't tell him until you reach Stellar Unix." Coran said. Artie nodded, nervous at that prospect. Keiran took Sonny prisoner a second time? That couldn't be good.  
"We need to get them out of there, safe and sound" He said. Coran nodded.  
"I'll let Corso know what we've discovered. For now, don't give away your position until mission is finished." He suggested. Artie nodded.  
"Tell Corso to do what's needed to free Sonny." He said.  
"Will do." Coran said as he ended the transmission. Sapphire looked at Artie.  
"I'm sure it will be fine." She said. Artie nodded but Orin knew he was worried.  
"This is bad news." He said in Ancient Shiloh. Artie nodded.  
"We can do nothing from here, we got our own mission. I just hope Sonny is okay." Artie replied. Orin nodded. They needed to meet up with Opal and also, Artie's father.

* * *

Keiran reached Stellar Unix. Because the air here was different to Genesis or even Shiloh, it became necessary to put on an oxygen mask for the both of was not in a good mood and it showed. Keiran was not able to get close enough to put the oxygen mask on him.  
"How does it feel to be a lackey? You suit that role well." He mocked. Keiran had enough. He took a device from inside his coat, and activated it. The green smoke made Sonny cough hard, and he fell unconscious.  
"That'll make you easier to manage." He said, as he prepared to bring his hostage to Miller.

* * *

The Black Manta managed to place a tracker on Keiran's ship. Corso looked at the data it gave. It felt strange doing this without Sonny by his side but Sonny was resting in the cabin, after informing Callie, D'Jok and Mei about their plan. That wasn't easy. Callie's trust especially was particularly should have told her what they had planned, and they chose not to. And Callie had every right to be mad at them. They had some work to do to win her trust back. If not. it could happen that Sonny lost the relationship that would finally become his safe harbour. Their safe harbour, as they had now included him in their family.  
As they closed in, Corso went to the cabin, to discuss their next steps with Sonny. Sonny was working on a device for his cybernetic eye. He also experimented some with different types of glasses, to make a special kind of lens for Bennett case, Corso didn't know much about Bennett's past, but he knew his eyes were damaged with acid, making them extremely sensitive. Sonny looked at him.  
"You made a new cybernetic eye?" Corso asked. Sonny smiled.  
"It's partly organic. If your body doesn't reject it, we won't need the salve anymore." He said. Corso nodded as he locked the door.  
"How did the talk with Callie go? She wasn't very happy." He commented.  
"She isnt. She's angry. We broke her trust. I hope we can make up for it." Sonny admitted. Corso nodded as he sat down.  
"Where do we stand now?" he asked. Sonny shrugged.  
"I don't know, but we better try to win her trust back. You can't have a relationship without trust." He said. Corso nodded.  
"I got a message from Coran. Artie and Orin found Sapphire. We were right about why they are at Abraxor. They also found Zoltar, alive. With Opal, we also have Hawk Tidman working on the planet." He said. Sonny nodded, seriously.  
"Does Artie know?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"He knows, but he's more worried about you being held hostage." Corso said. "I feel bad about not telling them." He admitted. Sonny nodded and placed his hand on Corso's shoulder.  
"That's the type of guilt that comes with being in charge." He said. Corso looked at him, really looked at him for a long time.  
"What happened on Akillian wasn't your fault. It was never. Bleylock used you, and Clamp, and he betrayed you both." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Artie needs to talk to you about things privately. I think he can really help you understand things about Abraxor." Corso said. Sonny agreed. He put away his work. Corso noticed Sonny had one of their invisibility units on his arm. A knock on the door, made Sonny quickly punch the button and hide. Corso opened the door. It was Bennett.  
"We're approaching Stellar Unix and Keiran's ship has gone into stealth mode. Do you want us to track Sonny's transmitter?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"Contact Duke Maddox and tell him where to find us. I also need to speak to Solaris." He said. Bennett nodded compassionately.  
"You holding up?" He asked. Corso sighed.  
"Barely. Let's just get this over with." He said. Sonny smiled as he saw Corso leave. Calm, and collected. He would be one of the Pirates' best commanders. He could safely retire.

* * *

Keiran was sweating as he made his way to the castle with his hostage. There was no point in wasting energy trying to talk to Sonny.  
As they approached the gate, Keiran pushed Sonny in front of him, letting Miller see him. Sonny was silent, but his glare made it clear how he felt.  
"As soon as I got my revenge for my family, I will let you go. That doesn't mean I'll forgive you. What kind of leader lets innocent people be killed?" Keiran snarled.  
"I'm only human. I made a mistake." Sonny said. Keiran was still angry.  
"Tell that to the people you let die." He said. Millers face appeared on a screen on the door.  
"What can I do for you, Mr O'Keefe?" Miller asked.  
"I got something you need. A Flux master." Keiran said. Miller nodded, and slowly, the door opened.  
"Bring him straight to the labs."

* * *

The Black Manta, her two scout ships and the two Technoid ships landed on Stellar Unix. Corso spent some time in the captains cabin, going over the next steps of the plan. Sonny charged his invisibility unit, so he could follow them. They were met by Zoonia and Coran. Sonny reminded Corso to tell the Pirates to put on breathing masks as the air took some getting used to. Corso noticed that Aaraya sent him a strange look as he disembarked The Black Manta. He had the distinct feeling that she knew Sonny was there with him. Corso felt a light touch on his shoulder. That reminded him, he wasn't alone. Sonny was by his side

* * *

Solaris felt good about being home again. But it pained her to know what kind of situation her planet was in. They needed a plan. Sonny Blackbones was held captive at the castle. Solaris trusted the Pirates, but she also felt lonely. She missed having Artie around, he always cheered her up. She needed to find a way to retrieve that Golden Armor. It was the only chance King Aldoor and Queen Marcia had. But Artie had been sent of on a secret mission.  
Solaris learned from Zarind and Coran who Artie really was. That brought a sad smile to her face. They had failed to find four year old Arthur before. Solaris remembered the funeral for Marybeth. Hawk became close to manic. He drowned himself in work, just trying to forget. He never officially joined them, but after the loss of his son, he joined the most dangerous operations. That led to him investigating the people in power on Abraxor. His information showed a covert plan to have their current leader taken out. Hawk consulted with the Paladins on what to do and gave them the information he had. To remove the Abraxor emperor would spell chaos for the Galaxy. The flux from Abraxor was too dangerous to be used. The planet's Flux was blocked inside the core by Grand master Brim Simbra to ensure the stability of the Galaxy. The Abraxor people knew Hawk did this and were set out for revenge on him and his family. She knew Artie was in shock at learning his true heritage. Corso and Sonny had been very gentle with him.  
Coran and Zoonia reached her as she disembarked, hugging her. Solaris returned the hugs.  
"It's good to see you, despite the circumstances." Coran said. Solaris removed her visor and Corso and the Pirates could see her eyes for the first time. They were an intense, deep blue. Everyone else greeted each other. Coran had some news.  
"Corso, we managed to get a Paladin into the castle. He's able to move around undetected. I've asked him to alert us as soon as Sonny is brought there." Coran said, sounding concerned. Corso nodded.  
"Sonny's smart, he might have a plan." Corso said.  
Coran escorted them into the caves where they set up a makeshift headquarters. Corso did his best to stay focused. He needed to sit down with Duke Maddox and the Paladins and make a plan.

Solaris was still training in the holotrainer. Aaraya eventually told her what Artie was really doing. Zarind waited for Bennett to start the sequence.  
Solaris had a determined look in her eyes. This was her last chance to do this. She felt stronger here than she did on Genesis. Her energy crystals were fully charged. She was ready to run up to the purple energy field. As she started, she didn't feel as drained as she did earlier. She reached the green field

"This is where her issues begin. She used too much energy and was too drained for to boost when it was needed" Bennett said, remembering her most recent run. Aaraya smiled.  
"She might just surprise us." She said. Zarind nodded. He saw Solaris' eyes before the run started. Solaris reached the indigo blue field, and she could see the purple field in front of her. She boosted, her fingers reached the top, and she could get her arm up there.  
"I made it!" She exclaimed. Her helmet cam sent the images to Bennett's computer.  
"Can you see the beacon?" Aaraya asked. Solaris looked around, recording everything. She marked the distance and area. As soon as she was satisfied, she descended back. Zarind called Coran and the others to the holotrainer with a map of the area.  
"They just had to hide it in swamps." Coran sighed.  
"That's why I can't bring a fellow Paladin with place takes its toll on a paladin, to get through, I need someone determined, and whom know how to read the area by simply looking at it. Even innocent looking areas can be a danger" Solaris said, emptying her water bottle.  
"Who is going to be your partner?" Zoonia asked. Corso decided to speak up.  
"Bennett will stay here. I gave my word to assist Solaris with this. A promise is a promise. What we need, is a good nights sleep, and to stack up on what we need, before we make a plan." He said. The Paladins agreed. After a quick meal, they all prepared to get some rest for the night.

* * *

In the Captain's Cabin of The Black Manta, Corso felt exhausted as he locked the door behind him. Sonny then made himself appear.  
"Good work Commander. The Black Manta will be in good hands." He said. Corso smiled as he pulled Sonny into an embrace and kissed him.  
"You taught me well." Corso said. Sonny nodded before he got serious.  
"Solaris needed to get back home, to make the jump. Have you analyzed the maps yet?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"I got them here in my computer. I'd like your input on it. I need to prepare Bennett to act in my place while I'm on this mission." Corso said. Sonny nodded.  
"He has to be able to hold against Duke Maddox. And not rush in to help my clone." Sonny said. Corso agreed.  
"Coran said they have someone inside the castle, he'll keep an eye on your clone. I need to prepare for the swamps." Corso said. Sonny nodded, but Corso noticed the concern in his eyes.  
"There's no one else who can help her, remember?" He asked. Sonny nodded.  
"Swamps are dangerous, Corso. Are you familiar with them?" He asked.  
"Sonny, I used to be a herbalist. Swamps are a wellspring for ingredients and I've learned my way around them." Corso said. Sonny agreed.  
"Any word from Artie?" He asked. Corso shook his head.  
"Not yet. Give him time. Come here. I don't know how many days we will be apart, but tonight, I want you in my arms." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"We can absolutely do that." He smiled as they got ready for the night.

* * *

It was quiet on when the group met up to head to the mines. Sapphire had dressed differently for the occasion. Far more casual. Artie and Orin tried to make contact with Stevens and Davidson, but the signal was too weak. They did manage to find a crude map. Opal And Hawk put on camouflage paint to hide themselves inside the mines. Artie swallowed, as he approached his father. Opal, a blonde with green eyes, smiled at Artie. "Are you the rescue party?" She asked. Artie nodded before he turned to his father. The resemblance was uncanny. Hawk noticed, as well.  
"It can't be." He whispered, voice shaking. Artie felt tears in his eyes. Artie took a step towards the older man.  
"Dad?" Was all he managed before his father pulled him into an embrace, silently crying. Artie placed his arms around his father, and also let the emotions go. Opal and Sapphire looked at them. They also couldn't resist tears. After some time, Artie let go.  
"You found Zoltar, alive?" He asked. Hawk nodded.  
"I hope he's strong enough to head back to Stellar Unix." He said. Davidson nodded.  
"I gave him some medicine. Hopefully he'll be fine." He said. Stevens managed to use a hidden camcorder to get a short video of the imprisoned Zoltar. He looked a lot of worse for wear. Sapphire was close to tears.  
"What have they done to him?" She stammered. Artie coughed, trying to get everyone to focus.  
"Let's make a plan. We'll free Zoltar and get him back to Stellar Unix. That's my promise as a Pirate"

* * *

A/N: And we're on. This will be a descent into hell.  
Will Zoltar escape with them?  
Many questions will soon be answered.  
As always, thank you to Paranoidgirl for beta reading my story.


	24. Decent into hell

Artie and the others made sure their gear was ready to descend into the mines. By now Artie just wanted to leave as fast as possible. Stevens managed to find maps of the Abraxor systems with Hawk's help. Artie now had to contact Corso. He sighed. He wasn't sure how much Corso knew, but he would have to tell what they had. He took a deep breath as he called.

* * *

Corso was sleeping lightly, arm protectively wrapped around Sonny. Tomorrow morning marked several days he would be without Sonny, or any of his friends. The area that he was going to with Solaris looked swampy, but he wasn't sure. He had to see it with his own eyes before he was sure what it really looked like. Corso felt Sonny move slightly. He let his hand carefully slide down his back. His departure with Solaris has Sonny worried, but he accepted there was no other way.  
He heard his transmitter go off.  
"Who would be calling at this hour?" Corso muttered, carefully letting go of his lover, who now woke up and got out of sight.  
"Artie, did something go wrong?" Corso asked, slightly worried.  
"There's a change of plan." Artie said. Corso nodded.  
"Did you find Zoltar?" He asked. Artie sent him the video. It wasn't hard to see that Zoltar's time was running out. A small nod was all Corso needed.  
"Get them all out of there and set course for Stellar Unix. Coran will know where to go." Corso said. Artie still looked worried.  
"Any word on Sonny? We're worried." Artie said. Behind him, Orin, Davidson and Stevens nodded in unison.  
"Sonny and I put measures in place to help when something like this happens. Remember, Sonny is recognized as a Flux Master. He has tricks up his sleeve even I don't know about. We also got someone inside the castle, he'll keep an eye on Sonny. You focus on your mission. When you're back, report to Bennett. I will be away for a few days." Corso said. Artie looked at him.  
"Solaris managed to do the jump when you reached Stellar Unix?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"Yes, we know where to look. The sooner we get the Armor, the sooner all of this will be over." Corso said. Artie nodded.  
"Okay Corso, I'll report to Bennett as soon as we're out of here. Good luck and be careful." Artie said and ended the transmission. Corso looked at Sonny. He still needed a plan. The issues on Stellar Unix, Miller and then Jar'Eel Bleylock had to be addressed.  
"Sonny?" Corso's voice was soft. Sonny looked at him before he got out of bed, and over to his nightstand. He opened a drawer and took something out, before he returned. Corso could see it was a transmitter  
"This is the same make and model as my communicator." Sonny said as he strapped it to Corso's wrist and activated it. Corso looked at it. Then, he looked at his lover.  
"Want to sleep for a few more hours?" He asked. He knew Sonny didn't look forwards to this mission. Sonny shook his head.  
"No, I just want to hold you close, and if you are up for it, a massage." He said. That made Corso smile.  
"I'll make sure to include a happy ending."

The mines were dark. They sneaked past some miners, doing their rotten work. Artie wished they could do something for them, but they had to concentrate on Zoltar. He was barely hanging on. His father offered to go first. Stevens and Davidson used their combined skills to make a stretcher that could carry Zoltar. Hawk moved carefully forward inside the mine shafts.  
They reached a part of the mine that had no security, after a two-hour walk.  
"We're getting close. I managed to hack some old maps. There's a way out, closer to the ship. If we neutralize the camera surveillance system, it's easier to escape." Hawk whispered. Opal grinned.

"With two master hackers, that should be a piece of cake." She said. Hawk looked at his son with a smile on his face.  
"You really are my son. The Pirates are lucky to have you." He said proudly. Stevens chuckled.  
"Sometimes it's more of a curse." He said. They moved towards a wide tunnel without guards.  
"This is the place; The Mountain Prison. One of the worst prisons in the Galaxy." Hawk said. As they approached, Hawk found a console and opened it. A small hand held computer was all he needed to hack the system.  
"Artie, open that cell door. I want to see you in action" Hawk said. Artie nodded. There were several cells. Artie considered opening them all but he remembered the mess it made when they freed the Obia moon ambassadors years before. They needed to be unseen. He'd talk to Sonny about the other prisoners later. After a little while of searching, they found Zoltar's cell. Artie looked at the emaciated Paladin with hollow cheeks and dark rings under his eyes.  
"Who… are you?" He managed to whisper as they entered his cell. Sapphire, Opal and Hawk stepped forward.  
"Save your strength Zoltar, we're here to free you." Opal whispered as she took his hand. Sapphire had to wipe tears from her eyes.  
"Zoltar, you have to pull through. We… Artie and the Pirates found Rainbow. She's safe." She whispered. Zoltar had a pained expression in his face.  
"We should have eloped. Then none of all this would have happened." He whispered.  
"Her family brought her to the Paladins to hide. That's all we know." Opal whispered. Artie smiled.  
"She's a tough one, but she misses you all deeply." Artie started. "Zarind said so." The three paladins looked at him.  
"Zarind? He's dead. General Bleylock killed him." Hawk snarled. Stevens stepped in.  
"Zarind was at the brink of death but the Pirates helped him." He said. Sapphire, Opal and Hawk looked at him.  
"Please tell us more." Opal said with shaky voice. Stevens started explaining as Davidson gave Zoltar some nutrients and Artie disabled the camera. Soon, they were on their way out. The Paladins were silent. They had been lied to, manipulated and left one of their own in dire straits for years. Hawk also learned about Sonny's past as professor I'Son. He needed to speak to Sonny Blackbones himself. He had a confession to make, and an apology to make.

* * *

The morning broke. Corso took his time to prepare himself. Sonny snuck out to have a shower. Once he was out, Sonny quickly dried off and put on fresh clothes. Sonny looked at Corso as he put on a different attire than his usual uniform. This was Corso in his Military get up, boots and a heavy backpack.  
"Ready?" Sonny asked. Corso nodded as he tightened the laces on his boots before standing up.  
"It's time, want to see us off?" He tried. Sonny shook his head.  
"I'm still trying to solve the puzzle with Rocket and the other Galactik Stars' Flux." He said.  
"Be careful, I'm not sure I am able to function right without you." He said. Corso embraced him tightly for a few seconds before he let go and picked up his backpack.  
"I'll see you in a few days. Stay safe." He said as he left the Black Manta to meet up with Solaris.

* * *

So far, so good. Keiran was on the inside of the castle with his hostage. They reached the laboratory. Sonny took a quick look around. The whole place felt like it was rigged with traps. Keiran was not paying attention to them. He led him closer to his mark. Sonny noticed and registered that he was getting ready for an attack. He couldn't do anything to stop this. As Keiran tried to push Sonny aside to attack the other man, a glass pod dropped around him and locked on both ends.  
"I told you when to make contact. You didn't." Miller said. Keiran put his hands on the glass.  
"You're dead, Miller. You'll pay for what you did!" He roared. Miller sent him a look.  
"They're Pirates. Hardly innocent bystanders." He said.  
"We've been pardoned, remember?" Sonny said, leaning against the wall for safety. Miller turned towards him.  
"Mister Blackbones. You're quite the gift. A Flux Master is just what I need for a new Flux mix." He said.  
"I'm not going to help you." Sonny said. Carefully getting closer to the pod Keiran was in.  
"Very well, you leave me with no choice." Miller said, as he pressed a button on the side panel of the door. A gas filled the room as Miller put on a gas mask. Sonny wasn't so lucky. Seconds later, the clone sank to the floor, sleeping. Miller approached him.  
"You'll never get away with this. Corso will murder you." Keiran snarled. Miller held a collar in his hand. He strapped it around Sonny's neck and activated it.  
"This will assure his cooperation. Extracting some Flux will also help." He said.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Keiran hissed. Miller smirked as he cut the zip ties around Sonny's wrists.  
"He'll do exactly as told. Our partnership will be very lucrative."

* * *

Corso looked at the area in front of them. It had been forever since he last wore his military get up. Solaris was also in a camouflage get up. She also wasn't wearing her visor. Corso found her indigo blue eyes fascinating. He couldn't tell her what Artie told about Zoltar. He was still in danger. He turned to his partner.  
"Ready?" He asked. Solaris sighed, then she nodded and pulled up the map that showed their goal.  
"Lets get this done. People are counting on us." She said.

Corso nodded, and they started to walk. The area reminded him of his own military training as a recruit. Mud, swamps, he did it all, learned how to survive in these conditions. It was bad, but he learned to suppress his discomfort, to become the soldier, the machine to get the job done. The loss of Noomi and Kimberly made that easier.  
Corso looked at Solaris. She moved carefully, but a bit too slow. A drone could spot them. The wooded area later on would give some shelter. Corso kept an eye on the ground. He didn't want to get swamp water all over him. He saw faint signs of a forgotten path. That might be a clue they could trace. Corso smirked.  
"Let's get to the woods, that gets us out of sight of any drones. We'll set up camp after a few hours. We shouldn't push through at night." He said. Solaris smiled softly.  
"You're far more than an ordinary soldier Corso, those skills of yours are clearly special forces." She said.  
"Some of it. The rest is personal experience from Chissia and Ascaron." Corso confessed. Solaris looked at him.  
"Ascaron… Those are some scars that haven't healed yet. You know more about it, don't you?" She said. Corso nodded. A lot of Paladins knew telepathy. No sense lying.  
"You'd be right. I only recently told Sonny." He said. Solaris nodded.  
"If we find Zoltar, I pray we can clear his name. His and Hawk's." She said. Corso looked at her.  
"Tell me more."

* * *

The part of the tunnel they were been unexplored. They managed to avoid the guards by taking this little known path. Artie and the other Pirates were on high alert. Zoltar was very weak, everyone was worried about him.  
"He's a lot weaker than Zarind. We need to hurry up." Davidson said. Artie nodded. He looked at the Paladin worriedly. As Hawk opened the door, the Pirates managed to hide inside a forest outside the city gates. Artie called Kate and had her get the ship ready to leave. Then they focused on Zarind. Davidson checked his health. "Time's running out." He said in ancient Shiloh. Sapphire and Opal were upset, Artie could see tears form in their eyes. First, they almost lost Rainbow. They were so close to bring them back together. This time, they weren't going to be able to pull a back up plan out of their sleeves. Artie wasn't even sure they were strong enough to deal with this once more. Zoltar made a sound. Artie sat down and checked his pulse. He looked terrified.  
"Start resuscitation. We're losing him."

* * *

Solaris sat with her back against a tree, meditating. Her energy crystals would still deplete their energy, and would need to be charged by the time they reached the location of the Golden Armor. Corso couldn't follow her in. He wore an oxygen mask, as his body was getting used to Stellar Unix. At least she wasn't doing this alone. The sounds of nature around her brought on a sense of inner peace.  
She decided to do something she hadn't tried before. Perhaps her gifts were strong enough now? Solaris decided to give it a go.  
It felt so peaceful to go into this realm, to watch everyone. It was confusing that there were two Sonnys. She needed to ask Aaraya about it later. Maybe she could ask Corso. Artie was nowhere to be seen, that meant he wasn't on Stellar Unix. They had other missions. Then, Solaris sought deeper. She started to feel emotions; fear, desperation. Fading into the dark. Solaris was unaware how her breathing changed until Corso placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Solaris? Snap out of it." He commanded. She opened her eyes, looking at him fearfully. Corso looked at her, worry in his normal eye.  
"It's Zoltar. He's dying."

* * *

A/N: It's getting exciting now.  
Will Artie and the others rescue Zoltar's life?  
How will Miller respond when he realizes that Sonny is not really Sonny?  
And for Corso, will he have to spill the beans to Solaris now that she seems to catch on to his secret.  
All this and more to come in the next chapters.  
And Thank you ParanoidGirl for the excellent work of beta-ing each chapter, and all the helpful suggestions to improve the story.


	25. The Golden Armour

Solaris hands were shaking violently from the vision she just had. Corso noticed and this was a reaction he knew from the War. The resignation and despair that came from losing a comrade. They didn't need that right now. Not until the mission was done. He had to take command and make Solaris understand that she had a duty to fulfill. For all of Stellar Unix, to stop Maurice Miller.  
"You probably don't want to hear this, but you have to let it go for now. Focus on the mission at hand. There's too much at stake to fail. We're going to find that Armor, one way or the other." He said. Solaris hid her face behind her knees.  
"How would you like it? If it was Sonny lying dead, and you being unable to save him?" She shot back at him. Corso sighed. He was already struggling to keep calm. He felt like he talked to a teen. He tried to understand. She was scared out of her wits, her love was dying. Corso knew he had to be careful.  
"Solaris, you chose me as a partner for this; because I had the skills you need to get this done. I'm still alive because of my training and survival skills. I'm a former elite military. If Zoltar is gone, I'll help you avenge him. But that doesn't have to be the case. Visions can be proven false. I've seen this happen with Sonny. He could have died. But we managed to change it at the last second. Zoltar might still be alive We need to focus on the mission. I looked at the maps. This next stretch isn't going to be easy, and we're exposed for a long stretch of it. We need to move fast and undetected. So I need you to work with me, is that clear?" He asked. Solaris looked at him, he could see the fire in her eyes again. Corso breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You're right, let's get this job done."

* * *

The machine onboard was beeping as Davidson adjusted the IV Zoltar received.  
"This will be touch and go, Artie. He's considerably weaker than Zarind was when we found him." He said. Artie nodded. He just came from the ship's command deck, where Kate and Stevens were piloting the ship towards the coordinates that Bennett had given them. They were lucky not to be spotted. His and his fathers combined hacking skills saved their hides this time. Going through the outer shields undetected was a bit more difficult. But Hawk had found the way to bypass the detection system.  
"Good riddance." Artie said as planet disappeared in the distance. He noticed his father coming up beside him where he looked out the window.  
"We need to talk." He said. Artie nodded.  
"Now is as good a time as any." He said. Hawk nodded. What he saw, made him very proud of his son. Artie turned into a fine young man. Sonny Blackbones trained him well. He owed the Pirate Chief an apology for what he did. Artie smiled as he led his father to the lounge of the ship. It was time for a long overdue talk.

* * *

D'Jok and Mei had finished the house chores. They realized they needed more time to themselves as a couple. The last few days, Iris Helena started getting on her feet, walking while supporting herself to the tables. They also had more talks than ever about the upcoming wedding and how they managed their time. Mei and D'Jok knew their wedding would be a big get together for the Snow Kids. Mei looked at D'Jok. She sighed.  
"D'Jok, do you think Sonny and Corso really understood how mad we were at them for not telling us their plan? I hope they don't break our trust like that again. We need to make sure they'll think twice next time." Mei said. D'Jok felt he needed Callie to weigh in, she was also lied to.  
"I'm not even sure if they'll stop doing it. Corso and Dad have some ingrained ideas on how to work. I think we need to let them off the hook this time. Their intentions were good." D'Jok said. He also agreed, what they had done, caused a breach of trust. Maybe they needed to be given a chore or task that would teach them how it felt and maybe prevent it next time.  
"Would you get mad at me if I ask Callie for ideas? I think she would know how to deal with this." She asked. D'Jok thought it over for a moment.  
"Don't be too cruel to them, Mei." He said. Mei nodded.  
"I have a meeting with a sponsor. I'll go see Callie afterward, and see what she thinks." She said.

* * *

Tia was looking at the documents her father sent her. She looked at the photo of Artie's real parents. She smiled. Artie was the Pirate she like the best. She needed to find out as much as she could about Marybeth Tidman. Tia smiled, it was fun playing detective. She set up a link to ask Thrann and Ahito for help. Maybe they didn't play much football anymore, but they definitely did other things. Time for the Snow Kids to be detectives again.

* * *

There, done. The new glasses for Bennett were ready. Sonny spent the time apart from Corso, keeping his mind busy with such projects. As soon as all of this was finished, Sonny was planning to sit down with Bennett and talk things over. Bennett was much like Artie, but his background wasn't wiped clean. They knew he was from Abraxor. Sonny met him as a young teen in the miners camp when he visited with Bleylock. He was worried about Bennett's eyesight. Working in the mines, Bennett's eyes were not used to sharp light. Also, there was the fact that he was the victim of an acid attack. The scarring around his eyes was very bad. His glasses also hid his Abraxor heritage, the yellow eyes. They had finally managed to give Artie some closure. His father was alive and they were together. Artie could finally start his healing. Now, it was Bennett's turn. These new glasses, would make things a little better. Sonny sat down on a chair and took a water bottle. Maybe hiding like this wasn't his best idea but it allowed him to think things over. Especially about Callie and Corso. He knew how things felt with Corso. It became as natural as breathing. Sonny couldn't choose between them. He planned on telling both of them. Now that Corso would live with him and Callie full time, he needed to reevaluate his marriage proposal. This marriage would now be between three people. Sonny took a note pad and started to write down his ideas.

* * *

Corso and Solaris had proceeded carefully. Nothing so far indicated they had been seen. The swamps were within sight of Castle Paladia on the eastern end. Corso held a close eye on the sky. Then, his gaze went over the swamp. His experience as a herbalist kicked in. Solaris already stopped several times over before making a dangerous step. As Corso kept an eye on daylight, he looked over at Solaris. They prepared to set up camp. Solaris pulled out the activator to check the maps. Corso looked over her shoulder.  
"We're getting close. Just three more hours." He said. Solaris nodded. Then she pulled a second map up on her arm mounted computer.  
"I knew there had to be a snag somewhere. The Golden Armor is well hidden. Right now, that's not a good thing." She said. Corso looked at her.  
"How so?" He asked. Solaris showed him.  
"This is very close to the hidden entrances of Castle Paladia. Miller is inside. We don't have to enter the castle, but we might get spotted." She said. Corso nodded.  
"We have to try. We might help the others with Miller" He said. Solaris nodded.  
"Technoid still has a lot of work to do. Luckily, Duke Maddox doesn't look like a bad person." She said. Corso had to nod.  
"He isn't. There's still some matters to clean up there. Sonny has a plan for that." Corso said. Solaris nodded.  
For the next few hours, they continued their walk in silence, only interrupted by Corso checking the skies. The water and smell made progress slow. Finally, she could see the area of the locator dead ahead. She brought out the activator again. There, not the hidden entrance to the castle, but around six hundred feet to the east, was a cliff. That was what the located indicated. Corso made sure there were no traps. As soon as he was satisfied, they moved forwards. The cliff turned out to be an optical illusion. By using his cybernetic eye, Corso could clearly see the entrance. Solaris used the activator, and the emblem from her uniform, which shifted to camouflage colors before they headed off, to identify herself. The door opened silently and they went inside. As they entered, Solaris turned to him.  
"This is as far as you are allowed. To retrieve The Golden Armor, I have to prove myself. These are tests I've trained for my entire life. That said, you are my Guardian. You're protecting me, but not from a physical enemy. The enemies you will face, are your own inner demons, your fears. For each battle won, you will receive some healing. This chamber is chiseled from amethyst." She said. Corso felt a bit bewildered. This wasn't exactly what he expected. Still, a mission was a mission. He nodded. As Solaris walked off, deeper, into a maze of tunnels, Corso prepared himself for what the chamber would bring.

* * *

Artie made sure they landed close to The Black Manta. As he opened the hatch to disembark, he met with Bennett. Bennett looked at him with a bit of a strange expression. Damn those sun glasses. You could never make out what he thought. Bennett looked at the stretcher that was carried out of the ship carefully.  
Davidson gave him medication, but I'm not sure he'll make it." he said joined them.  
"You did your best. We'll take care of Zoltar. Coran found someone who can help him get his strength back." He said. Artie looked at him.  
"My father and I looked at the many entrances to Castle Paladia, trying to find a route where we can enter undetected." He said. Zarind smirked.  
"We have eyes inside. Sonny has to cooperate for now. He's strong enough to stop Miller from extracting flux. I hope Corso and Solaris return soon. We need Miller behind bars. Duke Maddox is also trying to find the best angle of attack." He said. Artie nodded. As Hawk disembarked, Bennett stopped Artie.  
"I heard Sonny and Corso finally figured out your past. I'm happy for you. It's easy to forget that you had to have some serious issues. You're good at acting like everything is fine." He said. Artie nodded.  
"It feels good to know that I still have a dad. I can make peace with my past." He said. Bennett nodded.  
"I have a feeling I'll be next. If they uncover your past, they can do so for all of us. I'm glad you've started healing, I was worried about you. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Bennett smiled. Artie grinned.  
"Thanks Bennett. That means a lot, coming from you. If you feel like sharing your own story, I'm here." Artie said. Bennett smiled.  
"I will eventually, but I have to speak to Sonny about it first. There are things he needs to know." He said. Artie looked at him.  
"Do you want to tell me who you really are?" He asked. Bennett nodded.  
"Lets go somewhere private."

* * *

Corso was breathing hard. This wasn't meeting an enemy head on in combat. This chamber was making him do battles inside his own mind. Corso considered himself a realist, he didn't believe in the things you couldn't prove or back up by evidence. Well, Maya was the exception. Maya's visions had pointed them in the right direction more than once.  
Memories flashed in Corso's mind, the death of Noomi, Kimberly... It was almost too painful to bear. And then, the more soft and loving visions of them, greeted him. It was a strange experience to spend time with them like this, inside his own mind, to say all that he needed to say, to have closure with them. Then followed his platoon, his young, sometimes inexperienced soldiers, having a talk with him, inside his own head. A young soldier stepped forward, looking at him.  
"You did your best Sergeant. Justice will come for you. For us." The voice started to fade, and Corso felt like he was slowly coming out of a haze. He felt different. As he checked the time, he shook his head. They had been here for over twelve hours. Did something go wrong? Corso was wondering if he should follow or stay put. Corso was about to go after her when he heard footsteps. He hid to be on the safe side. Corso armed himself with a knife as he hid in the shadows. The footsteps came closer. Corso crouched down, ready to attack.  
"Corso, it's me." He heard a voice say. Solaris. Corso slowly emerged from the shadows, putting away the knife. He gasped as he looked at Solaris. She was no longer the same woman who entered that Gate. Then, he noticed the faint golden glow around her. Solaris found The Golden Armor but it wasn't just the metal plates he had imagined it to be. The Armor was made of a material that seemed to be alive. Almost as if she morphed into a completely new being.  
"What happened?" He asked. Solaris smiled.  
"I'll explain everything later. Right now, let's head back to The Paladins." She said. Corso nodded. They made their way back to the Paladins' hideout. It was time to put stage two into action.

* * *

Solaris' journey will be explained in more detail later.  
And how has this inner journey affected Corso?  
As always, a big thank you to Paranoidgirl who helps me develop this story and make it as great as it is.


	26. The flunky

Finally, he was back. Corso took his things to the Captain's cabin. He felt tired, and he wanted to talk things over with Sonny. The experience in the chamber was strange. Ghosts from his past came to visit him quite literally. He opened the door. The cabin was empty. Corso set his gear down, changed out of his dirty military outfit, and into a pair of sweatpants and a fresh tank top. Then, he sent a message to Sonny.  
"Where are you hiding? I got some stories to tell." He said. He waited for several minutes. No answer. He must have fallen asleep. Corso grinned.  
"Time to wake up, Blondie." He sent. As he tried to leave, he found himself pushed back in by an unseen force.  
"In Shiloh's name..." He gasped.  
"Easy there, it's me." Sonny said as he made himself visible. Corso grinned, then hugged him.  
"Were you worried about little old me?" He teased. Sonny shook his head.  
"If I didn't think you'd be able to handle it, I wouldn't even have let you go." Sonny smirked. Corso smirked.  
"Just admit that you were worried." Corso said. Sonny shook his head.  
"I kept myself busy. Taught about how to go about things with Callie." He said. Corso nodded before stretching himself.  
"I'm beat. I want a shower with you. Then, off to bed." Corso concluded. Sonny smirked as he looked at him.  
"What happened? You usually know how to pace yourself." Sonny said, sounding curious.  
"Shower first. I smell like swamp." Corso said. "Don't make me carry you." Sonny chuckled as the two of them got ready for a relaxing shower.

* * *

Solaris felt like she could sleep for days. At least they had the Armor. Corso spent twelve hours alone, waiting for her, and he looked like he had faced an army of inner demons. Still, it tired him out and Corso went to The Black Manta to get some rest. She was grateful for his help. Without it, she might not have made it back alive. She looked at the Golden Armor around her body. It wasn't what she thought it would be. She expected gold plating. The Armor felt like more of an energy field and a metal not found on Stellar Unix. She hoped Hawk could help her dig into it. Or maybe Sonny Blackbones could help. Solaris found a place in the cave system where she sat down and went into a meditative state. She recalled Zoltar, and her encounter with him on a higher plane. She needed clarity. Where was he? What happened? Solaris didn't notice her energy levels were too low to soar into these areas now. She fell asleep in her meditative state.

* * *

Artie came from the infirmary of The Black Manta. He knew Corso was back from his mission. Zoltar was stable but it could still tip either way. He felt torn. He knew how much Solaris missed him, and he wanted to do something to ease her pain, but for now, Zoltar wasn't strong enough to have visitors. He needed more time to recover. Artie knew Corso had a herbalist background. Maybe he could help? Before that, Artie had something else to do. He brought Opal and Sapphire home to Stellar Unix. Now, he needed to plan out the next step for how to let Solaris sit down with them and have some much-needed closure. He was contemplating on who to speak to first. He decided on Opal and Sapphire. He made his way to their cabin, and hit the buzzer.  
"Come in, Artie." Opal said. How'd they know? Opal and Sapphire sat on their beds as he entered.  
"Has Solar-... Rainbow, returned yet?" Sapphire asked. Artie nodded.  
"A few hours ago. Corso's already asleep. He was dead tired." Artie said. Opal and Sapphire exchanged a knowing look. Being telepathic, they knew Corso's secret, but they also understood that they couldn't tell anyone.  
"She found the Golden Armor, but it doesn't work properly. It needs a charge. I know what would help with that, but there's a snag. We haven't seen Rainbow in a long time. We're worried she'll be angry for everything that happened." Sapphire admitted.  
"We need to get together and talk things out. Solaris is hurting. I'm an empath. I feel her emotions. They're like a reflection of my own. Hurt, sadness, loneliness and above all, regret. Artie, we already know you're a fan. What you've done for us, I don't know how I can repay you." Opal said. Artie felt strangely moved. His heart really held a soft spot for all of them.  
"You already did. Because of you, I found my father. That means a lot to me." Artie said. The two girls nodded, both with suspiciously glowing eyes. "Let me go find Solaris, it's time the three of you reunited."

* * *

Solaris couldn't sleep. Getting the Golden Armor was… a lot. Solaris just found out how Corso's tribulations affected the entire situation. The cave where the Armor was hidden wasn't easy to gain access. Corso had been the perfect partner for her. His inner demons had been many and strong but Corso was a fighter. She got up and walked out of the cave. The sun felt soothing to her skin, and she sat down under a tree as her body tried to adapt to the Armor. It wasn't like metal, it felt like it was alive, en capsuling her body. She heard a twig snap and felt a calm hand on her right shoulder.  
"Solaris?"  
"Artie! How did your mission go?" Solaris asked as she got up to hug him. Artie smiled softly.  
"I'm not allowed to tell but part of it was to help you." He said as he returned the hug. Solaris looked at him, puzzled.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. Artie smiled as he led her to The Black Manta.  
"Take your time. Inside this room, there's someone waiting for you." He said as he opened the door and led her inside. As Artie turned the light on, Solaris felt tears welling up.  
"Opal? Sapphire?" Was all she managed before she sank to her knees, as the three of them tearfully embraced. Artie smiled softly as he withdrew from the room. They needed this moment to themselves. He walked to find his father.

* * *

Hawk Tidman made a decision. It wasn't like he hadn't been asked over and over if he wanted to join the Paladins. Time and time again, he said no. He had to remain free, so he was not bound by their code of conduct. Things had changed. Arthur was alive and in the crew that worked with Sonny Blackbones. That meant he was safe. Now, he could take the pledge of the Paladins. He saw Coran and Zoonia at the make shift computer central.  
"Can I have a word?" He asked. Both paladins looked at him.  
"Any time. Things have been… a lot, lately." Coran said softly. Hawk nodded.  
"It's about joining the Paladins. I think I'm ready to take the pledge." Hawk said. Zoonia's eyes glimmered with tears.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." She managed. Hawk nodded tearfully.  
"I finally found my boy. He's a Pirate and I'm damn proud of him." He said. Artie entered the room, and heard.  
"I only act the way Sonny trained me to but I'm still glad you're proud of me." He said. Coran looked at him.  
"Your father has decided to take the pledge, and join the Paladins." He said. Artie swallowed. He could tell this meant the Galaxy to the Paladins. He proudly watched his father pledge the oath the Paladins lived by, wearing their uniform.  
"I'm so proud of you." Artie whispered as he hugged his father, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

* * *

Corso was in a deeper sleep than normal. Sonny noticed. Corso was resting his head on his chest, a habit Sonny had come to enjoy. Carefully, Sonny let his hand slide over Corso's cheek. He looked deeply relaxed this time. Then, he felt Corso sigh deeply.  
"I will always love you two." He mumbled. Sonny felt a sting in his heart hearing that. He knew about the caves Corso found himself in. He recalled Zarind having told him how the caves worked. It had brought about some change in Corso. There was just nothing better than to see Corso this relaxed. All the years he knew him, he never saw Corso like this. So peaceful. Corso spoke again.  
"Sonny… My love… " Corso mumbled. Sonny couldn't keep a tear from escaping his eye. He softly kissed him.  
"I love you too. Get your rest. You earned it." He said. Corso smiled in his sleep. And Sonny felt him holding tighter.

* * *

After a few hours, Corso woke up. He looked at Sonny and hugged him with a smile.  
"That must have been some adventure. You even slept through the buzzer." Sonny teased. Corso didn't get up. He just locked his arm around Sonny's waist and pulled the cover closer.  
"Unless the Black Manta's on fire, I think I have the right to sleep in for once." Corso stated. Sonny chuckled.  
"That's more like you." Sonny mused. Corso wasn't letting it get to him.  
"We've been apart for two whole days, give me a break." Corso said as he pulled Sonny close. Sonny chuckled as Corso kissed him.  
"I'll give you a break alright." He said. Corso looked at him.  
"What are you up to, Blondie?" He asked. Sonny raised an eyebrow.  
"Blondie? Really?" He said. Corso sighed.  
"I'm tired, give me a break." He said.  
"Must have been the air. Even with an oxygen mask, it probably messed with you." Sonny tried. Corso got serious.  
"That's not it. Apparently I was in there for twelve hours." He said thoughtfully. Sonny looked at him.  
"Tell me about that chamber."

* * *

The Pirates and the Paladins gathered in the makeshift command center. Coran pulled up all the maps of Castle Paladia. Hawk and Artie were going to take care of the hacking. Corso again noticed Aaraya's eyes on him. She gave a knowing smile. No matter how well they tried, Sonny couldn't hide from the telepaths. For now, they needed to focus on the rescue mission. Corso looked at the maps. Coran suggested Solaris and himself leading the group heading into the prisons to free the King and Queen. Corso looked at the lab. Artie made a link that allowed them to see what was going on in real time. He could see three heat signatures, one which wasn't moving. The clone moved about carefully, before something happened that made Corso decide to act. Clone or not, he deserved to be treated humanely.  
"Alright everyone, let's get Sonny out of there."

Maurice Miller couldn't believe what he saw. They tried to extract Flux from Sonny for hours, but not even a drop. Sonny didn't even go at full strength. Keiran noticed from his pod, a horrified expression forming on his face. He figured it was impossible to extract Flux from Sonny. He didn't know this was a clone yet, but he started to deduct this all was planned. The clone raised an eyebrow.  
"I told you, I'm not going to help you with your Flux mixes. Haven't you learned anything from our previous encounter?" Sonny said with a small grin. Maurice Miller was starting to get agitated.  
"Check the machine, it has to be broken." He ordered one of his droids. Sonny looked over at Keiran.  
"I hope you realize by now that you can't trust him." Sonny said as the zip ties were cut. Keiran looked at him.  
"Just get him for what he did!" He yelled. Sonny nodded, and jumped at Miller. But he was prepared. He pressed remote he had in his hand and an electric shock came from the collar Sonny was wearing. Sonny yelled out in pain as he stumbled away from Miller. Keiran was horrified.  
"You want to die? Corso's not letting you get away with this." Keiran said. He could see the damage that shock did.  
"That burn looks bad." He said. Sonny nodded, still with one eye on Miller.  
"With this collar, I can't get close to him." He said. Keiran was confused.  
"You still trust me?" He asked. Sonny shot him a look.  
"At this point, I'll take what I can get." He said. Miller smirked.  
"Pirates really do stick together no matter what." He mocked. Sonny grinned.  
"Didn't expect a flunky to understand. Want to finally tell me who's really in charge?" Sonny challenged, crossing his arms and looking at Miller, who was furious.  
"I'm the future ruler of the Galaxy." He said. Sonny laughed.  
"You and every other despot I encountered. Didn't work out for them, either." Sonny said.  
"I should have extracted the Flux when we had you before." He snarled. Sonny laughed.  
"I wonder what your Master would have said." He said as Miller roared in fury.

* * *

The Paladins and The pirates split into two groups in the underground hallways underneath Castle Paladia. It was time to get some answers. Duke Maddox was also part of their group, with an army of robots. The robot guards were dealt with quickly and silently. They reached the laboratory. Corso gritted teeth. He could hear the sound of fighting.  
"I just hope Sonny is okay." Corso growled. He felt Sonny's invisible hand on his shoulder. Artie found the console to the surveillance cameras and quickly disabled them. The door opened and they entered the laboratory. Corso noticed Keiran trapped inside the pod. He watched as the Sonny clone dodged another laser blast by using the many containers and metal desks in the room as cover.  
"Sonny! Are you okay?" He yelled to the Clone.  
"Distract Miller, will you?" Corso heard the real Sonny whisper in his ear. Corso nodded.  
"Be careful." He whispered back. Sonny chuckled.  
"When am I ever?" He said. Corso and the others carefully moved towards the clone, returning the fire from Miller and his robots.  
"Don't try to stop me, you will lose!" He yelled. Corso continued to move towards him and Sonny's clone, behind some containers. Duke Maddox released Keiran from his pod and apprehended him.  
"You will pay for what you did to Sonny" Bennett hissed.  
"That's not Sonny. It's a goddamn clone." Keiran said. Miller heard him.  
"That's why the Flux extractor didn't work." He realized.  
"You really think I'd let you get Sonny that easily?" Corso said.  
"Where's the real Sonny, then?" Duke Maddox asked.  
"He's here, right?" Artie asked as he looked around. Miller was sweating bullets. It was over for him.  
"Right behind you." A calm voice said as he materialized right behind Miller. He was surrounded with his Flux.  
"This cant be happening." Miller cried, as Sonny made a gesture with his hand. Miller sunk to the floor, fast asleep. Sonny hadn't even touched him. Sonny turned to his people.  
"I'm sorry for all the secrecy but I didn't want them to figure out this plan." He said. Bennett looked at him.  
"You can tell us all about this when we're back at the ship." He said. Duke Maddox looked at his former adversary. Sonny was still glowing with Flux.  
"I'm glad you're alright. And mastering your Flux even better." He said. Sonny nodded with a grin.  
"Let's get back to the ship. I have a lot to explain."

* * *

What has Sonny learned?

Answers will be revealed soon.

Thank you ParanoidGirl. Your adjustments,however big or small are a true source of inspiration


	27. Turning tables

The Paladins made their way into the dark hallways leading to the prison. Coran stopped for a second, as he received a message from the Pirates. He smiled as he looked at Solaris.

"It's Corso. Sonny's safe and both Keiran and Miller are apprehended." He said. Solaris smiled.  
"I wonder how they reacted to the clone." She laughed. Zoonia frowned.  
"I just hope this didn't break their bond of trust." She said. Solaris was silent. She spent time with Corso. He didn't talk much. He didn't have to. His actions spoke for him. When it came to Sonny, Solaris could sense a fierce determination. Anyone that hurt Sonny would answer to Corso. When this was done, she needed to figure out what more Artie hid from her. She turned to Coran. Coran smiled as he placed an arm on Solaris' shoulder.  
"The golden Armor suits you. We may just start calling you the Golden Paladin." He smiled. Solaris smiled back shyly.  
"We're one step closer to Galactik peace. Sonny and the Pirates hold a key piece of it, even if they don't know yet." She said. Coran nodded.  
"Now, lets free our King and Queen and start rebuilding."

* * *

Sonny removed the collar around the clone's neck, before he put him back in its crate and locked it into his personal storage vault. Corso looked at him as he exited. Then he looked at the collar, which was still active. Corso had seen something in the lab that had left him feeling a bit uneasy. Sonny hadn't even touched Miller, just held his hands in a defensive stance, and the Flux formed a protective barrier around his body, and at the same time, made Miller fall unconscious.  
"Sonny, can I talk to you about something?" Corso asked carefully. Sonny nodded.  
"Let's go to the Captain's cabin. I want you to get this off your chest before we have our meeting with Duke Maddox and the Paladins." Sonny said. Corso nodded. As they reached the cabin, Sonny made sure to lock the door. Corso sighed.  
"In the lab, the Seed protected you, but Miller falling asleep like that. You didn't physically touch him, it was your Flux. I'm afraid you might lose control. That's dangerous. Not to mention people will want to abuse it. Are you in control? Or do you need help?" Corso asked. Sonny nodded. He was proud of Corso. He'd be a great Commander. Sonny told him to sit down and started explaining.

* * *

Duke Maddox went through the list of high security prisons. Miller couldn't just be put anywhere. He was dangerous. He received a message that the King and Queen were freed and were organizing a Diner in gratitude. He was also invited.

* * *

Keiran stared hatefully at them as Corso sat him down. He was in chains to make sure he couldn't do anything. As soon as Corso had checked the bindings, he took a laptop and sat down across the table, staring at him. Sonny took place to his right, and Duke Maddox to the left. Keiran snarled at Sonny.  
"I already told you what I know so buzz off." He said. Sonny shook his head and sat down next to Corso.  
"You didn't. You knew Miller was a flunky. Do you know who his boss is?" Sonny asked. Keiran looked at him.  
"You haven't figured it out yet? Also, what's Maddox doing here?" He asked.  
"You were paid with stolen money. I never agreed to this contract." The Duke informed coldly. Keiran wasn't impressed.  
"When I got the contract, Sonny was still a wanted man." He spat. Sonny wasn't surprised Keiran tried to shift the blame. Duke Maddox leaned over the table, facing Keiran.  
"It was the only way to get him to talk to me." He stated. Sonny leaned forwards, Corso holding his arm just in case.  
"I'll only say this once. The whole scenario on the Shiloh Nebula was fake. We needed you to get mad, to get close to Miller. It's about time you knew what really happened. Corso, play the file." Sonny said. Corso nodded. Keiran was astounded when he saw the video. Sonny had evacuated them all. Even his family was alive. Sonny allowed him a quick call, to confirm they were alright. Keiran looked down. He'd been tricked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Sonny looked at him.  
"I needed you to lead us to Miller, using a clone was the safest choice." Sonny told him. Corso let his hand rest on Sonny's shoulder.  
"I hope you're ready to apologize." He stated. Keiran nodded.  
"What do you need to know?"

* * *

The Paladins had control of the castle again. Solaris ordered Coran to deal with matters at Castle Paladia while she, Zoonia and Aaraya dealt with the King and Queen. King Aldoor smiled a tired and worn smile as he sat on a chair, looking at Solaris. She knelt before him, lowering her head.  
"Stand up, Golden Paladin. You've done well. You've saved your planet from disaster and you will be celebrated like the heroine you are." The king pronounced. Solaris rose.  
"This wouldn't have been possible without the help of the Pirates and their allies. Hawk Tidman has now finally taken the pledge and joined the Paladins, as one of us. We will never have Marybeth back, rest her soul, but we finally found Arthur. Or Artie, as he is now known." She said. Queen Marcia had to wipe a tear from her eye.  
"Hawk is finally a part of us again." She said. King Aldoor was also deeply moved to hear this. Solaris smiled.  
"Arthur… Artie, helped a lot, too. He found Opal and Sapphire. The Trio will reawaken. To bring back the hope and the peace our beloved Stellar Unix has been robbed of." She said. King Aldoor stood up from his seat.  
"I've always been proud of you, don't forget that." He said, tears blinking in his dark brown eyes. Solaris felt her own eyes water.  
"Thank you, Grandpa."

* * *

The Concert was being planned. Solaris wanted to thank Artie for all the help. Without his efforts, this never would have happened. But she also wanted to help someone else. If it wasn't for Corso, she probably wouldn't have done it. She wanted to help him. She entered their temporary Headquarters, looking for Hawk. She found him, looking through some reports on Anadrea Simmordale. His face was a mask of anger. She could understand. This woman caused a lot of pain.  
"Hawk, could I have a word? I need your help with a few things." She said with a smile. Hawk smiled back at her.  
"Of course. What do you need hacked?" He said. Solaris smiled as she told him about Corso's case. Hawk grinned. Hacking into military files was one of his specialties. He was about to start, when Zarind knocked on the door.  
"I'm glad you're both here. I talked with the Pirates' council of Elders. They found the piece of Ascaron's core that holds the source of their Flux." He said. Solaris gasped.  
"That will them a chance to prevent anyone from taking the seed of Shiloh away. Good job." She smiled. Zarind grinned.  
"Anything to help a friend out." He said. Hawk nodded, he already found the connection to Bleylock within the Chissian military. Lieutenant Marshall was a dubious character and played a role in Corso being scapegoated. Corso's name had to be cleared. Hawk started to transfer all the relevant material to a safe server. He'd look into it. He looked closer at the coordinates of the Planet Core. It was in the more quiet part of the Shiloh Archipelago. Hawk decided to use the satellites to get some pictures. As he zoomed in on a darker area of the rock, he was stunned. A grave site. All of them were from Ascaron. Hawk wrote down the names he found. Then, a gravestone with a teddy bear carved in stone caught his eye. He zoomed. The text and name was shocking.  
"Get Corso, I think we found his family."

* * *

It was Miller's turn to be interrogated. Duke Maddox was angry, but prepared. He could see that Sonny prepared himself as well. He was face to face with the one that claimed leadership of this entire operation again but Sonny couldn't shake the feeling that he was just a decoy. And he prepared to nail him to the wall. Corso had a bad feeling about this. Miller hurt Sonny and so many other people. He prepared some of his tools that he was trained to use during interrogation in the Chissian army. If Miller didn't talk, they'd make him. Bennett and Stevens walked the very hostile prisoner into the interrogation room and sat him down. Sonny was about to take a step towards the prisoner, when Corso placed an arm in front of him. The look in Corso's eye told Sonny to let him take the lead. He took a small rope and went behind Miller. The look on his face devoid of any emotion. He was a soldier, obeying the orders from his commander. Sonny and Duke Maddox calmly pulled out chairs and sat down.  
"Let's just cut to the chase. Where is your boss hiding?" Sonny asked. Miller had a dark smirk on his face.  
"You haven't found him yet? You're slow for a genius." He said. Duke Maddox slammed his fists on the table.  
"Just tell us! And don't say it's Bleylock. That man is dead and buried!" He roared.  
"Let's just get to the point and tell us what you know." Sonny stated. Corso had to admire his calm. No emotions, just demanding answers. Still didn't make things easy. Miller laughed.  
"Now that the Pirates are finished, you should take up acting." He said.  
"I repeat. Who is your boss? I know Bleylock had a son. This man is also on Technoid's board of directors. Do you want to tell Duke Maddox who it is? Do the right thing, for once?" Sonny said. Miller's eyebrow twitched. They found a crack in his armor. He recovered quickly.  
"I'm not going to tell you anything. You figure it out." He taunted. Corso was starting to seethe.  
"Watch your mouth." Corso said, putting the rope around Miller's neck. Miller was unaffected.  
"Bleylock had a son?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"He did. Bastard thinks Sonny killed his father." He growled. Miller turned his attention to him.  
"You're one to talk. You probably killed the most out of anyone in this room." He smirked. Corso tightened the rope.  
"Shut your mouth." He managed through gritting teeth. Miller just laughed.  
"I was once a military man myself, Takashi. These tactics won't work on me." He said. Corso turned to Sonny. A thought hit Sonny and Corso at the same time. Sonny rose from his chair, and took a syringe out of a box he was keeping for this occasion. Miller laughed when Sonny approached him with the syringe. Corso tightened the rope around his neck as Sonny injected him.  
"Remove the rope. We'll see a very different Miller now." He said. Corso nodded.  
"Alright, Agent Miller of Abraxor. Where's your army hiding? And who do you really work for?"

* * *

They finally got Miller.  
But who is Miller really?  
Who's he working for? And how long has this been going on?  
Will Sonny and the Pirates be in time to save the Galaxy from Disaster?  
All of this and more, will soon follow.  
Thank you Paranoidgirl for Beta-ing my work.  
This was a story I wanted to do because the amount of trauma, and hurt The Pirates suffered yet still kept going.  
When this story is concluded, there's already a second one in the work.  
There's far more to this then you can imagine.  
Will there be a new war? Or will the Pirates stop it and maintain peace?  
Who knows. I'll finish this one, first. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	28. Deadlocked

Corso looked at Sonny. Miller was acting stubborn and they didn't get any answers out of him. Sonny let Corso and Duke Maddox ask the questions for a while, studying the other man. Even with the knowledge he came from Abraxor as a secret agent, this would be difficult. Sonny sighed as he leaned against the wall. They needed answers quickly.

"This isn't going anywhere." Corso said. "We're dealing with a very twisted mind." Sonny nodded.

"He's from Abraxor alright." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.

"We've been here for hours, even with the truth serum, he's still not talking." He stated.

"Corso, I'll leave it up to you. You're a herbalist. Do you have a concoction that might help?" Sonny asked. Corso smiled.

"I can conjure something up. Will probably beat your serum." He said.

"I didn't know you were into herbology." A voice called from behind them.

"Aaraya. Can you help us out?" Sonny asked. The tall Paladin smiled.

"We can head to my green house. I'm sure you'll find what you need." She offered. Corso nodded with a determined look in his eyes. Sonny ordered Bennett and Artie, Stevens and Hawkins, to take Miller back to his cell. He handed Stevens a syringe.

"This will knock him out if that needs to happen." He said. Duke Maddox looked at him as they started to make their way to the ship's lounge. Sonny felt a major headache was coming on. He didn't prepare for this. It felt like he lost balance. As he saw Duke Maddox out, Sonny knew what he needed to regain his footing. Corso had already given his input on things. What he needed now, was Callie's. Sonny sighed as he entered the cabin. Corso would be busy for some time. He hoped Callie wasn't as angry as she had been the last time they talked. He and Corso had made a mistake by leaving her out of the loop. He still felt guilty, but he needed her help. Sonny laid down on the bed and called Callie.

* * *

Callie was done with the sports section of the day. There was at least another hour before the news at eight. She gave a lot of though to Mei's suggestion. She agreed with Mei, Sonny and Corso needed to break that old ingrained pattern of protecting who they loved by leaving them out of the loop but it was going to take some time. When Corso kissed Sonny, she saw how Sonny just relaxed into it. He wanted them both. Callie wondered what that could possibly turn into if one of them said no. She also detected the fear in Corso. He was so close to Sonny. He needed to be part of his life. She obviously heard of polygamy. Never figured she'd be in a relationship like that. Callie was abruptly pulled from her trail of thoughts as her transmitter rang.

"Sonny, I was just thinking about you." She smiled as she pulled up his hologram. Sonny smiled, but he looked very tired.

"Did you get your man?" Callie asked. Sonny chuckled.

"Sounds like you're not as mad at me and Corso as you were last time. I'm sorry." He said. Callie smiled.

"It wasn't the best idea, and I'm sure you know that by now. But I forgive you both. This is how you have protected people for ages. But there will be a thing you both need to do to make up for this." Callie said. Sonny felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Tell me what it is. I'll break it to Corso." Sonny said. Callie smiled.

"Where is he? I'm so used to seeing him by your side." She asked. Sonny sighed, before he told her of how the interrogation of Miller went. Callie listened attentively.

"If he's from Abraxor, why doesn't he have their eyes? Y'know, like Bleylock?" She asked. Sonny agreed.

"I could ask our very own Abraxian." He revealed. Callie was intrigued.

"Who?" She asked. Sonny nodded.

"There's two, actually. Artie's one of them." Sonny smiled. Callie nodded.

"He's always so joyful and carefree. I can't even imagine how he survived in a place like Abraxor." She said. Sonny agreed.

"Artie found his father recently, who is from Stellar Unix. He's now a part of the Paladins. Artie did good on his first solo mission. We found Zoltar. He's alive, but weak. We haven't told Solaris yet. We want him to survive before we tell her. Corso has been informed about things, but we agreed to wait. Hopefully, Aaraya has some remedies that will help." He said. Callie smiled.

"Who's the other one with ties to Abraxor? I don't know someone with eyes like that." She mused. Sonny smiled.

"It's Bennett. I'm planning a sit down with him when this is all over. He has a problem with his eyes. The glasses allow him to hide his heritage for now, but I can sense he wants to change that. I want to help." He confessed. Callie smiled softly.

"Have you and Corso figured things out?" She asked. Sonny smiled as he thought about it.

"We made a lot of progress. I can't and won't choose between you." He confessed. Callie nodded with a small smile.

"I was hoping you would say that. Polygamy it is. Sure, it will raise eyebrows, but it's the three of us that make this call. It's our lives, no one else's." Callie said. Sonny smiled.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Here's to hoping Corso's open to it, too. The loss of his wife and child has left deep scars. He may never recover from that wound but together, we may be able to help him go as far as he can." He said. Callie smiled.

"Let's talk to him when you get back to Genesis." She said. "I need you both to agree to come on TV for an interview." She said. Sonny nodded. Corso wouldn't like it, but this had to be done.

"I'll prepare him for it. Thanks, Callie, you and Corso are the people I need around me." He smiled.

"That's why we'll make the perfect spouses." She smiled as the call was ended. Callie turned her gaze to her computer screen. She had a design in mind for the engagement rings.

* * *

Davidson checked Zoltar's charts. No improvements but he was hanging in there. He wasn't used to such cruelty, having been raised on Shiloh. A barren part but still a part. Then, the fights had broken out. He was still a kid when it happened. His parents both joined the Pirates, trying to make a living. His father was captured during Magnus' reign, before Sonny had joined them. He was never seen again. He would know what happened soon enough. Sonny was going over the Pirate prisoners Technoid had. He just had to be patient, his answer was coming. A sound made him turn around.

"Rainbow. I need to see Rainbow." Zoltar managed. Davidson was at his side in an instant.

"Relax, Zoltar. You need your strength back first." He tried. Zoltar turned his head.

"I need the Trio." He managed. Davidson couldn't explain it, but he felt his hands starting to glow. The seed of Shiloh. It burned inside him. Davidson closed his eyes, and gently placed his hands around the Paladin's head. He felt himself grow stronger doing this. Zoltar sighed, and relaxed into it. Davidson didn't notice the door to the infirmary open. As soon as Sonny noticed what he was doing, he gently placed his own hands on his young nutritionist's shoulders. Zoltar relaxed into the purple energy that they gave him. As soon as Davidson stopped, he removed his hands gently. Zoltar opened his eyes. The Flux restored his energy levels. The young Paladin was still somewhat faint, but not dying anymore.

"Thank you. I owe you my life." He said.

"It's a pleasure to finally talk to you, Zoltar. I'm Sonny Blackbones, leader of the Shiloh Pirates." Sonny smiled and held out his hand. Zoltar smiled.

"I saw what you did for Hawk." He said. Sonny smiled.

"You better rest up. The trio would love to see her. One in particular. You know her as Rainbow, we know her as Solaris Stellar. The leader of the Paladins. She just received the Golden Armor." Sonny informed him. Zoltar smiled brightly, a tear escaping his eye.

"This is big, much bigger than you think. There will be a celebration." He said.

"What do you think, Davidson?" Sonny asked. Davidson smiled.

"He'll soon be reunited with Solaris." He smiled. Sonny smiled.

"Let me know when he's ready. Some other people might want to be there, too."

* * *

Corso struggled to stay calm as he completed his truth serum. Miller was getting to him. And he was just a flunky. Corso didn't really want to know what came next. They needed Miller to confess. He filled several syringes with the mix. As soon as it was ready, Corso marked them all. He also made something else. He couldn't explain why, but he had that feeling something was about to happen, and they would need to act quickly. He hoped he was wrong. As he exited the lab and joined with Sonny and Duke Maddox again, he showed them the syringes.

"Here goes nothing. I really hate this guy" He muttered. Duke Maddox agreed.

"He'll pay for what he has done." He said. Sonny was more thoughtful.

"We need answers first. Corso, did you test the mix?" He asked. Corso nodded.

"He won't resist this mix." He said, sounding confident in his work. Sonny nodded.

"Alright, round two."

* * *

Miller felt dizzy when he tried to lie about things. Corso still held his position. Silent and Stoic. Sonny was satisfied with the effect.

"How about you tell us about why The Bleylocks were infiltrating Technoid?" He asked. Miller couldn't help but tell the truth, no matter how hard he tried. Sonny and Duke Maddox paid close attention to the details of the plan that had been laid decades ago. A disgruntled Lord, A Bleylock, that did not feel he got the recognition he deserved. He had visions of being something far bigger than just emperor of Abraxor. The madness this man revealed was astounding. Now, they had to figure out how to deal with it. But Miller had one last trick.

"I'd be more worried about Ascaron's core. Doesn't your precious Corso have some things there he wants to protect? So unless you want to see that destroyed, you better give me what I want."

* * *

A/N: How will Corso react to the news of these graves? How will he feel about a three-way marriage? All this is to come.

Thank you Paranoid girl for her work.


	29. Forthcoming truths and lies

Sonny stared hard at Miller, who sat smirking. Corso made no attempt to hide his anger.

"Start. Talking." Corso snarled as he made a move towards Miller. He was stopped by Sonny.

"Not now. We need to know more. Ask Artie and Hawk if they can find a way to locate the core." Sonny commanded in Ancient Shiloh.

"We won't let you hurt innocents." Duke Maddox said. As Sonny sat down, he pressed the button under the table that activated a direct link to Artie and Bennett. He also sent a code.

"Get all Paladins. This is a code Blue." He sent. Corso beckoned to Sonny who allowed his hands to glow with his Flux.

"We'll get what we want out of you, one way or another. It's up to you in how much pain you'll be at in the end. So get to talking." He said.

* * *

Artie and Bennett were mortified at what they heard. Sonny was scared, which almost never happened. Bennett looked at Artie as he saw the message.

"Artie, get Hawk and Solaris. This is getting tense. Maybe they can help with the interrogation." Bennett said. Artie could hear Bennett's voice shake. This was bad. Artie called his father.

"Dad, can you and Solaris head over to the Black Manta? We need your help."

* * *

Hawk and Solaris joined the others as they listened to the interrogation. Solaris clenched her fists.

"That bastard." She muttered. Hawk managed to pull up the coordinates they found for the Shiloh Core. He checked to see if there were any ships in the area. He found several in stealth mode. Artie was astounded when he saw them.

"The Paladins can do that?" Artie asked. Hawk grinned.

"Take a look." He said, and showed Artie the most recent cloaking device that Technoid had, while he sent the other link to Bennett and his system. Artie looked at it.

"I guess we don't have anything to worry about." He said, beckoning to the screen. Bennett nodded with a grin.

"I'm still trying to adjust to not everyone is out to get us." He said. Artie nodded as he sent the coordinates to Corso. Then he looked at the images again and noticed the enhanced image his father put up. Artie looked to Bennett.

"Bennett, can you pull up the Pirates' missing relatives?" He asked. Zarind joined them. He gently placed his hand on Bennett's arm.

"No need, we already figured it out." He said. Bennett looked at him. Zarind nodded.

"Kimberly and Noomi Takashi..." He said.

"Its Corso's family." Artie said carefully. Zarind looked at them all.

"Lets just tell Sonny for now. He'll know how to bring it to Corso." Artie said. Bennett agreed.

"I'll let him know."

* * *

Sonny looked at the message from Bennett. He looked at Duke Maddox and Corso.

"Continue the interrogation. I have business at the Command Center." He informed.

"Can't it wait?" Corso asked. Sonny shook his head as he placed a hand on Corso's shoulder.

"No, I'll be back soon. Keep pushing." He ordered. Corso nodded, and sat down next to Duke Maddox.

"Alright, let's keep this going." He said. Sonny closed the door to the interrogation room and headed to the Command Center. He could feel the tension in the room as he entered.

"What is it?" He asked. Zarind looked at him.

"We found something that concerns Corso." He said. Sonny felt his heart race. He really hoped this wasn't bad news for his love.

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked. Hawk pulled up the enlarged image of the graves. When Sonny saw it, he couldn't hold back a gasp.

"His Family's graves." Sonny whispered as he stared at the image.

"Do you think Corso can handle this news?" Artie asked carefully. Sonny thought it over for a minute. Corso was doing so well lately. He was so much more relaxed. So much more at ease. Sonny looked at the image again and made a decision.

"He can handle it. It may take some time but let's all be supportive. He needs this closure." Sonny managed. Bennett and Artie could see how deeply this affected him. They both smiled encouragingly. Sonny nodded.

"He'll appreciate that. Good work on finding it. As soon as I've talked with him, we'll prepare to recover the remains. They deserve a worthy burial." He said. Bennett immediately placed the order for the coffins, glad his glasses hid his tears.

* * *

Miller was exhausted. The coordinates he gave for the planet core felt off. Corso knew the system around Shiloh well. The given coordinates sounded more like the dead planet Paradisia. He couldn't help but think of Magnus Blade. After his and Sonny's latest fight, Magnus went into hiding again. The door to the interrogation room opened and Sonny entered along with two other Pirates to take Miller back to his cell.

"Without your Flux, you never would have succeeded." Miller snarled at him.

"Spoken like a true flunky." Sonny shot back. That shut Miller up. Sonny looked at Duke Maddox.

"Do you have a cell for him?" He asked. Duke Maddox rubbed his chin, looking at Sonny.

"I'll leave him in your care for now." He stated. Sonny nodded and waited for Miller to get out of earshot.

"I have some information that you both need to hear." He said. Corso looked at him.

"The coordinates he gave are not for Shiloh.

It's the outskirts of Paradisia. Magnus' domain. Should we warn him?" Corso asked. Duke Maddox nodded.

"I'll take care of it. We might need help though. Do you think the Paladins would be willing?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Talk to Solaris. She's in charge. Corso, we found the core that holds our Flux. Bennett and Artie have secured it, and pirates are swarming the area to protect it. They also found something else." Sonny said. Corso looked at him. He noticed something about Sonny's voice. It was… rattled. Duke Maddox left them to themselves. Sonny took a chair and sat down next to Corso.

"What did you find on the core? You're acting strangely." Corso asked. Sonny nodded slowly, as he took the folder he had brought from the command center and placed it on Corso's lap.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" He asked suspiciously. Sonny sighed. He had to come clear.

"It's the legal documents needed for our marriage with each other and Callie to be a thing. I want you to look over them and make your choice." Sonny said. Corso nodded. A part of him wanted to just jump at the chance and say yes, but he did want to make sure everything was in order. Sonny had more he wanted to say.

"Is there more?" Corso asked. Sonny nodded carefully.

"We found something on the piece of the core from Ascaron. Do you remeber what you told me about your wife and daughter?" He asked softly. Corso nodded.

"Did you find anything?" Corso asked.

"They found a burial site on the planet's core. I don't have to tell you which names we found there." Sonny answered. Corso opened the folder. There were two images inside. Corso looked at the grave site. He had flown past this place, so many times, and he never saw this. He gasped as he saw the close up Hawk had managed to produce.

"He found them. Kimberly, my sweet princess. Noomi, whom I treated so wrong when in my own despair." Corso's voice was shaking. He felt Sonny embrace him as he started shaking and sobbing. Loudly.

"I'll arrange for us to stop by the site and give them a proper burial." He whispered. He felt Corso hug him tighter.

"I'm blessed to have you in my life." Corso managed. Sonny didn't say anything, just let him grieve.

* * *

Solaris, Opal and Sapphire had their surprise for Artie ready. The king and Queen wanted to celebrate their freedom and rebuild. The paladins had their gifts, and now, they worked together to rebuild. Coran and Zoonia told Solaris to take time to be with her two sisters. She spent a lot of time with them. There was so many stories to share. Opal and Sapphire shared with her how they had searched for Zoltar, but not that they found him alive. They had to wait. He wasn't strong enough yet. They focused on how to properly thank Artie and the Pirates. They would reform The Trio, and do all their big numbers. That was the plan until Zarind approached them. He suggested to make something brand new.

"The bond between you three was never broken. Look how easy it was for you to sit down and talk things out." Zarind reminded them. Solaris nodded.

"Zarind's right. We have to do this as The Trio. Let's sit down and plan the show, I feel it will be spectacular." She smiled.

"Have we ever delivered a bad show?" Opal boasted.

"No, we always entertain and spread happiness and joy. Until The Bleylocks came along." Sapphire commented dryly.

"Let's not let them ruin this." Solaris said thoughtfully. Artie came along with Sonny.

"There you are. I was looking for you three." Artie said. Sonny smiled at the two he didn't know yet. Sonny looked at the two young women.

"Opal, Sapphire, I want to introduce you to Sonny Blackbones. The Former most wanted man in the Galaxy." He grinned.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Sonny smiled as he greeted them. "Artie, give them some good news." Artie nodded happily.

"Solaris, I'm so sorry we had to keep this a secret till now. There's someone who would like to see you." He said. They led them to The Black Manta's infirmary. Sonny gently grabbed Artie's arm and held him back as they opened the door. Davidson carefully helped Zoltar sit up. Solaris looked at Artie, then Sonny.

"It can't be… " She whispered. Opal and Sapphire smiled, though their eyes looked rather blank. Solaris took a hesitant step towards the bed.

"Zoltar, my Sun." She whispered as she reached him, taking his hand.

"Rainbow, my Moon." He replied. Solaris felt her eyes fill with tears. She thought she had lost him forever. She turned to Artie and Sonny, who were smiling at them.

"Take your time." Davidson said. Sonny chuckled.

"All thanks to you, Davidson. You'll be a Flux Master soon." He said.

* * *

As they left the infirmary, Artie heard his father call out,approaching them.

"It's good to see you. Zoltar has been reunited with The Trio. He's doing much better." Artie smiled. Relief was painted all over Hawk's face. His gaze shifted over to Sonny.

"Mister Blackbones, could I have a private conversation?" He asked. Sonny nodded.

"Artie, tell Corso we'll do the debrief at a later time. This is important." He said. Artie nodded, and walked off with Zarind. Sonny led Hawk to a room as they both sat down.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my son." He said. Sonny looked at him and smiled.

"Artie's one of my best hackers. I'm about to give him a promotion for it." Sonny said with a smile. Hawk smiled with pride.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sonny asked. Hawk didn't answer immediately. Instead, he took his laptop.

"It's something from a distant past. Zoltar and I did a lot of things we're not proud of. I kept an eye on how things developed when I sent that message. I was mortified to learn just how badly injured it left you. I have no excuse for my actions." He said. Sonny felt his heart skip a beat.

"Back when I worked for Technoid. The message with the eyes. It was your doing." Sonny said. Hawk nodded, looking ashamed.

"It was. And I take full responsibility for what happened." He said. Sonny felt his heart race. This could give him some answers.

"Is this how Bleylock's father found out about… us?" Sonny asked. Hawk nodded, and turned the laptop. The picture showed Sonny kissing General Bleylock.

"You were doomed from the start. Bleylock had powerful enemies. The Abraxians are not the ones you need to fear. You have met some of them before. They don't know who you really are, but if they did, you would be in mortal danger. We, The paladins, have known of this for some time, through intelligence. There is a war being planned, and has been for a long time. I can only hope that they have not discovered who you really are, and what role you play." Hawk said, looking very serious. Sonny's pulse was racing. This was dangerous. He had to protect those he loved.

"Hawk, tell me everything you know."

* * *

What kind of danger does this new enemy pose to Sonny and anyone dear to him now that Bleylock is gone?

The answer may shock you.

Thank you, Paranoidgirl, for Beta-Reading.


	30. The real villain reveals himself

Sonny listened attentively as Hawk started to tell his tale. The memories that played in his mind weren't great. Hawk felt ashamed he had sent the message with the eyes. Especially when he had hacked into Technoid's database when their spy reported that Bleylock was alone. He focused back on Hawk.

"The Bleylocks are powerful on Abraxor, but not elsewhere. The only reason he took the position at Technoid, was because they were being threatened by someone they worked together with. The Bleylocks are deceitful by nature but this time they were deceived. One of them had a spy at Abraxor the time you visited with him. They knew about Rainbow. I tried to protect them and warn you. Bleylock responded by putting a bounty on my head. All that aside, they aren't the real threat. It came from a planet that only made itself known during the Paradisian Cup." Hawk said. That comment caught Sonny's interest. There was at least five teams he never heard of before in that Cup. The Electras, Team Paradisia, The Gyros, The Sandmen of Menor and The pulsars.

He didn't have time to really look more into those teams. Now, they would see most of these teams in the next Galactik Football Cup. It would be the Pirates' second Cup with a Flux.

"Do share what you know about this enemy. Bleylock kept me in the dark a lot of the time, I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny confessed. Hawk nodded.

"You're correct, he hid this from you. I guess he tried to protect you." He said. Sonny nodded.

"Tell me Hawk, who was Bleylock's real enemy?"

* * *

Corso looked at the legal documents for their wedding. How did Callie feel about this? He needed to talk to her about it before going through.

His gaze fell on the photos Hawk had obtained. Noomi and Kimberly. There was a sting in his heart when he thought of them. After being in the Crystal Chamber, Corso felt a lot more at peace than ever before. Corso decided to hold off his final decision until after he collected the remains of his daughter and wife, and laid them to rest at a more suitable place. He could still speak with Callie. He checked the time and made the call.

Callie was home when Corso called. The cup was just weeks away from starting, and she was being told to prepare an online interview with all the team coaches. At this point, she wasn't sure Sonny would make it. She sat down in the sofa, smiling. She needed to speak to Corso about their marriage. Her own answer was 'yes'. She wanted the both of them. Her phone rang and she answered.

"Corso! How are you?" She smiled. She studied Corso though the hologram. Something changed. He looked more relaxed. That mission with Solaris changed him. Corso smiled.

"You know about Sonny's proposal?" He asked. Callie never heard Corso this nervous before. She could figure out why.

"Of course I do. And I'm willing to go through with this. Of course, if you are." She said softly. Corso smiled again.

"Depends on how you feel about it." He admitted. Callie smiled. She understood why Corso was nervous.

"It's perfect. For us. For Sonny. For everyone. Sure makes life more exciting." She laughed. Corso had to chuckle.

"I propose, we work as a team to protect and take care of him in this marriage, that is, if you want to go through with it?" He asked, nervous once again. Callie laughed.

"Just do one thing, okay? It's not easy but it must be done." She said softly. Corso grinned.

"I'm not made of glass. What is it?" He asked, more confident.

"Well, I do want to get into some nice, romantic proposals… " Callie started. Corso rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"A nice diner date, without Sonny. To get to know each other." Callie mused. Corso laughed out loud.

"It's a deal."

* * *

The stage for the concert was coming together at Castle Paladia. Sapphire and Opal oversaw the technical matters of it all, while Solaris spent time with Zoltar. He was still weak, but much better thanks to Davidson and Artie. Artie saw Solaris and Zoltar sit down in a clearing, surrounded by colorful flowers and trees. It was easy to forget he was also a part of this planet. Anadrea Simmordale robbed him of a better life. While he had the chance, Artie was sucking up all the information he could find about his home. He spent a lot of time with his father too. They played video games for the first time, and it had ended in a draw. Artie decided to help out the other two girls of The Trio, but found that none would tell him what was going on. Instead, Hawk gave him a photo album.

"These are pictures of your mother, me and the first years of your life, before Anadrea Simmordale..." He started. Artie gently put a hand to his shoulder.

"That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known." He tried. Hawk sighed.

"If I hadn't investigated Abraxor family affairs, this never would have happened." He said. Artie smiled softly.

"It's part of life as a Pirate." Artie said.

"Is that so Artie? It sounds like you want to get back to working with us." Sounded a voice behind him. It was Sonny with Zarind, looking quite amused.

"Didn't see you there." Artie said.

"Have you seen Bennett?" Sonny asked.

"You want to sit down with him?" Artie asked. Sonny nodded.

"It's time to start giving Bennett some closure too. Can you do some digging? I know he's from Abraxor, which is why he hides his eyes. Well, one of the reasons." He said. Artie nodded.

"I know about it. Poor guy." Artie said. "Wish I could help." Sonny nodded. Bennett and Artie were close so it was only natural Artie felt like this. In fact, the entire Pirates organization felt like a family.

"He'll be fine. Just keep digging." Sonny said. Hawk nodded as he handed Sonny a folder.

"Here, all the information you need on Corso. This can clear his name and hopefully get some proper compensation." He said. Sonny nodded. As father and son started to work, he walked off to find Bennett.

* * *

Bennett found a silent corner in The Black Manta's main lounge, and brought his guitar. He heard footsteps approach.

"Bennett?" Sonny's voice was softer than normal. Bennett knew that meant he had something on his mind.

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet for once." Bennett answered. Sonny chuckled.

"I used to have the same issue. But that is not what I'm here for. I promised to look at some way to make things better. I have some new glasses and a suggestion." He said. Bennett put his guitar down.

"You don't know who I really am, do you?" He asked silently. Sonny looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Bennett nodded.

"The Bleylocks were at war with Technoid but also another powerful family. They tried to wipe them all out, and seize their lands, which they eventually managed. The family in question, was torn apart. All they had left, was their name." Bennett nearly whispered, feeling like all his power had left him. Sonny sat down across from him. "I'm not a full Abraxian. My mother was from the planet Gyros. Does that ring a bell?" He said. Sonny nodded. "In any case, it was my family who revealed your secret to Bleylock's father."

"Your heritage doesn't define you." He said. Bennett shook his head.

"I've considered leaving before. Quietly, so you wouldn't toss me out." He said. Sonny was caught off guard.

"Toss you out? You really think I'd do that with one of my most loyal friends?" He said. Bennett smiled sadly.

"I should have told you. But I didn't and you have every right to punish me." He said. Sonny nodded. This weighed heavy on Bennett's shoulders.

"Lets go to the Captain's Cabin. I want to hear your story." Sonny smiled. Bennett smirked.

"Better record it, it's going to be quite something."

* * *

They were all ready to go. This would be a very special night. Solaris, Opal and Sapphire were getting ready for their big come back. Even Zoltar and Zarind were with them. Zoltar was like the unofficial fourth member, and he and Solaris had a special treat for all of them tonight. Solaris stood up.

"The Trio rides again." She smiled, as she and her two sisters walked on to the stage.

* * *

Artie was having a ball. The Trio was reunited and what a show they delivered. It was one surprise after another. Solaris revealing who she truly was, and that this would be her name from now on. The Light show. There was such a feeling of love. Then, Opal and Sapphire walked up to Solaris on stage, who had something to say.

"We've been through so much, but we survived it all. We didn't know how to find our way back through the darkness that divided us, but we all made a friend who helped us with this impossible task. He and his friends came to our aid in the darkest hour. We dedicate this song, to our friends, The Pirates, and also, Technoid, once an enemy, now turned ally, in a fight to restore peace in the Galaxy." She said. Artie closed his eyes as he listened to them. Sonny smiled at Bennett, he was not wearing his glasses anymore, but contacts that hid his Abraxian heritage. Sonny didn't much care. The show lasted for hours, where everyone enjoyed themselves.

All of a sudden, the overhead screen started to flicker. Jar'Eel Bleylock stared hatefully at Sonny as everyone around him fell silent.

"Enjoy your fun while you can Sonny Blackbones. It will be over soon." He snarled. Corso clenched fists.

"Why don't you get over here? Join the fun." Sonny tried.

"My idea of fun would enjoy killing every last one of you. But I'm not going to make it that easy. You made my father suffer with your coldness." Jar'Eel said. Duke Maddox had a shocked expression on his face.

"Jason?" He gasped. Jar'Eel looked at him.

"That was never my name. Not that it matters. I'm here for Sonny's death, no need to bother with the details." He said calmly. Sonny knew he was planning something.

"Artie, activate all trackers, we must find him." He said in Ancient Shiloh

"You really think speaking in Ancient Shiloh will work on me? I'm not Miller. I will succeed where he failed." Jar'Eel said. His eyes had a menacing glow to them.

"Sonny didn't kill Bleylock you moron." Corso yelled at the screen.

"Shut up Takashi, you have no right to a moral high ground, murderer." Jar'Eel spat. Corso's hands started shaking.

"Call me that again and I'll show you how true it is" Corso replied, forcing himself to stay calm. Jar'Eel smirked.

"Easy there. You don't want people to get hurt." He said, and stepped back. Behind him sat D'Jok, Mei and Callie, tied up on chairs, and their mouths taped over.

"I'll kill you if you hurt them!" Sonny roared. Corso took his arm, looking scared.

"Where is Iris?" He whispered. Jar'Eel just smiled.

"In seventy-two hours, some people WILL die. Whoever that is, Blackbones, is up to you."

* * *

How will the pirates solve this? Will this all happen without bloodshed?

Or will we loose Someone? What kind of role does Bennett play in all this? This and more to follow.

Thank you Paranoidgirl, for beta-ing my work.

For everyone else, please leave a review.


	31. Frozen

Corso clenched his teeth so hard he might shatter them. He looked at Sonny. He was tense, his fists clenched to the point of going white. If he didn't act soon, Sonny would make mistakes that would cost him dearly. He turned to Bennett "Trace that signal, NOW." He said. Hawk approached them.  
"Maybe I can help?" He asked. Corso nodded, managing a small smile.  
"Get to it, I'll handle this." He said, and touched Sonny's right arm. Sonny didn't even move, just staring at the screen. Corso gently placed his hands on his shoulders. He needed to get Sonny out of here."Let's talk somewhere more privately." He suggested mildly. Sonny could only nod, still reeling from what just happened. Corso placed an arm around his shoulders and led him away.

* * *

As they reached the cabin, Corso took command. They both knew Sonny was in no state to lead right now.  
"Sonny… " Corso started as he pulled him close. Sonny didn't respond, completely in shock. He was utterly lost, putting his head in his hands.  
"Please tell me this is a nightmare." Sonny muttered. Corso looked at him with compassion.  
"I wish I could… I never saw you like this. We have to stop him and get your family back safe." Corso said. Sonny nodded. But as Corso saw he was scared. "I have to go." He said, looking very defeated. Corso wouldn't allow it.  
"Let me handle this. I promised you I would help you whatever it takes and I'll do it right now." He said. Sonny let go of him.  
"Corso, you don't understand." He tried. Corso stopped him.  
"You're not going to do this, it's too dangerous. I'll go." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"You're right. I can't do this." He managed. Corso nodded.  
"I'll save them. They're my family too, soon." He smiled. Sonny nodded, still struggling to relax. "Lay down, let's ease some of your tension, first." Sonny nodded, and laid down. Corso smiled as he gave Sonny some herbal tea he brewed to help him sleep before he got to work. Corso carefully tucked him in. Sonny needed his rest, and he needed to get to work. With Hawk And Artie's help, he would find this bastard and get their family home safe. As he left the cabin to prepare for the rescue, he hung a note on the door, warning anyone not to disturb Sonny.

* * *

The plan for the rescue came together fast. Corso talked with Solaris and Aaraya and Hawk worked with the Pirates to get all the data. Corso would work with Solaris, to free Callie, D'Jok, Mei and Iris. Artie and Bennett would stay behind on Stellar Unix with Sonny, who would work with Aaraya and the Paladins on gathering intel on Jar'Eel. They all tried to avoid detection. Corso managed to put the tracker on his own transmitter. Soon, he had a team of Paladins and Pirates, prepared to go to Genesis. Sonny and Corso discussed the possibility that Sonny and Callie's home was supervised so it probably wasn't safe. The same went for Shiloh Security. There was only one location left; Mei and D'Jok's home. They carefully sent a team. Aaraya could sense Sonny feeling uneasy but his back was against the wall. As Corso and his team got ready, he looked at Sonny.  
"I'll let you know as soon they're safe. Work with Aaraya, She can help you with the information. I don't want you anywhere near Jar'Eel." He said, hands on Sonny's shoulders. Sonny nodded.  
"Stay safe and bring them all back." He said. Corso nodded with a smile.  
"I promise. Everything will be fine." He said. Sonny nodded before the team entered the portal to Genesis. As soon as it closed, Sonny looked at his remaining people. He wasn't sure what to say to them.

Corso's team, together with Coran, Zarind and Solaris carefully exited the portal in D'Jok's room. A picture on the wall caught Corso's eye. Sonny and Maya in deep conversation. There were also pictures of Sonny with Mei, and D'Jok, the day D'Jok proposed to her. Then, there was the picture of Sonny, with baby Iris. He looked so calm and peaceful. Sonny had been robbed of being there with his own son. Corso snapped out of it, as Otis, Kate and Stevens looked at him. Stevens pulled up a tracker. Corso nodded. The signal wasn't in this house. He looked at Coran.  
"Where should we look?" Corso asked the paladin. Solaris was levitating, using her powers to track them.  
"I connected mentally with Mei. She managed to see things when they were taken. Coran, can you help me? We don't have locator beacons here, so we only have my vision to go on." She said. Coran nodded. Minutes later, the Pirates could see a clear image of an office building they knew too well.  
"Technoid's main office building, of course." Corso muttered. Solaris grinned. "I have the data from Sub Level 12. This map will help us with the rest of the floors as well." She said. The next few hours, they went through each level, checking the heat signatures. Corso sighed.  
"The building has fifty-four stories, let's get to it." He said. That moment, Hawk checked in with the data he and Artie found. Artie looked over the hologram.  
"Wait, I found them and… We've been there once." He said, sounding insecure. Corso realized where Artie meant.  
"The reservoirs again?" Corso growled. Artie nodded. "Bubbles again, too?" Artie shook his head.  
"No, it's further into the reservoir. A big empty tank with thick steel walls. Your transmitter won't work in there." Artie said. Corso smiled.  
"I upgraded it so it won't be a problem." Corso said. Artie grinned.  
"Aaraya is informing Sonny on Jar'Eel and The Bleylocks. I hope he wasn't too worried." Artie wondered. Corso nodded.  
"If you got any plans for how we can enter the reservoirs undetected, now would be a good time to share." Corso said. Artie smiled as he started the transfer.

* * *

Jar'Eel checked the time. No response from The Pirates yet. They were trying to come up with a plan. That wouldn't work. As soon as they reached Sonny's family, they would be gassed. Jar'Eel chuckled as he prepared the next step in his plan. Mole or not. The rat in The Flux Society would also pay a price.

* * *

Sonny read through the information Aaraya had presented him. Jar'Eel and D'Jok were just five months apart… This made him uncomfortable. Aaraya looked at him.  
"Everything will be fine. I've seen into the future. Kind of like Maya does." She said. Sonny smiled for a second.  
"Maya's visions are growing stronger. I learned a lot about D'jok's upbringing from her. I really missed out." He confessed. Aaraya smiled.  
"You were there for him when he needed you, that's what matters." She chuckled. Sonny nodded.  
"I see myself in him, more than I want to sometimes admit." He said. Aaraya nodded. Then, she had an idea.  
"I can show you the vision I had, so you can prepare yourself" She said. Sonny looked at her.  
"He's your son. I wish I could tell you he would be alright, but I can't." He said. Aaraya looked at him.  
"Just because he is my son should mean I can forgive him for what he's doing. Same for Bleylock being my husband." She said, looking away. Sonny nodded.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what that was like." He said. Aaraya nodded.  
"Now, what was this vision you were talking about?" He asked. Aaraya put her hand on Sonny's forehead. He gasped. He had to do something to stop this. As Aaraya took her hand of his forehead, Sonny was breathing heavily.  
"I have to go, I'm taking Bennett and Artie with me." He said. Aaraya nodded.  
"I'm coming with too. I may be able to stop my son." She said. Sonny nodded. He was about to head to his ship, when Aaraya stopped him.  
"He'll probably try to gas you. I've got something to stop it. It will make you permanently immune to it." She said. Sonny thought it over for a second. Then, slowly, a grin formed on his face.  
"Let's do it." He said. Aaraya smiled as she took a syringe from a box.  
"There, this should make things easier." She said as she injected the content into him. It was a good feeling. He called Artie, Bennett, Davison and Zoltar to the command center. Sonny and his companions would be the back up team, ready to pick up the fight. Sonny would rather get himself killed then letting anything happen to those he loved.

* * *

I hope you're ready for the next explosive chapter. I'm trying my best to keep different stories going, so that you all got something new to read through this crisis.  
Thank you Paranoidgirl, for your Beta work.  
This story is starting to near its closing. There aren't many chapters left, but there will be a sequel.  
Happy reading!


	32. Final confrontation

The Technoid building loomed in front of them. Corso and his team chose the same entrance they used when they had freed Clamp. It had cameras, but he knew how to disable those. This rescue operation would take more than just that. He had to use more brutal skills, the ones he picked up in the army.  
His communicator beeped. It was Sonny.  
"Team two will follow in two hours. There's a change of plans." Sonny stated. Corso wasn't happy to hear that. Sonny just had to put himself in danger.  
"I told you I'd handle this." Corso hissed back.  
"Too late, we're already here. Things will go well trust me." Sonny said mildly. Corso wasn't buying it.  
"Ever taught about how it can't go well? Screw it. I'll get them out before you get here." Corso said. "You can help with the aftermath." He heard a soft laugh on the other end.  
"You be careful too." Sonny reminded him. Corso chuckled softly.  
"I'll be fine. You know how strong I am." He reminded him.  
"Just be careful. We'll hold off until you let us know you're all safe. If I don't hear back within two hours, we're moving in." Sonny said. Corso sighed.  
"You're the boss." He said.  
"Love you too." Was the reply. Corso ended the transmission.

* * *

Team two was getting ready to follow. Sonny kept a close eye on the timer. He pulled out a small laptop from inside his jacket. The map of the air vents of the building would come in handy. He felt Aaraya's hand on his shoulder as his hands started to glow with the Seed, taking form. In a matter of seconds, the glow retracted and Sonny felt himself balanced and prepared. He checked his gear. All ready. They headed to the entrance Sonny had marked and getting inside the duct. Aaraya looked around. The Pirates found a weakness in Technoid's fort. It was easy to get relevant information and leave no trace. As soon as they were all in, Sonny signalled for them to move. He handed Artie the map and told him to go first. Bennett followed, Aaraya and Sonny went last. They hurried along. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Corso and his team arrived at the entrance of the reservoirs. Corso nodded to Stevens to make sure they weren't detected as they entered. As soon as they were in, Corso looked at the containers. They didn't have much time...

* * *

Jar'Eel found the building to be too silent. He never liked the quiet. Sonny Blackbones was up to something. He knew the Pirates would go for a sneak attack, but from what direction? He sent out his robots to patrol the reservoir. He could feel there was an attack on the way. He had to be ready. An alarm sounded. Someone was in the reservoirs. And they moved about carefully.  
Time to spring the trap.

* * *

Inside the reservoir, D'Jok tried to find a weak spot in the tank. He couldn't find any. Mei did her best to comfort Iris. Callie managed to get a signal out from her transmitter so people were probably on their way. She just hoped Sonny was smart enough to stay away. How could they get out? D'Jok smirked. Callie followed his gaze behind the corner of a filled reservoir where he saw Corso and Stevens. Corso signalled for them to be silent as he had his team scatter in all directions. As soon as he reached the tank, D'Jok saw him charge his cybernetic eye. Corso took aim and shot. It wasn't just producing a blast. There was something mixed in it; Flux. Corso couldn't control it completely as he shook from the shock. He waved at them.  
"Let's get out of here so Sonny doesn't have to get in." Corso said. Callie looked at him.  
"Sonny? Tell him to leave. Jar'Eel wants him dead." She said, looking desperately at him.  
"He won't die, I'll make sure of that." Corso said. Stevens started leading them to safety. As they turned a corner, he saw two feet come out the ventilation duct. Team two. Corso crossed his arms as Sonny made his way out the duct.  
"You're impossible. But since you're here, let's take him down together." He sighed. Sonny smirked before he signalled to spread out and look for Jar'Eel.

"Is our family safe?" Sonny asked. Corso nodded.  
"Stevens will lead them to a portal to Stellar Unix and go with them." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Let's finish this." He said. Corso nodded. He just wanted all of this to get over with and lead a peaceful life for once. They approached an area with a single heat signature.  
"That's not a hologram?" Corso asked. Sonny shook his head. They headed to an unfamiliar door and the two of them opened it.  
"You sure took your time." Jar'Eel smirked.  
"I won't let you get away with hurting people." Sonny shot back. Jar'Eel stared at him with his glowing yellow eyes.  
"Except people you personally don't like, of course." He spat.  
"I didn't kill him. It was an accident." Sonny said. Corso prepared to lunge but Jar'Eel was armed. Sonny tried to step in but Corso was quicker. He jumped towards Jar'Eel, trying to pin him down and Jar'Eel fired his weapon. The laser blast struck his right shoulder and slammed him into the wall. His arm felt like it was on fire. Sonny kneeled beside him. He was bleeding out quickly. Jar'Eel ran but Sonny didn't care. The others could deal with him. Sonny smiled gently as he saw Corso wince. He took a few deep breaths and placed his right hand over the wound, letting his Flux flow.

* * *

Jar'Eel was getting away, feeling very satisfied with shooting Corso. He rounded a corner and was stopped by an unknown energy. From three corners. Solaris, Coran and…. Zoltar! He was still alive. And angry.  
"Hold him in place. He needs to learn the truth and make a choice." Aaraya said as she stepped forwards.  
"As if you know best, Mother." Jar'Eel spat. Aaraya shook her head.  
"You're confused. I'll bring you back to Stellar Unix and explain everything. For now, sleep." She commanded, making a gesture with her hand. With that, her son fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Where was he? Corso tried to sit up, but his shoulder felt like it was on fire.  
"Finally waking up?" He heard a voice say. Callie. He tried to sit up again, but felt a set of strong arms holding him down.  
"Easy there." Sonny said mildly. Corso rubbed his head with his good hand.  
"I hope we at least got the bastard." He said. Sonny smirked.  
"We did. We're almost ready to go back to Genesis. There's just one thing." He teased. This made Corso suspicious.  
"How long was I out?" He asked. Callie laughed.  
"Seventy Two Hours. Hopefully that gave you enough time to think about the marriage?" She said. Corso smiled.  
"I'm in. Do both of you still want this?" He asked. Sonny chuckled.  
"Of course we do." He said. Callie leaned forward.  
"Before we make this official, I want a kiss from both of my husbands to be." She said. Corso looked at Sonny.  
"Go ahead." Sonny chuckled as Callie leaned in to kiss Corso. He liked it. The three of them belonged together.  
"I want one from Sonny as well." He said. Sonny chuckled as he kissed Callie passionately. Then, he turned to Corso. Sonny cupped his face gently and pulled him close, then, he kissed Corso deeply and passionately. Corso placed his left arm around Sonny's neck, caressing his hair. Callie chuckled as she looked at them.  
"Today's probably perfect to prepare for the special night." She reminded them. Sonny smiled as he let go, slightly short on breath.  
"Let's get cleaned up." He said. Corso looked at him.  
"What's the occasion?" He asked. Callie smiled.  
"Arcadia news has been informed of my release. They asked me to do two things before tomorrow's news at night. Tomorrow, I'll have a sit down with the two of you, talking about all this. I'll give you the questions one hour prior." Callie said, trying to look stern. Corso grimaced.  
"Do we have to? I don't like to do public appearances." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"We need to work on that." He suggested. Corso grinned.  
"What are we celebrating tonight?" He asked. Callie smirked.  
"A royal wedding. Zoltar and Solaris have the blessing of the King and Queen. We'll celebrate their marriage tonight with a special broadcast for Arcadia news." She said. Corso laughed.  
"As long as they don't come anywhere near our house, I can manage." He said.  
"I can't make promises about my colleagues." Callie laughed. Corso sighed.  
"Then I can't make any promises about their well-being." He said. Sonny chuckled.  
"Let's just all share a shower to relax." He smiled. Corso sighed happily as they both helped him to the bathroom. He was the luckiest man in the Galaxy right now.

* * *

Solaris was beautiful in her wedding dress. Mei smiled as she looked at her. Simple, but elegant. She looked at D'Jok, who held her hand, and looked at her with a smile. There was a lot of reasons to smile lately. She also heard about Sonny, Corso and Callie. She was so happy for them. The music sounded as the King himself would lead Solaris to the altar. Zoltar looked kind of nervous as he was flanked by Zarind and Hawk who was his Best Man. Aaraya was the maid of honor for Solaris. It became a beautiful ceremony. The celebration did not last too long, as they all needed their sleep.

* * *

After the celebration, the Pirates returned to The Black Manta and a new celebration took place. Everyone was gathered in the Command Center, where Sonny, Corso and Callie announced their marriage. Corso felt nervous about how the crew would respond. But there was no one judging him. There was only celebration.  
"I'm so happy for you. You finally got him." A slightly tipsy Artie told him.  
"Yeah. Finally." Corso smiled. He looked at his ring. An S and a C on each side. On his side for the rest of his life.

* * *

The following morning, the Pirates parted with the Paladins, assuring they would send out an invitation for the wedding to come. Corso was looking out of a window when he felt a tiny hand touch his leg. He looked down into two equally tiny eyes.  
"Did you run away from your parents?" He asked as he lifted the little girl into his arms. She was so trusting, looking at him with a such innocence in her eyes, as she made happy sounds. It took him back. Another set of eyes came to his mind. His own daughter, her blue eyes, first, so lively, and happy, and then, almost without life, in a hospital bed, with all the tubes attached to her tiny body. Corso felt his normal eye fill with tears. He never allowed himself to grieve the loss of his only child, he just kept going. He sat down, making sure she wouldn't fall. This was where Callie and Sonny found them. Callie took the little child back to Mei and D'Jok. Sonny carefully sat down next to Corso.  
"If you want, we can go to their graves and have them relocated. I know you want them both to rest peacefully." He said. Corso nodded.  
"She reminded me so much of times I wish I had more of. I'm not even sure how to rebuild from that. But I know I want to try." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"You're wondering where Callie and I stand about having children?" He asked. Corso nodded.  
"Iris reminds me of Kimberly at that age. A part of me is still scared. Maybe I always will be. I want to try again but I need you and Callie to be on board with it." He said. Sonny smiled.  
"Callie and I had that talk. I also want to try again. Let's talk to Callie about it after the wedding." He said. Corso nodded as he looked out into space.  
"For now, let's find Kimberly and Noomi. I might know a place for them to rest." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"Where?" He asked. Corso smiled.  
"Next to Helena, on Akillian."

* * *

We are close to the end of this story. Just a few more chapters to go.  
There's still some loose threads.  
In the next chronicle, I will deal with how the mole in the Flux Society and other players fit into their roles and how this contributed to the Flux wars.  
All this and more will be explored in other stories.  
As always, thank you Paranoidgirl, for your Beta Reading.  
Please leave a review.


	33. bait

Bennett checked the coordinates. This was the place where Noomi and Kimberly were buried. Sonny informed Callie, so they were all being careful around Corso. He withdrew to a silent room. He needed to prepare himself.  
They approached the area. A cargo ship met up with The Black Manta and delivered the coffins Sonny ordered. Bennett looked at Sonny.  
"We're almost there. Do you need me and Artie?" He asked. Sonny nodded. Corso would need all the support he could get. Sonny went to Corso, who tried very hard to relax. Sonny coughed gently, alerting him to his presence.  
"Are we there yet?" Corso asked. Sonny nodded. He placed a hand on Corso's shoulder, making him smile slightly. He wasn't alone in this. Callie came over and placed her hand on top of Sonny's. Corso smiled at both of them.  
"Thank you, both of you." He said, voice husky with emotion. Both Sonny and Callie smiled as they placed a hand on his back, and led him to the loading dock of The Black Manta.

* * *

It felt so strange to see it again. Last time, the area was green and peaceful. Now, a barren space rock. Corso breathed into his mask. Sonny took a shovel as they got ready to exit the ship, as did D'Jok, Bennett and Artie. Stevens and other Pirates silently brought the coffins. Corso didn't say a word. He felt emotionally overloaded. He sighed as he looked at the group. Bennett used his meter to check the ground. Callie stood by him as they started to dig. She noticed he was cold to the touch. After everything finished they went to Akilian for the ceremony. After that, Sonny had stopped by Helena's grave along with D'Jok, Mei and Iris. Corso took his time, to bid a proper farewell to Noomi and Kimberly before they returned to Genesis. Corso looked like he had a big and heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. Callie reported in to the channel that she wanted Sonny and Corso in the studio on Genesis for an interview. Corso sighed when he heard that, but there was no way around it. After they returned, Corso prepared for moving in. Sonny stopped him.  
"Let's start solving this mess with the Chissian Army. If Lieutenant Marshall was involved in your scapegoating, he would benefit from you being unable to testify against him. Until we know where they went, you don't go anywhere alone." He said.  
"Getting over protective? That's my job." Corso chuckled. Sonny smiled.  
"I'm worried they'll get you." He said. Corso shook his head.  
"The only reason the Chissian army is after me is because I'm becoming a threat. And I intend to find out why. And I need to lure them out with bait. And that bait is me." He said. Sonny took Corso's hand.  
"You're not going alone. I have the feeling your apartment is under surveillance and I'm not risking that." Sonny said, loosening his grip. Corso nodded and placed his hands on Sonny's shoulders.  
"Fine. I won't go alone. I will bring four people with me, is that making you feel better?" He asked with a smile. Sonny released his grip and headed to the coffee maker. Sonny took his mug and turned his back as he thought over what Corso just said. They needed a plan to smoke them out. Corso had experience with that. Sonny smiled as he turned around and faced Corso who sat down at the kitchen table. Corso had taken a sip of his coffee.  
"Lets plan this one together." He said. Corso nodded with a smile. Callie entered the room, still in her bathrobe, reaching for a mug of Coffee. Corso suddenly had an idea.  
"Callie, remember you said that you and I need to go on a date before we get married?" He asked. Callie nodded.  
"You need my help with luring in the Chissian military?" She asked. Corso nodded.  
"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

At a hidden apartment at sub level seven, Lieutenant Marshall of the Chissian Army, was starting to feel very worried. He tried calling Jar'Eel but got no response. He tried contacting Miller but also no response. They promised he could finally deal with Takashi. He knew the truth about his squad. One of the best special forces units they had. Corso didn't know about the rigged explosions. He acted on orders from General Bleylock to cover up the first attempts with an unstable Flux mix that Professor Montague put together. Marshall was paid well for this plan. At first, he figured everyone was dead. But then the Pirates managed to find a survivor. A survivor that could reveal everything. That survivor was Corso. The first time Marshall saw him as a Pirate, he barely recognized him. He tried to get him with a bounty but that didn't work. Corso was becoming a real problem. If he talked, it was game over for him. That couldn't happen. Marshall ordered his Corporal into his office.  
"Keep an eye on Corso's place. We need him alive if he's going to pay for his crimes."

* * *

Corso finally started to relax during this date. And he started to learn a lot about Callie. The fact she agreed to be taken to a firing range took him by surprise. And she was a pretty great shot.  
"Remind me never to piss you off." Corso said, sounding quite impressed. Callie playfully blew some smoke of her gun.  
"I don't want to look too bad standing next to you two." She smiled. Corso laughed.  
"You never would have." He said. Callie chuckled.  
"I haven't had this much fun in a while." She said. Corso grinned.  
"I hope you're ready for our next stop." He said.

Callie was amazed. Corso had taken her to a herb garden. She had no idea Corso was a skilled herbalist. In no time, he made a small vial of perfume.  
"I made this especially for you. Sweet but with a kick to it." Corso said, as turned the vial into a necklace. Callie kissed Corso. This would take some time to get used to. They spent their time talking about herbs and what you could do with them. From perfumes and food to healing both physically and mentally. Callie hadn't expected this, but she started to see another side to Corso, a happier side. And a side that could cook really well. After that, Callie held his hand and leaned against his chest.  
"How long have you felt love for Sonny? When did it start?" She asked. Corso smiled as he recalled it.  
"It happened very early on. I became his instructor almost the moment he decided to join us. Back then, he was a lot weaker than he is now. I really needed to toughen him up. Back then he was just another Pirate. Even back then I was… attracted. We've been close ever since." Corso confessed. Callie looked at him.  
"Did he ever give you any hint that he knew how you felt?" She asked. Corso shook his head.  
"I don't think he ever knew. And the fact he recently lost his wife made me apprehensive to even try. I didn't want to hurt him and lose what we had." He said. Callie looked thoughtful.  
"Sonny knew about the rumors. He felt like he led you on. Was that ever the case?" She asked. Corso shook his head.  
"Not really. I was a damn coward, never coming clean." He said. Callie smiled.  
"You got what you wanted eventually. Did he kiss you when he found out?" She asked. Corso smiled.  
"He did. And now we're here." He said.  
"No complaints?" Callie asked.  
"Never. This was everything I hoped for and more." Corso said. Callie kissed him on the lips.  
"We have the rest of our lives together now." She said with a smile. Corso agreed.  
"He needs both of us." He said thoughtfully. Callie smiled.  
"I never even thought to ask, when is his birthday?" She asked. Corso smiled.  
"In about three months." He said. Callie had a devious smile on her face.  
"Let's make it a big surprise. What sort of cake does he like?" She said. Corso grinned.  
"Strawberry Shortcake like his mom used to make. I'll see if I can find the recipe." Corso told her. Callie smiled.  
"Sounds like we got some planning to do." She mused. Corso agreed.  
"Trying to keep this a secret from him won't be easy. We need to keep him busy." He said. Callie smiled.  
"Let me take care of that. This is the perfect opportunity for father and son to spend some time together." She said. Corso chuckled.  
"I leave that up to you." He said, filling two glasses as they prepared to eat the content of the picnic basket they brought.

* * *

At Shiloh Security, Sonny was catching up with the paperwork on his desk. He didn't have time for this…  
A few hours later and everything was ready for the upcoming trials. Sonny called Duke Maddox.  
"Everything's ready. We just need a date. And the location of the Chissian Army on Genesis. They want to get rid of Corso because he knows something they want to cover up. We need to keep him safe, even if that makes him miserable." Sonny stated. Duke Maddox grinned.  
"He sounds exhausting. How do you manage?" He chuckled. Sonny smiled.  
"I've known him for long enough." He admitted. Duke Maddox nodded as he got more serious.  
"Jar'Eel is still locked up. Aaraya managed to get to him. His convictions about his father are wavering. He wants to read his father's journal, but he also wants to know your side of the story." He said. Sonny rubbed his chin.  
"Tell him to mark the parts in the journals he wants to talk about, so I can read up before we meet." Sonny said. Duke Maddox agreed.  
"I'm already on it. Such terrible things he's written down." He sighed. Sonny nodded.  
"I remember still having hope for him, once." He said. Duke Maddox looked at him.  
"You still cared for him, until the end." He said. Sonny nodded.  
"I just hoped I could reach him. Not that it matters anymore." He admitted. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"Something tells me I don't know the entire picture." He said, studying Sonny. Sonny nodded.  
"Maybe later." He said. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"Another thing; the bounty for Miller is still unclaimed. You should have it. You are the one that took him down. That's about fifteen million Standard Credits." He said. Sonny smiled.  
"Enough for my soon-to-be family." He smiled.  
"I'll send out patrols to track the Chissian Army. They can't stay hidden for long." He said. Sonny smiled.  
"I can prove what happened on Ascaron with Lieutenant Marshall. Bleylock was also involved. And I'm suspecting a third party." Sonny said. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"Correct. Turns out, you know the person. Let me send you the information." He said and sent the file. As soon as Sonny saw the file, he realized they had to act quickly. He agreed to read through the files and come over to Duke Maddox' office.

* * *

Corso and Callie finished their date and Corso started to get what Sonny meant when he said Callie was something else. He put the picnic basket in the trunk of the car as they got ready to drive home. Sonny would be home in a few hours too. Callie kissed him on the lips again.  
"Thank you, Corso. I really enjoyed myself. I know you so much better now." She said. Corso kissed her back, touching her face lightly.  
"No, thank you. I've had a good time." He said. Callie smiled.  
"Don't forget, I got an interview planned for you both, live on Arcadia news." She said. Corso shook his head as they entered the car. This life would be many things, but never boring.

* * *

Sonny was driving towards Technoid's office when he noticed he was being tailed by an unmarked van. Had to be the Chissian military. Why were they after him? He sped up, but they kept close. Sonny stepped on the gas and change lanes. He lost them for a few minutes, but they soon were on his tail again, also picking up speed. He needed to go to Technoid's building fast. They were onto him, however, and forced him out of the main areas of Genesis, to a more secluded spot. A laser was fired and Sonny's car rocked violently as it was hit in the engine, causing it to catch fire. Sonny released his seat belt and engaged the autopilot as he aimed at a taxi gate and activated a distress signal. As soon as he was close enough to an exit point, Sonny made a leap out of the car and rolled over the road. The military unit was close by.  
"Seize him!" Someone called. Lieutenant Marshall. Sonny ran into a nearby alleyway, trying to hide. He could hear several people behind him. His transmitter gave a signal. Sonny answered. Corso looked worried, and as he could see over Sonny's shoulder, and he realized what was going on.  
"Get to cover, I'll be there shortly." He said. Sonny nodded before he ended the transmission. He just kept running. He didn't see the net in front of him until it was too late, and he was snared in by two soldiers who kept him down. Sonny tried to get out to no avail. He could see a pair of military boots stop in front of him.  
"You're an elusive man, Blackbones." The man said. Sonny looked at him.  
"Don't think using me as bait will do you any good. Corso's smart enough to get me out." He said, still wrestling with the two soldiers pinning him down. Lieutenant Marshall grinned.  
"That's not going to stop me." He said. Sonny glared at him.  
"You really think he'll fall for this?" He asked. Lieutenant Marshall came closer.  
"You overestimate him when it comes to you. Sedate him." The lieutenant ordered his people. Sonny tried to fight, but he felt a syringe was injected in his neck. Sonny gasped as he passed out, that wicked grin of Marshall being the last thing he saw.

* * *

This wasn't planned, but Lieutenant Marshall is deeply involved.  
Will Corso save the day? Or is Sonny in deep trouble this time?  
Thank you Paranoidgirl, for using time in this quarantine to beta my work. I so appreciate you.


	34. Code of honour

Corso and Callie hurried home as Corso felt his stress level rise. He tried to get in contact with Sonny as soon as he could.  
No answer. After twenty tries he tried to track his transmitter. Nothing. He started getting a suspicion, and he didn't like it. Marshall…  
Corso contacted Bennett and gave him Sonny's last known coordinates."He might just be lying low but I don't want to take any risk with Lieutenant Marshall involved." Corso said. Bennett nodded.  
"Sonny is used to these things, I'm sure he is fine." He tried. Corso was doubtful.  
"This is the Chissian Military we're talking about. Sonny has been obstructing them, that's going to piss them off." He said. Callie was worried.  
"If they're after you, what do they want with Sonny?" She asked.  
"They're after secrets I know. They probably think they can get it through Sonny. Not to mention he's bait." Corso sighed. They needed help.  
"We need Duke Maddox to track them down. And a plan to free him." Callie said. Corso's expression was hard to read.  
"I just hope they didn't already bring him back to Chissia. That would complicate matters." Corso said. That didn't help Callie's nerves. As Callie called Duke Maddox, Corso made his own call. If it came down to it, he knew what he had to do for Sonny.

* * *

The room felt like it spun around him. Sonny tried to push himself up, only to find his arms feeling weak. He tried to get up anyway. Sonny felt his arms give way under the weight of his own body. He could hardly move. A barely audible sound told him, Corso's transmitter connected with his, trying to locate him. That couldn't happen. Sonny tried to focus to no avail. He couldn't escape like this. He was laying on a small bed. He heard a door open and before he knew it, someone crouched down beside him. He tried to focus, but he was too dizzy. "He's reacting too strongly to the sedative. We need to neutralize it. We can't use him as bait if he's dead. And if his Flux Master status is true, he's more valuable to us alive either way." Someone said.  
"Restrain him, I don't want trouble." Another voice ordered. Sonny felt dizzy, but did not protest as the soldiers lifted him up and placed him in a chair where they tied him securely. A soldier with a medic armband injected him with a neutralizing agent in his right arm. Soon, Sonny felt better. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw the Lieutenant standing in front of him.  
"Let's get to the point; I want Corso and you're going to help me get to him." He said. Sonny looked at him defiantly.  
"I'm not letting you get to Corso. He told me his story. He was not responsible for the tragedy." Sonny replied as calmly as he could. Lieutenant Marshall scoffed.  
"You think you got it all figured out? Think again." He said. Sonny started to loosen his bonds.  
"Then why don't you tell me what's going on?" He asked. Lieutenant Marshall nodded.  
"Corso's a loose end I can't afford. So tell me, where is he?" He asked, looking at Sonny.  
"I won't tell." Sonny said. Lieutenant Marshall nodded.  
"Have it your way. Corporal, contact Corso. He'll be more willing to cooperate." He said. Sonny felt chills run down his spine. He knew Corso would give in if he had to. He couldn't let that happen. Not now, after coming this far…

* * *

Duke Maddox looked at Corso. This explained why Sonny didn't meet up with him. He rubbed his chin.  
"Was there any sign of struggle?" He asked. Corso sighed.  
"The Chissian army doesn't like leaving traces." He said. Duke Maddox looked serious.  
"He's still wearing Technoid's tracking bracelet. We'll find him." He said. Corso nodded.  
"Whatever you do, don't endanger Sonny." Corso said with a stern look. Duke Maddox nodded.  
"Have the pirates ready. Once we find them, we need to extract Sonny immediately." He said. Corso nodded.  
"We're on our way to the planned extraction point. Just… just make sure he's safe. That's all I ask. What happens to me… doesn't matter."

* * *

Sonny still struggled to get free. Corso's conversation with Marshall was short but to the point. Corso looked worried as Lieutenant Marshall had held him in view of the hologram, with another soldier holding a gun to his head. Lieutenant Marshall would exchange Sonny for Corso. He would be given a chance to say goodbye to Corso, before he most likely would never see him again. Sonny knew he had to stop this. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't live with that. He looked up as he heard a car approach. The Pirates were here. Corso didn't come alone. He didn't trust the Chissian Army at all. Sonny could see them at a safe distance. Two Chissian soldiers held him by the arms. He had to bide his time. He already eyed the area for a safe place. As the Pirates lined up, lasers drawn, Sonny could see Corso hug Artie and Bennett goodbye. It hurt to see. He noticed Callie beside them, holding back tears. Sonny braced himself, as he felt the ropes loosen. Lieutenant Marshall held his laser to his back as a sign to start walking. Corso slowly walked towards him with heavy steps. He stopped for a brief moment, putting his laser down.  
"I'm here, We start walking at the same time. No tricks." Corso said, voice sounding far more steady than he felt. Marshall pushed Sonny, signalling for him to start walking.  
"Slow and steady, Blackbones." He said. Sonny ignored him. Slowly, he started to walk forward. He allowed his Flux to create a barrier behind his back. As they met, Sonny stopped. Corso didn't look him in the eyes.  
"Corso, don't do this… " He tried. Corso hugged him. Even that felt detached. Corso had cut off all emotions. To him, Sonny's life was more important than his own. Corso looked at him for a second, just long enough for Sonny to glimpse the pain his lover felt at that moment.  
"I have to, I can't let anyone hurt you. Let's not make this more painful than it has to be. Have a good life with Callie, you deserve it. Don't look back. I don't want you to see me at my lowest." He said softly. Suddenly, Sonny grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, his Flux shielding them both. Sonny let all of his flux go into the barrier as it was hit by the lasers. Corso tried to pull back slowly, holding onto Sonny. His hands started to glow. Flux… The Seed of Shiloh. How? It took Sonny by surprise before he smiled. Their Flux combined to be more powerful. The Pirates shook off their shock and approached carefully and started firing at the Chissian army. Corso noticed.  
"Tell them to cease fire." He suggested. Sonny calculated the distance.  
"We need to get closer to them." He said. As if on cue, The Chissian Army was under attack from behind. Technoid. This now became a shoot out between The pirates, Technoid, and the Chissian military. They returned fire, but it was soon clear they were outnumbered. But not willing to give up just yet. Corso grinned.  
"I'm glad they're here for once." He said. Then Corso noticed that Sonny's Flux was draining fast. The shield he held around them was weakening. He dragged Sonny behind some containers. Sonny held his head, looking nauseous. Corso just grabbed his right arm and looked at it.  
"There's still drugs in your system. How are you feeling?" Corso asked. Sonny didn't have to answer. He looked sick. Corso pulled Sonny into cover behind some thick metal plates. He needed to take care of him. He pulled Sonny into his arms, and calmly rubbed his back.  
"You're going to be okay." He said softly. "I got you." Sonny was breathing heavily. The shield had used up a lot of his Flux.  
"Those sedatives are messing with your respiratory system. Hang on." He said, pulling out a small respirator unit. Corso gave Sonny a quick kiss before he put the respirator on him.  
"Try to breathe calmly. I'll mix you up something once we're home." He said. Sonny nodded and leaned back in Corso's arms, relaxing as best he could. The shooting continued, but for now, they could relax. Corso smiled as he looked at Sonny falling asleep in his arms. It was going to be alright. They were going to be alright…

* * *

The shooting continued for several hours. The Chissians were aggressive but they eventually had to surrender. Corso looked up as he heard someone approach. It was Callie.  
"How's he doing?" She asked as she crouched down beside Sonny, noticing how pale he looked. Corso smiled softly as he looked down at Sonny resting in his arms.  
"He's fine. He burned himself out and now needs to rest." Corso assured her, carefully lifting Sonny into his arms. Callie looked at her two men. Corso looked very much like a protector.  
"We will need to make a brief statement about this tonight. Do you think Sonny will be able to handle it?" She asked. Corso nodded.  
"A few minutes. He needs to rest." Corso said. Duke Maddox approached them. When he saw Sonny, he had a worried expression on his face. Corso held him closer as he looked at Duke Maddox.  
"He's fine, let him rest." Corso said. Maddox nodded.  
"As soon as he's better, tell him to come to Technoid. I want to have my personal physician have a close examination conducted on him." He said. Corso smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

* * *

Nork and Barry were alone in the studio this evening. Callie sent in her material to the channel after the shootout, and informed Aaron about Sonny's condition. Aaron asked her to report from home. She was equipped with her floating camera. They'd run the story that night with Sonny giving a short interview. Inside the bedroom, Corso looked at Sonny, who slowly woke up. He was beside him, reading a book. As Sonny moved, Corso put the book away and handed him a glass of medicine.  
"To make sure all the toxins are out of your system." Corso said. Sonny sent him a dour look before complying. Corso looked at Callie.  
"We're almost ready to go." He said. Callie smiled. Sonny had a question for Corso before they went live.  
"Corso, explain something to me. How long ago did the seed of Shiloh manifest in you?" Sonny asked, getting up slightly. Corso nodded.  
"It manifests in extreme situations. I need help controlling it." He said. He felt Sonny's hand on his arm. Sonny nodded with a smile. Callie readied her camera as she sat down on the bed next to Sonny. Corso also sat up. He and Callie took seat on each side of Sonny, whom was still in bed.  
"Well Barry, we all miss Callie tonight, but she'll be with us shortly. With everything that happened today, she decided to work from home." Nork started.

"Quite right Nork. Arcadia News has exclusive footage from a Technoid arrest today. It seems that The Pirates are being blackmailed, but we don't know the details. As we can see from the footage, Sonny Blackbones may have breached the rules of the Flux Society, using his Flux off the pitch." Barry said.  
"Perhaps we can get more information on that when we speak to Callie and her two men. It was reported that Sonny Blackbones was injured during the event."Nork said.  
"Well, let's hear it." Barry said, and turned over to the camera in Callie's home. She smiled at them as she and Corso each took one of Sonny's hands, while he leaned back in the bed.  
"We've been listening in dear viewers. Sonny's still a bit weak, but he agreed to speak to you all for a few minutes." Callie said as the camera focused on Sonny. Sonny propped himself up some. He explained what happened and that he would be fine. all would be fine. Soon after, Callie ended the transmission. Sonny smiled as he looked at them.  
"I can't think of a better way to rest than with you two." He smiled. Corso and Callie kept quiet and just got ready. As soon as they were all in bed, Sonny smiled as they laid down on each side of him. Sonny pulled both of them closer.  
"We'll look at your Flux in the morning. Right now, we rest." Sonny said. Corso placed an arm around Sonny.  
"You said it." He said. Callie smiled.  
"I wonder what Chissia is going to say and do about this." She asked. Corso nodded.  
"I just want to know what he wanted." Corso said. Sonny held his shoulder.  
"I'm sure we can get him to talk." He said.  
"How? Chissian Soldiers are hard to break." Corso asked. Sonny rubbed his chin. Then he looked at Callie.  
"Maybe you can help?" He asked. Callie smiled.  
"Finally, I get to take part in the fun." She said. Corso shook his head.  
"I just hope this goes well."

* * *

The following day, Callie tried her interrogation skills for the first time. It worked. The Chissian soldiers did not know how to deal with a reporter,let alone a female it seemed. When it was finished, Sonny turned to Corso and Callie.  
"How about a nice romantic night?" He asked. Corso grinned.  
"As long as the food's good." He said. Callie grinned.  
"I think Tia's restaurant would be perfect." She mused. Sonny agreed.  
"It's also nice and calm. Let's go." He said.

* * *

Tia smiled as she left the private room where Sonny, Callie and Corso were relaxing. She looked forward to this wedding. The three of them were such a perfect fit…

* * *

Somewhere in the Galaxy, a famous lawyer took a call from Duke Maddox. He looked over the documents of the case. This Unadarian Lawyer grinned. This would be easy money.

* * *

As One story ends, another begins.  
All the answers will not be given in this fic. There will be a follow up. When it will be out, I don't know yet.  
There are still a chapter left on this fic,but I'm happy with this.  
ontThank you Paranoidgirl, for the fantastic work you do. I do hope we can continue this work in the next fic. Only one chapter left of this fic folks. Then the second pirates chronicles will start. It is named The pirates chronicles 2, the flux wars. We will learn more of the wars there, and some personal tragedies among the pirates, and even some of the staff at Technoid has tragedies to share. and a small spoiler, there is a story Callie Mystic has yet not told her two husbands to be. It will make her and her two husbands bond even more than you thought possible. In the new fic.


	35. The triumphant end

It was time to prepare for the trials. Since the arrest of the Chissian army members and Sonny's recovery, Corso spent his time going over his statements. The conversation Sonny scheduled with Duke Maddox, was carried out. All the while, Sonny tried to help Corso with his newly discovered Flux abilities. That was a real pain in the ass. He struggled to even summon his Flux. He couldn't control it. This frustrated Corso. Sonny shook his head as he watched Corso try, over and over again. He wanted this so bad, but pushing too hard kept the Flux just out of reach. Corso had to relax.  
A few days later, Corso came out of their sauna. As he did, Sonny led him over to the massage bench and told him to lie down. Corso looked suspicious at him.  
"I don't have time for this." He said. Sonny just smiled and pointed to the bench.  
"Just lie down." He ordered. "If you have time for a sauna, you have time for this." Corso sighed but did as he was asked. Sonny took some oil and spread it on Corso's back. Corso sighed, Sonny carefully activated his Flux as Corso finally relaxed. Sonny smiled. He had no idea how the healing factor of his Flux worked, but that would soon change.

* * *

It was tense inside the Court. Reporters from all corners of the Galaxy where there. This involved Technoid's upper echelons so of course they were. It involved multiple hostile take overs.  
Famous Pirates and Paladins would give their testimonies. Sonny Blackbones was listed as a key witness.  
Sonny looked calm and collected as he gave his detailed testimony. Sonny had sent a small nod to Maddox as he did so.  
Duke Maddox nodded back, knowing this would make sure his enemies would be put behind bars.  
Callie was in charge of making sure the galaxy learned the truth of what had happened.  
The first day was explosive. Sonny had responded to Jar'Eel's request for his side of the story to his father's journals. Sonny corrected many of Bleylock's accounts with his own. It had been devastating for Jar'Eel to find out he'd been lied to all this time. His mother also sided with Sonny. This broke him even more and when Jar'Eel and Sonny passed each other in the court room, Jar'Eel launched at Sonny in a fit of rage. Sonny managed to keep him down as he was escorted to his cell. When Sonny was done, the day was over, and they returned home where Corso had prepared dinner. He looked at them as they came inside.  
"How did things go?" He asked as he served everyone a bowl of stew.  
"It was terrible. I taught it would never end." Sonny said, as he emptied a tall glass of water. Callie agreed. She had kicked her high heels, rubbing her feet.  
"My feet are killing me." She groaned. Corso smiled as he sat down with his plate.  
"I'll make a foot bath for you. I got some herbs that may help your feet" He smiled. Callie leaned over to kiss him.  
"That would be wonderful." She admitted. Corso looked at Sonny.  
"What about you? Are you in need of some tender love and care as well?" He asked.  
"If you could help with my neck, that'd be great." Sonny said. Corso chuckled.  
"Consider it done. After that, I will need to prepare for tomorrow. It's my turn to give statement against Lieutenant Marshall. Never thought I would see my own this way. I always saw myself as a soldier who just obeyed orders. That now feels so long ago." He said. Sonny noticed the change in Corso's mood and took his hand.  
"Please don't let it eat you up alive. Just testify and everything will be fine." Sonny said. Corso looked at him.  
"Tomorrow is Montague's turn. I don't trust him after what he did." He said. Sonny wasn't so sure about what Corso was saying.  
"Professor Montague won't be a problem. He's scared out of his wits when he learned what he was helping with. He's a smart man. We might even need him." Sonny assured him. Corso nodded and ate. As soon as they were done, they all put away the dirty dishes, and went to the bedroom for a comforting night.

* * *

The following day, Corso woke up first. Sonny kept on sleeping but Callie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she reached for her bathrobe.  
"Like a rock. Sonny might need a bit longer, though." Corso teased. Callie chuckled.  
"Let him sleep. He had a rough day." Callie said. Corso chuckled as he got out of bed and into his bathrobe.  
"Lets get a shower and get ready. I am trying to calm my nerves before I head out. Here's to hoping Marshall won't freak out on me like Jar'Eel did yesterday." Corso sighed. Callie looked at him with compassion as she got out of bed.  
"Lets take that shower to get you ready." She said as she turned on the water. Corso sighed as the warmth hit his neck, easing his muscles. Corso felt Callie knead his neck, before he felt a pair of other hands.  
"Glad you could join us Sonny." Corso sighed as he leaned into Sonny's hands.  
After they all got out, they started to get dressed. Callie finished first.  
"I'll put on the coffee. You handsome gents get yourselves ready." She winked at them. Once she was gone, Sonny kissed Corso deeply. Corso couldn't resist kissing back, sliding his hands through Sonny's wet hair and down his neck. Sonny had a sly expression on his face as he broke the kiss.  
"Let's relax a bit before you have to go out." He said with a small wink. Corso just smirked, leaning in.

* * *

This day was just as eventful as yesterday. Corso was waiting for his turn, thinking over just how the hell he got here, having once been such a loyal Chissian soldier.  
When the warden came to get him, Corso knew Sonny and Clamp would be in the courtroom. This eased his mind a bit. He was sworn in and started his explanation.

* * *

It was finally over. Miller was punished severely for the abduction of Sonny, despite trying to claim it happened when Sonny was still a wanted man.  
Even the bounty hunter Keiran testified against this for a lighter sentence. Miller would be in prison for a long while.  
Marshall was also punished severely, together with his unit, by the Chissian government, who denied any involvement. Corso knew that wasn't true but he also knew he couldn't fight them. Not at this point.

* * *

Corso and Callie started organizing a surprise party for Sonny's birthday. This wasn't easy. Sonny could pick up when people were keeping things from him, so they had to be careful. With Duke Maddox' help, Corso managed to track down some old Technoid friends of Sonny, so he could see them again. Sonny didn't suspect a thing.  
When the night came, Corso and Callie led him into a rented place where his former coworkers and friends were hiding.  
"You two want to tell me what you planned?" He asked with a smile. Corso and Callie looked at him.  
"We wanted to give you a chance to relive some good parts of your past." Corso explained with a small smile. Sonny smiled back.  
"What did you two do?" He asked. Callie and Corso just shared a smile.

* * *

A little while later, the party was in full swing. Sonny was having a great time with former friends and co workers. Callie And Corso spoke with Clamp as they observed him with his old friends.  
"I'm so glad we did this. He looks so happy seeing all his old friends." Corso smiled. Callie agreed.  
"He's happy and safe. What more can we ask for?" She said.  
The rest of the night, they both got to meet Sonny's friends from a distant time. As the party came to an end, Sonny pulled them both in for a kiss.  
"Thanks for all this. I love it." He said. Callie and Corso smiled because of a job well done. Sonny looked at both of them.  
"Six weeks until we get married. You two should organize the reception. Just remember there will be Royalty present." Sonny reminded them. Corso looked at him.  
"You mean Solaris and Zoltar?" He asked. Sonny nodded.  
"Not to mention the King and Queen. So this isn't exactly going to be a small affair." He said, winking at Corso. Corso sighed.  
"I'll manage. Just let Callie and me handle this and things will be fine."

* * *

Callie looked at her dress. Beautiful, especially the jewelry. Mei had done an awesome job with her makeup. She looked like a star. Since she had no surviving relatives, Noork, her coworker through many years, would walk her down the altar. Aaron had also been really supportive the last few weeks. Now, the big day was finally here. Callie smiled as Aaron stepped inside. He smiled.  
"It's time, your husbands are waiting for you." He chuckled. Callie smiled as she stood up, Mei in tow and drove off to the venue.

* * *

The priest smiled as the three exchanged rings and kisses. A long time ago, he preformed the wedding service for I'Son and Helena. Both these people of them would be the protectors, supporters and voice of reason that Sonny needed. Sonny stood in the middle, Callie to his left, Corso to the right, and turned to their guests. They raised their hands that bore the wedding rings as a sign. The priest could only smile as he heard the entire church erupt in loud cheers.

* * *

At the wedding reception, they chose to open the gifts in front of all of their guests. Callie smiled. What was gifted always came in three, so they all had their special item. Duke Maddox gave them a state-of-the-art professional programmed chef droid. Sonny chuckled as he saw the thin robot. Corso gave him a look that told him they wouldn't be using it at home. Sonny knew where his husband was coming from and agreed. The Trio sang a special song, just for the three of them. There was something that seemed changed with Solaris, and Corso was first to notice. He turned to Callie.  
"Something's different about Solaris." Corso smiled as he snuck a kiss at the same time. Callie looked at Zoltar. He had recovered a great deal from Stellar Unix and was a very handsome young man. Zoltar made his way over to them.  
"It's a good feeling to tie the knot, isn't it?" He asked.  
"Thanks. So when do we get to celebrate you and yours?" Sonny asked. Zoltar beamed with pride.  
"Solaris had to step down a bit, but she's handling it with grace. I'm so proud of her." He smiled.  
As they continued opening the gifts, the King and Queen approached the happy threesome. Sonny, Callie and Corso stood up and bowed respectfully. King Aldoor smiled. He and The Queen had a special gift made for them. Three special bracelets with their names engraved on it, made from a metal only found on their planet. Sonny looked at the Queen.  
He could hear her voice inside his head.  
"This will connect you in a way you can communicate telepathically. That way, you'll always be there for each other.'  
Corso looked at his bracelet.  
"I'll ask about this later, much later. For now, let's celebrate." He smiled, looking at his ring. Callie also smiled, putting her bracelet on.  
"Same goes for me. Let's save questions for later."  
Sonny put his on, and he finally felt at peace, ready to start the life with his two spouses. It was all over. He could finally live without fear…

* * *

Brim Balarius had been in a meditative state for days. Time at The Flux Society was slow in peace time. Not that it would be much longer… Soon, he would be able to finalize his own plans. Well, not his… Things never really were his own plans. From birth, he had been a pawn to a much larger scheme. He just hoped that Sonny Blackbones wouldn't interfere. His Masters would be none too pleased. Especially with the allies he now had. Sonny was untouchable. And with his mastery of Flux, a threat. Then again, the threat that was coming was nothing they'd ever seen. Brim Balarius, knew the Fluxes origins. The seed of Shiloh was born from the destruction of a planet.  
Him having married both Corso and Callie, made him stronger though. He had something to fight for now. Brim Balarius was about to end his session, when he found himself surrounded by dark figures. A chill ran down his spine. His masters…  
"What do you want?" He asked. The shadowy figures came closer.  
"Your time is up. We created you for one goal and you have failed that goal. We'll have someone replace you." A voice commanded. Brim Balarius took a few steps back, frightened at this point.  
"Not yet! I-I just need a little more time, please." He begged. The shadowy figure seemed to think it over. Then, he slowly nodded.  
"Six months. If I don't see results, you're gone." He said. Cracks appeared in the orb surrounding Balarius. He rushed back to his private quarters before anyone could notice what happened...things were moving. And soon, they would fall into place…

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, That concludes this story, and paves way for the new one.  
I hope you've all liked the way I see the Pirates world and how things work, and the struggles they had.  
New struggles will follow, with new enemies.  
I really could not tell this story without the excellent beta reading work that paranoidgirl did. She truly has inspired me, and helped this story grow and finally reach completion, thank you so much for your help. It means the world for a pirate fangirl like me.


End file.
